Conviction
by Cerulane
Summary: Trad de QuestofDreams. Les convictions sont ce qui guident un ninja. Mais entre les assassinats, les buts déplacés et l'Akatsuki, Naruto semble avoir perdu sa voie. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : à la recherche de l'aube.**

Au premier regard, la ruelle paraissait banale. Des piles de déchets du jour jetées contre les murs usés. Des tas sombres de choses dont il valait mieux ne pas savoir ce que c'était, avachis contre les poubelles. Le froufrou occasionnel d'un rat qui fouillait.

Une inspection plus approfondie révélerait le mouvement lent, presque languide d'une de ces formes indéfinies alors qu'elle se redressait, prenant la silhouette d'un homme grand et encapuchonné. La tête était penchée, son attention rivée sur une seconde forme anonyme allongée dans la saleté de la sombre ruelle.

Un bras apparut d'entre les replis de la cape alors que Naruto ajustait son masque. Il surveilla son travail sans émotion.

Le corps restait sur son côté, sa tête à quelques mètres. Son visage était fixé dans une expression permanente de surprise. Naruto avait fini avant même que sa victime ait réalisé qu'elle allait mourir.

Un meurtre facile. Peu de douleur. Naruto préférait que ce soit comme ça.

Il se raidit quand il sentit du chakra se rapprocher précipitamment.

Il se baissa en position accroupie. Son bras gauche dégagea vivement le tissu de sa cape alors que son bras droit sortait un katana d'un mètre de long. Il fit basculer la lame vers l'extérieur dans un gracieux arc de cercle argenté juste alors que le corps rempli de chakra rageur se précipitait vers lui.

Les yeux bleus cachés par le masque s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut la sombre silhouette indistincte et le chakra enragé.

A la dernière seconde, il fit tourner son poignet. Le bord non tranchant de son épée cogna dans les côtes de Sasuke avec un craquement, l'envoyant voler dans un des murs de la ruelle. Sasuke s'écroula silencieusement à genoux.

Rangeant rapidement son épée, Naruto s'avança vers son visiteur inattendu et croisa les bras.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-il. Le timbre rauque de sa voix était la seule indication de sa fureur.

Lentement, Sasuke leva la tête et Naruto tressaillit presque devant l'intensité des yeux sombres de son ami.

Soudain, il fut poussé contre les pierres humides du mur derrière lui. Son souffle fut expulsé de ses poumons, alors que des morceaux de brique volaient du mur et s'éparpillaient à leurs pieds. Un corps dur et maigre se pressa contre le sien et la respiration de Sasuke caressa les cheveux de son cou, juste sous la courbe de son masque.

Naruto déglutit de l'air, insultant mentalement Sasuke pour le faire ressembler à un chiot glapissant. « S… Sasuke ? » dit-il.

« Tu es devenu plus rapide » dit Sasuke sans expression, comme si Naruto n'avait pas failli le tuer. Il inséra son genou de force entre les cuisses serrées du blond. Sa main se serra sur le poignet de celui-ci et il frotta ses hanches contre celles de Naruto.

« Sasuke » haleta Naruto. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de la cape mouillée qui enveloppait les épaules de Sasuke. De l'eau s'infiltra sous sa main, trempant le tissu fin de ses gants. Le son de leurs pieds traînant sur le goudron humide du sol résonnait sur les murs de l'espace étroit. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? »

Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bout de la ruelle, où la lumière tremblante d'un lampadaire pulsait faiblement. Il pensa brièvement – et sans humour – à la possibilité que sa mission soit compromise. Tsunade lui arracherait la tête.

« Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sasuke, la voix douce, en contradiction avec les angles durs de son corps coinçant Naruto.

Une respiration chaude brûla le cou de Naruto alors que le genou de Sasuke frottait violemment contre lui à travers les couches de vêtements. Pendant un moment, il pensa follement que Sasuke avait lu son esprit. Mais la raison lui revint et il repoussa Sasuke aux épaules. Celui-ci refusa de bouger. Naruto réprima un grognement et grommela : « Quoi ? »

« Combien nous sommes devenus efficaces pour tuer, grommela Sasuke dans son cou. Nous n'y pensons même plus. »

Naruto s'immobilisa à la réponse inattendue. Il grogna cette fois alors qu'une langue mouillée léchait son cou. La main de Sasuke tâtonna maladroitement dans les plis de tissu qui les séparait, cherchant plus de contact. Le regard de Naruto alla une fois de plus vers le bout de la ruelle. Faisant appel à son contrôle, il repoussa Sasuke, éloignant la tentation.

Sasuke répondit en agrippant la gorge de Naruto et en le cognant encore contre la pierre dure.

« Putain, Sasuke, espèce de connard » dit Naruto entre ses dents serrées. Sa vision se troubla brièvement quand il se dégagea de la prise de l'autre homme. « Merde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Tu sais que tu le veux. » Sa voix était calme malgré les émotions fortes dans ses yeux.

« Ca ne fait rien. » Il frotta sa gorge, puis l'arrière de sa tête, adressant à Sasuke un regard plein de ressentiment qui fut ruiné par le fait qu'il portait un masque.

« Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé tes esprits ? » demanda Sasuke. Son excès d'émotions se dessinait durement dans les traits colériques de sa bouche, dans la profonde inclinaison de ses sourcils.

« Je ne vais pas revenir encore une fois là-dessus avec toi ! » Naruto le dépassa à grands pas.

Une main sur son épaule le força à se retourner pour faire face au capitaine ANBU en colère. Les narines de Sasuke se dilatèrent. Son visage était pâle, gris dans la faible lumière. Naruto leva le menton pour pouvoir le regarder de haut. Ils étaient de rangs égaux et il n' était plus grand que Sasuke que de quelques centimètres, mais quelques centimètres étaient toujours quelques centimètres.

Les yeux noirs se dirigèrent brièvement vers le corps refroidissant dans la crasse de l'allée. « Tu l'as tué sans trembler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les lèvres de Naruto se comprimèrent. « _Qu'est-ce _qui ne va pas avec toi, putain ? »

« C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas. Il est juste une autre mission accomplie. Plus que ça et tes convictions hésitent. Nous faisons juste notre boulot. Nous ne sommes pas payés pour ressentir. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous le _permettre_. » C'était quelque chose qu'il avait dû accepter quand prendre des vies était devenu une nécessité. Quand tuer devenait votre vie, vous appreniez à vous dissocier du carnage ou risquiez de perdre la partie de vous qui pouvait toujours ressentir. Naruto choisissait habituellement de ne pas penser à ces choses, Sasuke encore moins.

En comptant le fait qu'il venait juste de l'agresser dans une ruelle moite à côté d'un corps, Sasuke se comportait de manière encore plus inhabituelle que ce qui était normal pour lui. Naruto pouvait voir la tension dans son poing fortement serré, dans sa posture rigide, dans la blancheur autour de ses lèvres pâles. Quelque chose l'avait secoué – un fait rare. Sous les vagues de colère et de frustration qui fendaient l'air autour de lui, Naruto pouvait sentir le tourment, comme si Sasuke se tenait au bord d'un précipice avec rien d'autre que la main de Naruto pour l'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre. Ca le terrifiait, plus qu'aucun démon ou que l'Akatsuki ne l'avait jamais pu.

Il garda cependant ses questions, sachant que Sasuke se confierait à lui quand il serait prêt. Dans le silence qui s'en suivit, il ressentit le besoin fou de gigoter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil le long de la ruelle, notant que le lampadaire était mort. Il se tourna pour partir.

« Si j'abandonnais encore le village et qu'on t'ordonnait de me tuer, est-ce que tu pourrais le faire ? »

Naruto s'arrêta. « Il semble que _tu_ sois l'idiot aujourd'hui. » La réponse courte aurait été non. Sasuke aurait dû le savoir.

« Réponds-moi. » Sasuke s'avança.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Sasuke ? »

« Quand tu te tiens au-dessus de quelqu'un que tu as connu toute ta vie, prêt à tuer comme tu y as été entraîné… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire si tu ne peux pas le faire ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu es humain » répondit simplement Naruto.

« Et si cette personne _mérite _de mourir ? »

Toutes les pièces se mirent en place. Naruto enleva son masque, révélant de brillants yeux bleus ternis par l'inquiétude et des joues marquées. Des cheveux blonds tombèrent en mèches désordonnées sur son front, le reste caché sous sa capuche.

« Tu as vu Itachi. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Sasuke serra le poing autour la cape de Naruto et l'attira contre lui, pressant sa bouche voracement contre celle du blond. C'était un frottement douloureux de lèvres sèches et de dents acérées.

« Sasu… Sasuke… » Naruto griffa la main qui le retenait.

« Ne me combats pas » murmura Sasuke contre sa bouche. Sa langue se glissa entre les lèvres de Naruto, forçant le passage dans la chaleur moite, savourant le goût dont il se souvenait.

Naruto sentit ses genoux devenir faibles devant le besoin dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Il fut tenté de céder à cette bouche qui avait le goût du soulagement froid pendant les chaudes journées d'été, du genre qui le faisait s'avachir de satisfaction, sa soif apaisée.

L'illusion était gâchée, cependant, par l'arrière-goût de sang et autres excréments qui salissaient l'air dans la ruelle étroite. C'était dangereux de traîner là plus longtemps. Toute la situation rappelait à Naruto que la plupart des rêves, principalement ceux qui étaient à portée, ne se réalisaient jamais sans sacrifice. L'aube restait toujours sur l'horizon, toujours hors de portée.

Et, sur cette pensée déprimante, il s'éloigna de cette langue pécheresse.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne manière de gérer ça » dit, ou plutôt haleta, Naruto, essoufflé sous les assauts de Sasuke.

Sasuke planta ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour s'empêcher de sauter sur Naruto quand même et au diable ce que Naruto pensait de la manière dont il devrait gérer le fait d'être incapable de remplir la mission de sa vie.

« Tu n'en sais foutrement rien » dit Sasuke avec colère. Ses yeux virèrent au brièvement rouge pendant un moment, laissant la brève impression d'une spirale. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, ses narines se dilatant alors qu'il prenait de profondes inspirations.

Naruto regarda alors qu'il semblait se reprendre, la turbulence de ses émotions reculant derrière la surface de son contrôle. Encouragé, Naruto eut son éclatant sourire aveuglant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection. Sasuke lui frappa la main avec un éclair d'irritation. Naruto eut un sourire encoure plus grand, soulagé de le voir à nouveau agir plus en accord avec lui-même.

Sasuke avait besoin de temps pour démêler ses pensées. Qu'importe à quel point Naruto était inquiet, il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit prêt à lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Itachi. Le fait qu'il soit ici et en vie après une rencontre avec son frère était suffisant pour le moment.

« Viens, je vais te montrer où je loge. Nous pourrons rentrer à la maison demain. »

Sasuke regarda silencieusement Naruto bondir adroitement sur le toit du bâtiment à côté. Il remit son masque à sa place et se déplaça pour suivre son ami.

* * *

« Est-ce que Sasuke est enfin rentré ? »

Sans relever les yeux du rouleau qu'il lisait, Neji secoua la tête.

« Il n'est jamais en retard » dit Sakura pour elle-même. Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas sur le sol ciré à l'extérieur du bureau de l'Hokage.

Neji jeta un coup d'oeil à TenTen avec qui il montait la garde et ils échangèrent des regards exaspérés. Dans toute autre situation, Sakura se serait peut-être excusée pour les agacer. Mais là, elle ne pouvait s'embêter à se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient en ce moment.

« Sakura » dit Tenten. Elle offrit un sourire amical à la femme aux cheveux roses. « Sasuke est un capitaine ANBU et il a Kiba avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il va parfaitement bien. »

« Oui mais… il n'a jamais été en retard pour revenir d'une mission auparavant. »

« Uchiwa va bien » dit Neji. Son nez était à nouveau plongé dans son rouleau et son regard était baissé bien que Sakura ait l'impression distinctement inconfortable que ses yeux pâles l'observaient.

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent soudain. Neji et TenTen se redressèrent en signe d'attention.

Tsunade étudia les visages des trois ninjas – deux impassibles et un anxieux. « Entrez » ordonna-t-elle.

Ils obéirent, Sakura se forçant à retenir ses questions. Elle perdit cette bataille, cependant, au moment où elle vit Kiba se tenant devant le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke ostensiblement absent.

« Où est Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Quand Kiba retint sa langue, elle résista à peine au besoin urgent d'attraper sa veste blanche et de le secouer.

« Ca va, Kiba. Dis-leur ce que tu m'as raconté » dit Tsunade, prenant sa place derrière son bureau.

« Nous avons croisé Itachi. »

Il y eut une brusque inhalation alors que Sakura hoquetait, agrippant les revers de sa veste de jounin.

« Sasuke est parti après lui pendant que je terminais notre mission. Quand il n'est pas revenu quand j'ai eu fini, je suis parti à sa recherche. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé sont des traces de sang et leur champ de bataille. » Il s'arrêta là pour avoir un reniflement ironique. « Tous les arbres sur plus d'un kilomètre ont été déracinés. Je n'ai pas pu découvrir où il est parti, même avec le nez d'Akamaru. La pluie a lavé son odeur. »

Sakura se remit à mordiller ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier à l'Hokage d'agir. Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir perdu, se rassura-t-elle.

« Kiba, prends Neji avec toi et suis sa trace. Il est probablement juste quelque part en train de lécher ses plaies. Ramène-le de force si tu le dois. »

Kiba acquiesça avec brusquerie.

« Attendez ! »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Sakura.

« Envoyez-moi aussi. » Elle savait déjà ce qu'Hokage-sama allait dire mais elle pouvait être tout aussi têtue. Elle avait appris auprès de la meilleure, après tout.

Tsunade la regarda pendant un moment, l'expression indiscernable. « Non, Sakura. Tu es trop émotive quand Sasuke est concerné. Il est malheureux que Naruto ne soit pas là. »

Sakura se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de faire une remarque emportée. Naruto était peut-être même plus déséquilibré émotionnellement qu'elle quand il s'agissait de Sasuke. Mais d'eux deux, le seul qui avait même une chance minime contre l'obstination de Sasuke était Naruto.

« Après Naruto, je suis la personne la plus proche de lui. Je le ramènerai. S'il vous plait, Hokage-sama. »

Sakura n'avait pas besoin de mentionner qu'être la deuxième personne la plus proche du stoïque jeune homme était à peine mieux que de ne pas le connaître du tout. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, il l'avait prouvé à chaque fois qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie pendant les missions et ainsi que les rares fois où il l'avait accompagné volontairement manger vite fait à Ichiraku. Mais en même temps, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans cette méfiance dans les yeux. Elle apercevait son sourire – rare mais précieux – et elle se languissait du désir de le voir dirigé vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas faite pour ce travail. »

« Je suis une jounin ! Je suis plus que qualifiée pour une simple mission de recherche. » Ca la mettait en rogne que, malgré leur histoire, Tsunade trouve encore qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas de ses capacités de ninja dont doutait Hokage-sama. C'était le fait que Sakura soit ou non capable de garder la tête froide dans des situations qui provoquaient un stress émotionnel.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement trahie quand l'expression de Tsunade s'assombrit. Aucune des deux n'avaient beaucoup de patience. Sakura déglutit sachant parfaitement les conséquences de provoquer la colère de son ancienne professeur. Néanmoins, elle affronta le regard de Tsunade calmement.

Cette fois, elle n'allait pas être laissée derrière.

* * *

Merci à Girl from mars pour sa bêta lecture.


	2. Un exemple de mésaventure

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 2 : Un exemple de mésaventure.**

Ensommeillé, Naruto grommela au sujet des connards insensibles alors qu'il sortait du lit. Une autre série de coups insistants retentit sur la porte de la chambre qu'il louait. Il lança un regard mauvais au travers, espérant atteindre l'individu derrière qui le réveillait à quatre heures du matin.

La déverrouillant et l'entrebâillant, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir faiblement éclairé. Sa fatigue disparut immédiatement quand son regard croisa deux yeux d'un blanc laiteux.

« Neji ? Merde, quoi ? D'abord Sasuke et maintenant toi. Est-ce que je manque tant que ça à tout le monde ? »

Neji eut un sourire goguenard et haussa un sourcil d'amusement. « Je me doutais qu'Uchiwa serait là. »

Il se retourna pour parler à quelqu'un plus loin dans le couloir que Naruto ne pouvait pas voir. « J'avais raison. Il est là. »

L'instant suivant, Naruto reculait d'un bond alors que sa porte était violemment ouverte et qu'une tornade de rose le dépassait.

« Sasuke ! » cria Sakura, ses yeux cherchant partout dans la pièce.

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Sakura ? Toi aussi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et rougit joliment en voyant son apparence échevelée. Il était torse nu, son bas de pyjamas reposant bas sur des hanches fines. Sakura détourna immédiatement le regard. Naruto résista au besoin de faire le coq.

« Naruto, je suis désolée de rentrer comme ça. C'est juste… »

« Sasuke, ouais, je sais. Il est… »

« Juste là. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se tenait à présent derrière Neji dans le couloir, à côté de Kiba.

« Tsunade-bachan a envoyé toute une _équipe_ juste pour le chercher ? » demanda Naruto avec irritation.

Neji haussa les épaules. « Le nez de Kiba et mes yeux composent l'équipe de recherche la plus efficace. »

« Et Sakura ? »

Elle eut un sourire penaud et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle mit ses mains dans son dos et dit : « J'étais inquiète… et ils m'ont laissé venir. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Itachi ? » demanda bruyamment Kiba. Tout le monde aurait pensé qu'être dans l'équipe d'ANBU de Sasuke aurait rendu Kiba plus méfiant des humeurs de l'Uchiwa.

Le sourire de Sakura se fana et elle leva des yeux apeurés vers Sasuke. Neji n'eut aucune réaction bien que Naruto aurait pu jurer qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel (on ne pouvait jamais dire avec Neji) et Naruto grogna, se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

Et tout le monde pensait qu'_il _était lent.

Sasuke adressa un regard glacial à Kiba avant de retourner silencieusement dans sa chambre.

Neji soupira et se tourna vers Naruto. « Soyez prêt à partir dans une demi-heure. »

Naruto grogna encore, plus fort cette fois, mais acquiesça à contrecœur.

* * *

Ils passèrent la majorité de la journée à voyager rapidement parmi la cime des arbres, voulant atteindre la frontière du Pays du Feu avant la tombée de la nuit.

Naruto faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards que Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de lancer dans son dos. La vive tension entre eux pouvait être sentie par tous les membres du groupe – le résultat en était un groupe de ninjas plus sombres et irritables. Kiba se fit rare en partant en éclaireur et Neji s'était laissé distancer pour surveiller leurs arrières. Un groupe d'ANBU (et une jounin) serait une vue suspicieuse pour tout ninja étranger et, malgré l'irritation qui grandissait parmi eux, ils restaient sensibles aux menaces possibles.

Sakura était restée avec ses anciens coéquipiers pour maintenir la paix ou, au moins, c'était ce que supposait Naruto puisqu'elle était restée fermement entre eux deux toute la journée.

Quand ils se regroupèrent, ils décidèrent de trouver une petite auberge, vu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir sur le sol mouillé. Il avait plu la majeure partie de la journée. Ils le faisaient quand c'était nécessaire, évidemment, mais puisque leur mission était finie, ils pouvaient se permettre le confort simple de dormir au chaud et au sec.

Après avoir repéré une auberge acceptable, les quatre ANBU se changèrent dans leurs uniformes jounin pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Entrer dans une auberge, même aussi isolée que celle qu'ils avaient trouvée, avec des masques serait certainement remarqué et commenté.

Le dîner fut une affaire calme, surtout vu que Naruto avait choisi d'être inhabituellement renfermé toute la journée.

« Alors, Naruto » commença Sakura. Son sourire était trop éclatant, le ton de sa voix rendant sa gêne évidente devant le silence continu. « Comment s'est passée ta mission ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire, mais celui-ci ressemblait plus à une grimace. « Bien, Sakura. Sans accroc » dit-il la bouche pleine. Un morceau de riz s'échappa, atterrissant sur le bord de la table. Naruto le regarda, débattant sur le fait de le remettre ou non dans sa bouche.

Les lèvres de Sakura tiquèrent et, pendant un moment, il sembla qu'elle allait rire. Mais elle sembla se reprendre, son expression de nouveau lisse alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Sasuke. « J'espère que la venue de Sasuke ne t'a pas distrait. »

Elle sursauta quand Naruto se pencha brusquement en avant, toussant, ses mains agrippant son cou.

Sasuke, qui était assis à sa gauche, leva les yeux au ciel et ramena sa main en arrière. Il frappa dans le dos de Naruto si fort qu'il l'envoya voler contre la table, renversant une bonne portion de leur repas sur tout le monde.

Kiba gronda et se leva, en ayant apparemment assez des deux hommes. « Merde, Sasuke ! »

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre sans paroles qu'il était toujours son capitaine.

Kiba lui rendit son regard mais se retint de dire plus que : « Tu n'avais pas à le frapper si fort. Merde. » Il adressa aux deux hommes un regard dégoûté et s'éloigna à grands pas pour se nettoyer.

Neji se leva ensuite. « Ne vous entretuez pas. L'Hokage aurait ma tête sinon. » Puis il se tourna pour partir également.

Naruto, qui avait passé ces quelques secondes à se demander s'il allait botter le cul de Sasuke pour être un tel connard ou s'il allait essayer de réparer la cassure grandissante entre eux en le remerciant, se redressa finalement. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se forcer à être civil. Donc, il se tourna rapidement et donna un coup de poing au visage de l'arrogant bâtard.

« Naruto ! » Sakura se leva et se mit entre les deux hommes à présent très en colère, les mains tendues en signe de supplication vers Sasuke, qui était normalement le plus calme des deux.

« Maintenant, Sasuke, tu dois admettre que tu l'as un peu mérité, bien que… » Elle se retourna pour adresser un regard désapprobateur à Naruto « … tu n'étais pas obligé de le _frapper_. »

Naruto décolla le riz de son t-shirt et ne répondit pas. Sasuke croisa les bras, refusant aussi de parler alors qu'un petit filet de sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

Les épaules de Sakura s'affaissèrent. « Nous ne sommes plus d'infantiles genin de treize ans. Nous sommes l'élite de Konoha. _Essayez_ d'agir en tant que tel. »

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et s'éloigna après leurs autres compagnons.

Le regard bleu de Naruto rencontra brièvement les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Sakura avait raison, bien sûr. Donc il réprima la forte envie de frapper encore ce visage follement beau et grommela : « Viens. Allons nous nettoyer. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avec prudence à cette remarque inattendue. Il regarda Naruto se détourner vers la salle de bain et suivit silencieusement. Il continua à observer Naruto alors que celui-ci fermait la porte derrière eux et commençait à remplir la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il enfin quand Naruto commença à enlever son t-shirt collant.

Naruto repoussa les cheveux de son visage en secouant la tête quand celle-ci émergea de son vêtement et jeta un regard noir à Sasuke. « De quoi ça a l'air ? Je vais nettoyer ce merdier. »

« Donc pourquoi _je_ suis là ? »

Naruto l'ignora. Il mouilla un linge dans l'eau chaude. Puis il le lança à Sasuke qui l'attrapa avant que ça ne puisse le toucher au visage.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec… Itachi. Mais pouvons-nous prétendre que ce qui s'est passé hier n'est jamais arrivé ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que nous puissions continuer à prétendre que nous sommes heureux ? » demanda Sasuke d'un ton neutre. Il enleva son t-shirt et essuya la nourriture qui s'accrochait à ses avant-bras. Itachi n'était pas un problème qu'il voulait qu'on lui rappelle pour le moment. Il avait rejoué ces derniers moments dans la pluie jusqu'à épuisement… cela n'avait fait que nourrir sa frustration. Il se sentait désorienté, incertain de la direction à prendre, le passé et le présent se mêlant en des images douloureuses qui le faisaient se sentir malade s'il se concentrait trop longtemps dessus.

La vapeur qui s'échappait de la baignoire commençait à remplir la petite pièce. Cela réchauffait son visage et, avec les yeux sombres d'Itachi toujours à l'esprit, cela le faisait se sentir légèrement nauséeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour vider sa tête, ne voulant pas laisser cette faiblesse mineure le dominer.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, son regard étant capturé par le large bleu sur le côté droit du visage de Sasuke, et il ne se sentit que moyennement coupable pour l'avoir provoqué. Sasuke avait agi sans réfléchir, bien que Naruto ne puisse pas lui reprocher son comportement, étant données les circonstances. Son regard se déplaça, se posant sur le léger filet de sang sur la lèvre de Sasuke. Son corps sembla détaché de sa volonté alors qu'il s'avançait et levait la main pour la poser à l'arrière de la tête de Sasuke.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa, plissant les yeux avec méfiance. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que Naruto se penchait en avant, sa langue rose sortant pour essuyer sa lèvre inférieure avant de se retirer.

Il savoura le goût du sang de Sasuke sur sa langue. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent brièvement dans les cheveux bruns avant que sa main ne retombe. Il pouvait sentir la respiration devenue saccadée de Sasuke sur sa joue.

« Tu me remercieras un jour, quand tu regarderas ton fils et que la certitude que ta lignée continuera te frappera enfin » dit Naruto.

« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu autant alors que je… ? » Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire avec une conviction totale qu'il s'en fichait. Mais même comme ça, il avait pris sa décision concernant la renaissance de son clan il y a longtemps. Il se frotta les tempes d'un air absent avant de faire un bruit agacé.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je ne me sens pas l'envie de la répéter. »

« Putain, pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide ? » Sasuke attrapa violement les épaules de Naruto. Ses bras étaient fatigués. Sa tête avait commencé à lui faire mal. Il voulait presser ses paumes contre ses tempes et pousser serrer.

« Je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Merde, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ce dont j'ai besoin ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin. »

Naruto se recula assez pour regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux avec incertitude.

« Peut-être que tu t'es lassé de moi en faveur de quelqu'un… » Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère. « … de plus doux. »

Naruto se recula complètement. Les mains de Sasuke retombèrent mollement. Après une journée avec peu de repos, ses muscles endoloris protestaient au moindre mouvement mais il l'ignora facilement. Il avait enduré bien pire auparavant.

« Ne la mêle pas à ça. »

« Tu es si foutrement concerné par mon bonheur, même si tu me _refuses_ ce qui me rendrait heureux. Tu ferais foutrement mieux de me donner une meilleure raison que tes excuses d'autosacrifice. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que _tu es_ un bâtard égoïste que tout le monde l'est » dit Naruto, les poings serré. Il baissa son regard vers le sol et desserra ses doigts, tremblant légèrement. « Je… Je suis désolé. » Il recula hors d'atteinte de Sasuke. « J'ai besoin de prendre un bain. »

Sasuke le regarda un moment mais aucune autre parole ne semblait venir. Ce qui était tout aussi bien parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

* * *

Merci à Girl from mars pour sa bêta lecture.


	3. Des sortes de concession

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 3 : Des sortes de concession. **

Naruto s'arrêta quand il remarqua l'ombre assise au bord de son lit. Il tira lentement la serviette humide qui était sur sa tête et la posa sur le dos d'une chaise. Il alluma la lampe et ferma la porte derrière lui, décidant d'ignorer son compagnon pour le moment. Fouillant à travers son paquetage, il trouva son boxer orange et, laissant tomber la serviette autour de sa taille, il l'enfila rapidement. Des yeux sombres suivaient ses mouvements.

« Je n'ai pas pu le faire. »

Naruto redressa la tête du sac qu'il était en train de fermer. Sasuke était assis avec ses avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, la tête baissée, et regardait ses mains qui pendaient mollement entre ses jambes.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé combien j'étais devenu plus fort. Il a essayé d'utiliser le Mangekyou mais d'une manière… ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait mais la chose suivante dont je me souvienne, c'est que son Sharingan avait disparu et ça ne m'a pris que quelques minutes pour le battre. »

Sa voix était clinique, savamment sans expression, comme si même la plus petite once d'émotion pourrait briser les fils de son contrôle précaire et que le poids de tout ce qu'il avait raté et de tous ceux à qui il avait fait défaut viendrait s'écraser autour de lui dans une spectaculaire douche de débris et de ruine.

Naruto se redressa et alla vers le lit. Passant une main dans ses cheveux humides, il s'assit, faisant attention à garder au moins trente centimètres de distance entre eux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Sasuke voulait du réconfort ou juste un confident.

« Mais alors que je me tenais au-dessus de lui, je me suis souvenu… de choses… et pendant un moment… il ressemblait à l'ancien Itachi… et je n'ai pas pu… » Sasuke serra soudain les poings et ferma fortement les yeux, content que ses mèches cachent son visage du regard scrutateur de Naruto. Il devenait incroyablement furieux à cause de cette soudaine faiblesse en lui et du fait que Naruto en soit témoin.

Naruto, incapable de former aucune sorte de réponse adéquate, tendit enfin la main et la posa sur le poing fortement serré de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'attrapa immédiatement, ses doigts frais serrant la main chaude de Naruto.

Naruto créait en lui une tornade d'émotions. Il était trop bruyant et enthousiaste – des choses que Sasuke ne pouvait accepter chez personne d'autre. Mais chez Naruto, c'était des caractéristiques supportables parce qu'elles étaient couplées avec sa confiance infaillible en tous ceux qui l'entouraient, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale. Il était tard et les autres étaient probablement en train de dormir maintenant. A côté de lui, Naruto était assis silencieusement, le laissant rassembler ses pensées.

A un moment, la confiance que Naruto avait en lui avait pris racine et s'était transformée en espoir pour un futur au-delà du chemin qu'il avait initialement choisi. Pendant un bref moment, ça l'avait mis en colère, à cause de ce qu'il avait perçu comme une faiblesse, quelque chose qui gênerait sa croissance. Mais Naruto, simplement en étant qui il était, lui avait prouvé que de tels rêves étaient une meilleure source de force.

Resserrant sa prise sur la main de Naruto, il l'attira brusquement plus près et attrapa une poignée de cheveux clairs. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux yeux bleus surpris avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles pleines et légèrement sèches de Naruto, étouffant le cri de protestation qui se formait déjà dans sa bouche.

Il repoussa Naruto sur le lit, se déplaçant rapidement pour couvrir son corps du sien. Ils luttèrent brièvement – les mains repoussant et les membres se tordant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke cloue finalement Naruto par de la force pure. Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d'aligner leurs hanches et de presser fortement. Naruto grogna bruyamment, la résistance abandonnant ses membres.

Sasuke suça gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Naruto avant de pousser sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci, satisfait quand il ne rencontra pas de résistance mais la langue humide de Naruto cherchant timidement la sienne. Relâchant sa prise sur Naruto qui s'était détendu sous lui, la main de Sasuke caressa un torse ferme avant de survoler des côtes et des tendons jusqu'au boxer qu'il avait regardé Naruto mettre quelques minutes auparavant. Il sentait le savon et le shampoing bon marché, mais sous l'artificiel était le musque persistant de la forêt, du Pays du Feu, de la maison.

Les mains de Naruto pressaient son dos pâle, massant les muscles, se déplaçant plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elles entourent les globes fermes des fesses de Sasuke à travers le pantalon en coton et qu'elles serrent.

Sasuke gronda, mordant légèrement les lèvres de Naruto alors qu'il poussait de ses hanches vers le bas, enfonçant Naruto dans le matelas. Ses orteils s'enroulèrent dans le tapis, ses doigts laissèrent des bleus sur les hanches de Naruto. Il sentit la longueur rigide de la réponse de Naruto frotter contre la sienne à travers leurs vêtements et il pressa plus fort, cherchant de la friction et de la chaleur. La respiration du blond devint superficielle et saccadée contre ses lèvres. Dans ses yeux bleus, Sasuke vit le désir, le besoin… et pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

« Sois maudit » gronda Naruto, plantant ses doigts dans le postérieur de Sasuke alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches vers le haut aussi fiévreusement que Sasuke frottait vers le bas. Sa conscience lui disait d'arrêter, de penser aux yeux pâles et au sourire chaleureux qu'il trahissait alors qu'il était allongé là, demandant et pantelant et _consentant_ sous son ami qui avait été autrefois son amant.

Mais l'image distante ne semblait pas compter alors que les lèvres de Sasuke arrosaient sa mâchoire de baisers et qu'une langue chaude grattait son cou. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier. Ce ne serait pas spectaculaire pour les autres d'entrer avec précipitation, s'attendant à une sorte de bagarre et de trouver quelque chose de totalement différent. Neji le tuerait probablement pour venger l'honneur d'Hinata et il ne voulait même pas penser à la manière dont réagirait Sakura. Raison de plus pour qu'il repousse Sasuke et qu'il le foute dehors, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Des dents mordirent légèrement sa clavicule alors que leurs hanches continuaient d'appliquer cette délicieuse friction et pression. Il sentit la chaleur s'enrouler dans son aine, grandissante et se tordant et griffant comme les doigts griffant ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, et qu'il vienne violemment. De l'humidité s'insinua sur le devant de son boxer mais il s'en fichait alors qu'il pressait un baiser tendre et sincère sur la tempe de Sasuke. L'air était lourd et il prit une profonde inspiration, allongé sans bouger alors que Sasuke plantait ses dents dans son cou et frissonnait.

Ils restèrent là pendant un moment alors que leurs respirations se régulaient et que le besoin impérieux se retirait, laissant la place à la raison et aux regrets. Naruto ferma les yeux, ses mains délaissant les courbes des fesses de Sasuke pour reposer contre son torse pale, poussant contre le corps qui s'appuyait toujours sur lui. Sasuke agrippa ses mains et les cloua au-dessus de sa tête.

« Sasuke… »

« Je t'interdis de le dire » murmura-t-il avec férocité. Il lécha le cou de Naruto avant de tracer la courbe d'une des cicatrices sur la joue de Naruto avec sa langue. « J'avais besoin de ça. Je ne te demanderai rien de plus. » _Pour le moment._

Naruto regarda le plafond sans expression, ne faisant pas encore confiance aux paroles de Sasuke. « Donc nous sommes… ok, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude. C'était vrai que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver mais Sasuke était son meilleur et plus proche ami. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour son bonheur, même ce moment d'égarement isolé.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois et acquiesça, gagnant un faible soupir de la part de Naruto. Ca faisait mal de voir à quel point Naruto était soulagé de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas malencontreusement engagé dans quoi que ce soit mais Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre son temps.

« Je me nettoierai en premier, dit Sasuke. Bonne nuit. » Il se glissa hors du lit et sortit calmement de la chambre.

Naruto continua à regarder le plafond pendant un long moment malgré le bordel collant autour de son entrejambe. De la chair de poule se répandit le long de ses bras alors que la couche de sueur sur sa poitrine et son estomac refroidissait. La pensée que sa peau serait à nouveau granuleuse si tôt après son bain fut éphémère. Son inquiétude était ailleurs.

Il pouvait entendre la culpabilité gratter à sa porte, suppliant qu'on la laisse entrer. A la fin, la porte céderait et la culpabilité l'aiguillonnerait à chaque fois qu'Hinata lèverait son visage dans une attente et un espoir silencieux et il lui sourirait et la serrerait dans ses bras à la place parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se forcer à trahir son amour pour Sasuke alors qu'il venait juste de trahir l'amour qu'_elle_ avait pour _lui_.

Mais Sasuke avait une responsabilité envers lui-même et envers le village. Parce que Naruto l'aimait, il se retirerait pour ne pas être un obstacle à la responsabilité de Sasuke de poursuivre le nom d'Uchiwa. Et parce que Naruto aimait Konoha, il n'emporterait pas les aspirations du village à reconstruire un des ses clans les plus puissants.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ça. Sasuke abandonnerait le village – _avait _abandonné le village – pour accomplir ses propres buts. Sa loyauté envers Konoha n'était plus remise en question mais même ainsi, Sasuke vivait selon ses principes avant ceux du village. Un jour, quand le quartier abandonné des Uchiwa raisonnerait à nouveau avec le rire des enfants et que Konoha se gonflerait de fierté à la renaissance du clan, Sasuke réaliserait que ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir ensemble était insignifiant dans l'échelle des choses.

Sasuke aurait à nouveau une famille.

Et cette seule certitude était suffisante pour renforcer la conviction de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto salua tout le monde le jour suivant avec un de ses plus grands sourires.

« Naruto, arrête de sourire comme un idiot et dépêche-toi » dit Kiba, bien que lui aussi ait un grand sourire donc Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.

Sasuke eut un rictus narquois et attendit même patiemment que Naruto ajuste son paquetage. Kiba et Neji partirent devant et les anciens coéquipiers suivirent peu après.

« Donc, je vois que vous avez dû vous réconcilier tous les deux » dit Sakura. Elle regardait Sasuke donc elle manqua le rougissement révélateur sur le visage de Naruto.

Sasuke haussa les épaules de manière évasive.

Sakura sourit, donc Naruto supposa qu'elle avait pris ça pour un oui. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi doué qu'eux pour lire le langage de Sasuke. Alors qu'il regardait le visage de la jeune femme, dont les yeux reflétaient le bonheur, Naruto se trouva également à sourire. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps libre donc chaque moment où ils pouvaient être tous les trois ensembles – sans que lui et Sasuke ne se chamaillent – étaient des moments chéris.

Ils avancèrent toute la journée avec Sakura qui faisait continuellement la conversation. Naruto était revenu à sa personnalité bruyante et affable et Sasuke… Sasuke était Sasuke.

Ils atteignirent Konoha juste avant le couché du soleil. L'Hokage s'était enfermée dans son bureau avec des visiteurs donc les cinq compagnons attendirent nonchalamment dans le couloir pour lui faire leur rapport.

Naruto appuya son épaule contre le mur et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. « Putain, qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps ? Je _meurs_ de faim. » Ses doigts jouaient négligemment avec la fermeture éclair de son sac, où son uniforme d'ANBU était précautionneusement rangé en faveur de son uniforme de jounin.

« Il y a des ramen instantanés dans le salon si tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher, Naruto » dit Sakura.

Naruto cligna des yeux de surprise. Habituellement, Sakura le réprimandait pour ses excès quand il s'agissait de ramen. Quand elle était devenue une medic-nin, elle avait pris la responsabilité de s'assurer que lui et Sasuke restent en bonne santé dans tous les aspects.

« Ca va, Sakura. Mais merci » dit-il, pas avec un de ses grands sourires où on voyait toutes ses dents mais avec un petit sourire sincère. « Tsunade-bachan ne fera que me crier dessus si je mange au lieu de l'écouter. »

« Hokage-Sama te favorise. Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangera » dit Neji. Il n'y avait pas de malice ni de sarcasme dans sa voix. C'était simplement un fait.

« En plus, ajouta Sasuke, est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire les deux ? Ou est-ce que c'est hors de ta portée ? »

Naruto se renfrogna et était sur le point de s'élancer sur l'homme goguenard quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Deux jounin du Sable sortirent du bureau de Tsunade. Naruto haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question sur leur présence. Des ninjas voyageaient presque constamment entre les deux villages pour discuter de leurs relations.

Il les regarda à peine puis lança un regard énervé à Sasuke avant de se dépêcher d'entrer dans le bureau. Tsunade était avachie dans son fauteuil, fronçant les sourcils en direction de son bureau et de la montagne de paperasse qui y était posée.

Il sortit un rouleau de son sac et le posa sur le meuble. Son expression était neutre, arrangée d'une manière dont il était inconfortablement conscient qu'elle ressemblait à celle de Sasuke la nuit précédente.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil finement épilé. « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est fait. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Dans un moment. Sasuke, où diable t'es-tu enfui ? »

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils devant sa grossièreté mais ne répondit pas. Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa passer. Naruto en savait assez sur leurs échanges maintenant pour comprendre que ce silence voulait dire qu'il n'en parlerait qu'en privée.

Neji lui fit un bref récapitulatif avant qu'elle ne congédie tout le monde sauf Naruto.

« Sasuke, attends dehors. Je veux te parler après. »

Naruto se laissa tomber dans un large fauteuil devant le bureau et attendit. Il était habitué à cette conversation maintenant.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca a été rapide. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se battre. » Il tourna la tête, son regard se fixant sur l'aiguille d'une tour au dehors.

Contrairement au consensus général, Naruto était assez conscient de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui – c'était une capacité qu'il lui avait fallu quelques années de plus que le ninja moyen à acquérir mais il la possédait quand même. Tsunade le scrutait, rendant évident son inquiétude envers son détachement grandissant envers le travail qu'il était forcé de faire.

Mais sous l'inquiétude, il avait conscience de son malaise, de sa prudence envers ses simulations forcées. Il savait qu'elle regrettait – peut-être même portait le blâme – des assassinats donnés à Naruto. Mais celui-ci ne la tenait pas en faute. Il était un capitaine ANBU, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était un des meilleurs de Konoha, un honneur qu'il portait avec bonheur. Etre un des meilleurs voulait dire qu'il recevait des missions de rang S. C'était simplement dans l'ordre des choses.

Naruto se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et il put visiblement discerner l'anxiété dans ses yeux s'apaiser. « Je vais bien, vraiment. Tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Tsunade se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme elle le faisait quand il était encore un petit genin insupportable hurlant pour être reconnu. Il continua à sourire en se levant, lui faisant effectivement retirer sa main.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui. Prends soin de toi, Naruto. »

Il acquiesça et se tourna pour partir.

« Envoie Sasuke en sortant. »

Naruto ouvrit la porte pour trouver Sasuke appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« A ton tour » dit Naruto. Sasuke se redressa.

« Je te vois chez Ichiraku dans un moment » dit-il alors qu'ils se croisèrent sur le pas de la porte.

« Bien sûr. » Naruto s'arrêta pour regarder Sasuke se tourner pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur – un sourire secret et de _connivence_ qui fit rougir Naruto – et il ferma la porte.

* * *

Merci à Girl from mars pour sa bêta lecture.


	4. Les fils de la marionnette

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 4 : Les fils de la marionnette.**

Aussi grande et belle qu'était la propriété des Hyuuga, Naruto était certain qu'il se sentirait petit et insignifiant à vivre dans un ensemble de bâtiments aussi étendu – des sentiments avec lesquels il était trop familier de par son enfance. A sa manière subtile, Hinata était beaucoup plus forte que Naruto ne le serait jamais.

Cependant la main d'Hinata dans la sienne semblait petite et fragile. La seule indication de son métier était les doux cals sur sa paume où la garde d'un kunai restait habituellement. Il serra gentiment sa main et sourit alors qu'elle retournait le geste. Ichiraku fut bientôt en vue et il put voir Sasuke et Sakura déjà assis au comptoir. Il prit une inspiration quand Neji, qui était plusieurs pas devant eux, poussa la tenture qui pendait à l'entrée, alertant les autres de leur arrivée.

Sakura leur fit un grand sourire et leur fit signe avec animation. Sasuke, cependant…

Il sentit Hinata se rapprocher et la prise sur sa main se resserrer alors qu'elle faisait face à la pleine force du regard noir de Sasuke. Naruto soupira. Hinata était une ANBU mais même un tueur endurci pourrait s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes devant ce regard.

La main de Sasuke se resserra autour de sa tasse de thé.

« Essaie de ne pas être aussi transparent, Uchiwa » dit Neji sans le regarder.

Sasuke détourna son regard d'une Hyuuga à l'autre. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Neji commanda un bol de ramen au bœuf, ignorant la question de Sasuke.

Sasuke eut un petit reniflement, un de ses sourcils tiquant légèrement. Il retourna vers Naruto qui s'était assis à côté de lui, avec Hinata de l'autre côté du blond.

« Donc, est-ce que Tsunade-bachan t'a crié après ? » demanda Naruto. Il alla pour donner un coup de coude au côté de Sasuke mais celui-ci s'éloigna. Naruto eut un grand sourire et lui donna des petits coups à l'épaule à la place.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau » dit Sasuke. Il sirota son thé en plissant le nez à cause de l'intense odeur de ramen autour de lui.

« Hinata, tu es si jolie ! » dit Sakura. Ses doigts frôlèrent les manches fleuries du kimono d'Hinata. « Naruto a vraiment de la chance. »

Sasuke se renfrogna sombrement dans sa tasse. L'exclamation de plaisir de Naruto fut particulièrement bruyante quand on lui tendit son bol fumant. Les deux hommes ignorèrent le regard inquiet que leur adressa Sakura, rendant évidente leur préférence d'éviter de répondre aux questions.

« Si nous allions marcher et que nous laissions les gars à leur conversation de garçons » dit Sakura. Elle attrapa la main d'Hinata et la fit quitter son tabouret, la dirigeant loin d'Ichiraku. Hinata adressa à Naruto un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle était entraînée.

La bouche pleine de ramen, Naruto fronça les sourcils de confusion alors qu'il les regardait s'éloigner précipitamment. Les femmes étaient si étranges des fois. Il retourna à son bol, l'arôme lui rappelant que ses ramen étaient le problème le plus pressant du moment.

* * *

Sakura savait d'expérience que quel que soit le temps qu'elle passe à interroger Sasuke, il ne lui dirait jamais ce qui l'embêtait ou même ne l'admettrait. Mais sans même essayer, Naruto pouvait le faire sortir de sa réserve. Elle avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas perdre son temps à le cajoler pour qu'il lui parle. Elle le laissait immédiatement à Naruto.

Quelques fois, Sasuke émergeait de leurs discussions (parfois discussions devenues bagarres) encore plus irrité qu'avant et Naruto restait d'une mauvaise humeur inhabituelle pendant des jours avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'entendre. Elle enviait les liens de leur amitié. Mais en tant que leur compagne féminine la plus proche et ancienne coéquipière, elle avait accepté depuis des années que les deux hommes avaient traversé des défis que peu d'amitiés pourraient endurer et qu'ils en étaient ressortis plus forts.

« Alors, comment ça va entre toi et Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Hinata croisa ses mains devant son ventre, ses doigts frôlant son obi. Elle regarda ses mains, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Ca va bien… je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je suppose' ? Naruto t'adore visiblement. »

« Mais… » Hinata détourna les yeux sur le côté, ayant l'air incertaine. Elle s'arrêta soudain et tira Sakura sur le côté de la route, leurs pas précipités éparpillant de la poussière et du gravier. Un lampadaire solitaire fournissait la seule source de lumière pour plusieurs mètres dans le crépuscule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sakura, inquiète par l'anxiété sur le visage d'Hinata.

« Naruto et moi sommes ensembles depuis plus de quatre mois maintenant mais… mais il ne m'a encore jamais… » elle baissa la voix jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit qu'un murmure « … _embrassée_ »

Sakura cligna des yeux. Elle fronça ses sourcils roses en signe de réflexion. « Vraiment ? Et bien, peut-être qu'il est juste vraiment timide au sujet de ces choses. » Mais là encore, Naruto n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de restriction quand on considérait son béguin pour elle quand ils étaient genin.

Hinata haussa les épaules, ayant à nouveau l'air incertaine.

« As-_tu_ essayé de l'embrasser ? »

Elle détourna le regard et secoua la tête.

Sakura soupira. « Tu es juste trop innocente pour ton bien. Tu dois mettre Naruto dans une situation où il ne sera pas capable de te résister. »

Hinata eut l'air confuse pendant un moment. Puis elle cligna des yeux et devint rouge pivoine. « Sakura, je… Je ne pense pas… être prête pour ça. »

« Oh, pas _ça_, idiote. _Je _ne l'ai pas encore fait. Alors, voyons voir… »

Sakura se pencha vers Hinata et ensemble elles – ou plutôt Sakura – complotèrent un plan d'action.

* * *

La conversation entre les trois hommes était tendue vu que Sasuke continuait de bouder et Neji n'était pas vraiment du genre à débuter une discussion. Naruto soupira, décidant que c'était à lui de briser le silence.

« J'espère que j'aurais une longue coupure avant ma prochaine mission. Je n'ai pas eu plus de quelques jours de repos pendant mes missions depuis presque deux mois. »

« Ce sera le cas. Nous aurons une semaine avant notre prochaine mission » dit Sasuke en regardant sa tasse.

Neji et Naruto se tournèrent tous les deux pour le regarder.

« Comment _tu_ sais ça ? »

« Hokage-sama me l'a dit avant de me congédier. Elle m'a demandé de vous le faire savoir. Nous allons à l'examen des Chuunin cette année. L'épreuve finale est dans près de deux semaines donc nous allons escorter l'Hokage et être une source de renfort si nécessaire. »

Naruto médita ça pendant un moment, se demandant pourquoi Tsunade ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt. « Où ont lieu les examens cette année ? »

« Au Sable. »

Naruto grogna. « Génial. Juste génial. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, je n'ai pas arrêté de trouver du sable dans les endroits les plus étranges. Ca m'a pris une semaine avant que j'arrête de trouver des grains dans mes cheveux – et je ne parle pas d'ailleurs. » Neji et Sasuke grimacèrent tous les deux. Naruto gloussa malicieusement. « Mais je vais encore botter le cul de Gaara donc ça vaut le coup. »

La mine renfrognée de Sasuke, qui avait commencé à s'estomper, revint en entendant le nom de Gaara. Naruto et l'actuel Kazekage avaient pris l'habitude de se défier à chaque fois que l'un était sur le territoire de l'autre. Un entraînement entre les deux hôtes de démon se transformait habituellement en une vraie bataille qui les envoyait tous les deux à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs jours. Sasuke n'appréciait pas Gaara.

« Donc, qui y va exactement ? » demanda Naruto, ignorant le regard rebelle de Sasuke. Il avait bien conscience de l'animosité de Sasuke envers le ninja du Sable.

Naruto l'avait surnommé « Sandman » en riant bruyamment à propos du fait que Gaara et le fantôme imaginaire étaient foutrement flippant. Gaara l'avait ignoré les quelques premières fois. Mais la cinquième fois que Naruto lui avait crié le nom en face, il en avait eu assez et avait déclenché une des leurs batailles les plus féroces. Le conseil du Sable avait eu une réunion longue d'une semaine juste pour réprimander leur leader à propos de son comportement envers le Kyuubi de Konoha. Naruto en tressaillait encore quand il y pensait.

Mais Naruto s'était entêté sur le surnom et finalement Gaara avait arrêté de commencer un combat à chaque fois que le blond l'appelait comme ça, bien qu'il refusât toujours d'y répondre. Il tirait même parfois avantage de l'esprit facilement distrait de Naruto pour le frapper à l'arrière du crâne avec une boule de sable. Pourtant, plutôt que de provoquer Naruto, cela l'amusait infiniment. Naruto déclarait que c'était la preuve que Gaara développait enfin un sens de l'humour.

Néanmoins, Sasuke ne l'aimait pas.

« Mon équipe, ton équipe et l'équipe de Neji. »

Les sourcils de Naruto montèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il s'étrangla presque sur sa bouchée de ramen. Il avala difficilement avant de dire : « Elle envoie _douze _ANBU avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'il va se passer ? Le Sable est notre allié depuis des années, particulièrement depuis que Gaara est leur leader. Ils ne pensent pas que le Sable va se retourner contre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le Sable est significativement moins nombreux que Konoha. Je pense que nous y allons probablement juste en réserve » dit Neji.

Naruto secoua la tête. « Quand même, je pense que Tsunade-bachan est juste paranoïaque. »

« Mieux vaut être en surnombre qu'en sous nombre » dit Sasuke.

Juste à ce moment là, les femmes revinrent. Sasuke déposa vivement de l'argent sur le comptoir et se leva.

« Je te vois demain pour un entraînement ? » demanda Naruto. Il réprima l'envie de lui demander de rester ou de l'accompagner.

« Bien sûr » dit Sasuke sans se retourner. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et disparu le long de la rue sombre. Naruto le regarda partir, faisant attention à cacher cette envie traîtresse en lui. Hinata méritait mieux de sa part.

« Je vais te raccompagner, Hinata » dit Naruto en laissant son paiement sur le comptoir.

« N… Non, Naruto » dit Hinata, un fard montant sur ses joues pales. « Je vais _te_ raccompagner. »

Naruto eut l'air confus. « Mais… »

« Oh, fais le juste, Naruto ! » dit Sakura en le poussant vers Hinata.

Il attrapa les épaules de la jeune fille pour garder l'équilibre, fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils devant le comportement particulier de Sakura. Hinata lui fit un sourire de travers et fit un geste de la tête en direction de la route.

Naruto haussa les épaules et salua Neji et Sakura, Hinata faisant de même. Il partit le long de la rue, dans la direction opposée à celle que Sasuke avait prise. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Hinata joua avec le tissu de ses manches jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle laisse tomber abruptement ses mains.

Un courant d'air chaud plaqua les cheveux de Naruto sur son front et il les repoussa sans y penser. Il regarda l'arrière sombre de la tête d'Hinata, toujours vaguement perplexe.

C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait de le raccompagner. Elle était quelques pas devant lui et ça, en soi-même, était inhabituel. Elle marchait presque toujours à côté de lui, sa petite main liée à la sienne. Soit ça ou soit légèrement derrière lui. Pourquoi elle, une ANBU compétente, marchait derrière _qui que ce soit_ d'autre que l'Hokage, était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer, mis à part qu'elle était probablement juste très bien élevée, étant une Hyuuga et tout.

Il sentit un mouvement dans ses entrailles et les cheveux fins de sa nuque le chatouillèrent dans la nuit chaude. Les pas de Naruto ralentirent alors qu'il fermait brièvement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient rouges, les pupilles verticales perçant les ombres des bâtiments qu'ils passaient.

Le bois et les pierres usés, marqués par le temps et les enfants indélicats étaient les seules choses qui se cachaient dans les ténèbres. Naruto tourna ses yeux de renard vers les toits des bâtiments. Ses yeux s'étrécirent alors qu'il apercevait quelque chose ou quelqu'un alors que celui-ci se déplaçait hors de vue. Il commença à le suivre.

« Ah ! » cria Hinata.

Naruto se tourna vers elle, un kunai apparaissant dans sa main.

Il cligna des yeux. Aucun ennemi ne l'attaquait. En fait, elle était allongée sur le côté, ses jambes sous elle, sa main agrippant sa cheville gauche.

« Hinata ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle en rangeant le kunai. Il tendit la main, ses doigts flottant juste au-dessus de sa cheville, ne la touchant pas vraiment.

« Je suis désolée, Naruto. J'ai marché dans un trou. Je pense que je me suis tordu la cheville. » Son visage était tourné sur le côté, donc il ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais il était certain qu'elle rougissait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait sa cheville nue. « Elle m'a l'air bien. »

« Je n'imagine pas la douleur, Naruto » dit-elle doucement.

Naruto rougit immédiatement. « Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu… heu, je suis désolé. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer et de mettre de la glace sur cette cheville. » Il passa ses bras sous elle et souleva son poids léger contre lui.

Sa légèreté lui semblait étrangère. Il se souvenait du poids du corps de Sasuke sur le sien. Il tressaillit dans la soirée chaude. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et sa respiration agita ses cheveux contre son cou. Il déglutit et bougea subtilement sa tête.

Des yeux rouges scannèrent les ombres une dernière fois bien que ses sens lui aient déjà dit que celui qui les épiait était déjà parti. Le rouge redevint bleu et il marcha un peu plus vite en faisant attention de ne pas trop secouer la jambe d'Hinata.

Il s'arrêta quand ils atteignirent la porte de son petit appartement et il la remit gentiment sur ses pieds en gardant un bras autour d'elle. Il sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avant de l'aider à entrer dans la pièce sombre. Il tâtonna le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'interrupteur.

La lumière inonda la pièce révélant un salon - salle à manger décidément humble. Il installa avec précaution Hinata sur son canapé vert élimé avant de se précipiter vers la kitchenette. Il était péniblement conscient que le regard de la jeune femme était sur lui alors qu'il se déplaçait pour lui trouver de la glace et un tabouret sur lequel poser sa cheville. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait son appartement mais ses aperçus avaient toujours été en passant. Ils n'avaient jamais traîné assez longtemps pour qu'elle inspecte vraiment l'état délabré de son logement. Il n'aurait pas dû être gêné mais il l'était quand même.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il en se référant à sa cheville. Il l'arrangea confortablement sur le tabouret et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille.

« Ca ne me fait plus trop mal. Je pense que c'est juste tordu. Je pourrais peut-être marcher un peu dessus sans trop boiter. »

Il acquiesça. « C'est bien. Tu devrais probablement n'en parler à personne. Ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille avec ça. »

Hinata sourit gentiment, un soupçon de rire dans ses yeux pâles. « Un ANBU se tordant la cheville. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto sourit. « Ca arrive. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas de thé ? » demanda-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant ses yeux blancs.

« Tu as de la chance. Je pense qu'il m'en reste juste assez. » Il lui adressa un sourire insolent avant de se relever.

Alors qu'il allait vers la kitchenette, il s'efforça de ne pas trop s'inquiéter au sujet de la présence qu'il avait ressentit. Un ennemi l'aurait attaqué pendant que ses bras étaient occupés à porter Hinata. Donc, raisonna-t-il, ça avait dû être un étranger insomniaque errant dans la nuit. Dans un village ninja, il n'était pas inhabituel de trouver du monde sur les toits à toute heure.

Résolvant le problème selon sa satisfaction, il retourna son attention à verser le thé qui venait d'être fait dans deux tasses en porcelaine de chine. C'était un cadeau de Sakura qui avait insisté sur le fait que tout bon hôte ninja avait besoin de bon thé et que cela nécessitait les tasses adéquates. Naruto avait voulu demander pourquoi des tasses normales n'étaient pas adéquates mais avait craint de provoquer la fureur de Sakura. Elle pouvait être plus effrayante que Sasuke quelques fois.

Il retourna dans le salon en portant une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Ses pas hésitèrent et il renversa presque son thé quand il la vit.

Elle avait enlevé l'obi de sa taille. Il était posé bien plié à côté d'elle. Elle avait aussi relevé le bas de son kimono jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour pouvoir confortablement reposer un pied sur le tabouret et l'autre sur le sol.

Il parcourut la peau pale avant de planter fermement son regard au sol et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ca ne le ferait pas de commencer à penser des choses impures sur elle quand elle ne faisait que se mettre plus à l'aise.

« Hum, voilà. »

Elle accepta la tasse avec un autre sourire, ses doigts frôlant les siens.

« Merci, Naruto » murmura-t-elle.

« De rien. »

Un étrange silence s'installa à nouveau. Naruto tapota ses doigts contre ses genoux, son regard errant dans un coin de la pièce. Son stock d'armes ninja était posé en désordre sur un petit bureau égratigné et débordait de son seul tiroir. Toute la soirée avait été bizarre, pensa Naruto.

A côté de lui, Hinata eut un hoquet de surprise et sauta sur ses pieds. Alarmé, Naruto se leva, les yeux écarquillés quand il vit qu'elle avait renversé son thé sur son kimono.

« Hinata ! Euh, attends là ! Laisse-moi aller te chercher de quoi te nettoyer. » Naruto se précipita le long du couloir vers la salle de bain, revenant rapidement avec un linge sec et un linge humide.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Naruto. Je suis tellement maladroite. » Elle s'essuya, ayant l'air agitée.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle avait senti sa tension. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi gauche auparavant.

« Non, non, ce n'est rien. Je suis moi aussi assez maladroit. » Il sourit nerveusement et se gratta la nuque sans y penser.

« Est-ce que tu penses… que je pourrais avoir autre chose à porter ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il rougit à la question bien qu'il ne soit honnêtement pas sûr de la raison. Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, même pour lui, avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître à nouveau dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta dans sa chambre et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise avec Sasuke. Avec Hinata… Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait aussi peur de la toucher. Elle était forte. Elle n'allait pas se briser.

Il fouilla dans son placard, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien porter. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'envoyer chez elle mouillée et mal à l'aise… Bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu que l'envoyer chez elle dans des vêtements à lui soit vraiment mieux. Une seule conclusion erronée et il serait de l'Uzumaki cuit sous les doigts mortels de son père.

Il trouva un t-shirt noir propre avec un logo à demi effacé dans le dos et un moment plus tard, déterra un short blanc. Il fronça les sourcils. Le short était à Sasuke.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Sasuke _était _plus mince au niveau des hanches que Naruto. Forçant son esprit à ne pas suivre le fil de cette pensée, il décida que ce short lui irait probablement mieux qu'un des siens. Il haussa les épaules et ramena les deux vêtements dans le salon.

« Voilà. Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain » dit Naruto en lui tendant les habits.

« Merci, Naruto. Encore désolée. Je ne voulais pas causer autant de soucis. »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ca va. »

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et commença à nettoyer le thé renversé pendant qu'elle se changeait. Un moment plus tard, elle revint en portant le short de Sasuke, qui était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et son t-shirt, tout aussi grand. Il sourit. Elle avait l'air assez ridicule.

Elle boita légèrement et s'assit à côté de lui, plaçant son kimono tâché sur son obi.

« Naruto » dit-elle en lui faisant face.

Il fronça les sourcils avec curiosité alors qu'il se redressait pour la regarder. « Qu'y a-t-il, Hinata ? »

Hinata tordit le tissu du large t-shirt dans ses mains, son regard baissé vers ses genoux. Elle semblait contempler quelque chose(,) bien que Naruto ne puisse pas même commencer à deviner quoi.

Après un moment, elle redressa les épaules et releva la tête, semblant avoir pris une décision. Elle déglutit et il regarda sa gorge pale bouger à cette action. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux alors que le visage de la jeune fille remplissait sa vision, ses lèvres légèrement avancées. Ses mains volèrent pour attraper ses épaules, l'arrêtant.

« H… Hinata ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, une couleur rose grimpant le long de son cou et s'épanouissant sur ses joues. « Je… Je suis désolée, Naruto. J'ai juste… J'ai juste pensé que peut-être… peut-être… » Elle bégaya dans sa mortification, ses yeux commençant à devenir vitreux.

Naruto avait vu Hinata faire face à des adversaires qu'elle ne pouvait pas vaincre ; il l'avait vu au bord de la mort. Hinata avait lutté pour être la meilleure, ne laissant jamais la peur et le doute qu'elle ressentait prendre le meilleur d'elle. A travers tout ça, il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir, le traversant en vagues dépréciatrices. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

Empêchant sa main de trembler, il la posa sur sa joue et fit tourner son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais elle ne pleurait pas, ce dont Naruto était immensément soulagé. Mais son regard était baissé, refusant de croiser le sien. Il se lécha les lèvres avec incertitude, ferma les yeux et toucha la bouche d'Hinata de la sienne.

Il la sentit se raidir contre lui. Il attendit, la laissant accepter ou refuser le baiser. Gentiment, elle pressa en retour. Il sentit la langue de la jeune fille toucher la commissure de ses lèvres et il se recula presque mais se força à rester immobile.

Quand il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, elle se recula. Il ouvrit un œil avec incertitude. Elle sourit à son visage gêné et posa son front sur son épaule.

Naruto soupira mentalement. Il savait qu'il avait dû la blesser à chaque fois qu'elle lui présentait une opportunité de l'embrasser et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié l'idée – Hinata était une femme attirante. Il n'aurait pas accepté sa demande timide pour un rendez-vous quelques mois auparavant s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé à son goût. Il n'était simplement… pas préparé pour ce qu'un baiser voulait dire. Il avait laissé partir Sasuke mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait laissé partir le _souvenir_ d'eux.

Après un long moment, Hinata leva la tête. Il la regarda avec attention, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

« Je devrais rentrer. Il se fait tard » murmura-t-elle. Il acquiesça faiblement alors qu'elle se levait et rassemblait ses vêtements pliés contre sa poitrine.

Il la suivit vers la porte. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Avec ta cheville et tout… »

« Non, ça ira. Tu viens juste de rentrer aujourd'hui. Repose-toi. » Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans la nuit sombre.

Naruto ferma la porte en poussant un long soupir. Se sentant incroyablement las, il décida que prendre une douche pourrait attendre le lendemain matin. Il alla dans sa chambre, enleva ses vêtements en les jetant n'importe où et se coucha.

* * *

Sasuke résista au besoin de frapper son oreiller. Il avait le contrôle inné d'un Uchiwa sur ses émotions mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire un caprice intérieur quand il voulait. Et l'inclination ne se réveillait jamais sauf dans des situations où un certain ninja blond était concerné. Cet idiot.

Sasuke expira avec colère par le nez et s'assit dans son lit. Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir, énervé comme il l'était.

_Oublie le matin_, pensa-t-il. Il allait juste aller foutre une raclée à Naruto maintenant. Un capitaine d'ANBU devait entraîner ses sens contre les attaques surprises pendant qu'il dormait, raisonna-t-il.

Sa décision prise, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit par la fenêtre. Il traversa le village, atterrissant sur le toit du bâtiment à côté de l'immeuble de Naruto. Il se prépara à sauter vers le toit juste au-dessus de la fenêtre de Naruto mais s'arrêta. La porte de l'appartement de Naruto s'ouvrit et Hinata apparut.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La Sharingan flasha, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des vieux bardeaux de son perchoir sur les toits. Ils craquèrent sous ses mains alors qu'il la regarda embrasser Naruto et se détourner pour partir. Elle portait un t-shirt à Naruto… et _son _short.

Il bondit et atterrit agilement à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto. Elle avait été laissée partiellement ouverte à cause de la nuit chaude. Il se glissa à l'intérieur avec facilité. Naruto était déjà étalé sur son lit.

Sasuke s'accroupit et se prépara à frapper.

* * *

Merci à Girl from mars pour sa bêta lecture.


	5. Les fils d'une doublure argentée

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 5 : Des fils d'une doublure argentée**

**  
**_Trois ans plus tôt__  
_  
Sasuke se saisit d'un kunai. Il se déplaça avec une lente précision - un pas vers la droite. De la terre bougea silencieusement sous son talon. Un autre pas, faisant le tour de son adversaire qui était accroupi sur quatre pattes. Des yeux rouges félins suivaient ses mouvements. Sasuke observait, son Sharingan tournant, alors que les lèvres de Naruto s'incurvaient sur des canines luisantes.

Un observateur aurait pu jurer qu'une seconde ils étaient là et qu'à la seconde suivante, il y avait eu un éclair de chakra rouge et bleu puis plus rien, laissant la clairière immobile et silencieuse mis à part le bruissement des feuilles.

En altitude dans le feuillage, Sasuke fit faire un arc de cercle à sa jambe, manquant à peine une tête blonde, avant de s'accrocher à une branche, de se tourner et de disparaître dans les branchages au-dessus.

Naruto le suivit – son poing fonçant vers lui. Sasuke l'attrapa facilement mais le relâcha rapidement quand Naruto appuya son autre main sur le tronc et se contorsionna, ses jambes frappant vers le haut. Sasuke bondit en arrière et sauta encore quand le pied de Naruto balaya sous lui. Il recula de quelques branches mais Naruto ne le lâcha pas. Sasuke jura en se demandant quand Naruto était devenu aussi rapide.

Il évita un autre coup de poing, ses mains dessinant une série de sceaux à toute vitesse. Avant qu'il ne puisse même rassembler son chakra pour produire une boule de feu, Naruto leva les deux bras, les paumes des mains en avant. Du chakra tourbillonna autour de lui et Sasuke vola dans le tronc épais d'un arbre, poussé en arrière par la force du fier chakra de Naruto.

L'écorce griffa la peau de son dos et de ses bras mais il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour récupérer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla un jet de flammes vers les arbres où se tenait Naruto. Un poing vint vers lui, surgissant de la fumée. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il esquiva, le poing se plantant dans l'arbre, envoyant voler des morceaux de bois.

Il attendit une ouverture et frappa, son poing percutant un estomac dur. Naruto grogna et tituba en arrière, permettant à Sasuke de se retourner et de disparaître parmi les feuilles.

« Sasuke ! Reviens ici ! » cria Naruto, le prenant en chasse.

Ils bondirent à travers les branches, le second une milliseconde derrière le premier, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que la clairière soit loin derrière. Sasuke plongea derrière le tronc d'un arbre, entendant son poursuivant s'écraser à travers le feuillage et atterrir sur une branche épaisse à sa gauche. Il leva les yeux au ciel face au remue-ménage que faisait Naruto. Comment cet idiot était jamais devenu jounin était un mystère pour lui.

Non, se corrigea-t-il. Il avait vu Naruto dans des combats trop de fois pour les compter. Il savait _exactement_ comment Naruto était devenu jounin. Il sourit, sentant un étrange sentiment de fierté face aux prouesses de Naruto. Et au fait qu'il pouvait toujours foutre une raclée au ninja blond.

Il bondit hors de sa cachette. Naruto tourna la tête, ses yeux de renard l'apercevant juste avant que Sasuke ne lui rentre dedans. Ils chutèrent de branches en branches, brisant des petites branches et rassemblant des débris pendant leur descente avant d'atterrir avec un bruit fort et douloureux sur le sol de la forêt.

Naruto grogna, ses oreilles raisonnant. Il ferma fortement les yeux alors que des lumières blanches dansaient derrière ses paupières. Ca lui prit une bonne minute pour regagner son équilibre.

« Toi… Bâtard » grogna-t-il en étant reconnaissant pour la guérison avancée de Kyuubi qui l'avait sauvé de la contusion dont il souffrirait probablement autrement.

Sasuke, qui avait atterrit sur Naruto, se redressa sur ses coudes et sourit de manière supérieure au ninja indigné.

« J'ai gagné. »

Naruto ouvrit un œil – qui était à présent d'un bleu éclatant – et lui adressa un regard noir. « Tu es _sérieux ?_ »

« Je ne t'ai pas conduit jusqu'ici pour rien. »

Naruto frissonna à la lueur vaguement malicieuse dans les yeux de Sasuke. « Donne-moi une seconde. » L'écho dans ses oreilles et la douleur reculaient, laissant derrière le début d'une migraine.

« Pas de pitié » murmura Sasuke en baissant la tête.

Ses lèvres s'attachèrent au cou de Naruto, une langue humide goûtant la sueur et le musque. Des mains fortes repoussèrent la veste qui le gênait dans sa quête de peau. Naruto laissa l'ombre d'un sourire passer avant de regarder sévèrement l'homme qui le pelotait.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut, surprenant l'expression de mécontentement, et eut un sourire narquois. Il se rassit et chevaucha les hanches de Naruto alors qu'il enlevait sa veste d'un mouvement d'épaule. Puis il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt noir et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il le jeta sur le côté, pas du tout concerné par l'endroit où il atterrissait.

Il s'arrêta pour observer la manière dont ces yeux bleus parcouraient l'étendue de son torse. L'intensité montant dans les yeux de Naruto contenait la même passion violente qu'il portait avec lui dans les combats. Naruto passa ses paumes rugueuses sur le torse du brun. Ses pouces passèrent sur des tétons, lui valant un sifflement appréciateur. Sasuke arqua son dos, approfondissant le toucher de Naruto. Il eut un sourire goguenard quand Naruto fit un bruit impatient et l'attira brutalement par les épaules.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs respirations chaudes devenant plus rapides alors que leurs langues se rencontraient et se battaient pour dominer le baiser. Sasuke tira sur la fermeture éclair de la veste de Jounin de Naruto – le stupide truc se prenait toujours dans le tissu autour. Il la força à descendre, entendant un bruit de déchirure distinct avant de l'enlever des épaules de Naruto et de l'envoyer où elle ne l'embêterait plus.

Naruto lui adressa un regard irrité, dont il ne tint pas compte. Naruto avait besoin d'une nouvelle veste de toute façon. Il baissa la tête, ses dents mordillant la peau du cou de Naruto. Il passa la main autours de la bosse grandissante dans le pantalon du blond et serra fermement.

« Nnnn… » Naruto tira sur le bord du pantalon de Sasuke en une requête silencieuse. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec joie, s'éloignant de lui pour enlever le vêtement pendant que Naruto faisait de même. Quand ils revinrent ensemble, c'était peau contre peau. Sasuke s'appuya sur un coude et son autre main glissa le long du flanc de Naruto. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'une hanche saillante et il appuya vers le bas, poussant les hanches de Naruto contre la terre molle.

« Sasuke… » Naruto enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de celui-ci, répondant à la friction sèche. Sasuke baissa la tête et lécha le chemin le long d'une des cicatrices de Naruto jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Tu es sûr ? » murmura Sasuke contre ses lèvres. Il attrapa une cuisse musclée dans chaque main et les écarta sans trop de subtilité, s'installant entre les jambes de Naruto.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil, faignant un regard colérique. « Tu as gagné. Je serais dessous cette fois. »

(…)

La bouche de Naruto était une étrange addiction que Sasuke ne pouvait pas vraiment admettre, même maintenant. Il y avait le faible soupçon de ramen de son précédent repas mais autrement, la bouche de Naruto avait le goût de la chaleur et de la dureté. Ses lèvres étaient douces et pliables quand il était détendu et dures et insistantes quand il était frénétique. Embrasser Naruto était comme être toujours en train de planer dans le ciel et près du soleil. Le pouvoir que Naruto avait sur lui dans ce domaine était déconcertant – Sasuke s'était assuré de ne jamais mentionner cette fixation particulière qu'il faisait sur Naruto.

(…)

« Sasuke » dit Naruto. Il se tourna pour déposer un bref baiser contre les cheveux de celui-ci.

Le brun leva un peu la tête pour le regarder. Son visage était toujours rouge de l'effort. Il adressa à Naruto un regard sardonique. « Hum ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Sasuke s'immobilisa. Ils ne le disaient pas souvent. Mais quand l'un d'eux décidait de formuler ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux, Naruto en était typiquement l'instigateur. A n'importe quel autre moment, Sasuke aurait peut-être levé les yeux au ciel et aurait frappé Naruto sur la tête avant de débattre pour savoir s'il allait ou non répondre vocalement au sentiment.

Mais à ce moment là, les yeux de Naruto étaient fixes et le sérieux qu'ils contenaient pesa sur toute intention qu'il aurait pu avoir d'être brusque. Il soupira, ses yeux sombres s'adoucissant. Il leva une main et repoussa des mèches de cheveux humides du front de Naruto.

« Ouais, je sais. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Sasuke secoua la tête, un sourire exaspéré lui tirant le coin des lèvres. Il reposa sa tête dans le cou de Naruto.

« Je t'aime aussi » grommela-t-il.

Il sentit Naruto sourire contre son épaule et la vague d'irritation qu'il avait ressenti pour avoir dû exprimer ses sentiments fut immédiatement balayée. Naruto avait souvent aimé relier une période spécifique du passé de Sasuke à une époque où il était coincé dans les ténèbres. Sasuke lui-même n'était pas certain que ce soit aussi net mais il laissait Naruto croire ce qu'il voulait parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que Naruto ne lui avait pas donné quelque chose de plus lumineux.

Et s'il disait jamais quelque chose d'aussi nul et dégoulinant de bon sentiment tout fort, il se poignarderait avec un kunai.

« Rentrons, dit finalement Naruto. Mon cul est tout collé. »

Sasuke eut un reniflement mais refusa de rire à cette remarque. « Tu es vraiment un crétin. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se rhabillèrent en silence. Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner et de partir à toute vitesse, devenant une forme indistincte dans le feuillage. Sasuke soupira, un sourire lui étirant le coin des lèvres, avant de disparaître lui aussi parmi les arbres.

* * *

Merci à Girl from mars pour sa bêta lecture.


	6. Estomper

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 6 : Estomper.**

_Trois ans plus tôt_

Une rafale de vent agita les bords des jupes et envoya voler les chapeaux alors qu'une tornade blonde traversait les rues. Naruto venait juste de rentrer de mission – il n'était même pas encore allé faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Même s'il pouvait facilement entendre ses oreilles raisonner de la réprimande qu'allait lui faire Tsunade-bachan, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'en soucier.

Il savait que Sasuke était à la tour, rendant son propre rapport de mission à l'Hokage. Il courut avec le seul but d'atteindre la maison de Sasuke en premier. Chacun avait été envoyé en mission solo pendant deux bonnes semaines et Naruto voulait accueillir son amant comme il fallait.

Les rues devinrent désertes quand il approcha une zone du village qui avait depuis longtemps été abandonnée. L'agitation habituelle du village était absente ici. Même le vent était silencieux, comme s'il avait peur de déranger les fantômes que certains imaginaient errer derrière les portes en bois usées. Le vieux quartier des Uchiwa avait été négligé depuis des années parce que la seule personne, mis à part l'Hokage, avec l'autorité et les droits de propriété pour ordonner sa démolition avait choisi d'ignorer sa présence pesante.

Juste à côté des portes, un petit monument avait été érigé. Les noms de tous les Uchiwa qui avaient vécu là avaient été gravés dans la pierre. Une fois, il y avait longtemps, alors qu'ils étaient encore genin, il avait surpris Sasuke à genou devant le petit monument, en train de prier tête baissée.

N'importe quel autre jour, il serait passé à côté sans un regard. Cependant, ce jour là, l'ombre de deux personnes traversait la rue étroite. Une vieille femme regardait le monument. Sa main flétrie tremblait alors qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur sa canne et ses yeux se fermèrent. Les plis de peau ridée et tombante sur son visage se transformèrent en une expression de telle douleur que Naruto s'arrêta. Il se glissa dans l'ombre des bâtiments de l'autre côté de la rue.

Une femme plus jeune se tenait derrière elle, les mains serrées modestement autour de sa taille. Sa tête était baissée et elle attendait patiemment alors que la vieille femme parlait. L'immobilité totale de l'endroit permit facilement à Naruto d'entendre les mots qui, il le savait, auraient dû être privés.

« Nous étions si fiers de toi le jour où tu l'as épousé. » La vieille femme cligna des yeux humides en regardant la vieille pierre. Un doigt tremblant traça un nom que Naruto était trop loin pour lire. « Ma petite fille, une Uchiwa. » Sa voix vacilla et elle s'arrêta pour se reprendre.

Naruto ferma les yeux et voulut se détourner. Il pouvait tout aussi facilement prendre une autre rue. Mais ses jambes semblaient figées et alors même qu'il fermait les yeux pour bloquer la vue, il tendit l'oreille par curiosité.

« Quand penses-tu que le jeune Uchiwa va se marier, Ayano ? »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Sa main glissa le long du mur en ciment, les pointes acérées égratignant le bout de ses doigts. La femme qui se tenait silencieusement derrière elle, Ayano, se redressa à la question.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, dit Ayano. Certains ninjas ne se marient jamais. »

« Bien sûr qu'il va se marier » dit la vieille femme, les sourcils froncés. « Et la femme qu'il choisira sera aussi fière et chanceuse que ma Rie. » Sa voix s'estompa en un murmure contenu.

Ayano acquiesça. « Nous espérons tous voir le clan restauré un jour. »

« Un jour, répéta la vieille femme. Je pense que j'aimerais voir ça avant… »

Ayano secoua gentiment la tête. « S'il te plaît, ne dis pas de telles choses. »

« Oh, chut, mon enfant » dit la vieille femme d'une voix lasse. « Je sais à quel point je suis vieille. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Elles continuèrent à parler mais Naruto ne les écoutait plus. Un grondement sourd avait rempli ses oreilles à la mention de Sasuke se mariant. Il se détourna, l'air froid dégageant ses cheveux de son visage alors qu'il sautait sur les toits pour éviter de voir qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Naruto que Sasuke contenait l'espoir du futur de qui que ce soit d'autre à part le sien. C'était ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battu si dur contre Orochimaru après tout – pour s'assurer que Sasuke _ait_ un futur. Il regarda devant lui et essaya d'imaginer Sasuke avec quelqu'un d'autre… partageant avec elle la même intimité et la même affection voilée que Naruto avait appris à lire dans son comportement froid. Ses poings se serrèrent et il secoua violemment la tête pour la vider.

Il accéléra, volant pratiquement d'un toit à l'autre vers la maison de Sasuke. Quand il atteint le grand bâtiment à deux étages, il fut déçu de trouver la porte déverrouillée. Sasuke était déjà rentré.

Il entra dans la maison, fermant la porte coulissante traditionnelle derrière lui. La tête noire de Sasuke apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte en haut des escaliers. Il sourit gentiment. C'était juste la plus légère inclinaison de ses lèvres mais cela parvenait toujours à désarmer Naruto.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, retenant sa respiration, pendant que Sasuke descendait les escaliers. Il avait enlevé ses vêtements de ninjas préférant un pantalon baggy et un fin t-shirt. Il s'arrêta quand il atteint Naruto, son petit sourire devenant narquois devant l'absence de parole du blond.

« Bienvenue à la maison » dit enfin Naruto. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant essoufflé même si la course pour rentrer ne l'avait pas fatigué du tout. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Sasuke leva sa main, un doigt fin traçant la courbe d'une des cicatrices sur la joue de Naruto, son expression se fit pensive. Naruto sourit, le geste lui disant silencieusement que lui aussi avait manqué à Sasuke.

Naruto enleva ses sandales et les envoya à coups de pieds contre le mur à côté des chaussures bien alignées de Sasuke. Il se gratta l'estomac, ayant l'impression que ses mains étaient inactives.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête vers la cuisine. « J'ai faim. Tu veux manger ? J'ai pris des ramen pour toi. »

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine en passant par le salon. Naruto suivit, regardant le cul de Sasuke se balancer alors qu'il marchait. Oui, décida-t-il. Il avait faim.

Sasuke eut un reniflement amusé et ne put retenir un gloussement quand Naruto bondit et le poussa contre le mur du salon. Naruto se pencha sur lui, insérant un genou entre ses cuisses et le forçant à écarter les jambes. Les lèvres et la langue de Naruto attaquèrent son cou, grognant doucement contre la peau pâle.

« Je pensais que tu attendrais au moins jusqu'après les ramen pour ça » murmura Sasuke, à la fois amusé et excité.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Les mots des deux femmes étaient toujours frais dans sa mémoire. Il avait besoin de sentir Sasuke contre lui, avait besoin de se rassurer que Sasuke était à lui. Peut-être que c'était une notion irrationnelle mais la raison n'avait jamais été un de ses points forts.

Il attrapa le pantalon de Sasuke au niveau de la taille et le tira brusquement vers le bas. Sasuke aida en enlevant son t-shirt et en le jetant sur le côté avant de donner un coup de pied à son pantalon qui était tombé autour de ses chevilles. Il grogna doucement quand la bouche de Naruto attaqua immédiatement sa peau.

Une langue rugueuse lécha des dessins au hasard le long du torse de Sasuke, des dents grattant les bords de ses abdos. Ses doigts se serrèrent autours des hanches de Sasuke alors que Naruto baissait la tête et l'avalait en entier. Les mains de Sasuke agrippèrent les cheveux blonds, sa respiration devenant superficielle et saccadée.

**(…)**

Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sasuke, les longues journées des précédentes semaines s'évanouissant dans un brouillard insignifiant alors que l'odeur de Sasuke et du sexe l'entourait. Même les mots douloureux des femmes qu'il avait espionnées devinrent un murmure insignifiant au fond de sa tête. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était le glissement de la peau contre la peau, la respiration haletante de Sasuke contre son épaule, les doigts de Sasuke plongeant douloureusement dans ses fesses.

Il leva la tête et donna des petits coups sur la joue de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève également la sienne. Il couvrit la bouche du brun de la sienne, buvant le goût de son amant, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent à cause du manque d'air.

« Dieu, comme j'ai besoin de toi » murmura Naruto dans la bouche de Sasuke. Ses mouvements devinrent plus courts, plus vifs, son orgasme se construisant. Le corps de Sasuke se serra autour de lui à ces mots et ces yeux noirs s'ouvrirent brièvement pour lui adresser un regard passionné.

« Naruto » murmura-t-il, la voix remplie de désir et d'émotion. Son corps n'était pas prêt à venir à nouveau si rapidement mais le besoin que Sasuke ressentait allait au-delà de la délivrance physique.

Naruto gémit à la cette vue et l'embrassa encore, son corps se tendant. Ses hanches donnèrent un dur coup vif vers l'avant et il frissonna dans sa délivrance. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de Sasuke, ses jambes tremblant à cause de plus que l'effort. Sa bouche suça gentiment les lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il les faisait glisser tous les deux gentiment au sol.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, Sasuke à cheval sur ses hanches, toujours rempli par le membre qui mollissait de Naruto. Ils pressèrent leurs fronts ensembles, reprenant leurs respirations alors qu'ils attendaient que leurs pouls se calment .

Naruto leva les mains, ses doigts caressant légèrement des joues pâles alors qu'il prenait le visage de Sasuke en coupe. Il plaça un baiser tendre et révérant sur ses lèvres fermes. Il est à moi, pensa-t-il férocement. C'était idiot, peut-être, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Naruto pensait que c'était simplement juste d'avoir Sasuke pour lui. « A moi. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci reflétaient sa curiosité face à la soudaine gentillesse de Naruto et à la possessivité dans ces simples mots. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Naruto sourit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la peine que Sasuke sache ce qui le troublait. Sasuke se moquerait probablement de ses doutes. Ou pire, il les confirmerait.

« Non. Viens, allons prendre une douche puis nous pourrons manger. » Le parquet en bois et le poids de Sasuke rendaient ses genoux douloureux et il bougea avec précaution.

Les sourcils de Sasuke étaient toujours froncés avec scepticisme mais il acquiesça, laissant ça passer. Il se leva, ne se souciant pas de la semence coulant à l'intérieur et à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Les traces blanches collantes attirèrent le regard de Naruto et ses yeux brillèrent de passion. Sasuke eut un sourire narquois et offrit sa main à Naruto.

Une fois debout, Naruto ne se sentit pas enclin à relâcher sa main. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel mais le permit. Ensembles, ils montèrent nus les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain rattachée à la chambre de Sasuke.

Naruto attendit jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ait allumé la douche et ait réglé la température avant de le rejoindre. Vaguement, il se demanda si les choses seraient toujours aussi simples entre eux. Sasuke le voulait. L'aimait. Ca aurait dû être suffisant. Mais le doute que les mots de la vieille femme avaient planté dans son esprit refusait de s'en aller.

Il se mit sous le jet d'eau alors que Sasuke se poussait un peu. Il tressaillit quand l'eau chaude toucha son visage. Sasuke aimait sa douche plus chaude que la moyenne – c'était quelque chose à quoi s'était habitué Naruto puisque Sasuke avait refusé de faire un compromis là-dessus. Sasuke ne faisait pas souvent de compromis, en fait.

Naruto soupira et but presque la tasse. Leur futur était un sujet dont aucun d'eux n'avait jamais discuté. En plus, ils n'avaient jamais donné à personne aucune indication qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis et rivaux. Il n'aimait pas cacher leur relation aux autres, particulièrement à Sakura, mais ce n'était pas difficile. Ils étaient des ninjas. Le mensonge faisait partie de leur job.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand les bras de Sasuke l'encerclèrent par derrière. Des mains fortes prirent son membre mou en coupe et en lavèrent gentiment les résidus collants. Des lèvres humides se pressèrent dans son épaule.

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. » Sasuke se pressa contre le dos de Naruto et posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'eau chaude tombait sur eux et Sasuke ferma les yeux alors qu'elle coulait sur son visage.

Naruto tourna la tête pour lui adresser un coup d'œil. Sasuke était foutrement sexy dégoulinant d'eau, ses cheveux noirs lisses et plaqués contre sa peau en mèches épaisses et mouillées. C'était une distraction bienvenue.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as juste manqué, c'est tout. »

« Alors arrête d'avoir l'air si morose. Je suis là maintenant. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire d'excuse et repoussa ses pensées gênantes pour le moment. Il se tourna dans les bras de Sasuke et saisit le savon, son sourire s'agrandissant à la promesse de savonner le brun. Il s'arrêta, sourire toujours en place, quand Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue. Des yeux noirs intenses scrutèrent son visage.

Naruto savait qu'il était un mauvais menteur et que Sasuke avait probablement conscience qu'il n'était pas honnête. Il ferma les yeux, son sourire devenant tendu sous l'examen de Sasuke. Après un silence crispé, Sasuke le relâcha enfin et permit à Naruto de faire ce qu'il voulait avec le savon.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il avait quitté son appartement avec l'intention de trouver Sakura. Il espérait passer un peu de temps avec elle avant qu'elle parte en mission. A la place, ses pas l'avaient amené ici.

Devant lui se tenait un monument en pierre familier. Pas celui des Uchiwa mais celui où les noms des ninjas qui étaient mort en service étaient gravés. Il se souvint en secouant la tête de la fois où il avait déclaré avec ignorance qu'il voulait lui aussi son nom sur cette liste.

Il voulut se frotter les chevilles alors que les souvenirs des autres évènements de ce jour lui revinrent. Il était tellement naïf à l'époque.

Quelque part dans cette longue compilation de noms étaient ceux de tous les ninjas qui étaient morts en combattant Kyuubi. Son regard dévia vers le mont Hokage. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait si avoir son visage sculpté dans une montagne était vraiment différent d'avoir son nom dans la pierre. Etre Hokage voulait dire que vous étiez prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour le village. L'égoïsme n'était pas une option.

Il laissa tomber son regard sur l'herbe à ses pieds. Il passa son pied à travers sans y réfléchir, créant des zones d'herbe écrasée. S'accrocher à Sasuke était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré tous les deux juste pour en être où ils en étaient… N'avait-il pas le droit à un peu d'égoïsme ?

« Yo, Naruto. »

Naruto sursauta et redressa la tête pour découvrir Kakashi se tenant juste à côté de lui. Il détestait quand Kakashi faisait ça. Maudit vantard.

« Hey, Kakashi-sensei. » Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise à l'appeler simplement par son nom après tant d'années à être son élève.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai juste… beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. »

En entendant ces mots, Kakashi haussa son seul sourcil visible. « Est-ce que c'est sûr pour toi ? »

Naruto lui adressa un regard noir. « Je suis sérieux. »

« Moi aussi. »

Naruto renifla de dégoût. L'œil de Kakashi se ferma d'une manière dont Naruto savait qu'elle indiquait qu'il souriait.

« Donc, comment ça va entre toi et Sasuke ? » demanda l'aîné des deux.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et gigota un peu, lui adressant un regard prudent. Personne ne savait pour l'intimité entre lui et Sasuke.

« Ca va. Pourquoi ? »

« Sasuke est le seul qui ait jamais pu te mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. Kakashi avait le sens de l'observation et Naruto préférait en dire aussi peu que possible au sujet de problème concernant Sasuke. De plus, il était un mauvais menteur et il dirait probablement quelque chose d'incriminant.

« Ce n'est rien. A plus tard, Kakashi-sensei. » Il fit demi-tour, ignorant le regard curieux de Kakashi dans son dos.

Les questions qu'ils se posaient avant l'interruption de Kakashi continuèrent à le bombarder alors qu'il quittait la clairière et retournait vers son appartement. Il se frotta les tempes, se demandant pourquoi il insistait pour se torturer avec des questions stupides qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas soulever.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec les deux femmes, il avait commencé à remarquer la manière dont les gens regardaient la rue vide conduisant au quartier des Uchiwa. Ca l'énervait parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Il donna des coups de pieds aux graviers alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, les mains dans les poches. Il était tellement distrait qu'il rentra presque dans un poteau, à l'amusement d'un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient à côté. Naruto sourit d'un air penaud et leur fit signe alors qu'il contournait l'obstacle.

Son sourire disparut alors qu'il continuait de ressasser ses pensées. Il se souvint des mots que Sasuke avait prononcés toutes ces années auparavant, le premier jour où ils étaient devenus une équipe. Sasuke avait annoncé qu'un de ses buts était de restaurer son clan. Il supposait que dans le tumulte des années suivantes, ce but en particulier était devenu insignifiant. Ils avaient tous les deux quitté le village pendant un temps, chacun cherchant de la puissance pour des raisons très différentes.

Mais les temps avaient changés. Sasuke appartenait à nouveau à un village dans lequel il s'attendait probablement à ne pas revenir et, même si Itachi était toujours vivant, Naruto était sûr que Sasuke était devenu assez fort pour faire face à son frère. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Sasuke ne voudrait pas restaurer son clan. Cette pensée serrait la poitrine de Naruto et il tira sur son col en vain.

Il savait qu'en termes de force, il était probablement digne du titre de Hokage. Mais en termes de caractère… Le Quatrième avait donné sa vie pour sceller Kyuubi et sauver le village. Mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait de Naruto s'il ne voulait même pas donner son bonheur pour que ce village et la seule personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie puissent avoir le futur qu'ils méritaient ?

Naruto grogna à cause de la migraine qui commençait à pulser derrière ses yeux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et essaya de repousser ses ruminations.

Il entra en traînant des pieds dans son appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, la fatigue émotionnelle le berçant de sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut entouré de l'odeur du savon frais et d'une fragrance qu'il pourrait identifier n'importe où. Il ouvrit un œil pour trouver un Sasuke dormant à côté de lui, pelotonné contre son corps, un bras restant sur la hanche du blond. Il sourit à cette vue et baissa la tête pour embrasser la tempe du brun. Sasuke bougea légèrement, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Naruto avant de se rendormir.

Naruto serra les bras autour de la taille de Sasuke. Il regarda sans le voir un rouleau qui pendait sur le mur alors que ses pensées retournaient vers les nombreuses questions que sa sieste avait provisoirement éloignées. Il soupira doucement, sa respiration agitant les cheveux sombres de Sasuke.

Même s'il devait encore l'admettre, il ne restait plus qu'une question. Encore combien de temps pourrait-il se dire qu'il avait tous les droits de garder Sasuke avant qu'il n'y croit plus ?

* * *

Merci à Girl from mars pour sa bêta lecture.


	7. La marée gonfle et se retire

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Ma bêta a disparu corps et âme, donc ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Si quelqu'un se sent de prendre sa place, qu'il n'hésite pas à se proposer ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes qui se seraient glissées dans ce texte.

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 7 : La marée se gonfle et se retire.**

L'esprit à peine conscient de Naruto enregistra le déplacement d'air alors qu'une présence entrait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que le chakra hostile se rapprochait. Il sauta, se tordant dans les airs pour atterrir sur le plafond.

Il regarda son attaquant. Il fronça les sourcils de confusion alors qu'un Sasuke vraiment irrité lui lançait un regard noir. Le Sharingan tournait en rotations lentes, presque hypnotiques.

« Sasuke ? » demanda Naruto en le regardant avec prudence. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Vu qu'il était la tête en bas, son t-shirt était tombé avec la gravité. Il s'était rassemblé de manière inconfortable autour de son torse. Cependant, d'après l'expression sur le visage de Sasuke, son t-shirt était le dernier de ses soucis.

Naruto sentit son chakra s'élever autour de lui en fine volute, une défense immédiate contre la colère qui s'accumulait dans ces yeux rouges. Il sauta du plafond vers le sol, près de la porte, quand Sasuke bondit dans sa direction.

« Putain, Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'attaques ? » Naruto s'accroupit, en appui sur ses mains et ses pieds, ses yeux virant au rouge alors que Sasuke continuait de le regarder avec colère, de là où il avait précédemment été au plafond. « J'essayais juste de m'endormir. »

Il repassa rapidement les évènements de la journée dans sa tête, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose pour mettre en colère Sasuke sans le faire exprès. Peut-être que le thé d'Ichiraku lui avait donné des gaz – ç'était arrivé à Naruto une fois. Il ne voyait pourtant pas comment du mauvais thé aurait quoi que ce soit à voir avec lui – il n'avait pas _forcé _Sasuke à boire là-bas.

« Tu es complètement épuisé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sasuke à voix basse.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais Sasuke bondit à nouveau. Il attrapa Naruto par les épaules et ils tombèrent en arrière et s'étalèrent dans le couloir. La tête de Naruto heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd et il poussa un juron encore plus bruyant. Sasuke se déplaça vivement, le collant rapidement à la moquette assez rêche.

« Sasuke ? » murmura Naruto. Il abandonna sa réaction instinctive, qui était de botter le cul de Sasuke, pour le calmer assez longtemps pour comprendre quel était son problème.

Sasuke le regarda, le rouge du Sharingan se dissipant lentement dans le noir habituel. Son expression était redevenue la familière ardoise inexpressive mais ses yeux restaient troublés. Naruto essaya de lever la main pour toucher la joue du brun mais Sasuke poussa plus fort sur lui, arrêtant le mouvement.

Naruto frotta ses ongles avec irritation sur sa moquette puisqu'il ne pouvait bouger aucune autre partie de son corps. Sasuke avait habituellement une raison pour ses changements d'humeur erratiques – Naruto décida qu'il serait assez généreux pour l'écouter.

Sasuke ferma brièvement les yeux alors qu'il se contenait. Maintenant que Naruto était coincé sous lui, son côté rationnel concédait que l'attaquer avec un esprit totalement agité n'avait peut-être pas été l'action la plus saine. Mais Sasuke pouvait difficilement mettre en faute son instinct. Hinata avait porté son short.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec elle ? » demanda-t-il. Il fut reconnaissant que sa voix soit beaucoup plus posée que ce qu'il ressentait. Même dans le faible éclairage, il put voir une forte rougeur monter au visage de Naruto à cette question. Il sentit son cœur tomber et son corps se raidit, combattant les émotions qui menaçaient de le faire chavirer aux implications de ce putain de far.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant l'expression dans les yeux de Sasuke, réalisant quelles conclusions il avait dû tirer. Il lutta pour se libérer de la prise de Sasuke avec un grognement douloureux. Mais à la place de le repousser comme le brun s'y attendait, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira à lui. Sasuke ferma fortement les yeux alors que Naruto enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sasuke » murmura Naruto, sa voix se brisa et il se détesta pour sa faiblesse. _Ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais trahi tout ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre._

Sasuke resta immobile sur lui, la moquette dure lui égratignant les coudes. Il prit de lentes inspirations régulières et s'accrocha obstinément à sa colère. Il appuya ses paumes contre la moquette et poussa vers l'arrière, brisant la prise de Naruto. Il se permit une once de satisfaction quand son poing s'écrasa sur le visage surpris de Naruto.

Naruto se relâcha sous lui, sa tête roulant sur le côté. « Sasuke… putain, connard… » grommela-t-il en clignant rapidement des yeux et en attendant que les points blancs arrêtent de danser derrière ses paupières. Il y avait définitivement eu du chakra impliqué dans ce coup. Sasuke devait toujours réagir avec violence pensa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke se pencha à nouveau sur lui et siffla dans son oreille. « Est-ce que c'était un bon coup ? »

La fureur dans la voix dure du brun ramena la vision dansante de Naruto à la normalité. Il tourna la tête et fronça les yeux pour voir Sasuke. Son œil gauche et sa tempe le lançait bien qu'il puisse déjà sentir les pouvoirs de guérison de Kyuubi fonctionner.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, dit-il d'une voix égale. Nous nous sommes juste embrassés, c'est tout. » Se sentant trop comme s'il se cherchait des excuses, il ajouta : « En plus, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce que nous faisons. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux et sa main agrippa le cou de Naruto. C'était sur le bout de sa langue de discuter que Naruto était, en fait, son affaire. Mais l'état de leur relation, ou son absence, était une preuve suffisante que Sasuke n'avait pas de vrai droit sur lui, malgré l'insistance du sentiment de trahison qui lui tordait les entrailles. Sasuke serra la mâchoire avec colère alors qu'il se trouvait incapable de répondre.

Naruto agrippa la main de Sasuke qui lui coupait lentement son oxygène et libéra violemment son cou.

« Est-ce que tu _essaies_ de me tuer ? » demanda Naruto, la respiration sifflante. Il pencha la tête en arrière, inspirant fortement. Il jeta un regard irrité à Sasuke, incapable d'invoquer l'énergie pour être en colère contre lui. Il comprenait que Sasuke se sentait trahi et il ne pouvait pas nier la culpabilité qui était plus lourde que le poids de Sasuke sur lui, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensembles.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le tuer était un moyen justifiable de déstresser.

Sasuke libéra sa main de la prise de Naruto avant d'attraper une poignée de cheveux blonds et de baisser son visage. « As-tu oublié ça aussi rapidement ? » murmura-t-il puis il passa sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Naruto.

Celui-ci frissonna alors que la sensation se précipitait vers son aine. Il serra les dents et détourna la tête. « Sasuke, tu ne peux pas juste me frapper puis t'attendre à ce que je te veuille. »

Sasuke eut un reniflement moqueur. « Mais tu me veux. » Pour appuyer son propos, il glissa sa main libre entre eux et prit en coupe la chair douce entre les cuisses de Naruto. Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur quand Naruto grogna doucement.

_Pourquoi_, pensa Naruto avec mauvaise humeur, _est-ce que ça n'avait pas pu être juste des gaz_ ?

Il mordit sa lèvre pour empêcher tout autre son. Il tendit la main entre eux, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du poignet de Sasuke pour arrêter ses mouvements. Il agita ses hanches dans une tentative pour le déloger mais les jambes de Sasuke se serrèrent autour des siennes, le gardant en place.

« Arrête, Sasuke » haleta doucement Naruto. La colère qu'il avait été trop coupable pour ressentir auparavant montait facilement à présent que Sasuke avait recours à ce que Naruto considérait comme des coups bas. Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler pour laisser Sasuke faire comme il voulait.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas ça avec Hinata ? »

Naruto gronda et, utilisant juste assez de chakra, poussa vers le haut. Sasuke retomba en arrière, juste assez pour que Naruto abatte son poing sur le flan du brun. Celui-ci gronda et roula sur le côté, descendant du blond et enroulant un bras autour de sa taille blessée.

Se sentant complètement harcelé, Naruto évita de le regarder alors qu'il se redressait et se mettait à genoux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui était allongé sur le dos, frottant son côté.

Après un moment, Sasuke s'assit et posa un bras sur son genou. Il soupira doucement, ayant l'air tout aussi exaspéré que Naruto. Honnêtement, pensa Naruto avec un mouvement de tête, que diable fabriquaient-ils à se battre sur le sol de sa chambre au milieu de la nuit ? Il se frotta les coudes où il était certain qu'il avait eu des brûlures à cause du frottement contre la moquette.

« Sasuke, dit enfin Naruto en se préparant pour la réaction de celui-ci, à la fin, tu vas devoir abandonner et tourner la page. »

Sasuke se raidit. Puis il roula des épaules pour déloger la boule dans sa poitrine.

« C'est ce que tu as dit. » Il résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je peux à peine supporter la moitié des femmes de ce village, Naruto. Si tu es tellement résolu à ce que je trouve quelqu'un, pourquoi ne me suggères-tu pas une personne ? »

Naruto se raidit à cette remarque, tournant l'idée dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas complètement sans mérite, se dit-il. Il y avait eu un défi dans la voix de Sasuke, un qu'il ne pensait pas que Naruto relèverait.

Naruto carra les épaules et secoua la tête. « Bien. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil sceptique en réponse. Il regarda Naruto se relever et se déplacer pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

« Laisse, demanda Sasuke. J'aime quand il fait sombre. »

Naruto lui adressa un regard agacé mais laissa la lumière éteinte. Sasuke se leva et vint vers lui, s'installant légèrement à côté de lui sur les couvertures en désordre.

« Donc ? » le poussa Sasuke.

L'esprit de Naruto devint immédiatement blanc. Sasuke aurait besoin d'une femme forte, une kunoichi de préférence. Même ainsi, la majorité des kunoichi de leur âge étaient soit leurs amies ou des femmes que Sasuke pouvait à peine supporter, comme il venait de le dire. Naruto serra les lèvres avec irritation. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Sasuke de passer d'un bâtard antisocial à un papillon social juste pour apaiser une femme, même si cette femme était son épouse, mais ça rendrait quand même les choses plus faciles. La seule femme pour laquelle Sasuke ressentait _quoi que ce soit_ était Sakura.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à la manière dont Sakura aimait Sasuke depuis si longtemps. Elle était une ninja et une médic compétente, une que Sasuke lui-même complimentait en de rares occasions. Elle était une des rares personnes qui le comprenait comme seule une coéquipière le pouvait. Sakura méritait d'être heureuse.

Mais, malgré tout, le silence s'étira entre eux. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux et Sasuke croisa les bras avec impatience.

Juste comme Naruto avait autrefois considéré Sasuke comme un frère, Sakura était devenue comme une sœur. Il l'aimait sans réserve. Mais pourrait-il supporter de lui donner Sasuke ? Les regarderait-il ensembles, verrait-il son bonheur et la détesterait-il pour ça ? Naruto serra les poings sur ses genoux. Etait-il toujours aussi égoïste après tout ce temps ?

« Je ne peux pas » dit-il. Il fixa son regard sur ses genoux, sachant que Sasuke avait probablement une expression suffisante. « Qui que tu épouses, je ne veux pas la connaître. »

Sasuke sentit son bref moment de triomphe dégonfler devant la manière dont les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent. Sa tête retomba en arrière et ses yeux noirs regardèrent le plafond sans le voir. Il ne comprenait pas comment Naruto pouvait s'accrocher si obstinément à la croyance que Sasuke tournerait la page simplement parce qu'il le lui disait. Quand Sasuke avait-il _jamais _écouté les conseils de l'idiot ?

Restaurer son clan avait été un but important autrefois. Mais quelque part entre Orochimaru, le Son et toutes les _années_ et les choses que Sasuke aurait faites pour vaincre son frère… il avait abandonné cet espoir particulier parce que l'espoir était devenu une distraction inutile. Particulièrement parce que la mort avait toujours été l'issue inévitable.

Sasuke se frotta la nuque, son regard s'installant sur la tête baissée de Naruto.

Puis, à la fin, Naruto lui avait donné un nouvel espoir. Et Sasuke n'avait jamais été très bon pour tourner les pages.

Naruto bougea, devenant mal à l'aise avec le silence. Sasuke décroisa les bras et soupira.

« Naruto, dis-moi une chose. »

Naruto se redressa et se tourna pour lui faire face, soulagé de voir que l'expression de Sasuke était neutre – pour le moment. Il haussa un sourcil, indiquant sans un mot à Sasuke de continuer.

« Pourquoi portait-elle nos vêtements ? »

La célèbre ampoule s'alluma. Naruto poussa un soupir agacé et leva les yeux au ciel. « Donc c'est pour _ça _que tu m'es tombé dessus. »

« Réponds-moi juste. »

« Elle a renversé du thé sur le devant de son kimono. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour se changer. »

« Donc tu lui as donné _mon _short ? » demanda sèchement Sasuke.

« Tes hanches sont plus fines que les miennes » grommela Naruto en se sentant ridicule d'avoir dit ça à voix haute.

Sasuke eut un reniflement méprisant. « Elle l'a probablement fait exprès. »

Naruto redressa vivement la tête, grimaçant de confusion. « Pourquoi diable ruinerait-elle son kimono exprès ? Tu es un idiot. »

Sasuke voulut lui frapper l'arrière de la tête pour être si naïf. Même si ça ne semblait pas caractéristique d'Hinata, elle _était_ partie avec Sakura. Ca semblait être le genre de manipulation féminine que Sakura concocterait. « Et _tu es_ un crétin naïf » dit-il.

« Sasuke, je ne vais pas te parler d'Hinata. Tu ne l'aimes pas simplement parce qu'elle est avec moi. »

« Comme si tu ne ressentirais pas la même chose » dit Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter. Sasuke le regarda ostensiblement.

Naruto poussa un grand soupir et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. « Je suis vraiment fatigué, Sasuke. J'aimerais dormir maintenant. »

Ils restèrent assis tous les deux en silence pendant un petit moment. Naruto le regarda, se demandant si Sasuke refusait de reconnaître qu'il lui avait demandé de partir. Il pensa le jeter par la fenêtre. _Cela_ serait une demande que le bâtard ne pourrait ignorer.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse agir sur cette pensée, Sasuke acquiesça. Il se leva et commença à enlever son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? » Naruto bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés. Il agita un peu les bras, se demandant si peut-être il devrait _se_ jeter par la fenêtre à la place pour s'échapper.

« Je reste là. Je ne me sens pas de rentrer chez moi. » Il jeta son t-shirt par terre et commença à enlever son pantalon.

« S… Sasuke ! Arrête ! » cria Naruto en se retournant. Il put sentir une rougeur monter sur ses joues alors qu'il se souvenait de leur indiscrétion de la nuit précédente. Il se frappa violement le front pour enlever ces images.

« Détends-toi, Naruto, je veux juste dormir. » Ce qui était un mensonge complet mais il supposa qu'ils s'étaient assez battus pour une nuit. S'il essayait quoi que ce soit d'autre, Naruto le sortirait à coups de pied de son appartement.

Il monta dans le lit, se glissant à travers l'étroit matelas pour être contre le mur, donnant à Naruto assez d'espace pour s'étendre. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille puis se retourna, montrant son dos à Naruto. Celui-ci resta debout à côté du lit, le regardant intensément pour tout signe de tromperie.

« Je… vais dormir dans le salon » dit-il.

Une main attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner. Sasuke avait bougé pour lui faire face, appuyé sur son coude. Les seules sources de lumière étaient les faibles lampadaires éparpillés le long de la rue sous son appartement ; elle filtrait à peine à travers la fenêtre. Ce n'était que grâce à leur vision de nuit supérieure qu'ils pouvaient voir l'expression de l'autre. Et à ce moment là, Sasuke souriait de ce petit sourire auquel Naruto avait toujours eu du mal à résister.

« Reste, Naruto. Je veux juste dormir. »

Naruto déglutit. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il frotta son talon contre le sol, hésitant entre le lit et son canapé pas très confortable.

Contre son bon sens, il se glissa dans le lit à côté de Sasuke. Les deux hommes étaient allongés en se faisant face, aucun n'osant se toucher par peur d'être incapable de s'arrêter.

« Bonne nuit, Naruto. »

Naruto déglutit encore, la gorge sèche. Il bougea sa tête sur l'oreiller, se sentant incapable de dormir malgré toute sa fatigue. « Bonne nuit, Sasuke. » _C'est une si mauvaise idée_, pensa-t-il avant que son côté rationnel ne chasse ses doutes et ne lui rappelle qu'il était un ninja. Il pouvait foutrement bien contrôler ses propres hormones.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se souvienne de quelque chose.

« Sasuke ? » murmura-t-il.

« Hum ? » fut la réponse ensommeillée.

« Est-ce que tu nous as suivi Hinata et moi vers mon appartement plus tôt ? »

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux juste assez pour froncer les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre les gens, idiot. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

Sasuke ferma à nouveau les yeux. « Non, je suis arrivé quand elle quittait ton appartement. Pourquoi ? »

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, sourcils froncés, puis secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Shikamaru ? »

« Je pense que j'aimerais aussi être en train de dormir. »

Neji fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Il toussa bruyamment.

La paire blottie l'un contre l'autre sur le lit ne bougea pas. Le soleil se répandait dans la pièce par la seule fenêtre mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le couple endormi.

Neji secoua la tête de déception. Ils avaient juste laissé deux ninjas d'élite se glisser à l'intérieur alors qu'ils dormaient. Ils seraient tous les deux morts à présent si lui et Shikamaru avaient été des ennemis.

Il se déplaça à côté du lit, ses pas se faisant lourds dans l'espoir de secouer les deux hommes. Quand ils ne tiquèrent même pas, Neji attrapa un coin des couvertures bleues pâles. Il ferma les yeux, pria qu'ils ne soient pas nus et rejeta les couvertures d'un geste sec.

Sauf que les couvertures n'allèrent pas très loin vu que Sasuke les agrippait soudain de son côté.

« Tu as un problème, Hyuuga ? » La voix de Sasuke était ensommeillée mais contenait quand même un bon degré d'irritation.

Neji eut un sourire ironique. Donc, au moins Sasuke avait senti leur approche. « Hokage-sama a convoqué une réunion. »

Sasuke leva la tête de l'endroit où elle reposait contre l'épaule nue de Naruto et ouvrit un œil pour regarder Neji puis Shikamaru. Shikamaru gigota sur ses pieds, le regard fixé sur quelque chose au dehors.

Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré et commença à se défaire des membres du blond.

« Hum… Encore cinq minutes. » Naruto tendit aveuglément les mains vers la source de chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé, qui était, en fait, Sasuke.

Neji serra brièvement les mâchoires devant cette vue. Naruto et Sasuke étaient du même rang que lui, donc il ne pouvait pas faire de commentaire sur leur comportement. Même ainsi, il était heureux que l'Hokage l'ait envoyé lui plutôt qu'Hinata pour aller chercher Naruto.

« Naruto, réveille-toi, dit Sasuke. Nous avons de la compagnie. »

« Dépêche-toi, Naruto, dit Shikamaru en semblant énervé. L'Hokage attend et tu me donnes envie de dormir. »

* * *

L'absence de chaleur était ce qui l'avait réveillé en premier. Mais ce fut la voix de Shikamaru, qui ne semblait pas à sa place dans sa chambre, qui fit que Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouva presque nez à nez avec le visage adouci de sommeil de Sasuke. Il écarquilla les yeux et glapit de surprise, reculant d'un bond. Son regard alla de Sasuke aux deux autres occupants de la pièce.

Ses yeux lui sortirent presque du visage et il devint rouge pivoine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir des dénégations mais Neji le coupa.

« Merci, Sasuke, de nous avoir épargné le trouble de devoir te trouver aussi. Hokage-sama veut nous voir maintenant que nous sommes tous rentrés et que nous nous sommes reposés de nos missions. Nous allons être briefés sur notre mission pendant l'examen des Chuunin. Soyez là-bas dans quinze minutes. »

Son regard traîna un moment sur Naruto – celui-ci baissa la tête en déglutissant avec gêne – avant de se détourner. Shikamaru se frotta la tête et adressa un regard gêné aux deux hommes avant que lui et Neji ne partent par la fenêtre. Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne les ai pas entendus entrer ! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à me tenir comme ça ? Que vont-ils penser ? Et si Neji le dit à Hinata ? »

Ignorant la tirade de Naruto, Sasuke se leva et commença à mettre les vêtements qu'il avait portés la nuit précédente. Franchement, Sasuke espérait que Neji le dirait à Hinata.

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » cria Naruto en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Il donna des coups de pieds aux couvertures pour les enlever de ses jambes.

Sasuke se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui était toujours assis dans le lit et qui lui adressait un regard noir car il était ignoré. Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, regardant l'état échevelé de Naruto.

« C'est la meilleure nuit de sommeil que j'ai eue depuis un moment. Je passe d'abord par chez moi. Je te verrai à la tour. »

Ignorant le cafouillage indigné de Naruto, il se déplaça vers la fenêtre, qui était soudain devenue le principal moyen d'entrer et de sortie de l'appartement du blond.

Naruto jeta un regard mauvais à la tête sombre avant que Sasuke ne soit plus en vue. Il sauta du lit et ferma violement la fenêtre. Il tressaillit quand l'encadrement trembla mais le verre resta intact. Puis il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit et soupira.

Neji allait le tuer. A moins qu'il ne le fasse pas, ce qui pourrait très bien arriver – ou ne pas arriver, ça dépendait du point de vue. Naruto secoua la tête. Il se rendait lui-même confus.

Il se frotta les yeux et se releva, prêt à commencer la journée malgré l'incertitude. Le devoir appelait, après tout.

En plus, la vieille sorcière le menacerait de lui retirer la mission s'il ratait la réunion.

Cependant, alors qu'il se lavait rapidement, un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré lui. Ca avait été la meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis un moment pour lui aussi.

* * *

Quand Naruto et Sasuke avaient prêté serment en tant qu'ANBU, ils avaient été surpris de découvrir (en fait, seul Naruto avait été surpris vu que Sasuke ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement) que le quartier général des ANBU fournissait un salon avec des meubles aussi luxueux que ceux des manoirs du quartier est de Konoha, où vivaient les membres les plus influents de la société. L'appartement de Sasuke était du côté est.

En ce moment, Naruto avait trouvé refuge dans le salon des ANBU. Son corps était étendu sur un fauteuil opulent de brocard et de velours, ses jambes croisées aux chevilles. Il grogna légèrement alors que ses yeux parcourait un article au hasard dans le magasine qu'il feuilletait.

Il semblait presque ne pas être à sa place à se reposer là, sur le meuble ostentatoire, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête et couronné par une masse épaisse de cheveux blonds désordonnés. Une veste blanche gisait abandonnée au pied d'un fauteuil.

La seule chose qui manquait dans la pièce spacieuse était une fenêtre, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Cependant, en consolation, une large peinture détaillée de Konoha et du mont Hokage couvrait tout le mur gauche, entouré de rideaux brodés de velours vert. A cause du manque de lumière naturelle, des lampes avaient été installées dans chaque coin, donnant à la pièce une lueur ambiante. Naruto trouvait cet effet apaisant.

Des pieds bottés traversèrent silencieusement l'épaisse moquette vers le ninja avachi.

« Hey, Naruto, tu es libre plus tard ? » Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il croisa ses chevilles en s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tournait une autre page. « Je n'ai rien de prévu. » Son pouce gratta négligemment les bords des pages restantes.

« Les filles veulent tout le monde à dîner ce soir chez Sakura » dit Shikamaru, son regard errant vers le plafond.

Celui-ci était complètement en contradiction avec le reste de la pièce. Des couches inégales de peinture écaillées menaçaient de les arroser de flocons blancs. Ca n'aidait pas que certains d'entre eux avait pris l'habitude de jeter diverses armes pointues sur la surface inégale, pariant sur qui laisserait le trou à la forme la plus originale.

« Ca fait un moment depuis la dernière fois où autant d'entre nous ont été disponibles, dit Shikamaru. Les seuls qui sont encore en mission sont Chouji et Shino et ils devraient être rentrés avant la fin de la semaine. » Il étira ses épaules, faisant craquer une articulation, et se leva. « Eh bien, je te verrai ce soir si tu viens. »

Naruto se mit sur le dos et posa le magasine ouvert sur son torse, ayant perdu son intérêt pour son contenu. Ses yeux errèrent sur le paysage blanc et mutilé du plafond. Il haussa un sourcil appréciateur devant une dépression qui ressemblait distinctement à Kakashi.

Le raclement étouffé d'une chanson rock transpirait des écouteurs d'un autre ANBU qui somnolait sur un canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les doigts de Naruto tapaient inconsciemment contre le magasine oublié avec le rythme à peine audible.

C'était vrai qu'il voulait voir tout le monde. Il voulait féliciter Lee pour être devenu un jounin même si sa promotion avait eu lieu il y a six mois. Il n'avait simplement jamais eu le temps entre les missions de chercher le ninja avec une affinité pour les spandex verts. Il voulait vraiment se faire mettre une raclée par Shikamaru au go et vociférer des chansons ivres alors qu'il était sobre (ça semblait toujours plus drôle à Naruto quand il feignait l'ivresse.) Il voulait flirter sans conséquence avec Ino, parce qu'au cours des années, les deux blonds avaient développé des rapports amicaux et moqueurs.

Malgré la scène de ce matin, il voulait discuter avec Neji car même si celui-ci n'était pas un grand bavard, il était habituellement très plaisant d'être avec lui.

Malheureusement, il devrait également faire face à Hinata et Sasuke, qu'il avait évités depuis la réunion avec Tsunade plusieurs heures auparavant. Il évitait Sasuke pour des raisons évidentes et Hinata, parce qu'il n'était pas encore certain de la manière dont il devrait se comporter avec elle. Le baiser avait compliqué les choses.

Ses oreilles surprirent le murmure de pas réguliers. Il résista avec peine au besoin de plisser le nez alors que ses sens reconnurent la présence qui approchait.

Les mains de Sasuke étaient confortablement dans les poches de son pantalon baggy alors qu'il venait vers Naruto et s'installait dans le fauteuil récemment occupé par Shikamaru.

« Hey » dit-il en guise de salut.

Naruto le regarda avec curiosité. A la réunion, Sasuke avait été assez… civil. A un moment pendant les quinze minutes que ça lui avait pris pour quitter l'appartement de Naruto et arriver au bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke avait apparemment décidé de revenir à la camaraderie amicale que les deux hommes avaient pu partager (pour la majeure partie, étant donné leur passé) avant l'incident Itachi – et ses conséquences dans la ruelle. Naruto devait encore déterminer quelles étaient les réelles motivations de Sasuke mais une partie de lui était soulagée de ne pas devoir gérer un Sasuke émotionnel pour le moment.

« Hey » répondit-il enfin. Il fit glisser le magasine de sa poitrine et le lança sans regarder sur un canapé un peu plus loin. Il atterrit parfaitement sur un tas d'autres magasines.

« Sakura aura ta peau si tu n'y vas pas » dit Sasuke. Il s'avachit dans le fauteuil, trouvant une position confortable, les jambes largement écartées.

Des yeux bleus reconnurent brièvement la pose provocatrice avant de se détourner. « Je sais. Je suppose que je dois y aller. Je voulais voir tout le monde de toute façon. »

Sasuke eut un sourire moqueur, traçant sans y penser les courbes enroulées du tissu avec un doigt fin. « Tu veux juste y aller pour la nourriture. J'ai vu comment tu te goinfrais avec la cuisine de Sakura. »

Naruto lui adressa un grand sourire que Sasuke savait être loin de sincère, et ébouriffa ses propres cheveux d'un haussement d'épaule. « Tant qu'elle fait des ramen, je suis à fond. »

Naruto se raidit alors que Sasuke se levait et franchissait les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il poussa la hanche du blond. « Pousse-toi. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif. « Quoi, tu es sérieux ? Trouve-toi ton coin. »

Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur et s'allongea quand même, donnant des coups de coudes et poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris possession de la moitié du fauteuil.

Naruto grommela quelques insultes choisies avant de se tourner sur le côté, loin du corps chaud du brun.

« A propos d'hier soir » commença Sasuke.

Naruto tressaillit au souvenir.

« Oublie que c'est arrivé. Je n'aime pas quand je me mets en colère comme ça. »

Naruto se tourna pour que Sasuke puisse voir son irritation. « _Tu _n'aimes pas ça ? Essaie d'être de l'autre côté quelque fois. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Comme j'ai dit, oublie ça. Bien que » le côté droit de ses lèvres s'éleva « après c'était bien. »

Naruto ne daigna pas répondre et se retourna simplement une fois de plus.

Les deux hommes restèrent allongés calmement, le silence n'étant brisé que par le murmure déformé de la musique pulsant toujours dans les oreilles de leur seul autre compagnon.

Les derniers mots d'une conversation volèrent à travers l'entrée alors que les voix approchaient.

« … devrait y aller, Neji. Je pense que ce sera amusant. »

Neji, TenTen, Hinata et le quatrième membre de l'équipe de Neji, une jeune femme nommée Akiko, entrèrent dans le salon.

Neji les salua d'un signe de tête, TenTen et Akiko d'un geste de la main amical et Hinata d'un petit sourire bien qu'elle regardât le sol.

Sasuke se tourna, répondant à leurs saluts seulement par un petit grognement.

Naruto s'assit, un grand sourire accueillant leur arrivée. Ni Neji ni Shikamaru n'avait encore mentionné ce qu'ils avaient vu ce matin. Naruto était reconnaissant. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de questions concernant la nature de l'amitié entre lui et Sasuke. Pas pour la première fois, il était heureux d'avoir des amis qui savaient quand _ne pas_ s'impliquer.

« Naruto » dit Hinata en s'asseyant sur la causeuse adjacente au fauteuil que les deux hommes partageaient. « Tu viens ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Ce sera vraiment sympa de revoir tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas encore félicité Lee pour être passé jounin. »

Naruto se percha au bord de son siège, se demandant s'il devait rester où il était ou rejoindre Hinata sur la causeuse. Voyant que Sasuke ne lui prêtait pas d'attention non voulue, il choisit de rester où il était.

Akiko se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que Shikamaru puis Sasuke avaient abandonné, jetant subrepticement des coups d'œil à Sasuke. Celui-ci mit ses mains derrière sa tête et bougea, vu qu'il avait plus de place pour s'étendre maintenant que Naruto était assis.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la mission ? Hokage-sama joue vraiment la carte de la sécurité, hein ? » La question d'Akiko avait été posée à tout le monde bien que ses yeux couleur miel reviennent continuellement sur Sasuke qui avait fermé les siens, ignorant ostensiblement les tentatives de la jeune femme de croiser son regard.

« Je pense que ça pourrait être marrant. Je doute que quoi que ce soit de sérieux arrive avec autant d'entre nous là-bas. Ce sera comme des vacances » dit TenTen.

Neji eut un petit reniflement. « Des vacances au Sable ? Difficilement ce que j'appellerais relaxant. »

« Eh bien, je suis assez impatient d'y aller. Pas la partie avec le sable, ce truc est vraiment pénible. Je ne peux juste pas attendre de foutre encore une raclée à Gaara. » Naruto ricana dans sa main, ressemblant pendant un instant à celui qu'il était à treize ans.

Hinata sourit chaleureusement et tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Naruto ne bougea pas, leurs regards se croisant. Puis il baissa la tête et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Avec seulement Sasuke comme expérience, il était perdu quant à la manière de répondre à son geste.

« Tu ne ris plus autant qu'avant. » Hinata mit abruptement une main devant sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux, ayant l'air surprise d'avoir déblatéré ses pensées devant tout le monde.

Naruto avait l'air tout aussi surpris. Il repassa ses mots dans sa tête avec une expression pensive. Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux juste assez longtemps pour lui adresser un regard curieux.

Après un moment tendu, Neji se leva. « Hinata, entraîne-toi un peu avec moi. Ton père n'est pas disponible aujourd'hui. »

Hinata baissa sa main de se bouche. Elle se leva, à contrecœur sembla-t-il. « Bien sûr. Je te verrai plus tard, Naruto. »

Naruto se redressa et lui offrit un sourire. « Tu veux que je vienne te chercher plus tard ? »

« Oh, ça va. Je viendrai juste avec Neji. A ce soir. » Elle passa une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, ayant l'air de vouloir en dire plus.

Naruto mordit sa lèvre et attendit. Mais Hinata ne fit que hausser légèrement les épaules et sourit avant de faire demi-tour.

« A plus tard. » Il ne la regarda pas partir. A la place, ses yeux parcoururent lentement la reproduction de Konoha étalée sur le mur opposé. Hinata avait raison. Mais une fois encore… il n'y avait plus vraiment de quoi rire.

Des yeux bleus songeurs s'arrêtèrent sur le visage peint du Troisième et il sentit une douleur familière à la poitrine. _Serais-tu fier de ce que je suis devenu, vieil homme ?_ se demanda-t-il. Son regard se déplaça sur le Quatrième.

Sasuke regarda alors qu'une dureté s'insinuait dans les angles du visage de Naruto. Ses yeux auraient pu aussi bien être taillés dans de la pierre car il y avait autant d'émotion en eux que dans les vraies formes de l'image qui le captivait et le perdait en quelque pensée sinistre.

« Nous vous verrons plus tard, les gars. » TenTen et Akiko se levèrent pour suivre leurs équipiers.

Les deux hommes répondirent assez mécaniquement. « A plus tard. »

Les femmes échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'elles quittaient le salon.

Sasuke tendit la main, le bout rugueux de ses doigts frôlant la manche de Naruto.

Naruto cligna des yeux, concentrant son regard vacant sur l'homme étendu à côté de lui. De la chaleur revint adoucir les bords de ses yeux et son sourire.

Il s'allongea à côté de son ami et ferma les yeux, se détendant alors que la chaleur du corps de Sasuke réchauffait son dos.


	8. Le juste est vil et le vil est juste

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 8 : Le juste est vil et le vil est juste. **

Neji se tenait juste devant les portes de la maison principale. Sa tête était penchée en arrière et il repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux de sa joue. Au-dessus de sa tête, le carillon tinta avec le vent. Il regardait les tubes vides bouger et tourner alors qu'il attendait. A l'intérieur, Hinata vérifiait son apparence une dernière fois dans un miroir.

« Désolée, je suis prête maintenant. » Elle apparut à ses côtés et ferma la porte d'entrée.

Il secoua gentiment la tête. « Ce n'est rien. »

Elle sourit et ils marchèrent tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre pour parcourir la distance modérée jusqu'à la maison de Sakura.

« Hinata. »

Elle le regarda. « Oui, Neji ? »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Lui et Hinata ne parlaient pas de problèmes personnels. Ce mur invisible entre la famille principale et parallèle était toujours en place malgré les années où ils avaient travaillé ensembles.

« Neji ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle quand il resta silencieux.

« Je te demanderai » il s'arrêta, cherchant le bon mot « d'être prudente… dans ta relation avec Naruto. »

Hinata rougit et Neji se força à ne pas la regarder. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de son béguin à long terme dans quelque contexte autre que leurs devoirs ninjas.

« Neji, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu sais et que j'ignore ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il était content qu'au moins elle semble remarquer son inquiétude. Ses capacités d'observation s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. « Non. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention… et que tu sois certaines des sentiments de Naruto avant d'aller plus loin. »

« Neji. » Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, qui se vidait rapidement de ses piétons alors que les villageois rentraient chez eux pour le dîner. « Tu ne me dis pas quelque chose. »

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle avec une expression neutre. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Naruto, donc, si tu penses voir quelque chose dans mes mots qui t'alarme, je t'assure que je ne fais que parler par inquiétude pour ma petite cousine. »

Elle le regarda pendant un long moment. Il n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Elle était capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Mail il avait l'impression qu'il était nécessaire d'au moins lui rappeler d'être prudente. Il pouvait faire passer ça comme une obligation familiale mais, vraiment, il ne voulait pas voir sa cousine blessée.

Finalement, elle sourit et acquiesça. « Très bien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Neji. Et tu n'as pas à être aussi formel. Nous ne sommes pas en mission. »

Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de son survêtement et ils reprirent leur chemin tous les deux.

* * *

Un coup raisonna à sa porte juste alors que Naruto finissait de mettre un t-shirt orange. Le coup le surprit. Dernièrement, ses visiteurs avaient pris sa fenêtre pour l'entrée principale de son appartement.

Il traversa le salon et mit ses sandales avant d'ouvrir.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois devant la surprise de Naruto. « J'ai supposé que je pourrais utiliser la porte, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre en train de te changer ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Naruto eut un reniflement moqueur. « Comme c'est courtois de ta part. » Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son appartement, remarquant l'heure sur la pendule murale en forme de grenouille. Sakura les attendait pour bientôt.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, ayant l'air indifférent. « Tu es prêt ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Tu es venu me chercher ? Oh, comme c'est mignon ! » Il rit et tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Sasuke. Celui-ci lui donna une tape et se détourna.

« Viens » dit-il sans attendre de voir si Naruto suivait.

Naruto gloussa et ferma la porte de son appartement derrière lui. Il s'embêtait rarement à la verrouiller à moins de partir pour une longue mission. Tout le monde savait qu'il était pratiquement le favori de l'Hokage et en faisait aussi peu que possible pour le provoquer. L'hostilité ouverte à laquelle il avait fait face dans son enfance s'était calmée pour n'être que de faibles regards noirs et des mots secs mais civils.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté à son ami et se sourit. Il s'était endormi plus tôt sur le fauteuil avec la présence apaisante de Sasuke à côté de lui. Quand il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke était déjà parti. Mais Naruto n'avait pas été ennuyé. Le seul fait qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés de la journée avait considérablement amélioré sa bonne humeur. Ca lui donnait l'espoir qu'ils pourraient recommencer à agir normalement l'un envers l'autre.

_Pourquoi ? Pour que nous puissions continuer à prétendre que nous sommes heureux ?_

Les mots de Sasuke choisirent ce moment pour faire surface parmi les souvenirs emmêlés de ces derniers jours. Naruto serra les mâchoires. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait s'ils ne faisaient que prétendre ? Ils étaient des ninjas. Prétendre n'avait rien de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Les yeux sombres de Sasuke se posèrent avec curiosité sur l'expression de Naruto.

Le froncement de sourcils de Naruto disparut immédiatement, remplacé par un grand sourire. « Ce n'est rien. Dépêchons-nous. Je n'ai pas mange de la journée et je _meurs_ de faim. »

Naruto accéléra le pas, marchant devant Sasuke. Celui-ci regarda le dos du blond pensivement, baissant occasionnellement le regard pour scruter les courbes bien dessinées du bas du dos de Naruto.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il sentit le chatouillement d'un regard sur son dos. Devant lui, Naruto raidit ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tu sens ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement et sans se retourner.

Le Sharingan de Sasuke scruta les rues. Naruto fit de même, ses yeux et son chakra balayant les bâtiments, cherchant quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelques villageois étaient encore dehors dans le soir couchant mais la plupart des boutiques avaient fermé pour la nuit.

« Penses-tu que nous devrions … ? » Naruto laissa sa question en suspens, laissant Sasuke interpréter le reste, ce qu'il fit facilement.

« Quoi que ce soit, c'est parti maintenant. Si ça arrive encore, nous pourrons chercher. Pour le moment, nous devrions nous inquiéter de ne pas être en retard ou Sakura aura nos têtes. »

En vérité, cela aurait rassuré Sasuke de fouiller les environs Cependant, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, il avait passé un bon quart d'heure à poursuivre celui qui l'épiait pour découvrir que ce n'avait été que Konohamaru. Le chuunin l'avait suivi pour découvrir ce qui plaisait tant à Moegi, sur qui il craquait. Franchement, Sasuke voulait aussi le savoir. Il ne se considérait pas comme une personne très charmante.

Naruto supposa qu'il devrait dire à Sasuke que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être observé. Mais il décida que cette information pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis de chez Sakura. Inquiéter Sasuke ne ferait que leur gâcher la soirée.

* * *

Le dîner se tint dans le jardin de Sakura où une rangée de tables avait été installée pour accueillir le large groupe. L'intimité était maintenue par le haut mur de pierre qui entourait la propriété de Sakura. Des lanternes en papier avaient été suspendues avec attention pour fournir le maximum de lumière.

Naruto mit un point d'honneur à complimenter la cuisine de Sakura toutes les cinq minutes, la bouche pleine. A la fin du repas, même Sakura s'était agacée de l'entendre et avait ordonné à Sasuke de le faire taire. Celui-ci s'était exécuté avec joie.

Les deux hommes finirent en se roulant dans l'herbe, s'envoyant des insultes et des coups faiblement dirigés jusqu'à ce que Sakura les sépare de force et les menace de les frapper _tous les deux_ pour se donner en spectacle à sa fête.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de soulagement que le groupe rentra à l'intérieur. Naruto prit possession de bout d'un des canapés en grommelant au sujet des connards bruns alors qu'il enlevait l'herbe de ses cheveux.

« Hey, beau gosse. »

Il pencha la tête alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient. Il frotta la tâche d'herbe sur son haut avant de sourire à Ino. Elle se tenait à côté de lui, sa hanche s'appuyant sur une table. Une jupe courte et un haut montrait une section de son ventre et beaucoup de ses jambes.

« Hey toi-même. Tu es très jolie, Ino. » Naruto laissa son regard errer sur la longueur de ses jambes, sachant parfaitement bien qu'Ino attendait cette attention. Pas que ce soit dur à donner. Juste parce qu'il avait un penchant gay pour Sasuke, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était immunisé à la pensée de ces jambes enroulées autours de sa taille. Il était toujours un gars, après tout.

De plus, Ino était un territoire sûr car ils comprenaient tous les deux que le flirt n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu entre ami. Même Sasuke était amusé par leurs échanges.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. » Elle haussa un sourcil devant ses cheveux emmêlés et les brins d'herbes toujours pris dans ses mèches. « Tu as l'air débauché. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil joueur.

Naruto rit, ses yeux bleus dansant de joie. « Alors, comment ça va ? »

Elle bougea pour se percher sur le coin de la table et croisa les jambes. « Ca va. Les missions n'ont pas été très excitantes mais je suppose que je devrais en être reconnaissante. Nous n'avons pas eu ce genre de paix depuis longtemps. »

Naruto acquiesça, un moment de solennité passant entre eux.

« Comment ça va, toi et Hinata ? »

Le regard de Naruto dévia immédiatement. Il croisa les bras et essaya de sourire. « Ca va. Les choses sont… biens. »

Ino lui adressa un regard sceptique. Elle serra les lèvres pensivement. « Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi. »

« Et bien, tu sais comment c'est avec quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment. Tu n'es jamais vraiment sûr de la manière d'agir avec elle. » Il haussa les épaules, espérant qu'elle croit sa demi-vérité. Il tira sur le bas de son t-shirt et fronça les sourcils devant la saleté étalée sur le bord. _Stupide Sasuke._

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru. Il était assis à une petite table de la cuisine avec Kiba, une bouteille de sake entre les mains. « Ouais, je sais bien. »

Naruto releva la tête pour lui adresser un sourire compatissant. Il fut surpris de voir Neji juste à quelques mètres parlant avec la seule femme de l'équipe d'ANBU de Naruto, Ana. Celle-ci avait été juste récemment nommée dans son équipe donc elle devait encore rencontrer un certain nombre de ses amis.

« Hey, regarde ça. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu Neji avec une fille avant. » Naruto se redressa dans son siège et il pensa immédiatement à leur adresser quelques commentaires embarrassants. Il gloussa à cette idée.

Ino se retourna. Le rire de Naruto se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'ils y regardaient tous les deux à deux fois. L'expression de Neji était passée de passive à passionnée, les angles de son beau visage s'adoucissant dans une pure promesse sensuelle. Il leva légèrement le menton, ses yeux pâles embrasés.

Ana était une cause perdue. Elle fondit sous son regard.

Ino s'éventa vigoureusement. « Wow. Neji pourrait probablement donner un orgasme à une fille juste avec ses yeux. »

« Ino ! » Naruto se tourna vers elle, se tirant de sa contemplation. Bien qu'il doive admettre qu'il avait pensé à peu près la même chose.

Ino eut la décence de rougir. « Et bien, je suis sure que c'est vrai. »

« Probablement pas que les filles. » Naruto écarquilla les yeux à sa propre remarque et Ino en resta bouche bée. Puis elle explosa de rire et le frappa derrière la tête.

« Tu veux les _deux _Hyuuga, Naruto ? » Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Pervers. »

Naruto se sentit rougir et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les cousins. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Elle rit encore, sa tête penchée en arrière et exposant la douce courbe de son cou. Naruto mit un point d'honneur à la regarder. « Je sais, je ne fais que plaisanter. » Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, ses yeux se portant à nouveau vers Shikamaru.

Naruto suivit son regard et eut un sourire narquois.

Elle se redressa de son perchoir et sourit malicieusement. « Je te parlerai plus tard, Naruto. Je vais voir si la tolérance de Shikamaru à l'alcool s'est améliorée. »

Naruto rit, soulagé qu'Ino ait changé de cible. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la manière de le séduire. »

Ino haussa les épaules, se penchant vers lui pour déposer un baiser chaste sur sa joue. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, beau gosse. Concentre-toi juste sur Hinata. Elle vient par-là. »

Elle se leva et disparut juste quand Hinata se laissait tomber à côté de lui. La main de la jeune fille se posa sur la sienne et elle serra gentiment. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire et bougea sur son siège pour lui faire face. Les ressorts du sofa grognèrent sous lui et il fronça brièvement les sourcils en y jetant un coup d'œil. Ou il était plus lourd qu'il le pensait ou Sakura avait besoin d'un nouveau canapé.

Hinata toussa doucement et il se redressa immédiatement. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, réalisant tardivement qu'il avait sûrement eu l'air bizarre à froncer les sourcils en regardant son entrejambes.

« Heu, désolé. Tu t'amuses ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'était un dîner charmant. Naruto, tu voudrais m'accompagner un peu dehors ? »

Il tourna sa main pour pouvoir agripper la petite main d'Hinata dans la sienne. Il s'était senti coupable toute la journée pour l'avoir évitée ce matin.

« Bien sûr. » Il se leva, la tirant avec lui. Il relâcha ses doigts juste quand elle serra les siens, tenant la main du jeune homme fermement.

Le geste ne le gêna pas, donc il la laissa le tenir. Ils traversèrent la cuisine vers la baie vitrée qui conduisait vers l'arrière. La maison de Sakura était petite mais bien entretenue. Naruto se souvenait du jour où lui et les autres l'avaient aidée à s'installer. Ca avait été plaisant jusqu'à ce que Kakashi se montre brusquement – en retard, comme d'habitude – et surprenne le père de Sakura, qui portait un grand vase. Kakashi avait maintenant l'interdiction de mettre un pied dans sa maison sans sa permission expresse.

Il sourit à ce souvenir et adressa un grand sourire à Sakura quand ils la dépassèrent. Sasuke était proche et s'appuyait contre le comptoir de la cuisine avec les bras croisés et ayant l'air totalement indifférent à ce qu'Akiko lui disait.

Sasuke se redressa quand le couple passa. Il regarda, agacé, Ino faire un clin d'œil à Naruto et celui-ci rire en réponse.

A côté de lui, Akiko bavardait sur sa dernière mission au Pays des Vagues. Elle l'avait accosté au moment où il avait quitté la table après le dîner.

« … beau pays, tu ne penses pas ? »

Sasuke acquiesça d'un air absent. Naruto et Hinata avaient fermé la vitre et s'étaient assis à la table vide dans le jardin. Hinata s'appuyait sur le côté du jeune homme et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« Sasuke ? »

Il retourna son regard sur la femme à côté de lui. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns, le regardant avec attente. Lui avait-elle posé une question ?

« Pardon ? »

Elle lui sourit et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Je t'ai demandé si tu y as été. »

« Au pays des Vagues ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Notre première mission de rang B était là-bas. » Le souvenir de cette mission et de ce qui s'était passé sur le pont avait hanté ses rêves pendant des mois après.

« Tu veux dire toi, Naruto et Sakura ? Comment c'était d'être dans une équipe avec eux ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient vraiment faibles. Tu as dû être vraiment frustré. Bien que je puisse sympathiser avec eux parce que - essaie d'être dans une équipe avec deux Hyuuga. Je me sens vraiment inutile parfois. »

Sasuke ferma brièvement les yeux, rassemblant sa patience, avant de lui adresser un regard irrité. Maintenant, les femmes interprétaient habituellement son silence et ses réponses sèches comme du désintérêt. Akiko était soit incroyablement têtue soit incroyablement stupide. « Akiko, c'est ça ? »

Elle rayonna et acquiesça.

« Est-ce que je te plais ? »

Elle eut l'air abasourdie par sa question. Elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle avec gêne mais personne ne semblait écouter. Rougissant légèrement, elle parvint à grommeler un oui.

Il croisa les bras. « Désolé » dit-il en ayant l'air de ne pas l'être du tout. « J'aime les hommes. » En fait, c'était plus _un homme_ mais ce n'était pas la question.

Ca lui prit un moment pour réaliser que la pièce était devenue silencieuse alors que tout le monde à portée s'était immobilisé à sa déclaration.

* * *

« Naruto, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Les mains d'Hinata étaient croisées sur ses genoux. Ses doigts continuaient de tirer sur son pantalon, un signe sûr qu'elle était nerveuse, ce qui rendait Naruto nerveux à son tour.

Il regarda le haut de sa tête, qui était blotti contre son épaule. Il détestait la mettre mal à l'aise. Il se déplaça juste assez pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Sur le côté, Sakura avait planté des fleurs. L'odeur des lys et la lumière ambiante des lanternes en papier créaient une atmosphère qui aurait pu être considérée comme romantique. C'était dommage qu'ils soient tous les deux trop tendus pour l'apprécier.

« Bien sûr que tu peux.

« Es-tu… es-tu heureux ? » Elle pencha la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. Elle fronçait les sourcils d'inquiétude et son regard était ferme malgré l'hésitation dans sa voix.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par sa question inattendue. Il ouvrit la bouche juste assez longtemps pour bafouiller une réponse. « P… Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le regard perplexe de Naruto croisant celui pensif d'Hinata. Dans le silence tendu, Naruto devint extrêmement conscient de la manière dont ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa taille, de combien elle était raide dans ses bras.

L'herbe chatouillait les orteils exposés de Naruto mais il avait peur de se pencher et de les gratter. La douce lumière au-dessus d'eux dessinait des ombres dans les yeux pâles de la jeune fille. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Puis son regard glissa du visage de Naruto, se fixant sur ses genoux.

Naruto gigota sous son inspection. « Heu, Hinata ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Son regard remonta vers le sien et elle sembla y trouver quelque chose parce que ses lèvres se serrèrent et elle détourna enfin les yeux. Il leva la main et poussa gentiment sa joue.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. Il baissa la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent bien qu'il soit clair qu'il n'y avait pas de joie dans son sourire. « Merci d'être aussi adorable, Naruto. Merci… d'avoir essayé. »

Il se recula de surprise, quelque chose se tordant dans ses entrailles. « Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

« Neji voit toujours des choses que je ne vois pas » dit-elle, bien que le commentaire ait peu de sens pour lui. « Mais je vois maintenant. J'avais raison ce matin, tu sais. Tu ne ris plus beaucoup. »

Il secoua la tête. Sa main se posa sur la joue d'Hinata et il la força à le regarder. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer quand il vit combien ses yeux étaient brillants. _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé_ pensa-t-il, pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle disait ces choses mais sachant que c'était de sa faute. « C'est parce que la vie est plus compliquée maintenant qu'elle ne l'était quand nous étions des enfants. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Tu n'es pas… » Sa voix se brisa et elle s'arrêta pour reprendre contenance.

Il voulait l'embrasser, faire partir la douleur dans ses yeux. A la place, il serra les dents et se traita de lâche pour être toujours incapable de franchir la brève distance entre leurs lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi » murmura-t-elle. Elle poussa gentiment sa main pour pouvoir baisser la tête.

Il secoua la tête plus vigoureusement, une dénégation lui sautant rapidement aux lèvres. « Tu as tort. Tu es une des personnes les plus merveilleuses de ce village. Je… »

« Je t'ai observé depuis l'Académie, Naruto. » Elle pencha la tête, comme si elle était embarrassée par son admission. « J'ai vu la manière dont tu étais traité et comment tu ne te laissais jamais démoraliser. Tu m'as inspirée pour que je sois plus forte. » Elle bougea sur ses genoux, se tournant pour lui faire face même si ses yeux restèrent sur ses genoux. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur. Mais… mais il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux qui n'avait jamais été là avant. »

« Hinata. » Il se pencha en avant pour la toucher.

Elle secoua la tête et releva les yeux. Les mains de Naruto s'arrêtèrent en l'air devant son regard déterminé. « Je suis désolée, Naruto. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir sur… des choses. Sur nous. »

Naruto fronçait légèrement les sourcils, la confusion assombrissant ses yeux bleus. Il laissa tomber ses mains, serrant les poings sur ses genoux. Le silence soudain entre eux n'était brisé que par le chant bas des sauterelles cachées dans l'obscurité.

« Hinata… est-ce que tu me quittes ? » Il tressaillit à combien il avait l'air pathétique.

Elle détourna à nouveau les yeux, ses doigts effleurant l'herbe. « Peut-être… peut-être que dans le futur, quand les choses seront différentes, nous pourrons réessayer. »

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il ne dit rien. Il pouvait voir par son expression qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'ils auraient jamais la chance de « réessayer. » Il fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux.

Hinata avait été une des premières personnes qui l'avaient jamais regardé et qui avaient vu _plus_ que le trublion bruyant qu'il avait été. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la coupure du rejet mais même plus, la lourde déception envers lui-même. Il l'avait laissée tomber. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui demander de rester.

Le vent souffla, amenant avec lui l'épais parfum des fleurs. Naruto serra les mâchoires. L'odeur florale lui donnait la nausée. Il se frotta les tempes, essayant de se concentrer sur Hinata mais la situation était devenue surréaliste.

Elle fit un léger signe de la tête en direction de la maison. « Rentrons. »

« Hinata, je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Naruto. » Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la joue du blond. « Je veux te voir sourire… _rire_… comme tu le faisais avant. Donc » elle murmura, sa voix se brisant avec l'effort de sa résolution « tu fais juste ce que tu dois faire. »

« Hinata… »

Mais elle se leva et le coupa à nouveau. « Nous devrions rentrer. »

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, son poing se serrant sur l'herbe et l'arrachant quand il se leva pour la suivre.

* * *

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux pour étudier le plafonnier. Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec une expression qui était un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité.

Alors qu'il étudiait les détails du dôme en verre qui protégeait l'ampoule, il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être que son choix de répartie, bien qu'efficace, n'avait pas été le plus sage. Mais la personnalité d'Akiko avait laissé sous-entendre une ténacité qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la préadolescence hormonale de Sakura. Il serait au moins satisfait s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Les pensées de Sasuke et le silence tendu furent brisés quand Kiba explosa de rire. Il se pencha, agrippant ses côtes alors que son corps était secoué de rire. Shikamaru et Lee l'observèrent avec des regards peinés. Apparemment, personne d'autre ne partageait son sens de l'humour.

« Sasuke, haleta Kiba entre deux rires, c'est la chose la _plus drôle_ » il s'arrêta pour respirer « que tu as _jamais _dite. »

En entendant les mots de Kiba, l'expression d'Akiko était passée de choquée à outragée. Elle jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui se roulait pratiquement au sol avant de se retourner vers Sasuke. Elle rejeta ses épaules en arrière et se redressa.

« C'était infantile et inutile, Sasuke. Tu aurais pu juste me dire que tu n'étais pas intéressé. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le visage d'Akiko qui grimaçait de colère.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé » dit-il.

« Oh ! Tu… tu… » Les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent de colère et elle serra les poings.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil noir, son regard ferme la défiant de continuer.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se rétrécirent en une ligne furieuse. Elle fit un bruit étranglé au fond de sa gorge comme si c'était un grand effort de ne pas lui hurler au visage. Puis elle tourna sur les talons et disparut dans le salon. Un moment plus tard, tout le monde sauf Sasuke tressaillit quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

Le rire de Kiba s'était calmé et n'était que des ricanements. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pas du tout sûr quant à ce que Kiba trouvait de si drôle. Mais une fois encore, il n'avait jamais compris son sens de l'humour.

« Sasuke. »

Il pensa l'ignorer et partir. Il avait vu assez de personnes pour une nuit. Il aimait sa solitude pour une raison. S'insultant mentalement de sa propre faiblesse, il se tourna vers Sakura.

Son sourire était tremblant, ses yeux incertains alors qu'elle le regardait. « Tu ne faisais que _plaisanter_, pas vrai. »

Il la regarda gigoter sans expression. Elle avait l'air terriblement anxieuse, comme une enfant qui recherche une consolation auprès d'un parent.

Il grogna mentalement. C'était pour ça que lui et Naruto avaient choisi de garder leur relation secrète. Néanmoins, décida-t-il, le chat était hors du sac – comme disait le dicton. Naruto essaierait probablement de le tuer plus tard pour avoir blessé la jeune femme mais il s'en occuperait.

Une partie de lui voulait la rassurer, la femme avec qui il avait en premier appris les triomphes et les échecs du travail en équipe, qui lui avait sauvé la vie une fois avec ses jutsu médicaux et qui lui avait autrefois déclaré son amour. Blesser Sakura était quelque chose qu'il préférerait éviter. Mais une plus grande part de lui était las de mentir.

« Je suis désolé, Sakura. » Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et son sourire se fana comme les fragiles pétales de la fleur dont elle portait le nom. Il grogna mentalement une deuxième fois. Elle avait l'air totalement anéantie.

Kiba avait arrêté de rire.

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes, mais je n'ai toujours pas de bêta…


	9. Mouvements après impact

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masahi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 9 : Mouvements après impact**

Il y eut un faible bruit de frottement quand la baie vitrée s'ouvrit. Sasuke détourna les yeux avec soulagement. Hinata et Naruto s'étaient arrêtés sur le pas de la porte, leurs regards mesurant le silence tendu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tous des têtes d'enterrement ? » demanda Naruto en faisant une tentative ratée pour détendre l'atmosphère. A côté de lui, Hinata fronça les sourcils.

Sakura tourna abruptement les talons. L'écho sourd de ses pas fut bruyant dans la pièce silencieuse alors qu'elle traversait rapidement la cuisine et montait les escaliers qui conduisaient au deuxième étage. Naruto cligna des yeux et regarda Sasuke mais son expression offrait peu d'explication sur la raison pour laquelle une pièce remplie de ninjas presque ivres était si foutrement silencieuse.

« Ecoutez, les gars, ce n'est vraiment pas une si grosse affaire. » Ino adressa un regard assez imposant au groupe. Puis elle se leva et suivit Sakura à l'étage.

Lee bondit rapidement de sa chaise et suivit. Naruto toussa légèrement dans le silence qui s'étirait. Il regarda derrière lui et se demanda si quelqu'un se vexerait s'il se retirait à nouveau dans le jardin.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une grosse affaire ? » demanda enfin Hinata en brisant le silence.

Naruto haussa un sourcil en direction de Sasuke. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme était responsable.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et appuya une hanche contre le comptoir avec une insouciance qui aurait pu être feinte, ou pas. Quand personne d'autre ne sembla enclin à éclairer les deux arrivants, TenTen se redressa du mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait.

« Heu… Sasuke est gay. » Sa voix reflétait son incrédulité persistante devant toute la scène.

Si Sasuke avait été enclin à montrer librement ses émotions, il aurait ri aux expressions identiques de choc sur les visages de Naruto et d'Hinata. Il eut un sourire goguenard quand ils réalisèrent tous les deux de quoi ils avaient l'air et rougirent en même temps.

« Naruto, tu es le meilleur ami de Sasuke et tu ne le savais pas ? » demanda Kiba en semblant incrédule devant la réaction de Naruto. Une fois encore, Shikamaru lui adressa un regard peiné.

Naruto sentit ses oreilles lui chauffer alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. « Je… Je… Qu'est-ce que je me soucie de savoir ce que sont ses préférences sexuelles ?! »

Shikamaru s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne et Naruto avait peu de doute qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là. Il bougea sur ses pieds et fit discrètement un pas en arrière. Le mur de pierres dans le jardin était à peine à obstacle pour un ninja. Naruto se demanda combien de temps ça prendrait pour le franchir et s'échapper de cette folie.

« Très bien » dit Shikamaru. Il se leva et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Nous devrions probablement y aller. A plus tard. » Quand Kiba ne bougea pas, il l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le fit se lever.

« Hey ! Je venais ! » Kiba leur adressa un sourire forcé et suivit Shikamaru hors de la pièce. TenTen se dépêcha de partir après eux.

« Je pense que je devrais aussi y aller, dit Hinata. Je me demande où est Neji. »

« Bonne question. Je vais le chercher » dit Naruto, sautant sur l'excuse pour partir. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et Sasuke au cas où celui-ci déciderait de révéler d'autres secrets.

Il alla dans le salon où il avait pour la dernière fois vu Neji avec Ana et prit une profonde inspiration. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était une soirée sympa et relaxante avec ses amis. Se faire larguer n'était pas en tête de liste des choses qu'il voulait voir arriver ce soir.

Le salon était vide mais il se tint au milieu de la pièce pendant un moment, son regard passant sur les nombreuses photos accrochées aux murs. Au moins la moitié d'entre elles étaient de l'équipe Sept. Il se souvenait avoir regardé Sakura alors qu'elle mettait ces photos dans des cadres, riant de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans chacune d'entre elles. Ca avait été il y avait au moins deux ans et malgré le fait que Sakura soit souvent à l'hôpital ou en mission vingt heures par jour, les cadres étaient bien entretenus et sans un grain de poussière.

Naruto secoua la tête et combattit son anxiété grandissante. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce que la confession de Sasuke pourrait faire à Sakura et à leur amitié. Après une rapide vérification dans la salle d'eau, il se dirigea à l'étage. Les voix assourdies de Lee et Ino lui parvinrent de l'autre côté d'une porte sur sa droite. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à Sakura donc il la dépassa.

Bien qu'il soit celui qui connaissait Sasuke le mieux, Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait possédé pour lui faire dire à tout le monde qu'il était gay. Il ne parlait jamais de lui s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Ne pouvant trouver Neji nulle part, Naruto redescendit. Il était peu probable que Neji soit parti sans l'avoir dit à personne.

« Je vais voir dehors » dit Naruto en passant rapidement dans la cuisine.

Sasuke était assis à table et versait une coupe de sake. Hinata, qui était assise en face de lui, sourit avec gêne quand elle l'accepta. Naruto se demanda brièvement ce qu'il faisait tous les deux. Avec de la chance, Sasuke n'était pas en train d'essayer de saouler Hinata pour… les raisons tordues qu'il pourrait avoir, quelles qu'elles soient. Sasuke pouvait être cruellement créatif avec très peu d'effort.

Il sortit sur le gazon et son regard s'attarda à l'endroit que lui et Hinata venaient juste d'occuper. Il se demanda s'il devrait essayer de réparer les dommages qu'il avait causés à leur relation. Il avait peu de doute que la cause de leur séparation résidait entièrement en lui ; c'était sa responsabilité de l'améliorer.

Mais obligation et désir étaient deux choses bien différentes. S'il pensait rester avec Hinata par obligation, alors il était plus apparent que jamais qu'Hinata méritait mieux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches blondes de frustration.

Naruto tourna au coin de la maison, où le mur de pierre devenait un côté du bâtiment, et y regarda à deux fois. Il avait trouvé Neji.

Naruto ne pouvait voir que le dos ferme et _nu_ de Neji alors que ses hanches poussaient une Ana gémissante dans le mur derrière elle. La jupe de la jeune femme était relevée autour de sa taille, le pantalon de Neji était autour de ses chevilles. Naruto était trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose que regarder.

Neji s'arrêta soudain. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux pâles croisèrent ceux de Naruto. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir là, Naruto sentit ses oreilles le brûler.

« Heu, désolé d'interrompre. » Naruto baissa les yeux, regardant avidement les traces d'herbe sur ses sandales. Il rit nerveusement. « Mais Hinata te cherche. »

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu… » Sasuke apparut au coin, ayant suivi Naruto, et s'arrêta abruptement. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête.

Ana, complètement oublieuse – ou ne se souciant pas – de leur audience, poussa un gémissement impatient et tira sur les cheveux de Neji. Elle se frotta contre lui, les jambes se serrant autour de sa taille. Celui-ci sourit sereinement au duo qui les regardait stupidement.

« S'il vous plaît, dites à Hinata que j'arriverai bientôt. » Neji leur fit un signe de tête à tous les deux avant de se retourner et de recommencer ses fermes poussées.

« Au moins, _quelqu'un_ en a » dit Sasuke. Il fit demi-tour, incapable de regarder.

Naruto cligna des yeux devant la manière dont les muscles des fesses de Neji se serraient et sentit une décharge chaude et inattendue dans son entrejambe. Tournant sur ses talons, il se dépêcha de suivre Sasuke, ébahi.

* * *

Naruto supposa que ça aurait été trop demander que Sasuke n'ait pas d'idées crues d'après le comportement illicite de Neji.

« Heu… Sasuke ? » murmura-t-il, comme si un volume plus grand pourrait entraîner une réaction agressive. La respiration de Sasuke éventait sa joue. Des doigts pâles se serrèrent autour de ses hanches.

Sasuke répondit en se serrant contre le corps de Naruto qui, pour le moment, était coincé entre le brun et la porte de son appartement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Naruto avec ce même murmure gardé.

« Je te donne un baiser de bonne nuit. » Il eut un sourire narquois devant le regard exaspéré que Naruto lui adressa.

« Ne penses-tu pas que la nuit a été assez étrange ? » Son regard dépassa Sasuke et se posa sur le lampadaire brillant faiblement de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était tard et il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour s'entraîner avec son équipe.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Hinata s'en souciera, dit-il en ignorant la remarque de Naruto, vu que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. »

Naruto ferma la bouche dans un claquement sec, abandonnant ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Il serra les mains autour des épaules de Sasuke. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Elle me l'a dit pendant que tu étais à l'étage pour chercher Neji. »

Des yeux bleus le regardèrent avec prudence. « Elle te l'a juste _dit _? Et je suppose que tu as demandé vraiment gentiment. »

Sasuke eut un sourire goguenard. « Oui. Je peux être civil quand je veux. »

Naruto eut un reniflement ironique. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé exactement ? » Il poussa légèrement contre le poids de Sasuke, pas du tout enclin à répéter leur lutte de minuit de la nuit précédente. C'était rassurant quand, de temps en temps, ils pouvaient vraiment être adultes quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

« J'ai demandé pourquoi vous aviez tous les deux l'air aussi sombres quand vous êtes rentrés. »

Naruto grogna. « Vraiment ? Merde, je ne voulais pas. »

Sasuke regarda la gorge de Naruto travailler alors qu'il déglutissait, voulant vraiment passer sa langue sur ce cou sensible.

« Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait ou c'est toi ? »

Naruto haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« La séparation. Qui l'a faite ? »

Les yeux bleus se froncèrent. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant, pousse-toi. Ca a été une longue journée. »

Sasuke serra les lèvres, réprimant un soupir dont il avait grand besoin. Il poussa ses hanches vers l'avant juste pour être contrariant. « Nous devrions parler à Sakura demain. »

« Nous ? _Tu es_ celui qui lui a brisé le cœur. » Le rappel refroidit rapidement l'excitation qui commençait à s'agiter dans ses entrailles. Naruto grogna de frustration. Il était irritable et mal à l'aise. La porte était dure contre son dos et la poignée s'enfonçait dans son flanc.

A son crédit, Sasuke eut vraiment l'air un peu coupable.

Sakura était la sœur que Naruto aurait voulu avoir. Et, en tant que telle, protéger ses émotions était aussi important que de la protéger pendant les combats. S'ils avaient jamais mis au courant Sakura de leur relation, elle aurait été dévastée – comme elle en avait eu l'air quand il était arrivé après la petite confession de Sasuke.

Sauf que ça aurait été doublement dévastateur car ça n'aurait pas été que Sasuke mais tous les deux qui lui auraient fait du mal. Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait jamais lui faire face et supporter la douleur de leur trahison dans ses yeux.

« Elle aura besoin de toi. _J'aurai _besoin de toi. »

Naruto concéda que Sasuke manquait probablement suffisamment de tact pour lui faire _encore_ plus mal en lui disant carrément de passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait besoin de Naruto pour jouer les médiateurs.

« D'accord. Mais si elle pleure, je vais te foutre une raclée. »

Sasuke appuya sa tête sur la texture rugueuse de la porte en bois, son menton s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Naruto. « Si elle pleure, je te laisserai faire. »

Naruto acquiesça. « Donc, pourquoi as-tu dit à tout le monde que tu es… tu sais ? »

Sasuke baissa son visage juste assez pour presser un petit sourire dans l'épaule de Naruto. « Akiko m'emmerdait. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grand soupir. Sasuke pouvait être si théâtral. « Si les gens pensent que tu es gay, comment vas-tu te démerder pour trouver une femme, idiot ? »

Les doigts de Sasuke se serrèrent sur les hanches de Naruto. Celui-ci tressaillit. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je _voulais_ une femme. Est-ce que tu n'as pas écouté ? »

Sasuke tourna sa tête, ses lèvres caressèrent la peau tendue entre le cou et l'épaule. Il poussa le col du t-shirt de Naruto, mordillant gentiment la peau puis passant sa langue dessus.

« Arrête » dit Naruto avant d'haleter doucement. C'était vraiment pathétique, pensa-t-il, qu'il ne puisse même pas avoir l'air convainquant dans ses protestations.

Sasuke s'arrêta, sa respiration humide réchauffant la peau de Naruto. Il supposa que Naruto aurait du mal à lui pardonner s'il essayait de le séduire à peine une heure ou deux après qu'il ait cassé avec Hinata.

Il lécha une dernière fois le cou tentant avant de reculer. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches pour les empêcher de se balader.

Naruto redressa son t-shirt, regardant Sasuke avec méfiance.

« Bonne nuit. Je te verrai demain. »

« Ouais. A demain. »

Naruto regarda le dos de Sasuke qui s'éloignait jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit.

* * *

« Hey, Naruto ! »

Naruto se détourna de son bol de ramen, des nouilles sortant de sa bouche, et sourit du mieux qu'il put.

Iruka lui fit signe, riant à cette vue. Le son riche était réconfortant et rappelait à Naruto des jours où essayer de ne pas dormir pendant les classes d'Iruka était son souci le plus pressant.

« Comment vas-tu, Naruto ? » demanda Iruka. Il s'assit sur un tabouret haut alors que Naruto luttait pour avaler tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche pour pouvoir parler correctement.

« Bien, Iruka-sensei. Je vais très bien » dit-il quand il put parler à nouveau. Il eut un grand sourire, réalisant alors combien son ancien professeur lui avait manqué. Il fit tourner le contenu de son bol avec ses baguettes et essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient mangé ensembles. C'était vaguement alarmant qu'il n'y parvienne pas.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de juste m'appeler Iruka maintenant ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes plus élève et professeur. »

Naruto gloussa en haussant les épaules. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ca ne me semble juste pas normal. Tu auras toujours quelque chose à m'enseigner, j'en suis sûr. »

Iruka sourit avec affection et commanda son propre bol de ramen au miso. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton temps libre ? »

Le sourire de Naruto se fana dans les coins. « J'ai juste essayé de passer du temps avec de vieux amis. Tout le monde est occupé ces jours-ci. Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu Konohamaru. »

Iruka rayonna à la mention du jeune home. Naruto essaya de ne pas rire devant combien le jeune homme avait l'air enfantin.

« Konohamaru est parti juste hier pour une autre mission. Il veut vraiment être promu jounin donc il fait autant de missions qu'ils lui donnent. »

« Vraiment ? C'est un sale gosse mais un bon petit quand même. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. »

Le sourire d'Iruka s'adoucit et Naruto se demanda quelles pensées passaient derrière ce regard gentil. Gentil n'était pas un mot qu'il utiliserait souvent pour décrire Iruka, considérant les spectaculaires disputes qu'ils avaient eues quand Naruto était son élève. Même ainsi, le sourire d'Iruka à ce moment là était ce qu'il pourrait même décrire de paternel. Ca le réchauffait plus que les ramen.

« Tu as vraiment grandi, Naruto » dit Iruka. C'était peut-être l'imagination de Naruto mais il lui sembla que la poitrine de l'autre homme se gonflait de fierté pour son ancien élève.

Naruto eut un grand sourire et se sentit plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. « Merci, Iruka-sensei. »

« Donc, quand est ta prochaine mission ? » Un bol fumant de ramen fut posé devant Iruka et il se tourna pour séparer ses baguettes.

Naruto arrêta d'enfourner plus de nouilles dans sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux. Iruka ne savait pas ? « A la fin de la semaine. Nous allons au Sable pour l'examen des Chuunin. »

Iruka sourit et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je suis juste un professeur chuunin, Naruto. Personne ne me dit rien à moins que je demande. »

Naruto se gratta la tête avec un sourire penaud. « D'accord, as-tu vu Kakashi-sensei dans le coin dernièrement ? Je pensais aller le voir avant de partir. »

« A ce que j'ai entendu dernièrement, il aidait Jiraiya… » il s'arrêta, une légère rougeur montant de son cou « … à rassembler des données, comme ils appellent ça. »

Naruto, qui ingérait plus de ramen, s'étrangla presque de rire. « Le vieux pervers a Kakashi-sensei à l'aider maintenant ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux aux dépens des deux anciens professeurs de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour découvrir Sasuke se tenant derrière eux. Il avait les bras croisés, portant négligemment son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Il étudia leur petit-déjeuner avec un haussement ennuyé de son sourcil.

Naruto eut un grand sourire. « Rien. Tu en veux ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête et fixa Naruto avec un regard significatif. Naruto comprit.

« Tu veux aller parler à Sakura maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. Il posa ses baguettes, son zèle pour manger ayant soudain été coupé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Iruka. Sakura va bien ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « C'est quelque chose entre nous trois, Iruka-sensei. Je suis désolé. »

Iruka ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Naruto. « Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis juste inquiet. Vous avez tous été mes élèves autrefois. »

Ils dirent leurs au revoir et Naruto paya pour son repas, laissant assez d'argent pour couvrir également celui d'Iruka. Le duo sembla marcher particulièrement lentement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient chez Sakura. Aucun des deux hommes n'était terriblement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire face au troisième membre de leur ancienne équipe.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais lui dire ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que je suis, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, je voulais dire : que vas-tu lui dire pour essayer de la réconforter ? »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soir qui la fasse se sentir mieux. C'est pour ça que _tu_ viens. Je t'ai dit qu'elle aurait besoin de toi. »

Il sembla que peu de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'ils se tiennent sur le pas de la porte de chez Sakura. Naruto sentait son cœur lourd dans sa poitrine et il souhaita que Sasuke n'ait jamais rien dit du tout.

Sasuke frappa à la porte. Quand personne ne répondit, il frappa à nouveau un peu plus fort. Naruto regardait ses pieds en passant le bord de ses sandales dans la saleté. Il redressa la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une Ino lasse. Elle essaya de sourire mais son sourire vacilla quand son regard croisa celui de Sasuke.

« Hey, comment va Sakura ? » demanda Naruto. Il sentait ses mains moites et il les essuya avec gêne contre son pantalon.

Ino secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte plus grand pour les deux hommes. Ils entrèrent dans la maison silencieuse et, pour une fois, Naruto aligna ses chaussures comme il faut contre le mur. Sakura le réprimandait souvent parce qu'il lançait ses chaussures au hasard dans un coin.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons lui parler ? » demanda Naruto quand Sasuke resta silencieux.

« Bien sûr » Ino les conduisit à l'étage vers la même chambre devant laquelle était passé Naruto la nuit précédente. Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit sur le côté pour que les deux hommes entrent. Naruto écrasa le besoin de s'enfuir. Son sentiment de peur était presque oppressant.

Sakura était assise sur son lit, contre la tête de lit et les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine. Elle redressa la tête quand ils entrèrent. Quelque chose flasha dans ses yeux.

Naruto avança en traînant des pieds, les mains serrant le tissu de son pantalon. La chambre de Sakura était beaucoup moins… fille… que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il l'avait vu le jour où elle avait emménagé mais il avait eu peu d'opportunité de la voir encore après qu'elle se soit installée. De plus, les visites pour le dîner incluaient rarement un tour dans sa chambre.

Il y avait des rouleaux suspendus au mur à côté d'un miroir de pied, lui donnant une symétrie que Naruto aima. Sur un autre mur, un grand tableau représentant une fleur était encadré d'argent mat et était suspendu entre deux grands shuriken accrochés au mur. Quand Sasuke bougea à côté de lui, Naruto ramena brutalement son attention sur le problème actuel. Il pencha un peu la tête, reconnaissant en lui-même qu'il avait peut-être fait exprès d'éviter de devoir initier la conversation.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et décida que ce serait probablement mieux s'il parlait en premier. Il s'avança vers le lit et se mit à genoux. Il passa son doigt sur une fine couture sur le couvre-lit.

« Sakura… »

« Comment as-tu pu ? » siffla soudain celle-ci, le coupant.

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris par la colère dans sa voix. Il laissa immédiatement tomber la main qui était sur son lit. Puis il réalisa qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

Sasuke rencontra le regard furieux de la jeune fille calmement. « Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. »

« Tu m'as laissée m'accrocher à l'espoir qu'un jour… qu'un jour, tu changerais d'avis. Tu m'as laissée continuer à t'aimer en sachant que tu ne ressentirais jamais la même chose. »

Une gêne s'installa dans la poitrine de Naruto alors que Sakura continuait de parler. Il n'y avait pas de signe de larmes en vue, juste une rage à peine contrôlée.

Sasuke se tenait juste au pied du lit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je ne t'ai jamais laissé croire que je t'aimerais de cette manière, Sakura. Nous sommes des compagnons. »

Naruto grimaça devant le sens commun froid de Sasuke. « Sakura, tu sais qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Tu _sais_ ça. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais rien dit. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. »

Sakura se tourna vers lui. La gorge de Naruto se serra alors que l'ombre de cette trahison crainte se glissait dans ses yeux. « Tu savais ? » murmura-t-elle.

Naruto se raidit en se frappant mentalement. « Sakura, je… »

« Tu savais et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Sasuke, je peux comprendre parce qu'il ne me dit jamais rien mais toi, Naruto, tu me l'as caché aussi ? »

Naruto lui toucha le bras, ayant besoin qu'elle comprenne. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Sakura. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Elle dégagea son bras, les yeux remplis de peine et accusateurs. « Ca fait plus mal. »

Naruto recula comme s'il avait été frappé physiquement. Sasuke vit la culpabilité envahir ses traits et serra les poings. Il n'avait pas emmené Naruto avec lui pour qu'il puisse supporter la culpabilité.

« Ne le blâme pas. Il voulait que tu saches. Je ne l'ai pas laissé te le dire. »

Sakura secoua la tête comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

« Tu aurais gardé un secret pour moi, Sakura. Ne punis pas Naruto pour avoir fait la même chose. »

Elle détourna son visage en fermant les yeux. « Allez-vous en. Je veux être seule. »

« Sakura » dit Naruto, ses yeux bleus montrant sa détresse. Il se remit debout, son regard passant désespérément de Sasuke à Sakura.

« Viens, Naruto. Elle a besoin de plus de temps. » Sasuke fit demi-tour, pressé d'échapper à l'atmosphère déprimante.

Naruto hésita à la porte. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura. »

Une fois dehors, Sasuke regarda la maison de Sakura en fronçant les sourcils, son expression fermée. « Je suppose que c'était trop tôt. Nous pourrons essayer une autre fois. »

Naruto se tourna vers lui en appuyant son doigt avec colère contre sa poitrine. « _Tu_ peux réessayer. Je lui parlerai quand je serai prêt à lui faire face. »

Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et la tint même quand celui-ci fit un pas en arrière. « Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable à propos de ce que nous avons eu » dit-il. Ses doigts se serrèrent autours de ceux de Naruto. « Peut-être que c'était mal de notre part de le lui cacher aussi longtemps mais ne _nous_ regrette _jamais_. »

Une langue rose apparut brièvement alors que Naruto léchait ses lèvres sèches. Il retira sa main de la prise de Sasuke et la tint contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait préserver la chaleur de leur contact. « Ce n'est pas le cas, Sasuke » dit-il.

Le sourcil de Sasuke tiqua, n'ayant pas anticipé cette réponse particulière.

Naruto tira avantage de la stupeur momentanée de Sasuke et haussa légèrement les épaules. « A plus tard. » Il lui adressa un sourire vide et disparut avec un léger _pop_ et un écran de fumée.


	10. Interractions sociales

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Interaction sociale.**

Naruto bougea dans l'herbe. Les fibres de son fin t-shirt se prirent légèrement dans le tronc contre son dos. Il joua négligemment avec l'étui de ses armes qu'il avait attaché à sa jambe droite quand il était retourné à son appartement plus tôt. Il supposait qu'en tant que ninja, il devrait toujours être armé, même s'il avait parfaitement confiance en sa capacité de se battre sans kunai à portée de main.

Malgré sa position oisive, le but de sa présence en cette clairière n'était pas de se reposer contre un arbre. Il voulait s'entraîner pour se distraire du merdier que la rencontre avec Sakura avait été. Pourtant, en arrivant, ses bonnes intentions s'étaient évaporées avec la lumière du soleil qui tachetait l'espace ombragé où il se reposait.

Broyer du noir n'était pas quelque chose que Naruto aimait particulièrement, ou dont il était même tolérant. En fait, il blâmait l'influence sombre de Sasuke pour son actuelle mauvaise humeur. Il passa sa main sur l'herbe à côté de lui, les fins brins chatouillant sa paume.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand une seconde présence entra dans la clairière.

Sa mélancolie à cause de l'état de son ancienne équipe fut brusquement mise de côté alors qu'il regardait Neji s'approcher. Il était habillé en civil, tout en blanc. Un pantalon lâche en lin tombait bas sur ses hanches.

Un souvenir bref de ces hanches et de ce derrière ferme flasha apparut rapidement dans l'esprit de Naruto et son sourire s'élargit.

« Hey » dit Neji. Ses mains étaient mollement mises dans les poches de son pantalon et, bien que sa posture soit détendue, il se tenait calmement sur ses deux pieds, les épaules droites. Il retourna le sourire grivois de Naruto avec un regard calme et un peu amusé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le sourire de Naruto faiblit légèrement. « Je décide si je vais m'entraîner ou non. Je me sens un peu démotivé aujourd'hui. »

Neji sourit. Ses mains émergèrent de ses poches et il s'assit à côté de Naruto et croisa ses jambes devant lui. Ses longs cheveux, qui étaient attachés en arrière, frottèrent l'herbe derrière lui. Une fois encore, Naruto se rappela du rideau de cheveux noirs qui se balançait doucement alors qu'il prenait sans cérémonie Ana contre le mur extérieur de la maison de Sakura.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un exhibitionniste » dit Naruto avec un sourire insolent.

Neji eut un sourire narquois et sembla ne pas être embarrassé par ce souvenir. « Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? M'arrêter ? Ana ne l'aurait pas apprécié. »

Naruto ferma les yeux et sourit de l'honnêteté brusque de Neji. « Mais, allez, _en dehors de la maison de Sakura ?_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais un bâtard aussi pervers ? »

« Parce que j'aurais peut-être dû te montrer et je doute que tu aurais apprécié la démonstration. »

Le rire de Naruto se termina avec un toussotement abrupt et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda Neji avec incertitude.

Neji conserva une expression sereine. « En plus, tu appartiens à Uchiwa. »

« Je… a-attends, putain, pshhh, quoi ? » Naruto bredouilla, son cou rougissant.

Neji continua sans se soucier de l'incohérence des paroles de Naruto. « Je ne défierai pas le droit d'Uchiwa juste pour apaiser un peu de désir. »

Naruto parvint à fermer sa bouche brutalement, ses dents claquant bruyamment. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de parler.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » sa voix était inhabituellement aigue. Ses joues étaient rouges et il s'éclaircit la gorge en regardant Neji avec ressentiment.

Neji haussa un sourcil. « Tu as demandé. »

« C'était une question rhétorique ! »

Neji haussa les épaules.

Naruto grogna et se couvrit le visage. Puis il se raidit brusquement et laissa retomber sa main. « Je n'appartiens _pas_ à Sasuke. »

Neji haussa à nouveau les épaules de cette manière étrangement élégante qui faisait que Naruto se posait des questions sur l'ordre de l'univers. « Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle aux affaires de ceux qui m'entourent que l'est Hinata. Je sais depuis des années que Uchiwa et toi êtes amants. »

Le premier réflexe de Naruto fut de nier cette déclaration et, en fait, sa bouche formait déjà une protestation. Mais cette réponse céda la place tout aussi rapidement à un souffle colérique, laissant son visage grimaçant d'une manière assez bovine. Neji avait toujours été maladivement observateur.

« Est-ce que tu… l'as dit à Hinata ? » Cette pensée venait juste de lui venir.

« Je lui ai conseillé de faire plus attention mais non, je ne lui ai pas dit pour vous deux. »

Naruto pinça ses lèvres, conscient de bouder comme un enfant mais il se fichait bien de sa dignité après sa démonstration d'éloquence quelques instants auparavant.

Donc Neji avait eu un mot avec elle. Il était son cousin, raisonna Naruto ; il avait le droit de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais, plus important (ou peut-être pas plus _important_ vu que c'était plus _en premier plan_ dans l'esprit de Naruto pour le moment) est-ce que Neji venait d'avouer une attraction pour lui ?

« Neji » dit-il en clignant rapidement de ses yeux bleus qui regardaient l'herbe. « Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? » Il pouvait sentir le regard de Neji sur lui alors que ses doigts tiraient des fils imaginaires sur son pantalon sombre.

« Oui, répondit Neji en ayant l'air distinctement amusé. Nous sommes amis. »

« Donc, tu ne seras pas offensé si je te demande si tu es… tu sais... » Naruto ouvrit sa sacoche d'armes, sa main se glissant à l'intérieur vers la garde d'un kunai. Le poids familier de l'arme était une distraction réconfortante contre le fait de savoir qu'il était une vraie _fille_ au sujet de tout ça et qu'il devrait probablement aller se jeter du haut du Mont Hokage après la fin de cette conversation.

Neji le regarda un long moment. « Non, je ne sais pas. »

Naruto pressa ses lèvres et fronça son nez. « N'es-tu pas supposé être un génie ? »

Neji eut un léger reniflement. Naruto suspecta qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Bien, je ne te le ferai pas dire. Bien que ça m'épate que tu puisses tuer sans cligner des yeux mais rougir comme une fille à chaque fois que le sexe est mentionné. »

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi il devrait faire un suicide rituel pour avoir déshonoré la tradition masculine des discutions sexuelles détendues. « Est-ce que tu pourrais juste répondre à la question ? »

Neji eut un sourire moqueur avant de s'appuyer en arrière sur ses bras et de regarder pensivement les branches au-dessus de sa tête. « La nature humaine décrète que la beauté devrait inciter ou l'admiration ou le désir. Qu'importe le corps ou le genre, la beauté est la beauté et le désir le désir. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et décida immédiatement que Neji devrait faire seppuku avec lui. Pourquoi insistait-il pour s'exprimer avec de telles circonvolutions ? « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas parler simplement et dire que tu penches des deux côtés ? »

Neji répondit par un gloussement bas. Naruto croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Neji trouvait visiblement un amusement pervers à sa gêne. Naruto décida qu'il avait besoin d'un hobby et le lui dit.

Neji ignora la remarque. « Est-ce que j'ai répondu à tes questions, Naruto ? »

Pour dire la vérité, Naruto en avait entendu plus qu'il ne voulait en savoir. Il eut un haussement d'épaule évasif.

« J'ai parlé à Hinata hier soir » dit Neji.

Naruto pencha la tête et regarda Neji avec des yeux mi-clos. Est-ce que l'intention de Neji avait été de poser des questions sur Hinata depuis le début ? « Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

« Il n'était pas dur de dire qu'elle était troublée. »

Naruto soupira et baissa son regard sur ses genoux. S'il pouvait s'imaginer réalistement marié et élevant une famille avec qui que ce soit d'autre que celui dans son cœur, ce serait avec Hinata. Avec elle, il pourrait devenir une meilleure personne, quelqu'un qui était serait aussi plein de compassion et altruiste qu'elle.

« Hinata semble penser que je ne suis pas heureux avec elle. Je suppose que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des petits amis dernièrement » dit Naruto. Il suça l'intérieur de ses joues et espéra que Neji ne poserait pas de question sur le matin précédent avec Sasuke. Il n'avait aucune excuse à donner.

« Hinata pourrait te rendre heureux. Mais tu ne la laisseras pas faire car tu aimes toujours Sasuke. »

Naruto cligna des yeux devant la franchise de Neji et gigota, mal à l'aise. Il serra immédiatement les lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse recommencer à bafouiller. Il commençait à franchement détester cet éloignement de sa zone de confort et il aurait très bien pu se lever et s'en aller si ce n'était pour la petite voix persistante qui disait que s'il était trop lâche pour s'expliquer avec Hinata, alors Neji ferait l'affaire.

« Je… travaille là-dessus » grommela-t-il.

« Tu ne peux pas _travailler_ pour essayer de ne pas aimer quelqu'un. » Neji lui adressa un regard impatient, le premier signe que leur conversation pourrait en fait avoir un autre but que de complètement troubler Naruto. « Vous deux pouvez être agaçants chacun de votre côté et presque insupportables ensemble… mais vous êtes également les meilleurs ninjas avec qui j'ai travaillé et semblez être les seuls capables de comprendre l'autre. » Il adressa à Naruto un regard dur. « Pourquoi te refuses-tu à être heureux ? »

Naruto, qui était devenu de plus en plus rouge à chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Neji, se demanda brièvement si Neji voulait dire heureux avec Hinata ou heureux avec Sasuke. Il attaquerait probablement ses circuits de chakra s'il demandait.

Heureusement, Neji, en génie intuitif qu'il était, semblait pouvoir traduire l'air penaud sur le visage de Naruto. Il soupira et bien que ce ne soit qu'une faible expiration d'air, ça donnait l'illusion d'une grande exaspération.

« Écoute, je ne me _refuse pas à être heureux_. J'ai mes raisons » dit Naruto. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux pour éviter le regard de Neji. « Sasuke mérite à nouveau d'avoir une vraie famille. »

L'herbe bruissa alors que Neji bougeait. Naruto ouvrit son œil gauche. C'était probablement trop demander que Neji parte mais Naruto aimait être optimiste.

Au lieu de s'éloigner, Neji se pencha vers l'avant. Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent brusquement et il eut un sursaut de recul. L'arrière de sa tête frappa le tronc d'arbre avec un bruit sec. « Aïe ! Putain de merde, Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Malgré tous ses efforts, le visage de Neji _était _indécemmentproche et le regard de Naruto se baissa inévitablement sur ses lèvres. Il détourna rapidement le regard mais Neji avait remarqué. Il eut le culot d'avoir un sourire narquois.

« Tu as tort » dit-il.

Naruto cligna des yeux et dut se souvenir de ce dont ils parlaient. Si Neji avait voulu son attention complète, il l'avait à présent, bien que sa méthode était certainement peu orthodoxe.

« En t'éloignant de lui, tout ce que tu réussis à faire est lui refuser exactement ce que tu cherches à lui donner. »

Naruto regarda une fourmi grimper le long de sa jambe et il se permit de réfléchir un moment aux mots de Neji.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais obstiné et impétueux, mais jamais que tu étais un idiot. Et bien que tu m'aies prouvé que j'avais tort dans le passé, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas avec ça. »

Neji se redressa, son expression placide. Naruto fronça les sourcils mais il semblait que Neji avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Naruto, qui était pratiquement allongé sur le flanc à force de se glisser sur le côté pour mettre de la distance entre eux, dit simplement : « J'y penserai. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, bien que Naruto n'ait aucun désir d'y penser. Il n'y avait pas de doute que son équipe était devenue sa famille. Il n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité que peut-être Sasuke ressentait la même chose.

Mais Naruto n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre. Sasuke avait fait partie d'une famille nucléaire auparavant. Ca semblait logique qu'il veuille à nouveau la même chose.

« Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi ? » demanda Neji. La question légère leva efficacement le voile sombre qui s'était abattu entre eux. Naruto sourit faiblement.

Il allait répondre quand Neji tourna brusquement la tête à droite. De fines veines se dessinèrent autour de ses yeux alors qu'il activait son Byakugan. Naruto se redressa, sa main se glissant dans sa sacoche d'armes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Je peux à peine sentir son chakra. » Neji se leva et fit signe à Naruto de faire de même. « Il se déplace au-delà de ma vue. Viens. »

* * *

Sasuke abandonna son poste à Ichiraku, se sentant ridicule d'avoir espéré croiser Naruto avant qu'il ne vienne pour la journée. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher d'un pas brusque vers chez lui.

Il trouvait amusant combien il faisait vraiment peu de choses quand il avait du temps libre, ce que les ninjas occupés comme lui recevaient rarement. Le flux constant d'entraînement et de mission ne le dérangeait pourtant pas. Il était un ninja – il ne savait pas comment être quoi que ce soit d'autre. Naruto lui avait souvent demandé ce qu'il faisait pour s'amuser quand il était enfant mais Sasuke ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre. Les choses qu'il avait faites pour s'amuser enfant n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait maintenant, surtout étant donné sa profession.

Une petite ride apparut entre ses sourcils alors qu'il expérimentait un moment de nostalgie. Quelques fois, il se demandait s'il y avait eu un moment dans sa vie où il avait été si absurdement innocent. Il regarda un groupe d'enfants passer à côté de lui en courant, se poursuivant les uns les autres en jetant des shurikens en carton. Il n'avait jamais joué au ninja quand il était enfant. Son père avait pensé que c'était frivole. Sasuke avait reçu des vrais shurikens avant d'avoir quatre ans.

Une petite ombre le survola et il releva la tête. Ses yeux s'étrécirent sur un pigeon voyageur, les ailes tachetées de blanc. Il reconnaissait cet oiseau. C'était celui que la Hokage envoyait à Naruto quand elle avait besoin de lui pour une mission top-secret. Naruto lui avait expliqué que Tsunade-sama avait choisi cet oiseau spécifiquement pour qu'il sache toujours pour quel genre de mission il était appelé et qu'il puisse refuser s'il le voulait. Elle ne donnait cette option à aucun autre ninja d'élite.

Naruto n'avait jamais refusé une mission.

Sasuke adressa un regard noir à l'oiseau et disparut derrière le bâtiment le plus haut. Naruto était supposé se reposer, comme eux tous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour le Sable à la fin de la semaine.

Il bondit sur le toit du bâtiment le plus proche et se précipita vers la tour du Hokage. Tsunade-sama pouvait foutrement bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mener à bien l'assassinat.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	11. Trajectoire de collision

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Trajectoire de collision**

« Je ne t'ai pas fait appeler. » Un regard froid accompagna l'accueil brusque de Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke choisit d'ignorer le fait qu'il était insubordonné. « Vous m'aviez donné votre parole que vous le laisseriez se reposer jusqu'à ce que nous partions pour le Sable. »

Le Hokage s'appuya sur son siège, les vieux coussins en cuir crissant, et croisa les bras. Son ample poitrine menaça de déborder de son haut trop petit. Sasuke s'était habitué à se concentrer exclusivement sur le point entre ses yeux pour empêcher son regard d'errer – pas parce qu'il avait le moindre désir de voir ses seins (c'était plutôt le contraire) mais parce que c'était impossible à ignorer.

« Je suis aussi agacée par ce développement que toi. Mais la requête a été faite par le Seigneur du Pays de la Terre. Je ne peux pas la refuser. »

« Alors envoyez quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Comparé à moi, tu es toujours un gamin. »

Sasuke se raidit et retint un commentaire. Malgré son déplaisir, elle avait tous les droits de faire comme elle le voulait.

« Naruto a été expressément demandé » dit-elle.

Sasuke n'était pas convaincu. « Expressément demandé ? »

« Tu as besoin que je me répète ? »

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres. Contrairement au Sandaime, Tsunade-sama aimait affirmer sa supériorité envers plusieurs de ses ninjas en général et envers Sasuke en particulier. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle lui faisait soit plaisir soit qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il suspectait que son comportement l'amusait.

Que Naruto ait été spécifiquement demandé n'était pas complètement impossible. Leurs identités étaient bien sûr hautement confidentielles. Mais Naruto _venait_ juste de remplir avec succès une mission de rang S dans le pays de la Terre – il était donc possible que le Seigneur de la Terre ait demandé à ce que le même ninja soit nommé pour cette nouvelle mission.

Il fut sauvé de l'envie de poursuivre cette discussion quand quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à la porte et rompit le silence pesant.

« Entrez » demanda Tsunade-sama.

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto entra, ses yeux ayant pris une couleur bleue morne qui rappelait l'immobilité de l'hiver profond. Cela rappela à Sasuke les cristaux de glace qui se formaient sur les fenêtres après les gelées, infiniment beaux mais ultimement froids.

Déjà, Naruto se préparait mentalement au travail qui devait être fait. Il n'eut pas une réaction en constatant la présence de Sasuke. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été capable de supporter ce genre d'apathie chez Naruto.

Neji entra rapidement derrière le blond. Il adressa un regard à Sasuke avant de se concentrer sur le Hokage.

« Nous devons parler de quelque chose avec vous » dit-il sans préambule.

« Veux-tu nous excuser, Sasuke ? » Ce n'était pas une demande.

Un petit muscle tiqua dans sa joue alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Il s'inclina avec raideur devant le Hokage avant de sortir. La porte se ferma avec un doux clic. Naruto résista à l'impulsion de regarder derrière lui.

« Il y a peut-être un intrus dans le village » dit Neji. Le Hokage se raidit immédiatement dans son siège. « J'ai senti une présence et nous l'avons poursuivie mais je l'ai perdue de vue, probablement à cause d'une technique de téléportation. »

Elle fixa Neji avec un air sévère. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'était un ennemi ? »

« Il portait un manteau de l'Akatsuki. »

Naruto se tourna brusquement vers lui, ayant l'air surpris. « Tu ne m'as pas dit ça » dit-il.

« Merde. » Tsunade amena une pile de papiers vers elle et commença à écrire quelque peu furieusement sur le premier. « Je vais m'assurer que les ajustements nécessaires quant aux équipes de patrouille soient faits et envoyer une équipe d'éclaireurs pour explorer les environs. » Elle se tourna vers Naruto. « Et je vais décliner ta mission. »

Naruto carra ses épaules et dit calmement : « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux me défendre seul. »

« Ce n'est pas prudent pour toi de quitter le village seul si l'Akatsuki prépare à nouveau quelque chose. Tu ne feras pas cette mission. »

« Je peux la réussir » répéta Naruto. Ça faisait des années depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé un membre de l'Akatsuki – il n'allait pas laisser un simple aperçu de l'un d'eux l'empêcher de faire son boulot.

« Tu n'iras pas seul » contra Tsunade, ne cédant pas.

« Alors laissez-moi prendre mon équipe. De toute manière, je veux la mission. » Naruto croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard noir. Il appréciait son inquiétude mais il était un ninja pour une raison. Le danger n'était pas qu'un vague risque du métier dans leur boulot

« Ecoute, sale gamin… »

« Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi, Tsunade-sama. Je ne suis pas aussi inutile qu'avant. »

Naruto sut qu'il avait utilisé la bonne tactique quand la réprimande de Tsunade se coinça dans sa gorge. Il ne l'appelait pas souvent par quelque chose de plus respectueux que « ba-chan » malgré le fait qu'il la tenait en haute estime. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était au-dessus du fait d'utiliser l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle appuya son coude sur son bureau verni et posa son menton dans sa main. Elle regarda Naruto un long moment et celui-ci fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air honnête.

« Très bien. Tu veux cette mission, tu l'as. Mais prends quelqu'un avec qui tu travailles bien, comme Sasuke ou Shikamaru. Ou les deux, du moment que tu n'es pas seul. »

« Je peux l'accompagner » dit Neji en s'avançant.

« Ca ira » accepta Tsunade.

« Il y a quelque chose que je devrais probablement te dire » dit Naruto. Il n'aimait pas être surprotégé et donc, il l'avait gardé pour lui, mais avec la sécurité du village en jeu – et la culpabilité d'avoir tiré avantage de son affection pour lui, il supposait qu'elle devait le savoir.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil d'un air impatient.

« Ces derniers jours, il y a eu des moments où j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivi. »

« Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ? » cria-t-elle. La colère et l'inquiétude renforçaient tellement sa voix que Naruto et même Neji tressaillirent.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux, vu que je n'ai jamais été attaqué. Je n'ai senti aucun chakra inhabituel quand c'est arrivé et je n'ai certainement pas suspecté l'Akatsuki – ça aurait juste pu être des enfants curieux. J'ai juste pensé que je te le ferai savoir. »

« Comme c'est _prévenant_ de ta part… La prochaine fois que ça arrive, tu ferais mieux de ramener tes fesses directement ici et de me le dire. »

« Bien sûr …» dit Naruto de manière évasive. Tsunade fronça les sourcils à devant son ambiguïté délibérée.

« Je suis sérieuse, Naruto. »

« Bien sûr » répéta celui-ci.

Les narines de Tsunade se dilatèrent. Elle regarda Neji. « Est-ce qu'Uchiwa est encore là ? »

Neji eut un sourire moqueur et acquiesça. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Que diable faisait-elle ?

« Dis-lui de ramener son cul ici. Il va avec vous. »

Naruto serra les poings et Neji se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Sasuke était devenue une distraction trop grande ces derniers temps. « Neji et moi pouvons nous débrouiller. »

« Il va avec vous ou vous n'y allez pas du tout. » Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, celui de Tsunade presque aussi intimidant que sa force monstrueuse.

Naruto ne tressaillit pas, sachant qu'elle affirmait son autorité sur lui pour lui rappeler que c'était son dernier mot.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil quand il entra dans le bureau avec Neji et fut immédiatement assailli par le chakra pulsant de Naruto. Le Hokage, pendant ce temps, essayait d'incinérer Naruto à l'aide d'une moue meurtrière, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils s'affrontaient à nouveau dans une bataille de volonté. Il se demanda vaguement si Naruto arrêterait jamais de défier le Hokage.

« Asseyez-vous » aboya celle-ci.

Neji et Sasuke s'assirent tous les deux. Naruto prit son temps mais obéit finalement.

« Ecoutez attentivement, dit le Hokage. Votre objectif est un ancien jounin du village caché de la Pierre ». Elle chercha dans son bureau et en tira un large rouleau. Elle le déroula sur la longueur de son bureau pour révéler une carte détaillée du Pays de la Terre.

« Les rumeurs disent qu'il se cache là. » Elle montra un point sur la carte près de la frontière, nommé _Chisaii_ dans une petite écriture ordonnée. « Le train traverse la ville donc il est probable qu'il s'enfuira au moment où il pensera avoir été retrouvé. »

Naruto acquiesça. Pour résumer, ils devaient s'assurer que le ninja déserteur n'avait aucune opportunité de s'enfuir. Assez facile.

« Pourquoi le seigneur du Pays de la Terre n'envoie pas des ninja de la Pierre Cachée ? »

« Parce que la cible sait comment ils opèrent et on le soupçonne d'avoir toujours des alliés dans leurs rangs. Il disparaîtrait sans laisser de trace avant qu'ils puissent même l'approcher. »

Elle ferma le rouleau et le lança à Naruto.

« Le reste des détails est ici. Mémorisez-les tous les trois avant de partir. Demain matin, vous irez à pied jusque Tokkan et vous prendrez le train vers Chiisai. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous attendre à la Porte Nord avec des passeports et des billets de train. Déguisez-vous en civil avant d'atteindre Tokkan pour éviter d'attirer immédiatement l'attention. »

Ils savaient tout ça, bien sûr. Tsunade aimait juste rappeler ces principes à chaque fois que Naruto partait pour ce genre de mission.

Elle se leva et indiqua qu'ils pouvaient faire de même. Naruto bondit sur ses pieds, pressé de partir.

« Finissez ça rapidement. Essayez d'être revenu dans quatre jours. Si ça prend plus longtemps, ne perdez pas de temps à revenir. Rattrapez-nous au Pays du Vent. »

Naruto rejeta ses épaules en arrière et croisa les bras. « Seul, ça pourrait peut-être me prendre quelques jours de plus. Mais nous sommes trois. Nous serions de retour en un jour, si ce n'était à cause du temps de parcours. »

Neji et Sasuke échangèrent des regards amusés devant la déclaration arrogante de Naruto.

« C'est un jounin de la Pierre. Ne le sous-estimez pas. »

« Et nous sommes des ANBU de la _feuille_. Nous serons de retour avant la fin de la semaine. »

Tsunade eut un sourire supérieur et croisa les bras, imitant la position de Naruto. « Alors assurez-vous que je vous vois tous samedi. »

Neji et Sasuke furent congédiés les premiers. Naruto soupira et se laissa retomber sur son siège.

« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, tu m'entends ? Vous partez en tant qu'équipe, donc travaillez comme une équipe. Si j'apprends que tu as essayé quoi que ce soit seul, je te suspendrai. »

« Tu envois trois capitaine ANBU qui ont l'habitude de diriger leurs propres équipes. Il pourrait y avoir _un peu _de travail personnel. »

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, sale gosse. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais, donc, je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Tsunade fit le tour de son bureau et le regarda de haut. De manière prévisible, il sentit la vague de culpabilité l'assaillir pour l'avoir défiée quand son côté protecteur entrait en conflit avec son rôle de Hokage. La vieille femme _était_ presque comme un parent pour lui.

Il baissa les yeux quand le poids de sa main se posa sur ses cheveux.

« Fais attention, Naruto. »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans ce qui aurait pu être un sourire. « Merci, Tsunade-bachan. On se verra dans quelques jours. »

* * *

« Je rentre. Je vais dormir un peu. Rendez-vous à la Porte Nord à sept heures » dit Neji. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches et de s'éloigner.

Naruto donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. « Bien, à plus. » Il prit une autre route vers son appartement. Sasuke lui emboîta le pas.

« Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu une mission ensemble » dit-il.

« C'est logique. Nous dirigeons chacun notre propre équipe. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, sa lèvre se tordant de dégoût. Il se tourna vers Naruto et attrapa son t-shirt à deux mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » Naruto n'eut pas la chance de finir que Sasuke le poussait contre le bâtiment le plus proche et couvrait sa bouche de la sienne.

« Ne fais pas semblant avec moi » siffla Sasuke contre les lèvres de Naruto.

Celui-ci repoussa le brun par les épaules, utilisant le mur dans son dos pour se renforcer. « Quoi ? Tu penses que tu es _spécial_ ? » Il mordit la lèvre de Sasuke, se sentant perversement satisfait quand il sentit le goût du sang.

Sasuke grogna mais ne s'écarta pas. Il amena ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de Naruto et suça vicieusement les lèvres de celui-ci en retour.

« Sa… Sasu… » Ça ne servait à rien de se contorsionner pour s'échapper ; Sasuke maintenait son visage immobile.

Naruto ferma fortement les yeux, suppliant son corps de rester impassible. Sasuke roula des hanches, pressant son vis-à-vis contre le mur rêche. Celui-ci savait, bien sûr, ce que Sasuke faisait. Le brun n'avait jamais caché qu'il haïssait la manière dont Naruto se renfermait avant une mission de rang S. Avant leur séparation, il s'était donné pour mission personnelle de rappeler à son amant les contacts chaleureux et la passion avant qu'il ne parte pour un assassinat. Naruto avait toujours trouvé ça ironiquement hilarant – d'une manière totalement pas amusante.

À proximité, quelque chose quitta les branches d'un arbre dans un léger bruit.

Sasuke se recula pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Il lécha le sang qui restait sur sa lèvre inférieure et eut un sourire supérieur devant la respiration rapide et superficielle de Naruto.

« Par-là » dit-il. Il enserra le poignet du blond et le tira vers la ruelle sombre.

Naruto commençait à détester les ruelles.

« Sasuke, nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Tais-toi. » Sasuke le pressa à nouveau contre le mur sale du bâtiment. Ses mains se posèrent brièvement sur les hanches de Naruto avant de remonter sous son t-shirt.

Celui-ci sursauta en sentant les doigts frais contre ses flancs. « Sasuke » dit-il. Cette plainte semblait lasse, même à ses propres oreilles.

Il ne voulait pas jouer à ce jeu avec Sasuke – pas maintenant, alors qu'il devait se préparer pour sa mission.

_Une excuse pratique_, pensa-t-il amèrement. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il ne voulait pas de cette distraction parce que les mots de Neji étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit. Neji avait planté le doute dans sa résolution déjà faiblissante et, avec Sasuke serré contre lui, c'était difficile de penser à autre chose que le fait que ça semblait _si normal._

Il regarda les muscles du cou du brun bouger alors que celui-ci déglutissait. Puis Sasuke pencha la tête et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble.

Naruto n'était plus sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision, que Sasuke l'oublierait et s'installerait, s'il aurait dû refuser la mission et rester en sécurité, si Sakura leur pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir blessée, si _tout_ serait à nouveau comme ce devrait être, de la manière dont ça l'était quand Sasuke l'embrassait.

La bouche de Sasuke était pressée gentiment doucement contre la sienne, ne demandant rien dans sa tendresse. Naruto gémit doucement et écouta la seule certitude qu'il lui restait : il voulait Sasuke.

Ses lèvres se séparèrent, sa langue poussant timidement dans la bouche de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le blond, ses mains serrant fortement sa taille. Les mains de Naruto glissèrent le long de la courbe des épaules de Sasuke pour venir caresser la ligne forte de sa mâchoire. Naruto lécha la coupure sur la lèvre de Sasuke où il l'avait mordu avec des petits effleurements apaisants en une excuse silencieuse.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas la soudaine bonne volonté de Naruto mais il n'allait pas le questionner. Il sortit sa main du t-shirt du blond en la glissant et se recula. Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Naruto qui reposaient sur sa mâchoire et les amena à sa bouche pour effleurer d'un baiser chacune de ses phalanges. Naruto fit un petit bruit d'urgence avant de capturer sa bouche à nouveau.

Sasuke mordilla le coin des lèvres de Naruto avant de glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire du blond, sa langue sortant pour humidifier la peau douce. Il tira sur le t-shirt de Naruto, poussant le tissu vers le haut et indiquant sans un mot sa requête. Naruto leva obligeamment les bras et le t-shirt passa par-dessus sa tête, immédiatement oublié dans la poussière à leurs pieds.

« Sasuke, je ne pense pas… » Il s'arrêta pour déglutir, sa respiration haletante d'excitation et d'incertitude.

« Ne pense pas » dit Sasuke. Il pressa sa bouche contre la peau du cou de Naruto et suça gentiment.

Ne pas penser était la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore ici.

Sasuke baissa la tête, sa langue glissant le long du léger creux entre les clavicules de Naruto. Ses lèvres descendirent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent un téton plat et ferme. Il le prit entre ses dents, tirant gentiment avant de passer sa langue dessus. Les doigts de Naruto tremblèrent alors qu'ils agrippaient les cheveux bruns et qu'ils tiraient impatiemment.

Sasuke passa doucement sa main sur le flanc du Naruto et remplit sa paume avec une fesse ferme. Son autre main frôla le devant du pantalon du blond, accrochant la bosse qui y était présente. Naruto se raidit alors que le brun descendait le léger vêtement, emmenant son boxer avec. Il frissonna alors qu'un moment de lucidité faisait son chemin dans son esprit brumeux. Ils étaient à peine cachés, surtout étant donné le fait qu'ils étaient dans un village ninja et _n'importe qui_ pourrait être en train de regarder, et à quoi _diable_ pensait-il en laissant Sasuke… Toutes les pensées qui n'étaient pas « oh, mon dieu » s'évanouirent quand une main forte s'enroula autour de son érection. Ses genoux menacèrent de le lâcher quand Sasuke se mit à genoux, sa tête sombre penchée.

(...)

Il se redressa, juste assez pour attirer la tête de Naruto en un baiser. Il laissa ses doigts où ils étaient. Naruto baissa la tête pour attraper les lèvres légèrement gonflées de Sasuke, grognant quand il se goûta sur la langue du brun. Sasuke remua les doigts en Naruto et celui-ci siffla quand des élans de plaisir s'élancèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Putain de merde, Sasuke » grommela-t-il. Il posa son front contre l'épaule de l'autre, une légère couche de transpiration humidifiant sa peau.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura Sasuke dans son oreille.

Celui-ci prit un moment pour réfléchir à cette question. Son corps tressaillait toujours avec le contrecoup de son orgasme et les doigts de Sasuke étaient toujours fermement plantés dans son cul. C'était bizarre, ça, c'était sûr, mais il allait définitivement bien.

« Ouais » répondit-il, sa voix étant légèrement étouffée par sa position. « Tu as toujours su faire les meilleures pipes. »

Il releva la tête alors que l'épaule de Sasuke était secouée par le rire silencieux de celui-ci. « Tu ne vas pas me débiter des conneries là-dessus demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto sourit, sa main passant dans les cheveux sombres de Sasuke. « Peut-être. » Franchement, il était reconnaissant de partir le lendemain matin. La mission l'empêcherait de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il venait juste de laisser Sasuke faire – à ce qu'il laissait _toujours_ Sasuke faire, vu que celui-ci devait encore retirer ses doigts.

Le brun poussa les deux doigts un peu plus loin. « Dieu, je te veux » murmura-t-il contre la joue de Naruto.

Celui-ci déglutit, tremblant à la pensée d'avoir à nouveau Sasuke en lui mais terrifié par tout ce que cela voudrait dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand un rat se précipita hors des ombres et vers la rue. Il porta une main à sa bouche. « Merde ! Et si quelqu'un nous a entendu ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et retira ses doigts. Naruto s'appuya sur lui à cause de la sensation de perte avant de se redresser brusquement. Heureusement, la nuit cachait la rougeur qui montait le long de son cou.

Gloussant doucement, Sasuke arrangea le pantalon de Naruto avant de se pencher pour récupérer le t-shirt du blond dans la poussière. « Allons-nous en. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil blond, regardant de manière ostensible la bosse dans le pantalon du brun. Sasuke était tout sauf désintéressé.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu m'en dois juste une. » Il sourit de la manière qui rendait toujours Naruto nerveux et le reconduisit vers la route éclairée. Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur ce que les conséquences de ses actions entraîneraient et il fut soulagé d'être épargné pour le moment.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	12. La route du milieu

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 12 : La route du milieu**

Le matin suivant fut froid et humide alors que des nuages sombres menaçaient dans le ciel. De la brume s'accrochait avec obstination aux troncs des arbres mais elle se dispersait aux pieds des trois capitaines ANBU alors qu'ils se saluaient à la Porte Nord.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête, afin de saluer Neji. Celui-ci retourna le geste. Naruto leur fit un grand sourire et se frotta les yeux, chassant encore les derniers vestiges du sommeil.

Dans le gris pâle de l'aube, le trio formait des tâches noires et blanches sur un fond terne, indiscernables et insignifiantes dans la lumière montante. Le seul point de couleur distinct était le blond des cheveux de Naruto. Mais cet élément visible disparut rapidement alors qu'il remontait la capuche de sa cape noire.

Les trois silhouettes se tournèrent alors qu'une quatrième s'approchait.

« Salut les gars. » La voix d'Ana porta clairement dans le silence.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle distribuait leurs passeports et leurs billets de train. Quand elle les tendit à Naruto, elle lui donna un léger coup de poing à l'épaule et eut un grand sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas réussir la mission seul, Capitaine ? »

Naruto sourit et haussa les épaules. Personne n'aurait dit les détails de la mission à Ana mais les ANBU n'étaient envoyés que pour une poignée de raisons. Il n'était pas dur de conclure ce qu'ils allaient faire. « Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas supporter qu'on me donne une mission aussi dure et ont supplié pour venir » répondit Naruto

Sasuke eut un reniflement moqueur et résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son passeport avant de le ranger avec son billet dans ses affaires.

Ana rit. « Et bien bonne chance. Assure-toi de revenir en un seul morceau. Vous aussi. » Son regard passa sur les trois hommes, s'attardant sur Neji.

Neji se détourna et remonta la capuche de sa cape pour cacher son visage.

Ana eut un sourire narquois. Puis elle dit à Naruto : « Fais attention. »

« C'est toujours le cas. » Naruto sourit et la salua avant de se tourner pour suivre ses camarades.

Le sol était mou sous ses pas, la terre se glissait dans les rainures de ses semelles. Des gouttes de rosée brillaient à travers la fine brume et le sourire du blond s'évanouit. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui et s'adressa à Neji. « C'était un peu froid, tu ne penses pas ? »

Neji garda une expression calme alors qu'il croisait brièvement le regard de Naruto. « Ana comprend les termes de notre accouplement. Nous ne l'avons pas fait par affection l'un pour l'autre. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Merde, Neji, '_accouplement' _? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste dire que tu l'as baisée ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas aussi vulgaire que toi » dit Sasuke en apparaissant à ses côtés. La brume formait des cercles lâches autours de ses jambes.

« Biiiiiien mais il a _baisé_ Ana dans le jardin de Sakura » dit-il, appuyant son empressement sa volonté d'utiliser son langage cru, si ce n'était vulgaire.

« Toi-même, tu n'es pas si innocent, Naruto » dit Sasuke. Les mots avaient été directement murmurés dans l'oreille du blond mais quand Naruto se retourna, Sasuke s'était déjà éloigné et arborait un petit sourire supérieur.

Naruto serra les mâchoires et tira vivement sur la capuche de sa cape alors qu'il se souvenait de ses propres indiscrétions : un coup impulsif dans un quelconque placard alors que leurs amis faisaient là fête à l'autre bout du couloir, une pipe dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux, une rapide masturbation sous la table pendant qu'il riait des blagues de Kiba. Naruto ne nierait pas un léger penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme quand ça impliquait Sasuke ; il n'aurait juste jamais placé Neji dans la même catégorie.

La nuit précédente revint aussi avec une clarté aveuglante. Ses fesses se serrèrent à ce souvenir.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il en se renfrognant. Sasuke était une distraction dont il pourrait se passer mais, étant données les circonstances, il préférait avoir Sasuke et Neji pour protéger ses arrières plutôt que personne du tout.

Neji disparut brusquement, réapparaissant à plusieurs mètres sur les branches basses d'un arbre un peu à l'écart de la grande route. Naruto et Sasuke le suivirent. Tokkan était une ville animée située à la frontière nord-est du Pays du Feu, habituellement à une journée et demi de voyage. En coupant à travers la forêt et en augmentant leur vitesse, ils pourraient réduire le temps de parcours d'au moins huit heures.

Naruto garda ses pensées pour lui pour le reste de la journée, ressassant les informations qu'il avait mémorisées à partir du rouleau. Ses deux génies de camarades les avaient déjà mémorisées en attendant qu'il sorte du bureau de Tsunade la nuit précédente.

Le nom de leur cible était Jin, un ancien Jounin qui avait été déclaré déserteur quand il avait abandonné une mission et aidé à la retraite d'un ennemi. Les espions avaient révélés qu'il se cachait au bordel de Chiisai ; apparemment, il était un très vieil ami du gérant.

Objectivement, la mission était formulée aussi crûment qu'un assassinat pouvait l'être. Mais quelque chose à propos des détails, ou de leur absence, n'allait pas et malgré son bon sens, Naruto continuait à ruminer là-dessus. Dans tous les villages cachés, il était commun que ce soit les propres chasseurs de déserteurs du village qui s'occupent de leurs ninjas mutins. Le village de la Pierre devait être particulièrement inquiet quant au fait que Jin ait gardé des alliés dans leurs ses rangs. S'il connaissait aussi bien les modes opératoires de la Pierre que Naruto connaissait ceux de la Feuille, alors Jin aurait dû prévoir que ses supérieurs engageraient des ninjas étrangers pour le tuer.

Mais Naruto se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Jin aurait dû partir aussi loin du Pays de la Terre que possible, pas traîner à ses frontières. Peut-être qu'il pensait être en sécurité, supposant que ses poursuivants le rechercheraient à l'étranger. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être, Naruto était curieux quant aux circonstances qui entouraient la désertion de Jin.

Sa main se glissa dans les plis de sa cape et ses doigts se fermèrent sur les bords de son masque. Trop penser aux circonstances amènerait des émotions contradictoires.

Et les ninjas n'étaient pas payés pour ressentir.

Avec ce rappel, Naruto se débarrassa fermement de telles pensées sans importance.

La journée se passa dans un silence agréable, leur passage à travers la frondaison de la forêt ne dérangeant que des feuilles mal accrochées. Quand la lumière diminua et que les ombres devinrent indistinctes, Naruto atterrit sur une branche solide, sa main s'enroulant autour du bois rugueux à ses pieds. Ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent à côté de lui.

« La route de l'ouest est devant. De là, il nous faudra une autre demi-heure avant d'atteindre Tokkan. Nous devrions nous changer et prendre la route pour faire le reste du chemin. »

Sasuke et Neji acquiescèrent. Ils se changèrent tous les trois rapidement. Ils plièrent correctement leurs vestes et les rangèrent dans leurs sacs ainsi que les autres objets qui les auraient identifiés comme étant des ninjas. Ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements civils sur leurs uniformes noirs de shinobi. Neji utilisa un léger henge pour changer la couleur de ses yeux. Un henge complet demandait peu de chakra mais c'était toujours plus que ce qui pouvait facilement passer pour le niveau de chakra typique d'un civil.

Naruto fit de même mais étendit son henge à ses cheveux et aux marques sur ses joues. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers les autres pour leur faire signe d'y aller. Sasuke le regardait, son expression indiscernable dans la faible lumière.

« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Il résista à l'envie de faire un brusque mouvement en arrière quand Sasuke tendit une main.

Des doigts pâles tirèrent avec curiosité sur les cheveux de Naruto, que celui-ci avait changés en un châtain clair quelconque.

Naruto baissa les yeux alors que Sasuke enroulait une mèche autour de son index. Il n'avait jamais vu le henge partiel de Naruto. C'était étrange de le regarder et de ne pourtant pas le _voir._

« Allons-y. »

La voix de Neji tira Sasuke de sa rêverie et celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils. Naruto gardait son regard baissé alors qu'il remettait son sac sur son dos et qu'il suivait Neji vers le sol de la forêt.

Les dernières lueurs du jour s'étaient éteintes quand ils atteignirent Tokkan. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la gare, située à l'est de la ville. Ils présentèrent leurs passeports et leurs billets et montèrent à bord du dernier train pour Chiisai.

Ils allèrent vers le fond du wagon pour les passagers, qui était séparé en compartiments, ce qui donnait aux voyageurs une certaine intimité. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide à la toute fin du wagon et fermèrent les rideaux bleu marine qui les sépareraient du couloir. Le compartiment était petit avec deux banquettes en tissu de chaque côté. Les vieux sièges étaient usés par l'âge et l'utilisation.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois quand Naruto se glissa sur la banquette de gauche et tira Neji pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui. Ignorant avec grâce le manque d'égards, Sasuke s'installa sur l'autre banquette.

Malheureusement, la place pour les jambes manquait et Sasuke s'assit juste en face de Naruto, cognant leurs genoux. Naruto lui adressa un regard noir et serra les cuisses, pressant ses genoux l'un contre l'autre. Le sourire de Sasuke était décidemment suffisant quand il s'avachit de manière désinvolte sur son siège et qu'il écarta les jambes, capturant celles serrées de son vis-à-vis entre les siennes.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent en un défi silencieux.

Un léger rire interrompit l'instant. Les deux hommes détournèrent leurs regards vers Neji. Sa tête brune reposait contre l'appui-tête arrondi de son siège et ses yeux – d'un gris ordinaire – les regardaient à travers des paupières mi-closes. Il arborait un sourire amusé.

« Dormez » dit-il. Il ferma les yeux mais le sourire resta un peu plus longtemps.

Sasuke acquiesça avec brusquerie. « Ca prendra toute la nuit pour arriver à Chiisai. Nous devrions dormir pendant que nous le pouvons. Nous verrons les détails quand on ne pourra pas nous entendre. Jusque là… » Sasuke adressa un regard froid à Neji, bien que celui-ci ferme les yeux « occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait pris le conseil à cœur et feignait avec ferveur le sommeil. Sasuke saisit cette opportunité pour s'avachir un peu plus, content de regarder Naruto prétendre faire semblant de dormir. Il eut un sourire goguenard quand les genoux de son vis à vis frôlèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et que Naruto se raidit, bien que ses yeux restent obstinément fermés.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder des pieds à la tête de l'homme devant lui, fronçant à peine les sourcils quand son regard se posa sur la tignasse châtain qui aurait dû être d'un blond vif. Sans ses caractéristiques colorées et les marques en forme de moustaches, Naruto aurait pu être une personne complètement différente. C'était déconcertant, bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire exactement pourquoi il ressentait ça.

Dans son cœur et malgré la preuve tous les jours du contraire, Naruto était resté l'idiot maladroit, blond aux yeux bleus qu'il avait connu enfant. Il était brillant, il piquait les yeux, il était une constante également agaçante et réconfortante dans un monde où les choses pouvaient changer en un lancer de kunai : les alliances pouvaient changer, les leaders pouvaient tomber, les amis pouvaient devenir les ennemis, la mission d'une vie pouvait se briser irrémédiablement.

Ses yeux se ternirent quand il sentit à nouveau la pluie glacée qui obstruait sa vision et trempait ses vêtements… ce froid engourdissant qui s'effondra au moment où Itachi reposait brisé à ses pieds.

Ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal et il réalisa qu'il les serrait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, étirant sa mâchoire et desserrant les poings sur ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il voyait à nouveau Itachi et il ravala l'amertume qui venait avec le fait de devoir considérer cette possibilité.

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder Naruto être agité de tics, il chercha dans le sac à côté de lui et en sortit une fine couverture. Il la déplia d'une secousse et la posa sur leurs jambes.

Devant la chaleur subite, Naruto ouvrit un œil.

Sasuke sourit. « Dors » dit-il calmement.

Naruto grogna doucement en réponse et referma son œil.

Il sembla qu'il se soit endormi car quand il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière dans le wagon avait été baissée. Neji était avachi à côté de lui, ses mains croisées sagement sur ses genoux, posé même dans le sommeil. Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait sous sa respiration régulière. De longues mèches de cheveux bruns s'accrochaient sur une joue pale.

Pour Naruto, il ressemblait à Sasuke, beau et serein dans le repos. C'était dérangeant.

Il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, son horloge interne lui disant qu'au moins trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le train. Il bougea pour ajuster ses jambes qui commençaient à avoir des crampes dans cet espace confiné.

Il s'immobilisa quand un poids qu'il n'avait pas remarqué bougea sur ses genoux. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit un pied se glisser entre ses jambes, qu'il avait écartées en dormant. Il déglutit visiblement. Il attrapa avec hésitation une cheville sous la couverture. Il repoussa la jambe posée sur la sienne, voulant l'éloigner d'un territoire dangereux.

Le pied bougea, frottant délibérément son entrejambe. Naruto releva rapidement le regard pour rencontrer deux yeux noirs et sensuels. Un sourire s'étira lentement sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Naruto serra sa prise sur la cheville de l'autre homme. « Arrête » murmura-t-il.

Sasuke retira son pied. Dans la faible lumière jaune, il pu voir le soulagement dans les yeux de Naruto. Il ne le laissa pas demeurer là longtemps. Son sourire devint narquois alors qu'il retirait la couverture de leurs jambes et se levait.

Ces mêmes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Naruto se pressait dans son siège. Malgré ses prières ferventes, les coussins dans son dos demeurèrent intacts, bouchant toute échappatoire immédiate. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, sa peau ivoire teintée d'un jaune fatigué. Le regard de Naruto se porta sur le corps endormi de Neji.

« Il ne se réveillera pas » murmura Sasuke.

Il se pencha sur Naruto, posant une main sur le coussin à côté de sa tête pour soutenir son poids.

« Et s'il se réveille… » continua le brun, s'approchant jusqu'à être sur les cuisses de Naruto. Ses genoux se posèrent de chaque côté des hanches de l'homme nerveux. « il prétendra que non. »

Naruto déglutit, repoussant sa déconfiture alors qu'il serrait les poings. « Est-ce que tu es fou ? » siffla-t-il. Il essaya de bouger pour repousser le poids de Sasuke mais celui-ci le maintint immobile. « Pousse-toi, nous sommes en mission. »

Sasuke se pencha en avant, sa joue frôlant celle du blond. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto. « La mission ne peut pas avancer tant que le train ne sera pas arrivé. Je passe juste le temps. »

Naruto détourna le visage. Les mèches de cheveux de Sasuke caressèrent sa joue. « Je vais tuer un homme demain. Je ne suis _pas _d'humeur. »

Sasuke se pencha plus bas et apposa un baiser dans le cou de Naruto. « Je le tuerai pour toi. »

« Foutrement que non. » Naruto attrapa les épaules de l'autre homme et le repoussa. « Cette mission était supposée n'être que la mienne. _Je_ le ferai. »

Sasuke leva ses mains pâles, ses doigts frôlant légèrement les côtés du cou de Naruto avant qu'il ne prenne en coupe son visage, ses paumes maintenant délicatement une mâchoire forte. Il sourit gentiment, sachant combien cela désarmait Naruto. Et, fidèle à cette connaissance, Naruto pencha la tête et ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« Nous nous inquiéterons de ça plus tard » murmura Sasuke. Un doigt fin traça une ligne le long de la joue de Naruto, là où ses marques en forme de moustaches auraient dû être. « Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne pouvons rien faire avant d'atteindre la ville. Pour le moment, détends-toi juste. »

Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment se détendre, il voulait fortifier ses défenses jusqu'à ce que la valeur qu'il accordait à la vie soit suffisamment diminuée pour que son épée soit libérée de toute morale. Et même s'il _avait _voulu obéir à l'ordre de Sasuke, avec celui-ci chevauchant ses hanches et avec ses lèvres à portée, se détendre était un fait assez difficile à accomplir.

« Dis oui, Naruto. » Le murmure rauque caressait ses oreilles. Il avait à peine besoin de demander à quoi il dirait oui.

« Tu ne vas pas juste prendre ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Il ferma les yeux, honteux de vouloir juste ça : de vouloir que Sasuke prenne ce qui était à portée, ce que Naruto voulait tellement que sa poitrine lui faisait mal – pour que plus tard, quand il serait mis en face de ses actions, il puisse nier la responsabilité de ses actes.

« Je pourrais » répondit Sasuke. Son sourire s'élargit. « Mais la nuit dernière m'a rappelé combien c'est bon quand tu es... _impatient._ »

Les paupières de Naruto furent soudain lourdes, il était somnolent à cause de la chaleur familière qui se répandait dans ses entrailles. La nuit précédente… il n'avait pas pensé aux répercussions, n'avait pas considéré que Sasuke attendrait plus de lui. Ça avait été idiot et irresponsable… mais tout ce qui avait compté avait été le poids des hanches de Sasuke contre les siennes, sa bouche et ses mains et son regard quand Naruto lui avait rendu son baiser.

Naruto ferma fortement les yeux. Qu'il était bête.

« Naruto » le poussa Sasuke. La main du brun glissa le long de sa poitrine, réchauffant le léger tissu de son t-shirt, et s'arrêta sur la surface plane de son estomac.

Naruto souleva à moitié les paupières. Sasuke croisa son regard et haussa un fin sourcil noir.

« Je te hais » souffla Naruto. Sasuke prit ça pour un oui.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	13. Peindre l'aube en rouge

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 13 : Peindre l'aube en rouge**

Sasuke eut un sourire suffisant : une inflexion languide des lèvres qui semblait très concupiscente. Ses mains trouvèrent les boutons du pantalon de Naruto et les défirent rapidement. La respiration de celui-ci se bloqua alors qu'une main chaude et exploratrice se glissait sous ses dernières couches de vêtements et l'enserrait.

« Touche-moi » dit doucement Sasuke. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour soulager les cuisses de Naruto de son poids, alignant commodément son érection grandissante avec le visage du blond.

Celui-ci lécha ses lèvres sèches alors que son regard était attiré par la bosse tendue entre les jambes de Sasuke. Il pouvait se souvenir avec précision de la dernière fois où il avait touché cette partie du brun : ça avait été le matin avant leur séparation et Naruto l'avait réveillé avec une fellation dans une tentative inefficace de s'excuser de ce qu'il devait faire.

(...)

La cadence rapide de leur respiration était bruyante dans le silence qui s'ensuivit. Naruto recula précautionneusement sa main, soudain effrayé de parler, incertain quant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Sasuke regarda sa main salie et s'essuya sur le tissu noir des sous-vêtements de Naruto.

Celui-ci grimaça. « Merci » grommela-t-il.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois et haussa les épaules, passant la langue sur la paume de sa main pour en enlever les résidus. Naruto déglutit pour refouler un grognement devant ce spectacle alors que le brun se retournait pour prendre la couverture.

Stupide gars et ses stupides ruses, il devait être si stupidement chaud, pensa Naruto avec amertume. Il tendit la main et essuya un doigt sale sur une joue pale.

Sasuke s'immobilisa, sa main venant juste de se fermer autour de la fine couverture. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à l'homme qui ricanait et lui lança le plaid en plein visage. Un reniflement rieur s'échappa de sous le tissu. Sasuke sourit malgré lui.

Leur compagnon endormi grogna doucement. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent.

Sasuke remonta son pantalon alors que Naruto enlevait la couverture de sa tête. Leurs regards se figèrent sur Neji.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Sa tête était toujours penchée en avant, son menton frôlant sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage. Ils le regardèrent plusieurs secondes, mesurant les longueurs de sa lente respiration jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assurés qu'il était toujours endormi.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons fait ça avec Neji à moins de cinquante centimètres » murmura Naruto, enlevant le reste de la substance collante sur sa main avec la couverture.

Sasuke, qui n'était pas vraiment convaincu que Neji n'avait pas été conscient, le regarda encore un moment avant de se rasseoir sur les cuisses du blond.

« Nous avons fait pire. »

Naruto plissa le nez devant ce rappel de leur passé, tout en rougissant. Sasuke avait toujours eu le pouvoir de le faire partir à vau l'eau, de grignoter petit à petit ses certitudes et de le laisser nu et confus. Bien qu'il aime Sasuke, il lui en voulait de frapper ses convictions avec si peu de pitié. Il n'aimait pas voir des problèmes qu'il avait résolus depuis longtemps ressurgir. Il poussa gentiment contre le poids de Sasuke sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci soupira en résistant à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel. L'expression sur le visage de Naruto voulait dire qu'il réfléchissait trop et si Sasuke le laissait continuer le fil de ses pensées, il serait impossible de le manipuler à nouveau. Ça n'irait pas.

Naruto grogna de surprise quand Sasuke lui attrapa soudain une poignée de cheveux et le tira brusquement vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à un centimètre de la trace sur la joue pâle.

« Lèche ça » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas impressionné par la tentative de Sasuke pour le distraire mais il l'accueillit néanmoins. « Je devrais juste laisser ça sécher là. »

Sasuke eut un sourire goguenard. « Si tu insistes. Je devrais l'expliquer à Neji, bien sûr. »

Naruto eut un air renfrogné peu convainquant alors qu'il passait la main à l'arrière du crâne du brun et qu'il passait la langue sur sa joue. Le goût salé et amer du sperme à moitié séché gratta sa langue alors qu'il léchait la peau lisse jusqu'à ce que la joue soit à nouveau immaculée.

Sasuke attrapa sa bouche en un rapide baiser avant qu'il puisse se reculer. « Tu n'a aucune idée de combien tu es chaud » souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

Celui-ci sentit ses joues le brûler et il s'appuya contre son siège. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à faire face aux mots de Sasuke quand son esprit n'était pas embrouillé par le désir. Même s'il savait que c'était faux, il pouvait prétendre que rien de ce qui était dit pendant un moment de passion n'était réellement pensé. Ça, cependant… La clarté en était écrasante.

Sasuke se pressa vers l'avant, ses lèvres effleurant le creux de l'oreille de Naruto. Ses cheveux glissèrent le long de la joue halée. « Tu l'es » continua-t-il d'un ton si bas que Naruto ne pouvait qu'entendre le timbre profond de sa voix. « Tu n'as jamais pu l'admettre mais c'est vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais me fatiguer de te regarder, de te toucher, » il appuya ses hanches vers l'avant « de coucher avec toi. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un grognement. La voix de Sasuke était faite pour la lumière des bougies et pour les draps de satin. Elle faisait que sa gorge se serrait et que ses entrailles se nouaient, elle lui faisait se rappeler de choses qu'il valait mieux laisser dans les souvenirs.

« Je pense » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour bloquer le visage tout aussi distrayant de Sasuke « que nous devrions probablement essayer de dormir. Nous aurons besoin de repos. »

Sasuke se pressa à nouveau vers l'avant, dans un geste aguicheur. « Tu as raison. Mais tu as toujours une dette envers moi. »

Naruto ouvrit un œil avec un air exaspéré mais ne dit rien.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois avant de se relever doucement. Il reprit son siège et croisa les bras, s'avachissant de manière confortable.

« Garde la couverture » dit-il.

Naruto lui adressa un regard noir avant de mettre en boule la couverture nouvellement souillée et de la lancer au visage suffisant de Sasuke.

Sasuke l'intercepta facilement et la posa à côté de lui. « Bonne nuit, Naruto. »

« Ouais, ouais » grommela-t-il en fermant les yeux et en se demandant s'il trouverait à nouveau le sommeil avec la voix de Sasuke résonnant toujours dans sa tête.

* * *

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que les lambeaux d'un rêve déjà oublié s'évaporaient et qu'il devenait conscient de quelqu'un donnant de légers coups sur sa jambe. D'après les tapes légères et même pleines de considération, il jugea que ce devait être Neji. Naruto lui aurait attrapé les épaules et l'aurait secoué si brusquement qu'il se serait cru attaqué. Naruto aimait tester sa patience.

Sa déduction se trouva être juste quand il ouvrit un œil et qu'il trouva Neji penché vers lui, toujours assis. La place de Naruto était vide.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La vitesse de défilement du paysage ralentissait doucement et la gare était en vue dans la lumière de l'aube. Le son aigu d'un sifflet perça l'air. Il croisa le regard de Neji, un message silencieux passant entre eux. Sasuke acquiesça puis se concentra pour remettre ses vêtements en ordre et vérifier son sac.

Un moment plus tard, Naruto ouvrit le rideau de leur compartiment et entra dans le petit espace. Il portait le même pantalon que la nuit précédente mais Sasuke supposa qu'il avait changé ses sous-vêtements noirs. Naruto lui adressa un rapide regard, l'expression fermée et les yeux éteints. Sasuke serra les dents.

« Allons-y » dit Naruto alors que le train s'arrêtait dans un bruit strident.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois leur compartiment et rejoignirent le léger flot de passagers qui remplit le quai avant de se disperser rapidement.

« Trouvons un endroit pour dormir » dit Neji. Sasuke acquiesça et Naruto grommela quelque chose sur le fait qu'il détestait les matins.

Il y avait un équilibre délicat à maintenir lorsque des ninjas étaient sous couverture. Il y avait le danger d'en dire trop, mais le silence était souvent plus suspect, surtout quant on voyageait en équipe. Le silence dans un groupe voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Je me demande s'il y a un bar décent dans le coin. »

Neji adressa à Naruto un regard amusé. Ils entrèrent sur la place du marché, qui était encore relativement calme à cette heure matinale Naruto regarda une rue sur leur droite, lisant les grandes enseignes peintes des restaurants locaux. Plus loin, il y avait un grand bâtiment blanc. Une grande pancarte était suspendue au-dessus des portes, peinte en rose pâle avec les mots « Sakura en fleurs. »

Naruto ricana en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il dise à Sakura le nom de l'établissement quand ils rentreraient. Elle serait…

Son hilarité fut rapidement éteinte quand il se souvint du froid actuel avec son amie. Il devrait améliorer les choses entre eux une fois qu'il serait retourné à Konoha. Sasuke et elle pourraient régler leurs problèmes tous seuls.

Naruto se tourna vers ses compagnons. « La nourriture est toujours la meilleure chose quand on voyage. On devrait essayer un de ces restaurants plus tard » dit-il en désignant la rue.

Neji acquiesça. « Nous irons déjeuner après avoir trouvé une auberge. »

L'estomac de Naruto gargouilla bruyamment et il plaqua une main dessus en souriant d'un air penaud. Ils n'avaient mangé que de maigres rations la veille et la mention d'un vrai repas était plus qu'alléchante.

Le premier magasin après ceux qui s'éveillaient sur la place du marché était une petite auberge. Elle faisait trois étages et la peinture autour des fenêtres commençait à s'écailler. Cependant, les marches menant à la double porte bleue nuit étaient balayées et un panneau devant annonçait qu'il y avait de la place.

« Allons juste là. Je meurs de faim » dit Naruto. L'auberge n'était qu'à un jet de pierre du marché. Ça ferait un point de départ commode.

À l'intérieur, l'accueil était à l'opposé de l'entrée. Un tapis épais étouffa le bruit de leurs pas alors qu'ils traversaient le petit hall pour aller sonner.

Sasuke scruta la petite pièce, son regard analysant avec attention tous les coins, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité. À droite, il y avait un minibar. De grands tabourets en bois étaient toujours posés sur le comptoir poli. Sous le tapis, il y avait du plancher, les longues planches de bois étaient rayées et usées mais bien nettoyées. Les murs étaient relativement nus, quelques peintures brisant les zones de beiges à divers endroits.

Sasuke avait répertorié tous les détails de la pièce quand Naruto commença à taper avec impatience une mélodie improvisée sur la sonnette. Sasuke éloigna la main de Naruto de l'objet en sifflant un : « arrête ça, espèce d'idiot. »

La porte derrière l'accueil s'ouvrit enfin et une femme d'âge moyen entra dans la pièce. À en juger par son chignon mal fait et ses vêtements froissés, elle venait juste de se réveiller.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs » dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment. « Habituellement, nous n'avons pas de clients aussi tôt. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps. »

Sasuke secoua la tête et poussa Naruto sur le côté. « Trois chambres s'il vous plaît. »

La femme ouvrit un épais registre qui était accroché au bureau et sortit un stylo d'un tiroir. « Puis-je voir vos pièces d'identité, s'il vous plaît ? »

Elle enregistra chacun des faux noms imprimés sur leurs passeports ainsi que leurs numéros de chambre avant de leur rendre leurs papiers. Puis elle sortit trois clés de derrière son bureau. « Voudriez-vous que je vous montre vos chambres ? »

« Non merci. Nous allons les trouver » dit Sasuke en prenant les clés.

Elle acquiesça, sourit cordialement et les dirigea vers les escaliers en leur souhaitant un bon séjour. Les trois hommes trouvèrent leurs chambres au deuxième étage ; c'était les trois plus proches des escaliers.

Elles étaient de taille confortable, avec assez de place pour un lit et une armoire.

Ils se rassemblèrent dans la première chambre et Neji ferma la porte derrière eux. Sasuke s'installa sur le lit double et Naruto par terre contre le mur. Ses doigts caressèrent les fibres rugueuses de la fine moquette. Ça lui rappelait vraiment celle de son appartement de Konoha. Il devait absolument se trouver un autre logement.

Il redressa la tête quand Sasuke bougea le pied pour le poser près de sa jambe, le côté de sa chaussure frôlant son pantalon. L'expression de Sasuke était illisible ; ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Mais ses yeux noirs étaient inquisiteurs et Naruto dut détourner le regard avant que le souvenir de la nuit précédente ne revienne pour miner ses résolutions. Le voyage en train était fini ; la mission était la priorité à présent. Tout le reste était insignifiant.

Neji le rejoignit sur le sol et les hommes discutèrent d'un plan d'action. Ils déjeuneraient dans un des restaurants à proximité du bordel et l'observeraient plus en détail. Puis ils se sépareraient, chacun explorant une zone de la ville avant de se retrouver à l'hôtel au coucher du soleil pour faire part de leurs découvertes.

« Nous nous positionnerons selon la manière dont sont disposées les routes pour s'échapper. Un de nous devra entrer et forcer la cible à quitter le bâtiment » dit Neji.

« Bien, dit Naruto. Qui les femmes soupçonneraient le moins ? »

Neji et Sasuke se tournèrent tous les deux vers Naruto.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul. « Quoi, vous êtes sérieux ? Les femmes _s'agglutinent _autour de vous. Elles seront trop occupées à vous reluquer, si ce n'est plus, pour suspecter quoi que ce soit. » Il donna un petit coup sur l'épaule de Neji. « Tu devrais le faire. Tu es celui qui peut le trouver le plus rapidement avec le Byakugan. Fais juste ce truc avec tes yeux et les femmes se battront pour t'aider. »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'oeil, son sourcil tiquant. « Quel truc ? » demanda-t-il.

Naruto rendit le regard de Sasuke froidement et dit délibérément : « le truc qu'il utilise quand il veut coucher. » Il se souvint du dos pâle de Neji et des jambes d'Ana autour de sa taille. « J'ai personnellement vu que ça marche. »

Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent inexpressifs et les coins de sa bouche se serrèrent.

« Ça va » dit Neji en redirigeant leur attention sur le sujet principal. « J'irai et le localiserai. Mais au moment où j'activerai mon Byakugan, il sentira mon chakra, donc nous devrons agir vite. » Il se leva et attendit jusqu'à ce que Naruto et Sasuke aient fait de même. « Allons déjeuner. »

* * *

Ils choisirent le restaurant qui avait la vue la plus dégagée du _Sakura en fleurs_ et gardèrent leurs observations pour eux. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent, chacun allant explorer la section de la ville qu'ils s'étaient assignés, se promenant dans les rues comme des touristes. Naruto acheta une carte de la cité et mémorisa les horaires de train avant de retourner à l'auberge.

Au coucher du soleil, ils se regroupèrent dans la chambre de Neji pour parler de leur position. Quand la nuit fut vraiment tombée, Neji quitta l'auberge, toujours habillé en civil, et deux ombres encapuchonnées se glissèrent discrètement par la fenêtre dans la nuit.

Il était temps de chercher leur proie.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	14. Les champs sont remplis de fantômes

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 14 : les champs sont remplis de fantômes**

La femme derrière le bureau se redressa, ses sourcils frôlèrent la racine de ses cheveux et elle tira avec gêne sur sa veste bleue. Elle salua en s'inclinant profondément, son front touchant presque le meuble devant elle.

Neji pencha à peine la tête en réponse. La femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire mielleux quand il approcha.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur » dit-elle en repoussant une fine mèche de cheveux qui était sur sa joue alors que son regard évaluait le corps masculin. Elle claqua de la langue d'un air appréciateur. « Que recherchez-vous ce soir ? »

Neji croisa les bras pour feindre une vague gêne devant sa curiosité. La réceptionniste avait les paupières tombantes et des cils épais, ce qui lui donnait un air perpétuellement ensommeillé. Il raidit les épaules, une action qu'il supposa être appropriée dans son comportement de client légèrement arrogant bien qu'un peu hésitant.

« J'avais espéré voir quelques options » dit-il.

La femme sourit avec une incurvation indulgente de ses lèvres qui, étonnamment, n'était pas sans gentillesse. « Il est habituel que nos clients nous indiquent leurs préférences. Nous choisissons une fille d'après les informations données. Ou un garçon, si c'est ce que vous préférez. »

Neji s'inclina suffisamment pour que ses cheveux glissent par-dessus son épaule dans une cascade noire et gracieuse. Il leva la tête, croisa le regard de l'employée avec des yeux doux et dit : « je comprends. Cependant, mes préférences sont variées. Peut-être… un peu d'indulgence ? »

Une légère rougeur monta aux joues de la réceptionniste et elle glissa ses lèvres inférieures entre ses dents de manière à première vue inconsciente. Elle paraissait divisée. « Et bien… peut être que je pourrais réunir une petite sélection. »

Il sourit, satisfait de son artifice quand elle rougit encore plus, comme il l'avait prévu. « Merci beaucoup. »

Elle s'agita avec ses tiroirs, en ressortant plusieurs formulaires avant de les lui tendre avec un sourire troublé. « S'il vous plaît, remplissez ces papiers pendant que je prépare votre demande. Toutes les informations sont bien sûr confidentielles. »

Neji acquiesça alors qu'elle s'éloignait et disparaissait au coin du couloir. Il prit un stylo d'un pot en porcelaine posé sur le coin du bureau et alla s'asseoir dans un des épais fauteuils en cuir qui étaient disposés contre le mur opposé. Sa main bougea en autopilote, remplissant rapidement les formulaires avec des informations personnelles fausses sur l'identité qu'il avait provisoirement prise. Il avait un peu altéré son apparence et prit une autre identité que celle qu'il avait utilisée à son arrivée pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à l'auberge.

Alors que le stylo bougeait avec fluidité sur le papier, il réprima son chakra avec un contrôle parfait et étendit sa vision au-delà du petit salon. Après le coin, il y avait un couloir sombre où se succédaient des portes en papier et peintes qui cachaient des chambres tapissées de soie et éclairées aux chandelles. Sa vision se glissa plus loin, vers les coins sombres du couloir où une volée de marches conduisait sur un palier avec une simple porte à panneaux.

Il arrêta quand la femme réapparut par une porte occidentale à l'écart, ses talons claquant sur le sol en bois. Il posa le stylo et se mit debout alors qu'elle tournait au coin.

La réceptionniste tira sur sa veste bleue, aplatissant les revers avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille. « Les préparatifs ont été faits. J'ai juste besoin d'enregistrer vos informations. »

Neji acquiesça et lui tendit les formulaires ainsi que ses papiers d'identité. Il baissa le regard, feignant l'inattention alors qu'elle remplissait le registre.

« Excellent » dit-elle. Elle lui rendit sa carte et eut un grand sourire. Si sa gaieté était feinte, alors c'était convainquant. Neji était impressionné. « Venez avec moi. » Elle fit demi-tour et disparut à nouveau au coin.

Neji se concentra sur le bout du couloir, où le bas des escaliers était caché par l'éclairage tamisé. La femme parlait toujours mais ça ne le concernait pas. Il poussa à nouveau sa vision vers l'extérieur, cherchant cette simple porte et ce qui était caché derrière. Il restait des traces de chakra à l'entrée, juste assez fortes pour susciter son intérêt. S'ils supposaient que Jin se cachait seul – et ils n'avaient aucune raison de croire le contraire – alors ce devait être lui.

Il eut un sourire supérieur. Jin s'avérait incontestablement être une proie facile.

La femme avait tourné à un coin et, en réalisant qu'il ne la suivait pas, avait pivoté vers lui avec une expression poliment confuse. « Par ici, monsieur. »

Neji avait assez perdu de temps. « Byakugan. »

La femme lui adressa un regard perplexe avant d'être bouche bée devant les veines gonflées de chakra autour des yeux de son client. Ce dernier ignora son hoquet surpris et se mit à courir.

* * *

Deux silhouettes sombres attendaient sur les toits de bâtiments voisins. Elles se firent signe quand elles entendirent le signal de Neji dans leurs oreillettes. L'une disparut dans les ombres et la seconde se laissa tomber de son perchoir et atterrit légèrement accroupie.

« La salle de derrière au deuxième étage, à droite. Il sort par la fenêtre. » La voix de Neji était un murmure doux dans l'oreille de Naruto.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges derrière son masque, sa vision s'éclaircit immédiatement et il vit une silhouette qui s'enfuyait par une série de ruelles, se dirigeant vers les abords de la ville. Naruto quitta les ombres, le suivant furtivement en passant par une rue déserte. Il se défit calmement de sa cape et se tint avec les pieds bien écartés, son poids étant également réparti sur ses deux jambes et ses mains pendant négligemment à ses côtés alors qu'il attendait.

Il compta à rebours dans sa tête. 5… un muscle de sa mâchoire tiqua. 4… il serra une main et enleva son oreillette, la laissant tomber, ignorée dans la poussière. 3… il chercha derrière lui son poignard d'une trentaine de centimètres, son arme préférée après son épée, qu'il avait laissée de côté à cause de sa taille. 2… ses doigts se fermèrent autour du métal froid de la garde. 1.

Jin déboula d'une ruelle perpendiculaire dans la rue vide. Il se tourna, ne remarquant pas Naruto se tenant sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'une lame luisante se dirige vers son cou dans un arc de cercle.

Il esquiva et tomba sur sa gauche, évitant de justesse l'extrémité de l'arme de l'assassin.

Ce dernier se redressa, reconnaissant que Jin était vraiment un ninja bien entraîné pour avoir réagi aussi vite. Il étrécit les yeux derrière son masque alors qu'il mesurait son adversaire.

Jin était exactement comme la photo qu'ils avaient mémorisée dans le rouleau. Il avait un visage allongé et de petits yeux. Une barbe taillée de près, de la même couleur brune que ses cheveux, obscurcissait son menton et sa mâchoire. Il était habillé étrangement, un surplus de vêtements pesant sur son torse et ses épaules.

Sasuke se tenait tout près, regardant Naruto se jeter sur Jin. Ces derniers dansèrent l'un autour de l'autre, la fine lame de son coéquipier brillant quand la faible lumière des lampadaires proches se reflétait dessus.

De l'autre côté, Neji arriva sur la rue. Les deux bruns se déplacèrent pour se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait les deux ninjas se battre. Il pouvait déjà dire que les capacités de Jin étaient inférieures à celles de Naruto. Son regard suivait les mouvements du ninja déserteur, qui semblait gêné par l'épaisse cape qui était enroulée autour de ses épaules. Pourquoi ne l'enlevait-il pas ?

Naruto esquiva alors que le pied de son adversaire se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers sa tête, il planta ses talons dans le sol et bondit à nouveau vers sa proie. Jin se contorsionna juste quand la lame de l'assassin se plantait dans son épaule, le métal entaillant les vêtements et la chair. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Naruto le frappa du plat de la main sous la mâchoire.

La tête de Jin fit un mouvement vers l'arrière dans un craquement et il trébucha sur le côté, son visage se dirigeant vers le mur de pierres d'un bâtiment sombre. Il se tourna juste à temps pour que son dos supporte l'impact. Il se remit rapidement, plongeant avant que l'extrémité de la lame de Naruto ne puisse lui transpercer la tête. L'arme s'enfonça dans le mur, à gauche de sa tempe, puis gratta la pierre sèche alors que le ninja de Konoha frappait vers l'extérieur.

Jin se mit hors de portée en chancelant, la respiration haletante alors que le sang qui coulait de son épaule trempait sa cape. Il attrapa sa poitrine, serrant les couches de vêtements. Déglutissant difficilement, il forma une série de sceaux avant de se tourner vers son ennemi. Il serra les poings et les planta dans le sol.

La terre trembla, se craquant et s'ouvrant sous les pieds de Naruto. Ce dernier eut presque un reniflement méprisant. Un jutsu d'aussi bas niveau ne marcherait jamais contre lui. Il bondit, frappant vers l'avant alors que Jin se redressait après avoir effectué sa technique. Ses bras protégèrent sa poitrine alors que la dague de Naruto déchira les muscles maigres et nerveux de ses avant-bras.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Jin ne combattait pas Naruto sérieusement. Dans l'ordre de mission, Jin était décrit comme un ninja exceptionnellement talentueux. Mais il n'avait rien fait de plus que qu'éviter les attaques de son ennemi, et maladroitement en plus.

« Pourquoi continue-t-il à serrer sa poitrine ? Penses-tu qu'il soit malade ? » demanda Sasuke à voix basse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji dont le Byakugan était concentré sur la poitrine de Jin.

Le Hyuga écarquilla les yeux. « Merde. »

Sasuke reporta le regard vers Naruto. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Arrête-les. » Neji s'avança pour faire ce qu'il avait dit mais Sasuke s'était déjà précipité.

Il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les intentions de Neji mais il avait dit qu'il tuerait Jin pour Naruto et il allait le faire.

Mais il semblait que l'intention n'était pas nécessaire. Sasuke les atteignit juste quand son coéquipier clouait Jin sur le sol craquelé, il fit tourner sa dague dans sa main et passa la lame sur la gorge de sa cible.

Sasuke regarda Naruto essuyer sa lame contre la cape de Jin et la ranger dans un silence de plomb. Ce dernier se redressa et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Malgré les masques qui cachaient leur visage, Sasuke pouvait parfaitement imaginer le froid terne dans les yeux de Naruto alors que celui-ci pouvait se dépeindre la colère bouillante de s'être vu refuser un meurtre dans le regard sombre de l'autre, cela malgré le fait que le blond ne lui aurait jamais laissé ce fardeau volontairement.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors que Neji se mettait à genoux à côté du cadavre et commençait à lui enlever sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? » La question de Naruto resta en suspens dans la nuit soudain écoeurante alors que Neji repoussait deux simples couches de vêtement pour révéler une petite forme bien attachée à la poitrine de Jin par un baudrier.

Un nourrisson d'un mois au plus blottissait sa joue contre une poitrine qui perdait déjà de sa chaleur. Les fins cheveux étaient collés à sa petite tête par le sang qui avait coulé de la blessure à l'épaule de Jin. Le bébé haletait car il avait été couvert mais il semblait ne pas être blessé et était sous un jutsu de sommeil. Il reposait dans une inconscience innocente alors que les trois hommes le regardaient avec surprise et une horreur sans nom.

Le bruit de pas précipités les tira de leur stupeur. Neji et Sasuke se fondirent immédiatement dans la nuit.

Mais Naruto se tint cloué sur place. Toute sa conscience s'était réduite à ce petit visage, pâle et éthéré contre les liens noirs de son baudrier. Il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge et il la ravala en s'étranglant. Il entendit les femmes approcher et comprit qu'il compromettrait la mission en traînant mais ses jambes refusaient de coopérer, son esprit était rempli de questions.

« Jin ! »

Les voix alarmées qui suivirent et déchirèrent la nuit résonnèrent sinistrement alors que plusieurs femmes arrivaient dans la rue sombre. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la scène, effrayées par l'homme masqué qui était toujours penché sur le corps.

Une femme plus âgée s'avança. Ses cheveux blancs, ébouriffés par le sommeil, cascadaient autour d'un visage marqué par l'âge. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues et, bien que sa voix tremble, elle porta clairement dans le silence.

« Espèce de… _monstre_… _assassin_ » siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait effrontément à côté du corps tombé de Jin et prenait le bébé. « Je vois plus clairement maintenant pourquoi Jin a abandonné son village. Non seulement on ordonne aux ninjas de tuer les bébés mais ils tuent également ceux qui refusent. » Elle le regarda et Naruto déglutit difficilement derrière son masque.

La femme écarquilla soudain les yeux et elle serra l'enfant contre elle. Naruto prit alors conscience que sa présence prolongée avait été mal interprétée. « Oh Dieu, vous n'allez pas… Oh non, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Quel genre de monstre… »

« Non » la coupa Naruto avec brusquerie, sa supplique l'ayant tiré de son hébétude. « La mission est remplie. Prenez soin du bébé. »

La femme le regarda en clignant des yeux, la suspicion et la peur évidentes sur son visage alors qu'elle berçait le bébé dans ses bras. Puis Naruto disparut dans un mouvement gris indistinct et une douce brise.

« Merde » grommela Sasuke alors qu'il regardait Naruto pratiquement voler d'un toit à l'autre. Il le poursuivit, laissant au troisième membre de leur équipe temporaire le soin de se débarrasser du corps.

* * *

Les ninjas n'étaient pas payés pour ressentir.

Naruto se répétait cette litanie vide de sens dans son esprit alors que la ville défilait dans un flou sans importance. Il repoussa son masque, ayant besoin de sentir le vent sur son visage. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui : son devoir. La mission avait été un succès… et pourtant…

Quand était-il devenu ce tueur indifférent qu'il avait tant détesté durant ces premières rencontres avec Zabuza, il y avait tant de temps ? Sur un pont brumeux, il avait fait face à la mort et à l'intention de tuer, pas seulement dans le caractère sans pitié de Zabuza ou le sacrifice de Haku mais aussi dans les actions de Sasuke et dans sa propre réaction. Mais, les années passant, il était devenu clair de ce qu'était la voie de ninja. Dans le flot de raisons et de devoirs, tout tournait autour d'un point inévitable…

Au moment où un élève entrait à l'académie, sa vie appartenait au village. Et s'enfuir, même pour les plus nobles raisons, était la seule justification nécessaire pour être traqué jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ôte la vie, pas à cause du devoir envers le village mais en paiement pour l'avoir abandonné. Il y avait les rares qui vivaient assez longtemps pour prendre leur retraite mais… c'était un idéal que le ninja moyen n'était pas assez fou pour viser.

Un sourire affreux étira ses traits. Sa voie de ninja… il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été. Il semblait que même s'il s'était battu pour rester fidèle à ce en quoi il croyait, ses convictions s'étaient déjà effacées il y avait longtemps.

Il remarqua enfin la démangeaison dans son dos qui le rendit conscient du fait qu'il était suivi. Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il était entouré de poussière et de cailloux, la ville était une éclaboussure de lumière loin derrière lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il entendit Sasuke approcher par derrière. Il comprit alors ce que ce dernier avait ressenti quand il s'était jeté sans réfléchir sur le bord non aiguisé de l'épée de Naruto, près d'une semaine auparavant. Il avait cherché la seule assurance qu'il lui restait.

Le blond tourna sur ses talons, attrapa un Sasuke surpris par les revers de sa veste blanche et l'attira contre lui. Il repoussa le masque du brun et posa voracement sa bouche contre celle de son ami, sa langue passant les lèvres douces pour y voler une saveur.

Il gronda quand Sasuke le repoussa.

« Putain de merde ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » cria Naruto, sa voix étant rauque dans l'air sec.

Sasuke lécha ses lèvres avec une expression peinée. Il planta durement ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto et l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se mêlent, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Je t'aurai à nouveau » dit-il. Il regarda sans flancher dans les yeux de son partenaire, qui étaient troublés et fatigués. « Mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. »

« Tu réalises, dit Naruto d'une voix morne à faire peur, que quand je réfléchiraiplus clairement, je ne referai pas cette offre. »

« Quand tu réfléchiras plus clairement, tu réaliseras que tu devrais partager mon lit toutes les nuits. »

Naruto serra les lèvres en un trait irrité. « Va te faire foutre, Sasuke. »

Celui-ci osa un sourire supérieur et planta un rapide baiser sur la bouche du blond. « Bien assez tôt, Naruto. Bien assez tôt. »

Naruto s'éloigna avec un reniflement qui aurait pu être de dégoût ou de résignation. « Je veux être seul. »

« Tu pourras être seul dans ta chambre. Nous devons rentrer. Neji a probablement fini avec le corps et j'écrirai le rapport. »

Naruto se félicita mentalement quand il réprima un frisson à la remarque de Sasuke. Il acquiesça et remit son masque alors que son ami faisait de même. Ils parcoururent la distance pour retourner en ville en courant, le regard inquiet du brun chatouillant la tête blonde. Naruto choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il savait que Sasuke n'aborderait pas le sujet qui le troublait jusqu'à ce que Naruto le mentionne en premier.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, chacun se satisfaisant d'attendre jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit prêt à partager ses pensées ; ils comprenaient que la confiance entre eux était absolue.

Naruto serra la mâchoire quand il sentit les coups étouffés de la dague qui bringuebalait dans son dos.

Son estomac remonta dans sa gorge quand il pensa au sang tachant les cheveux du bébé, le sang d'une blessure causée par une arme qui aurait pu tout aussi facilement transpercer la tête du nourrisson.

Il devrait jeter ce truc avant de rentrer à Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke jouait négligemment avec le riz dans son bol à l'aide de ses baguettes, construisant des tours de grains blancs avant de les démolir et de recommencer. Neji le regarda faire ça trois fois avant de remarquer enfin : « je vois que tu as faim ce soir. »

Sasuke s'arrêta, des grains collants tombant de ses baguettes. Il regarda pensivement son bol pendant quelques instants.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au bébé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les femmes l'ont emmené. »

Sasuke voulait poser plus de questions mais il se résolut à ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il n'était pas probable que Neji puisse lui répondre de toute façon. Ce dernier avait simplement volé le corps de Jin au groupe de femmes en deuil et s'en était débarrassé.

Sasuke posa brusquement ses baguettes et se leva. Ignorant le regard curieux de Neji, il retourna vers leurs chambres. Il s'arrêta devant celle de Naruto et frappa fermement. Quand personne ne répondit, il essaya la poignée mais la trouva verrouillée.

« Naruto ? Tu es là ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les autres clients. Sa question ne rencontra que le silence. « Putain. »

Il se tourna pour s'appuyer contre la porte. Sa tête retomba en arrière avec un bruit sourd.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sasuke baissa le regard et cligna des yeux en voyant Naruto. Une serviette couvrait ses cheveux blonds, encore humides de sa douche récente. Des gouttes d'humidité parsemaient les épaules de son t-shirt bleu clair.

« Tu viens juste de finir ? demanda Sasuke en se poussant pour que Naruto puisse ouvrir la porte.

« Ouais. »

Le brun le suivit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas pris un bain il y a une heure quand nous sommes revenus ? » Sasuke se tenait près de la porte alors que Naruto faisait le tour de la chambre, préparant son sac pour leur départ le lendemain matin.

Il enleva la serviette qui était sur sa tête, l'épais tissu tirant sur ses cheveux. Il acquiesça en réponse à la question du brun.

« Tu y es resté tout ce temps ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Je me sentais… » Il se rattrapa avant que la confession ne s'échappe. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, offrit à son ami un demi-sourire et se retourna pour fouiller dans son sac, même si le peu qu'il avait amené avait déjà été rangé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'avança. Il encercla Naruto de ses bras par derrière et posa les mains sur l'estomac du blond, sentant le léger accroc à sa respiration. Il enfouit son nez juste au-dessus du col et inspira profondément l'odeur de Naruto. Il serra ses bras autourde la taille de ce dernier pour lui signifier son support muet.

Le blond repoussa son sac, irrité de devoir se sentir mal à l'aise pour dire ce genre de choses à Sasuke. Celui-ci le comprenait mieux que personne. Il se sentit stupide pour avoir même essayé de cacher ça.

« Nous sommes des ninjas, Naruto. Nos mains ne seront jamais propres. Ne laisse pas ce fait salir ta conscience. Tu le sais pourtant. » Malgré le fait qu'il ait voulu avoir l'air réconfortant, ses mots résonnèrent avec une légère condescendance ; Naruto _aurait_ pourtant_ dû _le savoir.

Ce dernier soupira et s'appuya dans l'étreinte de Sasuke, gagnant du réconfort dans sa présence forte. Son ami avait raison et il se sentait ambivalent quant au rappel de ce qu'ils étaient. Il attrapa les poignets de Sasuke et desserra sa prise juste assez pour se retourner. Il leva les mains, ses paumes effleurant le fin coton du-t-shirt du brun et rassemblant légèrement le tissu dans leur ascension. Ses mains baladeuses s'arrêtèrent à la base du cou de Sasuke, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des cheveux sombres.

Pendant un long moment, ils se tinrent simplement là, regardant les ombres passer dans leurs yeux.

Naruto détourna le regard en premier. « Nous devrions probablement dormir. Notre train part assez tôt demain. »

Sasuke se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant une joue marquée. « Je vais rester ici. » Il sentit Naruto se tendre et resserra ses bras autour de lui. « Juste pour dormir. Laisse-moi rester avec toi. »

Naruto déglutit, éloignant les images que la requête de Sasuke avait invoquées en clignant des paupières, et secoua la tête. « Je veux être seul. »

« Non, c'est faux. Tu es un piètre menteur. En plus, ce n'est que dormir, Naruto. De quoi as-tu peur ? » Il sourit, une pointe de malice dans ses yeux noirs.

Soulagé par la tentative de Sasuke pour une chamaillerie sans importance, Naruto décida de suivre. « Peur ? Certainement pas de toi. »

« Alors prouve-le. »

Naruto eut un petit sourire, sincère seulement pour le bien de son meilleur ami, et haussa les épaules. « Bien. Reste alors. Mais ne me dérange pas. »

Sasuke grogna en réponse. Naruto se défit de leur étrange embrassade et s'écarta pour éteindre la lumière, soudain mal à l'aise face au fait qu'il soit vraiment récalcitrant à laisser partir Sasuke. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence, le dos tourné bien que l'obscurité leur fournissait amplement de quoi cacher leur intimité. Puis ils se glissèrent en boxer dans le petit lit.

Naruto sourit quand il sentit le bras de Sasuke encercler sa taille et il se laissa être attiré contre le corps chaud. De longues respirations réchauffèrent l'arrière de son cou alors que les pieds de Sasuke s'enroulaient autour de ses mollets.

« Bonne nuit, Naruto. »

Celui-ci regarda les ombres sans les voir, écoutant le rythme mesuré de la respiration régulière de son compagnon.

« 'Nuit » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	15. Le retour

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 15 : le retour**

Trois jours après leur départ, les trois capitaines revinrent aux portes de Konoha. Le ciel avait été sombre toute la journée et quand ils atteignirent enfin la porte Nord, un léger crachin avait commencé à tomber. Naruto pencha la tête en arrière et repoussa son masque, la bouche ouverte pour attraper les gouttes fraîches sur sa langue. Il sourit quand il entendit Neji renifler derrière lui.

Bien que ça ne fasse que quelques jours, Naruto se languissait de la familiarité de son appartement : la moquette douloureusement fine, son matelas inconfortable et même la solitude silencieuse de l'endroit. C'était petit et il avait peu de possessions mais c'était chez lui et ça lui rappelait que, sous le masque, il était juste un homme qui essayait d'accomplir son rêve : devenir un ninja digne du titre de Hokage.

Il réajusta son masque alors qu'ils s'approchaient du mur. Il salua les gardes postés à l'entrée et ils lui répondirent d'un signe de tête.

Heureusement, le Hokage était disponible et ils purent entrer immédiatement dans son bureau. Puisque Sasuke avait écrit le rapport, il raconta les détails de la mission à Tsunade. Quand il mentionna le bébé, Naruto baissa les yeux pour éviter de croiser tout regard qui le mettrait mal à l'aise.

Il était prévisible qu'elle lui ordonne de rester ensuite.

Naruto fit signe à Sasuke et Neji et attendit qu'ils aient quitté la pièce avant de se retourner vers le Hokage. Il enleva son masque et attendit avec une impatience à peine cachée.

« Alors ? » le poussa Tsunade alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre sans rien dire. À cause de l'absence de lumière naturelle dans l'après-midi, la pièce était sombre mis à part le coin où une lampe sur pied était posée. Il se demanda si ça vaudrait le coup de dépenser un peu pour s'en acheter une pour son appartement.

Elle fit un bruit impatient et il soupira. « Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Son regard se déplaça nonchalamment pour croiser celui de Tsunade.

« On dirait que tu as besoin de parler. »

« Vraiment ? » Son regard devint inexpressif et ses traits se relâchèrent pour exprimer l'ennui. « Est-ce que c'est mieux ? »

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils finement épilés.

L'expression de Naruto changea à nouveau, cette fois pour contrefaire la joie. « Je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je n'aurais pas insisté pour prendre la mission si je pensais ne pas pouvoir l'accomplir »

La main ouverte du Hokage frappa le bureau, faisant grincer le bois et le faisant voler en éclats sur les bords. « Espèce de sale gamin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. »

Son sourire se fana, tomba, se brisa. Il se laissa choir sur un des fauteuils en face de son bureau, regardant avec un intérêt détaché la manière dont ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son masque.

« Tsunade-bachan, dit-il. Je… J'ai réfléchi dernièrement. »

Elle était parfaitement immobile et il se demanda si elle pouvait sentir son malaise, ce sentiment fragile de confinement ; comme si un seul mot ou geste déplacé pourrait déclencher un renfermement intérieur et que ses pieds le porteraient loin de l'inquiétude oppressive dans les yeux ambres, avant qu'une pensée rationnelle ne puisse intervenir.

Il se concentra à la place sur les mains croisées de sa supérieure et dit : « J'ai postulé pour rejoindre les ANBU parce que je pensais que ça me rapprocherait du titre de Hokage. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas de pitié : il n'en avait pas besoin, ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'accepter, c'était une chose inutile, facilement ignorée. Il était un ninja, il connaissait son devoir et il était foutrement bon pour l'accomplir. Mais… Mais, mais, mais.

« Mais ça n'a fait que me rendre plus conscient du genre de personne que je suis devenue. » Il releva les yeux et croisa calmement le regard de Tsunade. « J'ai pensé… démissionner de l'ANBU. » En fait, cette pensée l'avait juste effleuré la nuit précédente.

Malgré la situation, la réaction de sa supérieure le fit presque sourire.

Elle était bouche bée. « Tu… Tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Elle ferma la bouche dans un claquement sec quand elle réalisa de quoi elle devait avoir l'air.

Il sourit à ce moment là. « J'ai dit '_pensé'._ Je veux toujours des missions dangereuses parce que nous savons tous à quel point je suis bon » dit-il, incapable d'empêcher le sourire suffisant qui accompagnait cette déclaration « mais ça fait un moment que je veux une équipe de genins et… » La boule revint étrangler sa voix alors qu'il pensait à une petite tête tachée de rouge. Il serra la mâchoire et affecta un haussement d'épaule.

« Tu… y as bien réfléchi ? »

« Et bien, non. » Naruto secoua la tête d'indécision et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « J'aime être un ANBU. Et mon équipe me tuerait si je les laissais. C'est pourquoi je veux attendre jusqu'à ce que nous revenions du Sable. Peut-être que j'aurais pris une décision d'ici là. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'être un ANBU pour être Hokage. Je deviendrai quand même Hokage quel que soit mon rang. »

Tsunade sembla revigorée par cette réponse. Ses doigts tiquèrent et elle les enfonça dans ses paumes, comme si elle résistait à l'envie de tendre la main. « Tu n'as pas à démissionner, Naruto. Les assassinats vont en priorité aux capitaines parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs, toi en particulier. Mais je t'ai toujours donné la possibilité de les refuser. »

« J'accepte les missions parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment juste que j'ai ce choix » dit-il avec un sourire pour qu'elle voie qu'il était reconnaissant pour sa gentillesse.

Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya sur son dossier. « Je soutiendrai ta décision. Réfléchis-y bien, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. »

À mi-chemin vers le stand d'Ichiraku, il fut frappé par l'étrange réalisation que les ramens n'étaient pas, en fait, ce dont il avait vraiment envie pour le moment. Aussi merveilleux qu'un bol chaud pouvait paraître, être seul avec ses pensées semblait une meilleure alternative pour aller avec son humeur. Il retourna vers le Mont Hokage. Il savait que Sasuke l'attendait probablement au stand de ramens mais il ne pouvait pas se soucier de savoir si son ami serait énervé qu'il l'ait laissé tomber. Il avait besoin de temps loin de la présence distrayante de Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir clairement quand celui-ci était si proche et qu'il essayait délibérément de provoquer une réponse en lui.

Bien qu'il voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui, il savait que Sasuke le chercherait là-bas en premier. Il se percha en haut du Mont Hokage. Le vent était plus fort à ce point surélevé ; il tirait les mèches dorées de ses cheveux, qui étaient encore humides à cause de la légère bruine qui était tombée plus tôt. Naruto s'étira sur la pierre dure et regarda la lumière des étoiles qui se levaient.

* * *

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en regardant le siège vide comme s'il l'offensait par son manque d'occupant. Tsunade-sama ne gardait généralement pas longtemps Naruto. Consciente de la durée d'attention sévèrement limitée de son ami, elle avait tendance à réduire leurs « discussions » au minimum. Donc où était parti Naruto ? Le brun posa sa tasse de thé et se leva en tendant quelques pièces au vieil homme qui dirigeait l'échoppe.

Leur voyage pour rentrer avait été calme. Naruto avait été joyeux et volubile, s'amusant à se moquer de Neji qui avait acquis une inclination à visiter les bordels. Si Sasuke ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait cru que Naruto s'était remis de la mission.

Si celui-ci l'évitait (il ne pouvait pas vraiment y avoir d'autres raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas encore venu dévorer son habituelle douzaine de bols de ramens) alors il était peu probable que Sasuke puisse le trouver à son appartement. Si son ami blond pensait qu'il était nécessaire de se cacher pour être seul, alors Sasuke serait accommodant pour le moment. En fait, la solitude semblait douce pour son humeur amère. Mais d'abord, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait résoudre.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'admettre que qui que se soit hormis Naruto comptait plus pour lui qu'un allié sûr. Mais tant qu'il ne révélait pas à voix haute que les sentiments de Sakura étaient modérément importants pour lui, il essaierait de se réconcilier avec elle et de passer à autre chose.

Il se trouva à se tenir devant sa porte d'entrée et souhaita un instant qu'elle soit partie en mission. Mais Sasuke n'était rien s'il n'était pas efficace et retarder la confrontation ne ferait que créer une inquiétude inutile.

Son visage inexpressif révéla sa surprise quand la porte d'entrée de chez Sakura s'ouvrit et qu'Hinata le salua. « Hinata. »

Celle-ci sembla surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant le salut soudain et peu amical. « S… Sasuke, je vois que tu es rentré de mission. S'il te plaît, entre. » Elle s'écarta et ouvrit la porte en plus grand pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Il leva un sourcil à ce commentaire. Il n'avait pas su qu'elle était au courant pour leur mission.

« Neji m'a dit avant de partir qu'il avait une mission avec Naruto et toi. Ce devait être très dangereux pour qu'il y ait besoin de trois capitaines. Je suis contente que vous soyez tous rentrés sains et saufs. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, peu enclin à révéler que ça n'avait rien été d'autre que la paranoïa du Hokage qui l'avait poussée à les envoyer tous les trois. Malgré tout, il suspectait que l'autre raison de Tsunade-sama avait simplement été d'agacer le ninja récalcitrant qui la provoquait sans cesse. Sasuke suivit Hinata dans la cuisine où Ino et Sakura étaient assises à siroter du thé.

Sakura releva la tête, oublia apparemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer et boire en même temps et commença promptement à s'étouffer.

« Sakura ! » Ino se leva vivement et commença à frapper violement son amie dans le dos en jetant un regard irrité à Sasuke.

« Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hinata en allant chercher un torchon pour essuyer le thé renversé sur la table.

« N… Non » siffla-t-elle avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne secoue ses petites épaules.

« Est-ce que je devrais repasser plus tard ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oh, assieds-toi » lui ordonna sèchement Ino en traçant des cercles apaisants dans le dos de Sakura.

Sasuke fourra ses mains dans ses poches et resta où il était : dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine. Il répondit au regard rempli de reproches qui lui était adressé avec un regard noir et profondément méprisant.

Quand Sakura se calma enfin, elle désigna d'un vague signe de la main la chaise en face d'elle. Sasuke décida de lui faire plaisir, vu qu'il était là, peut-être pas pour réparer leur relation ténue, mais pour au moins lui présenter des excuses qui l'apaiseraient peut-être. Le seul fait qu'il cherche à se réconcilier avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Naruto était incroyablement vexant selon lui. Il garda poliment ses pensées pour lui-même alors qu'il s'asseyait et il attendit qu'elle le regarde. Après plusieurs secondes, Sakura leva enfin la tête, ses yeux humides rencontrant son regard calme. Elle avait l'air d'être l'incarnation de l'amie trahie, visage blessé et tout. Il grogna mentalement.

« Sakura » dit-il, la saluant, vu qu'il semblait que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire pour le moment.

Un sourire faible étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui sembla comprendre ce qu'il était incapable de lui dire.

« Tout ce que je demande… » commença-t-elle. Sa voix était petite et faible, comme si elle l'utilisait pour la première fois après une longue période. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus ferme. « Tout ce que je demande est que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Nous avons été coéquipiers pendant des années et nous avons été amis pendant encore plus longtemps. Ou du moins… _Je _pensais que nous étions amis. » Son ton redevint incertain.

Sasuke adressa un regard à Ino et Hinata. « J'aimerais lui parler seul. »

« Non, intervint Sakura. Tu t'en fichais quand tu as lâché à tout le monde que tu étais gay, donc ça ne devrait rien te faire qu'elles soient là maintenant. »

Sasuke acquiesça avec brusquerie. Il supposa que ça ne ferait pas de mal de lui permettre d'avoir un soutien émotionnel. « Je n'ai jamais voulu révéler mes préférences parce que, par-dessus tout, ça ne regarde personne à part moi. De plus, je voulais aussi éviter la réaction des autres et particulièrement la tienne. Je ne voulais pas… »

Sakura haussa un fin sourcil rose, le mettant au défi de finir sa phrase.

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Ino haussa les sourcils et Sasuke suspecta qu'elle lui donnait une standing ovation mentale. Hinata le regardait avec des yeux perçants, qui lui rappelaient bizarrement ceux de son cousin. Peut-être recherchait-elle la sincérité de ses mots.

Le sourire de Sakura était décidément mélancolique. « Merci Sasuke. J'apprécie vraiment que tu me dises ça. » Ses mains étaient croisées devant elle sur la table, ses pouces tournaient avec agitation. « Mais tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ce que moi, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pensais de toi. Je comprends, bien sûr, que ça ne regardait personne mais… » Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux dans une vaine tentative de cacher sa culpabilité. « Mais Naruto savait et… je suppose qu'il est présomptueux de ma part de penser que parce que nous étions coéquipiers autrefois j'ai le droit de savoir mais… Mais quelle est la vraie raison pour laquelle Naruto et toi avez gardé ça secret ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux à la mention de Naruto dans la conversation. Il était vrai que ce dernier avait beaucoup à voir quant à la raison pour laquelle ils avaient gardé leur liaison secrète mais ce serait mentir que de dire que Sasuke n'avait pas partagé ses inquiétudes. Sakura avait visiblement réfléchi à la question jusqu'à l'épuisement depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il n'était pas surpris par les conclusions qu'elle avait tirées ; elle avait toujours été la meilleure pour se servir de sa tête.

« Je ne mentais pas à l'instant » dit-il pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne faisait pas que lui faire plaisir. Il détestait se répéter mais elle semblait avoir besoin d'être rassurée.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça avec un sourire toujours tremblant.

« Naruto et moi… » Il détourna le regard. Il se souvenait des nombreuses fois où Naruto avait passé une main lasse dans ses cheveux, accablé par la culpabilité de devoir regarder Sakura observer Sasuke et de devoir feindre l'ignorance. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. « J'ai mes raisons. »

À côté de Sakura, Hinata eut un petit hoquet et en fut bouche bée. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait conclu de ses mots. Elle rougit fortement et se leva.

« Par… Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle en souriant d'un air d'excuse à Sakura. Je viens juste de me souvenir que je dois faire quelque chose avec Neji. Je te verrai demain, d'accord ? »

« Je vais te raccompagner à la porte » répondit Sakura. Elle semblait impatiente d'échapper à leur conversation gênante maintenant qu'il lui avait donné sa réponse qui était tout sauf satisfaisante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ino et son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit. Elle le regardait bizarrement comme si elle aussi avait découvert quelque chose d'inattendu de sa part. Il se renfrogna, irrité devant la possibilité d'avoir peut-être trop parlé.

« Je pense que je vais aussi partir » dit-il. Il se leva, rejoignant les femmes qui se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée.

Hinata sourit, prononça un rapide au revoir, ce qui était inhabituel de la part de cette femme toujours polie, et se dépêcha de partir.

Sasuke ne prêta pas plus attention à son comportement et se tourna vers Sakura. « Je te verrais plus tard, alors. »

Celle-ci croisa son regard et parvint à sourire. « Si… si tu vois Naruto, pourrais-tu lui demander de passer. Je dois… m'excuser auprès de lui… pour l'autre jour. »

« Bien sûr. » Il fit un signe de tête à Ino qui le regardait toujours avec perplexité, et s'en alla.

Dans son dos, il entendit Ino murmurer : « Sakura, nous devons parler. » avant que la porte ne se ferme.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit un œil alors qu'un vent fort fouettait ses cheveux colorés et décoiffés contre ses joues. L'étendue de toits en contrebas était teintée d'un jaune flou dans la lumière qui se levait. Il se frotta les yeux, étonné de ne pas avoir roulé par-dessus le bord de la falaise dans son sommeil. Il s'étira avant de s'installer pour regarder le lever du soleil de son perchoir.

Un sourire incurva ses lèvres, tirant sur les coins de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il sourit avec abandon. Avant cet instant, il avait erré dans un vide sans queue ni tête et il sentit cette interruption s'incliner et se pencher, déversant de la verve et de la couleur dans son existence terne, comme la lumière de l'aube qui grandissait. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière pour profiter des rayons du soleil.

Dès que celui-ci se fut élevé au-dessus des arbres, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita le long de la montagne vers la tour du Hokage.

Shikamaru et Ino se tenaient assez hagards devant les portes du bureau de Tsunade. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux à son approche et répondirent à son salut énergique par des froncements de sourcils .

« Naruto ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Hey, Shikamaru. Est-ce que je peux voir Tsunade-bachan ? »

Ino le regarda d'un œil trouble. « Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? »

« Et comment peux-tu avoir autant d'énergie ? » Shikamaru bailla bruyamment. Ino le frappa sur l'épaule.

« Reste attentif ! »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Donc, je peux la voir ? »

Shikamaru posa une main sur sa hanche alors qu'il frappait fermement sur la double porte de l'autre. Quand il n'y eut aucune réponse, il soupira. « Juste une seconde. »

Il croisa ses mains dans un sceau et disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

Ino bougea sur ses pieds fatigués et sourit à Naruto. « Comment ça a été ? »

Il lui retourna son sourire avec une gaîté non feinte et il mit ses mains derrière sa tête. « Très bien. Je viens juste de rentrer de mission hier donc je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour me détendre comme toi et Shikamaru. »

Elle rit de son ton. « J'ai entendu dire que Sasuke, Neji et toi êtes partis en mission ensemble. Comment ça va Sasuke et toi ? Vous vous entendez bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Aussi bien que possible, je suppose. »

« Aussi bien que possible ? » Elle se pencha vers l'avant, leurs nez à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les lèvres si proches qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration de son amie contre sa peau.

Il eut un sourire narquois et réfléchit au fait de l'embrasser pour son audace. Il aimait le jeu de flirt sans conséquence auquel ils jouaient depuis qu'ils avaient plaisanté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blonds et qu'ils devraient copuler pour le bien de leur espèce.

« Est-ce que vous deux n'êtes pas supposés être meilleurs amis ? Après tout, il _t_'a fait confiance avec son secret. Je me demande pourquoi ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, s'écartant de la taquinerie qui dansait au coin de ses yeux et derrière le voile de ses cils. « Ino ? » demanda-t-il, l'incertitude transformant son sourire en grimace.

Celle-ci s'appuya contre le mur et eut un haussement délicat de ses épaules, comme si tout était normal. « Très bien, comme tu veux. Ce que Sasuke et toi faites ne regarde que vous. »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête, perdu quand elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il ratait clairement quelque chose et ça avait apparemment à voir avec Sasuke et lui. Il se fit mentalement la remarque de demander à Sasuke plus tard. Un instant après, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à Ino puis à lui. « Naruto, elle va te recevoir maintenant. »

Le blond acquiesça, sourit avec méfiance devant le sourire concupiscent d'Ino et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Celle-ci se tenait devant la large fenêtre derrière son bureau, elle avait les bras croisés sous sa considérable poitrine et regardait une nuée d'oiseaux passer.

« Shikamaru » dit-elle.

« Oui, Hokage-sama ? »

« Ino et toi pouvez y aller. Essayez de dormir un peu. Nous partons pour le Sable à midi. »

« Oui. Hokage-sama. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu n'es jamais debout aussi tôt sauf quand tu y es obligé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Tsunade se détournant de la vue pour lui faire face.

« Te parler. »

Elle haussa un sourcil avec un air douteux. « Vraiment ? De quoi ? »

« De ce dont je t'ai parlé hier. J'ai pris une décision. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et sembla prête à lui faire un sermon sur les décisions hâtives. Mais quelque chose passa dans les yeux de la blonde à ce moment là, un réveil par le biais d'un trait de perception, et elle acquiesça lentement.

« …Très bien, dit-elle. Dis-moi ce que tu as décidé. »

Naruto croisa les bras, imitant la position de sa supérieure. « J'ai passé beaucoup de temps en haut du Mont Hokage hier. Et pendant que je regardais leur visage, j'ai réalisé qu'un Hokage fait toujours face à des choix difficiles. Je ne connais pas ton grand-père et le Nidaime mais le vieil homme et le Yondaime ont donné leurs vies pour sauver ce village. Le choix de sacrifier sa vie pour préserver le village le laisse sans chef et affaibli. Mais là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'ils ont fait leur choix et ils s'y sont tenus. »

Il y eut un silence contemplatif durant lequel Tsunade se renfonça dans son siège avec une expression curieuse. Naruto laissa retomber ses bras, serrant les poings, et regarda par la fenêtre quelque point au loin.

« J'ai réalisé qu'en voulant démissionner, je voulais fuir les missions qui me faisaient me poser des questions sur ma morale en tant que ninja. Si je fuis le choix que j'ai fait de devenir ANBU, de diriger une équipe et de prendre la responsabilité de leur sécurité, alors je n'aurais pas le droit de devenir Hokage. J'accomplirai mes missions parce que c'est ce que fait un ninja.

« Et, quand je deviendrai Hokage, pas pour t'insulter, Bachan, mais je ferais mes choix en fonction de l'intérêt de mes hommes, pour qu'ils ne soient pas en conflits avec leurs valeurs. Je ne m'enfuirai pas et je n'abandonnerai pas… » Il sourit, léger avec la radiance de ses convictions. « … Parce que c'est _ma _voie du ninja. »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	16. Trébucher

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 16 : Trébucher**

« Naruto. »

Sasuke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se tenant au bord de la zone dévastée qui avait été la chambre de Naruto. Il semblait qu'après deux décennies de négligence, la chambre de Naruto s'était enfin vengée. Elle l'avait avalé.

Le brun, bien familiarisé avec la désorganisation de son ami, laissa son regard balayer le chaos et attendit la réponse du blond. Des vêtements, principalement dans des tons terreux avec un peu d'orange et de bleu foncé, étaient éparpillés sur le lit et empilés en tas sur le sol. Des papiers et des rouleaux ouverts étaient répandus sur son unique bureau, débordant sur le sol pour disparaître parmi les vêtements et une boîte de shurikens retournée.

Son regard fut attiré par un amas particulièrement grand près du placard qui commença à bouger et à trembler. Une tête blonde sortit de sous les vêtements, délogeant plusieurs habits qui auraient pu être un sweat-shirt gris et une paire de chaussettes.

« Sasuke » salua joyeusement Naruto.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de devoir faire confiance au sourire qui s'étirait sur le visage du blond. Il _avait l'air_ sincère.

« Est-ce que tu as enfin craqué et es devenu fou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Je prépare mes affaires pour le Sable. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« J'essaie de trouver ce t-shirt en résille que Neji m'a offert il y a quelques années. C'est mon t-shirt le plus fin et le Sable est toujours si foutrement chaud. »

Sasuke laissa son esprit errer un moment pendant qu'il imaginait Naruto en pantalon baggy et avec le t-shirt manquant. C'était une image ensorcelante et il résista au besoin de tirer sur son pantalon.

« Il est chez moi. » Naruto, qui était sur le point de s'enterrer à nouveau sous ses vêtements, se redressa et le regarda avec des yeux perplexes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? »

« Tu l'as porté une fois et… » Sasuke laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Et ? » demanda Naruto en ayant l'air perdu.

« Et je l'ai enlevé et j'ai léché tes tétons. »

Naruto serra les lèvres et rougit. Il se détourna pour fouiller encore dans ses vêtements.

Sasuke croisa les bras. « Tu as demandé. »

« Pas pour les _détails_ » grommela le blond. Il resta au même endroit et tira du foutoir sur le sol un sac d'un beige quelconque rempli des affaires qu'il avait prévu d'emmener.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto lui adressa un regard amusé. « Tout va bien. »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire comme un idiot. Pourquoi ? »

« Sourire signifie que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ? Si nous utilisons cette analogie, alors tu dois être absolument enchanté. »

Naruto sursauta quand Sasuke se tint soudain juste devant lui, ses yeux cherchant son visage pour… ce qu'il cherchait, quoi que ce soit.

« Frimeur » dit le blond. Il leva la main pour tirer sur une longue mèche de cheveux bruns.

Sasuke plissa ses yeux. « Parle-moi » commanda-t-il doucement, cachant sa confusion devant le comportement de Naruto par un regard noir convainquant.

Le blond soupira, son souffle chaud caressant le visage de son vis-à-vis. « J'ai juste… réfléchi un peu et… je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Je l'avait perdu de vue pendant un moment mais… je vais bien maintenant. »

Le froncement de sourcil de Sasuke se changea en sourire narquois. Il se pencha, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de la bouche de son ami. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto ? »

Il accueillait à bras ouverts le soulagement que l'honnêteté dans la voix de Naruto faisait naître. Le blond avait toujours été capable de traverser ses difficultés, même si (dans le cas de leur relation) il prenait quelques fois les mauvaises décisions (de l'avis de Sasuke.). Mais Naruto n'était rien s'il n'était pas résistant et, tout comme il avait tiré Sasuke « hors » des ténèbres, il s'était défait de ses propres ombres.

Le ninja blond avait un feu en lui qui n'avait rien à voir avec le démon à neuf queues. C'était sa propre chaleur, quelque chose que le brun avait toujours aimé en lui. Sasuke sentait cette chaleur l'atteindre dans le sourire de Naruto, aveuglant dans sa subtilité. Le blond était si proche et si accessible, il semblait seulement naturel que Sasuke agisse…

Naruto se pencha en arrière, ruinant la tentative de son vis-à-vis, et sourit. « Comme si tu avais besoin de demander. Je veux être Hokage ! »

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit de frustration.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai considéré démissionner. Je devais vraiment être à côté de la plaque. » Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et rit.

« Tu voulais démissionner ? »

Naruto rendit le regard inexpressif de Sasuke avec un sourire amusé. « Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça. Je ne peux pas dire ce que tu penses. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est le but. »

« Ouais, ouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais vraiment ma propre équipe de genins. Je sais que _je serai_ toujours à l'heure avec eux. Kakashi nous faisait toujours perdre la moitié de nos journées juste à l'attendre. Mais est-ce que je ne ferai pas un super professeur ? » Il rit quand Sasuke ne répondit pas, son expression ne changeant pas.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu démissionner ? » demanda celui-ci à la place.

« Ce n'est pas important. J'ai décidé de ne pas le faire parce que je ne fuis pas mes problèmes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y ai pensé parce que je n'ai jamais rien fui de ma vie. »

Sasuke eut un reniflement méprisant. « Tu m'as fui, moi. »

« C'est pour ton propre bien. »

« D'après qui ? »

« Sasuke… »

« Tais-toi, Naruto. Je ne me sens pas de reprendre cette discussion avec toi. »

« _Tu_ as commencé. »

Sasuke serra le poing sur le t-shirt noir de Naruto et le tira vers l'avant. De surprise, ce dernier ferma la mâchoire avec un claquement sec.

« Juste. Tais-toi » gronda le brun qui n'était plus curieux quant à la raison pour laquelle Naruto avait pensé démissionner. Il pouvait probablement faire une supposition assez bonne de toute façon. « J'ai oublié combien tu parles quand tu es heureux. » Il sourit, juste assez pour désarmer Naruto. « Je t'aime heureux. Mais il y a de meilleurs moyens d'utiliser ta bouche. »

« Sasu… » Le reste de son objection fut indistincte alors que le brun couvrait sa bouche, tirant avantage de sa mâchoire relâchée pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres surprises du blond. Celui-ci fit un bruit sourd au fond de sa gorge avant de céder devant l'inévitable.

Si tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que contre les avances de Sasuke, ses principes n'avaient jamais une chance. Ses mains serrèrent les épaules du brun, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles alors qu'ils se penchaient en avant et pressaient leurs lèvres. Il mordit légèrement une lèvre inférieure humide alors que Sasuke glissait ses doigts sous son t-shirt, ses ongles grattant les flancs de son partenaire.

Il donna une pichenette sur un des tétons du blond et eut un sourire suffisant contre les lèvres de Naruto quand il sentit celui-ci tressaillir. Il glissa ses mains sur un torse fort alors qu'il abandonnait la bouche de son partenaire pour mordiller la mâchoire forte de ce dernier, lécher une joue marquée, ses dents et sa langue parcourant la peau douce du cou de Naruto. Puis il retira ses mains qui étaient sous le t-shirt de ce dernier et se recula.

Naruto vacilla sur ses pieds, sorti de son plaisir brumeux par la perte de contact. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux bleus perplexes regardèrent Sasuke aller se poster près du lit.

* * *

« Bonjour, Hinata. »

Celle-ci sourit, s'étant attendue à ce que Neji devine sa présence même alors qu'elle était derrière lui.

« Bonjour. Comment s'est passée ta mission ? » Elle s'arrêta sous un arbre et s'appuya contre le tronc rugueux, regardant les cheveux sombres de son cousin se balancer alors qu'il travaillait.

Il était assis sur une pierre plate au milieu des jardins des Hyuuga, les arbres en fleurs et les parterres élaborés formaient un environnement qui lui allait. La mélopée rauque et coupante de la pierre à aiguiser fendait l'air alors que Neji affûtait la lame de son wakizashi. Il leva son épée, la dirigea vers la lumière et en testa le tranchant de son pouce. Pas encore satisfait, il baissa son arme et repris sa tâche.

« Bien Hinata » finit-il par dire après que le sifflement rythmé de la pierre frottant la lame eut à nouveau rempli le silence total. « Naruto va bien. »

Hinata sursauta, un léger son de consternation restant coincé dans sa gorge quand les fibres de son t-shirt se prirent dans les aspérités du tronc, faisant un accroc. Elle tira sur le fil défait, les joues rouges. Elle aurait dû savoir que Neji aurait su qui occupait ses pensées. Bien qu'elle souhaite quelques fois qu'il garde ses observations exactes pour lui.

« Et comment vas-tu ? » demanda son cousin, toujours penché sur sa tâche.

Hinata mit ses mains sur ses hanches, réfléchissant à la question. Elle n'avait pas de réponse claire, donc elle haussa les épaules, faisant confiance à Neji pour interpréter son silence.

« Es-tu prête pour le Sable ? »

« Oui. J'ai emmené mes vêtements les plus légers. Le Sable est beaucoup plus chaud que la Feuille. » Hinata s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » demanda Neji. Ses cheveux lâchés se balançaient avec chaque mouvement de la pierre à aiguiser.

Elle soupira. « Penses-tu que quelque chose arrivera pendant l'examen ? Ce que je veux dire c'est : pourquoi Hokage-sama enverrait-elle autant d'entre nous si elle ne soupçonnait rien ? »

« Des précautions supplémentaires sont toujours prises quand les leaders des pays se réunissent, Hinata. » Neji s'arrêta, ses épaules se raidirent brièvement. « Mais nous devons toujours être prêts à nous battre, ajouta-t-il, même en temps de paix. »

Hinata acquiesça. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'entrée de la maison quand un chakra familier arriva. Neji jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et adressa un petit sourire à sa cousine.

« Kiba est là pour toi. »

Hinata baissa la tête, le ton suggestif de Neji la faisant rougir. « Kiba est mon coéquipier et mon ami. »

« Oui » convint facilement Neji en reprenant sa tâche.

Hinata secoua la tête devant les insinuations de Neji. Elle se tourna vers la porte qui conduisait à l'entrée de la maison des Hyuuga pour aller accueillir Kiba. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil, elle entendit son cousin remarquer : « Naruto a pris sa décision, même s'il ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Ne continue pas à l'attendre. »

Elle acquiesça et disparut dans la maison.

* * *

Sasuke attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et le fit rapidement passer par-dessus sa tête, ses muscles s'étirant et se contractant avec le mouvement fluide. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ses pupilles se dilatant alors que la pression dans son pantalon devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Il lécha ses lèvres alors que le brun prenait place sur le lit, enroulant son corps autour des vêtements que le blond y avait jetés au hasard. C'était étonnant la manière dont il pouvait avoir l'air si tentant étendu sur une pile de ses vêtements froissés à laver.

Sasuke pencha la tête en signe d'invitation, content de la manière dont ce déroulait la matinée, même s'il n'avait pas prévu d'être intime avec Naruto. Il haussa un sourcil noir, un défi brillant des ses yeux brûlants.

Incapable de résister, Naruto s'avança, le matelas bon marché se creusant alors qu'il chevauchait les hanches fines du brun. Il se pencha, ses coudes reposant de chaque côté de la tête de Sasuke. Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres effleurant celles de son partenaire avant de se poser et de l'embrasser avec une lente précision acquise par l'expérience, voulant voler tout le souffle des poumons de son ami.

Sasuke… qui reposait beau et accueillant sous lui, même près de deux ans après que Naruto l'ait laissé partir. Des doigts hâlés firent de petits cercles apaisant contre le cuir chevelu de Sasuke alors qu'il continuait gentiment de l'embrasser. Il savait, alors que les mains du brun caressaient ses cuisses et prenaient ses fesses en coupe, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé partir. Et il savait également que de telles vérités éroderaient encore plus sa résolution affaiblie de quitter Sasuke, de lui donner une chance de reconstruire son clan, mais...

Mais quand celui-ci l'embrassait de cette manière lente et follement merveilleuse, quand ses mains massaient son dos, quand des hanches s'élevaient, une bosse dure appuyant contre son érection … Naruto ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'en soucier.

Pour le moment, Sasuke était à lui. Mais ce qu'il aurait dû savoir, ce que Sasuke lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois durant les années où ils avaient été amants, c'était que Sasuke serait _toujours_ à lui : son ami, son camarade, quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait pas à se retenir quand ils se battaient à l'entraînement ou quand ils baisaient jusqu'à épuisement. Parce que Sasuke n'était pas une fleur fragile qui avait besoin d'assurance ou de protection. Il serait toujours aux côtés de Naruto, même quand la vision de ce dernier était troublée par ses incertitudes, parce que Naruto avait toujours été à _ses_ côtés. Ils étaient la main ferme de l'autre quand le monde décidait de trembler sous eux… même quand _ils_ étaient la cause de ce changement.

Naruto fit rouler ses hanches vers l'avant, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs vêtements, recherchant la douce friction. Les mains de Sasuke le poussèrent vers le haut et le blond s'exécuta, se mettant à genoux, ses lèvres quittant celles de son partenaire dans un smack audible. Le brun se rassit, ses mains chercheuses relevant le t-shirt de Naruto. Celui-ci l'aida en levant docilement les bras, permettant à son partenaire d'enlever son vêtement et de le jeter sur un des autres tas d'habits dispersés qui tapissaient la chambre.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans le train ? » murmura Sasuke d'une voix rauque. Il passa des bras forts autours de la taille de Naruto et appuya ses lèvres devant le pantalon du blond, couvrant de sa bouche le membre dur qui était sous le tissu.

Naruto pouvait à peine se souvenir de son nom, encore moins de choses qui s'étaient passées il y avait des jours. Il grogna alors que Sasuke mordait légèrement à travers le tissu.

« J'ai dit » murmura le brun, sa voix basse se réverbérant à travers le pantalon vers l'érection tendue de son partenaire « que j'allais te sucer puis te prendre si fort que tu me supplierais d'arrêter. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« _Hugnn_ » fut la réponse du blond alors que ses hanches s'agitaient sous les taquineries allumeuses de Sasuke.

Celui-ci gloussa et s'arrêta pour regarder Naruto à travers ses cils. Ce dernier cligna des yeux. « Je _vais_ te sucer, Naruto. » En entendant ça, le blond rougit. « Mais veux-tu que je te prenne ? »

_Oui_ pensa Naruto. _Dieu oui. _Il déglutit. « … Non. »

« Est-ce que tu ne sais toujours pas que tu ne peux pas me mentir ? Mais si tu hésites toujours alors je suppose que ce n'est pas non plus un oui. » Sasuke sourit devant l'expression d'excuse du blond. Il tendit la main pour prendre en coupe une joue marquée, son pouce passant sur une cicatrice. « Tu céderas bien assez tôt. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, se réfrénant de discuter, car il n'était pas du tout certain que Sasuke ait tort.

(...)

Naruto retomba sur son dos et poussa un long soupir satisfait. « Wow, murmura-t-il. Nous n'avons pas fait _ça_ depuis un moment. » Il roula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur un bras. Attrapant un t-shirt qui traînait, il s'essuya la bouche. Puis il se tourna vers l'estomac de Sasuke qui tremblait toujours à cause de son orgasme. Posant une main sur une hanche fine, il lécha la zone forte et douce, léchant les gouttes collantes qu'il avait ratées et aimant la manière dont les muscles tressautaient sous la peau à son toucher.

« Naruto, viens là » demanda Sasuke.

Le blond rampa sur le corps de son amant, léchant un téton au passage. Il s'installa avec un petit soupir contre le flanc du brun, enfouissant son visage contre un cou pâle, inspirant fortement cette odeur dont il se souvenait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'enquit Sasuke en regardant pensivement le plafond. Naruto enfouit plus encore son nez contre le cou du brun, ses cheveux blonds caressant sa joue pâle.

« Je ne sais pas » fut la réponse étouffée.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à admettre que tu avais tort ? »

« Tort ? »

Sasuke résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. « Tu pensais qu'en me quittant, tu me faisais une faveur. N'as-tu pas encore compris que je ne vais pas me marier juste parce que tu penses que c'est ce que je devrais faire ? »

Naruto traçait des cercles avec un doigt sur le torse de Sasuke sans y penser. « Mais tu l'as toi-même dit une fois. Faire revivre ton clan était un de tes objectifs. Je ne peux pas te prendre ça. »

« Arrête de prétendre être noble. Je sais que si j'essayais, ce ne serait pas difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'acceptable à épouser. De l'affection pour elle ne serait pas nécessaire pour faire revivre mon clan. »

« Mon dieu, Sasuke, tu parles comme un trou du cul. »

Le brun ignora la remarque. « Mais j'ai fais mon choix il y a longtemps. Tu peux arrêter de prendre des décisions pour moi. »

« Prendre des décisions ? » Naruto lui adressa un regard perplexe avant de réaliser ce que Sasuke voulait dire. Il y a des années, il avait pris la décision pour son ami quand il s'était aventuré au Son et avait ramené son cul têtu à Konoha. Il s'était demandé si Sasuke lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Ce que j'ai fait était juste » grommela le blond.

« Peut-être » répondit Sasuke.

« Pas peut-être ! » Naruto se redressa et fixa son amant avec un regard noir, ses yeux bleus étincelant de sa conviction enflammée. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ces années tumultueuses depuis cette époque mais il n'était jamais venu à l'idée du blond que Sasuke puisse lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait. « Je t'ai botté les fesses et t'ai ramené parce que tu était si aveuglé par ton besoin de pouvoir que tu ne te souciais même pas qu'Orochimaru prenne possession de ton corps. Je ne pouvais pas juste te _laisser_ là. »

« Oublie ça, Naruto. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je suis là maintenant et je sais déjà que je pourrais tuer Itachi si je le voulais. Ce n'est plus un problème. »

Il ne ressentait pas vraiment ça, vu qu'il devait encore résoudre tout ça en lui-même. Il y avait trop d'émotions à creuser, trop d'appréhensions à vaincre pour trouver sa réponse. Mais il n'avait pas besoin que Naruto s'inquiète pour lui. Il savait qu'il était capable de tuer Itachi à présent mais peut-être que s'il pouvait voir son frère et regarder à nouveau dans ses yeux, il saurait si oui ou non il _pourrait_.

Il prit le visage de Naruto en coupe et l'attira, se soulevant pour rencontrer les lèvres de son ami. « Ce qui compte à présent, c'est ça, nous. Je sais ce qu'est _ma_ décision. Quelle est la tienne ? »

Le blond se recula, ayant totalement l'air d'un renard pris au piège, avant de se lever du lit et de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Sakura passa la brosse dans ses cheveux roses, se regardant dans le miroir accomplir cette tâche banale. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait juré ne pas verser mais avec un peu de maquillage, ce serait à peine visible. Elle posa sa brosse et se pinça les joues pour donner à son teint pâle plus de couleur.

Elle verrait les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle partir aujourd'hui pour leur mission et elle afficherait un sourire et leur souhaiterait bonne chance parce que c'est ce qu'ils méritaient de sa part. Elle les regarderait ensemble, rirait de la manière facile dont ils se disputaient puis se réconciliaient et supporterait leur choix parce que, à la fin, c'était le leur.

Sasuke avait choisi Naruto et elle ne se permettrait pas d'être un obstacle pour eux… parce qu'elle les aimait tous les deux, même si une petite partie d'elle leur en voulait. Mais elle avait droit à un peu d'amertume, pensait-elle, surtout parce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment le bonheur de ses deux anciens coéquipiers. Ils le méritaient après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ca la frappait toujours qu'après tant d'années à être la personne la plus proche d'eux, elle n'ait jamais considéré que leur attitude étrange l'un envers l'autre ne soit rien de plus que leur version tordue de l'amitié.

Malgré son manque flagrant de perception, les deux hommes méritaient le droit de vivre selon leur choix. Et un jour, peut-être… non, elle _savait_ qu'un jour ses sourires pour eux deviendraient sincères.

* * *

« Putain ». Sasuke se renfrogna. L'intensité de son regard aurait dû faire s'écailler la peinture de la surface décolorée du plafond. _Putain_ répéta-t-il dans sa tête. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça prendrait pour atteindre Naruto ? Il en avait foutrement marre du comportement contradictoire du blond.

Il se leva et fouilla à travers la quantité excessive de vêtements qui traînaient pour trouver son pantalon. Il voulait être parti avant que Naruto n'ait fini dans la salle de bain, avant que sa colère ne lui fasse dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard.

Il avait à peine mis ses sous-vêtements quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que Naruto réapparut. Sasuke croisa son regard avec une expression insondable. Il fronça les sourcils quand le blond marcha vers lui, toujours nu, et qu'il leva la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Sasuke demeura immobile, regardant prudemment son ami alors que ce dernier passait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Quand la mission sera finie, je te ferai savoir ce que j'ai décidé. »

Sasuke croisa les bras, clairement pas calmé, et parvint à avoir l'air menaçant en se tenant à moitié nu dans une pièce qu'on aurait dit avoir été traversée par une tornade.

Naruto eut un grand sourire, pas impressionné. « En plus, je t'en dois une, tu te souviens ? »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se tordirent en un sourire supérieur. Il attrapa une des fesses nues du blond et serra. « Ouais. Et j'espère un paiement _complet._ »

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	17. Les jours s'allongent

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 17 : Les jours s'allongent**

« Je voulais te demander… » commença Sasuke. Il repoussa ses mèches en arrière pour regarder le ciel de midi.

Naruto, qui se dirigeait avec lui vers la Porte Nord, le regarda avec curiosité. On leur avait ordonné de porter leurs uniformes de Jounin pour la mission. Vu qu'ils seraient à Suna pendant toute la durée de la mission, ce qui impliquait la possibilité de partager un logement et des repas avec des ninjas d'autres villages, il avait été décidé que les équipes d'ANBU passeraient plutôt pour des équipes de Jounin. Cela leur laissait la possibilité de se déplacer librement à Suna sans se soucier des masques et du fait de devoir garder leurs identités secrètes. Leurs matériels d'ANBU étaient rangés dans leurs sacs, disponibles si quelque chose arrivait qui demanderait une main plus délicate.

« Quel est ce regard qu'a Neji ? »

Naruto remarqua avec un ricanement intérieur que Sasuke avait l'air vaguement dégoûté. Il eut un grand sourire. Son ami était si marrant à taquiner.

« Et bien, normalement, Neji est plus difficile à lire que toi… »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard indigné.

« … parce que j'ai appris à lire beaucoup de ton langage corporel. »

Le brun grogna, radouci.

« Mais Neji fait ce truc où tout son visage se transforme et ses yeux, mec, ses _yeux_ te font fondre sur place et tu ne peux penser à rien d'autre que le sexe... » Naruto glapit de surprise quand Sasuke le tacla. Ils trébuchèrent sur un toit plat, atterrissant en un tas de membres enchevêtrés et de capes emmêlées. Le sac de Naruto glissa sur le sol, s'arrêtant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le blond sourit à son ami, terriblement amusé. « Dieu, c'est si facile de te provoquer. Tu devrais voir ton expr… _mmf_ ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le baiser de Sasuke. Une langue moite frotta la sienne, léchant les parois de sa bouche. Des mains fortes serrèrent l'arrière de sa tête, des doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux blonds.

« _Nnh_, Sasuke, arrête. Nous allons... _mmf_... être en retard. »

Sasuke se recula, ses lèvres et sa langue se retirant avec un smack humide. Il chevaucha les hanches du blond, penché sur lui. « La seule personne avec qui tu devrais penser au sexe, c'est moi. »

Naruto rit. Sasuke lui adressa un coup de poing qui manquait de sérieux. Son ami l'intercepta et attira son agresseur vers lui. Le pressant contre son torse, le blond le força à baisser la tête, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Les mèches sombres de l'Uchiha encadraient leurs visages.

« J'ai dit que le_ sexe_ était ce qui venait à l'esprit, pas le _sexe avec lui_. »

Sasuke grogna et le repoussa, se relevant avec autant de dignité que possible, et il secoua sa cape tire-bouchonnée.

« Viens. Nous allons être en retard. »

« C'est ça, pourquoi n'y ai-_je_ pas pensé ? » Naruto se leva, s'épousseta et alla chercher son sac. « Hey ! » cria-t-il quand Sasuke ne l'attendit pas et partit devant.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent la route juste avant la Porte Nord. Leurs camarades s'étaient déjà rassemblés là. Sasuke avança mais Naruto hésita.

Sakura se tenait au bord du cercle des ANBU réunis, dans sa veste verte de Jounin. Elle avait une discussion animée avec Ino.

« Oh, ouais. Sakura voulait te parler. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Merci de me l'avoir dit _plus tôt_. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds en bataille de son compagnon.

Naruto se surprit à s'appuyer contre cette main chaude et se redressa rapidement en se détournant. Kiba avait remarqué leur arrivée et leur faisait de grands signes, Akamaru aboyait à ses pieds. Hinata se tenait à côté d'eux, souriant pour les saluer bien que ses yeux pâles ne soutinrent pas longtemps le regard de Naruto.

« Ah, merde. Je dois aussi lui parler. »

Sasuke passa un bras sur les épaules de Naruto, s'appuyant négligemment sur lui. Il regarda Hinata détourner les yeux, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues pâles. Il grogna. « Je pense qu'elle sait. »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire parce que le reste du groupe avait remarqué l'arrivée des deux capitaines. Des signes amicaux et des saluts furent échangés pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le blond ne soit fortuitement guidé droit vers Sakura.

Celle-ci sourit, son regard vert se plantant dans celui fuyant du blond. « Hey, Naruto. Comment ça va ? »

Il lui rendit son sourire et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, incertain. « Bien, je suppose. Et… Et toi, Sakura ? Comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux. Son ami la regarda gigoter et rassembler son courage pour parler. « J'ai… » Elle secoua la tête, abandonnant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Naruto, je… Je suis désolée. À propos de l'autre jour… »

« Ah, Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit le blond avec un gloussement forcé. Je comprends. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. » Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, vigoureusement cette fois-ci, ses cheveux roses effleurant ses joues pâles. « C'était injuste de ma part de me mettre en colère contre toi. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, sembla hésiter un instant avant de passer ses bras autour de son ami et d'enfouir son visage dans les plis de sa cape.

Naruto fut surpris un moment avant de regagner la capacité mentale de lui rendre son embrassade. Il sourit dans ses cheveux, se souvenant d'une époque où il aurait tout donné pour la sentir contre lui. Comme les choses avaient changé avec les années…

Sakura releva la tête, une lueur sérieuse dans les yeux. « Prends soin de toi pendant ta mission, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et murmura : « Tu m'as manqué, Naruto. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et la serra fort. _Ouais_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. _Je pense que je me suis aussi manqué._

Après un moment, elle se recula et il la laissa faire.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi » dit-elle avec un regard soudain timide.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté. Le ton de la voix de son amie et ce qu'elle voulait dire par ces mots le rendaient perplexe.

« Sasuke a beaucoup de chance » murmura-t-elle.

Le blond cligna des yeux.

« Bonne chance pour ta mission. » Et juste comme ça, elle fut partie.

« Putain, capitaine, est-ce que vous deux deviez faire ça devant _tout le monde_ ? »

Naruto se tourna vers Saki, un membre de son équipe. « C'est juste une amie. »

« C'est ça. Une amie. J'aimerais que _mes_ amies femmes me serrent dans leur bras comme ça. »

« Saki. » Il y avait une pointe de menace qui ponctuait ce simple mot.

Celui-ci grimaça, levant les mains en signe de repli. « Très bien, très bien. Juste une amie. »

Shikamaru s'approcha de Naruto, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Le Hokage est là. »

Tout le monde alla se placer derrière son capitaine, s'organisant pour l'inspection du Hokage.

Naruto se tint droit, écoutant Ana, Shikamaru et Saki se mettre en rang derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Les trois membres de son équipe, Ino, Kiba et une femme qui s'appelait Kira, étaient alignés derrière lui. Puis un regard à Neji l'informa qu'il se tenait devant les trois membres de sa propre équipe. Même sans leurs équipements d'ANBU, ils formaient tous une suite impressionnante.

Après quelques mots de Tsunade, dont l'information que seulement six sur la douzaine de genin avaient atteint la phase finale (dont deux débutants), le groupe se mit en route en passant par la Porte Nord. Ça prendrait trois jours pour atteindre le Sable. L'équipe de Sasuke se déploya devant et sur la gauche du Hokage, celle de Neji, sur sa droite et derrière. Quand à l'équipe du blond, elle voyageait directement à côté de la dirigeante de Konoha et de ses deux assistants chuunin.

Naruto se rapprocha de Tsunade. « Hokage-sama » dit-il doucement, une ombre pensive tombant sur ses yeux.

La blonde lui montra qu'elle l'écoutait d'un regard.

« Est-ce que tu savais pour le bébé ? » demanda-t-il.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil pensivement. Elle ne sembla pas surprise par sa question. « On ne m'a pas donné de détails sur les circonstances de la désertion de Jin. Le Seigneur de la Terre ne voulait pas révéler aucun des faits mais j'ai eu l'impression que Jin protégeait quelqu'un de jeune. »

« Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ? »

« Aurais-tu accepté la mission si tu avais su ? »

Naruto serra les lèvres, ce qui lui donna un visage sombre, et plissa ses yeux bleus alors qu'il regardait devant lui. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je suis content de ne pas avoir eu à prendre cette décision. Si j'avais refusé, tu aurais envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui aurait pu ne pas être aussi chanceux que moi. »

« Chanceux ? Tu as été précis, Naruto. Tu sais comment faire ton travail. Ne pense pas que c'est de la chance. »

« J'ai eu de la chance de rater le bébé. »

Naruto pouvait sentir son regard ambré sur lui mais elle ne dit rien de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Pourquoi penses-tu… qu'ils voulaient voir le bébé tué ? »

Tsunade haussa les épaules. « L'enfant devait être une menace pour quelqu'un d'important. Qui sait » dit-elle d'une voix décontractée et soigneusement indifférente. « Ne pose pas de questions sur la politique, Naruto. Tu n'aimeras jamais les réponses. »

Cette nuit là, ils montèrent le camp à côté d'un petit lac. Chacun partagea avec les autres la nourriture qu'il avait apportée. Il fut décidé que l'équipe de Naruto prendrait la première garde.

Shikamaru s'écroula quand il entendit ça, vu qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente. Donc, il ne protesta pas quand Sasuke offrit de prendre sa place.

Naruto trouva un perchoir à une bonne quinzaine de mètres du périmètre du camp. Il s'installa sur une branche épaisse, son dos s'appuyant contre le tronc solide. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Sasuke se laissa tomber sur la branche à côté de lui.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda le brun. Naruto lit l'inquiétude qui se cachait derrière la question de son ami.

« Sakura est au courant. »

Sasuke regarda ses mains qui reposaient mollement sur ses genoux. Après un moment, il acquiesça. « Bien. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher d'elle. Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu as l'air si boudeur. »

Naruto le poussa un peu avec son pied. « Je ne suis pas boudeur. »

« Si. »

« J'ai demandé à Tsunade si elle savait pour le bébé. »

Sasuke leva les bras et s'étira. Son ami le regarda faire silencieusement.

« Je vois » dit enfin le brun. Il se pencha, la main tendue. Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il l'attrapa et rencontra avec enthousiasme les lèvres de Sasuke.

Il avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Sakura mais il y avait aussi eu tant de courage. Elle était passée à côté des morceaux brisés de son rêve d'enfance et avait laissé partir Sasuke. Pour Naruto, elle l'avait laissé partir. Le blond était perdu.

Alors il ne s'attarda pas pour savoir s'il pouvait vraiment apprécier sa bénédiction et garder Sasuke pour lui. À la place, il enroula sa langue autour de celle de son ami, suçant gentiment. Quelques fois, ça l'effrayait, la manière dont ils revenaient facilement à leurs rôles en tant qu'amants. Pendant presque deux ans, ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de se prendre dans les bras. Puis Sasuke l'avait poussé contre un mur sombre et il avait répondu et… à présent, ces années semblaient se dissoudre dans l'air frais de la nuit, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté de se toucher.

Naruto serra fortement le haut du bras de Sasuke et dit à son cerveau d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, sentant le sourire suffisant qui les étirait. Sa bouche glissa le long d'une joue douce et d'une ligne de mâchoire forte vers le cou de Sasuke. Il suça gentiment sur le muscle avant de reculer.

Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux sombres à ce moment-là, un regard perplexe demandant au blond pourquoi il avait arrêté.

« Nous sommes supposés être de garde, pas nous bécoter » répondit le blond, souriant devant l'expression de son ami.

Le brun grogna et s'éloigna. « Tu as raison. Je vais me trouver mon propre coin. »

Naruto acquiesça, s'appuya à nouveau contre le tronc de l'arbre et regarda Sasuke s'éloigner en bondissant dans les ombres. À partir de cet instant, la nuit devint de moins en moins intéressante.

Deux heures après minuit, il sentit une présence approcher du pied de l'arbre sur lequel il était assis.

« Naruto » appela une voix douce.

Celui-ci se retourna et quitta sa branche, atterrissant doucement sur ses pieds en faisant attention à ne pas tomber sur Hinata.

« Je vais surveiller pour le reste de la nuit. Va dormir. »

Naruto pouvait bien voir sa silhouette malgré les ombres du sous-bois. Elle lui sourit, ses grands yeux pâles le regardant attentivement.

« Hinata, je… » Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir gardée à distance, de l'avoir embrassée puis de s'être enfuit devant l'intimité ? « Je suis désolé. » Cela semblait creux à ses propres oreilles.

« Ne le sois pas, Naruto. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis juste… heureuse pour toi. »

La gorge de Naruto se serra devant cet écho des mots de Sakura. Est-ce que Hinata savait aussi ?

« Tes yeux… Ils ne sont plus si tristes. Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin, même si ce n'est pas moi. »

Naruto secoua la tête et fit un pas vers elle mais il s'arrêta avant de la toucher. Il avait perdu ce droit. « Tu es trop bonne pour moi, Hinata. Quelques fois, j'aimerais que tu te mettes en colère contre moi. Tu en as certainement le droit. »

La jeune femme leva une main et prit la joue de Naruto en coupe. Sa main était froide sur la peau du jeune homme, elle cachait une force que ses ennemis sous-estimaient souvent.

« Accroche-toi à ce bonheur, Naruto. Tu ne sais jamais combien il pourrait être éphémère, surtout avec le genre de vie que nous menons. »

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle de son amie. « Merci, Hinata. » Il savait qu'à un autre endroit, à une autre époque, il aurait pu aimer Hinata de tout son être, avec autant de passion qu'il aimait Sasuke aujourd'hui.

« Sasuke… Il est aussi plus heureux ces jours-ci » murmura-t-elle.

Alors que Naruto se tenait là, incapable de formuler une réponse appropriée, elle laissa retomber sa main. Elle murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de sauter dans l'arbre pour prendre la place du blond.

Celui-ci réfléchit aux deux femmes qui l'avaient rendu confus ce jour-là. Alors qu'il rentrait dans le camp, il vit que les membres de son équipe s'installaient dans leurs duvets, ayant probablement été remplacés par les autres membres de l'équipe de Neji. Il localisa Sasuke, qui dormait déjà, seul sous un arbre, dos au campement.

Un sourire adoucit les coins des yeux du blond. Peut-être que les femmes comprenaient quelque chose qu'il avait raté dans sa tentative d'écraser la culpabilité et l'espoir en même temps. Il s'était senti déchiré et sans but pendant si longtemps, comme si, avec chaque mission qu'il avait acceptée, il avait laissé derrière une part de lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des ombres de quelque chose qui n'avait pas vraiment de substance. Il voulait devenir un homme digne du titre de Hokage. Mais une part de lui croyait également que sacrifier son bonheur pour ceux qui l'entouraient lui apporterait la rédemption pour les péchés du Kyuubi.

Alors qu'il se glissait dans son duvet et fixait le vide, il corrigea sa conjecture. Le Kyuubi et lui n'étaient pas une seule et même personne ; ils partageaient simplement le même espace. Il n'avait jamais cru le contraire. Il se demandait à présent ce que _lui_, Naruto, avait fait pour chercher la rédemption. Ce qu'il trouva le fit sourire.

À l'exception de quelques saignements de nez mérités qu'il avait causés avec une de ses techniques la plus brillante et la plus originale, il avait toujours protégé le village de sa naissance. Il n'avait besoin de l'absolution de personne à part la sienne.

* * *

Le matin suivant, l'équipe de Naruto partit en éclaireur tandis que celle de Sasuke fermait la marche. Il était huit heures du matin, le soleil était un point vague au-delà de la frondaison des arbres, quand un cri suraigu transperça le silence. Tout le monde s'arrêta immédiatement pour en découvrir l'origine.

Ino se tenait à côté d'un Sasuke qui lançait des regards mauvais. Elle tenait son bras gauche loin d'elle et le dégoût déformait son visage.

« Kiba. » Sasuke s'adressa à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui ; son compagnon canin était notablement absent. « Arrête de laisser Akamaru marquer les arbres. Ce n'est pas nécessaire et ça distrait les autres. »

Kiba croisa les bras de manière têtue.

Ino agita le bras dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés en signe d'outrage. « Et ça a éclaboussé mon bras. »

* * *

À 10 heures, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une rivière pour faire une pause dans la monotonie du voyage. Ils n'étaient pas terriblement pressés après tout et pouvaient se permettre de se reposer. Naruto, déjà en avance par rapport au groupe, alla vers un point en amont. Il s'agenouilla dans la poussière et se pencha sur le bord de l'eau, à l'endroit où celle-ci léchait les pierres. Prenant de l'eau en coupe, il s'éclaboussa le visage, sans se soucier des gouttes qui glissèrent le long de son cou et humidifièrent le col de son uniforme. Il n'eut pas conscience de la présence de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne l'attrape par le col et ne le fasse se retourner, les lèvres douces du brun descendant sur la peau de Naruto.

Les lèvres de Sasuke remontèrent le cou de son ami, sa langue léchant les gouttes d'eau. Il but celles qui étaient sur les lèvres de Naruto avant de poser sa bouche contre la peau humide, sa langue traçant les jointures de la bouche du blond avec langueur.

Quand il se recula enfin, il eut un sourire satisfait devant l'expression hébétée de Naruto. « Bien, dit-il. _Je suis_ rafraîchi. »

Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant que Naruto ne se souvienne qu'ils étaient en plein jour et que leurs compagnons étaient à portée de voix. Il rougit d'embarras. « Sasuke, tu es fou ? Et si quelqu'un nous avait vu ?"

Sasuke croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard amusé et un léger sourire. « Je ne m'en soucie plus. »

« Tu ne… » bredouilla Naruto en clignant comiquement des yeux. « Et bien, _je _préfèrerais ne pas me donner en spectacle. »

Il se retourna et s'éloigna, seulement pour s'arrêter en voyant Neji s'appuyer contre un arbre avec un sourire connaisseur.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Naruto se trouva à voyager avec Ana et à avoir la conversation la plus improbable qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Je dis juste que ce n'est pas professionnel de ta part de baver sur lui dès qu'il est dans ton champs de vision, lui expliqua-t-il. De plus, Neji m'a clairement dit que c'était juste une… inspiration du moment… »

« Ça l'était, répondit Ana en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Et je le veux à nouveau. Et alors ? »

« Ana » commença Naruto d'une voix ferme et autoritaire « en tant que capitaine, je t'ordonne de… »

…

« contrôler tes hormones jusqu'à ce que cette mission soit finie » dit Neji, son regard froid faisant gigoter Akiko. « Ton comportement est inacceptable. En tant qu'ANBU, tu devrais perfectionner ta discipline et ton contrôle. »

Akiko mordit sa lèvre et semblait vouloir ardemment jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle pour apercevoir Sasuke. Neji serra les mâchoires. C'était ce genre de comportement qui lui avait valu ce sermon.

« Oui, Capitaine » murmura-t-elle, tressaillant quand il fit claquer sa cape et qu'il retourna à son poste près du Hokage.

…

« Merde, Capitaine, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as tiré un coup ? »

Ana écarquilla les yeux quand l'expression de Naruto s'assombrit. Il souhaita vraiment qu'elle regrette sa remarque désinvolte.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas comme si la mission est à haut risque mais j'ai été inconsciente et je n'ai pas assumé mes responsabilités comme j'aurais dû. Je suis désolée. »

Naruto acquiesça, apaisé, et bondit vers l'avant.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de tirer un coup » murmura Ana dans son dos.

Un des yeux de Naruto tiqua.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans le pays du vent vers midi. Les forêts luxuriantes laissèrent place à de la terre dure et à de la poussière. Tout le pays n'était pas sec mais Naruto le détestait quand même.

* * *

En milieu d'après-midi, Naruto en vint à la conclusion que Shikamaru et Ino agissaient vraiment bizarrement. À chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour se reposer, Ino apparaissait soudain aux côtés de Shikamaru, ou l'inverse. Leurs chamailleries semblaient plus… intimes. Leurs mains se frôlaient trop souvent pour que ce soit une coïncidence et les regards qu'ils partageaient lui rappelaient ceux hésitants que Sasuke et lui s'échangeaient au début de leur liaison. Ils s'étaient mutuellement volés des baisers et brièvement touchés… puis s'étaient battus si fort pendant l'entraînement qu'aucun d'eux ne n'avait pu bouger après. Ca avait dû être quelque besoin de réaffirmer leur virilité.

Naruto se permit un rire nostalgique. Ino était celle qui avait fait le premier pas. Il connaissait Shikamaru trop bien. Celui-ci préférerait probablement faire 500 tours du village avec Lee que de s'impliquer émotionnellement avec une femme. L'implication physique avec le génie paresseux était très bien mais à la moindre mention de ce qui ressemblerait de loin à un engagement à long terme, il paniquait. Une fois où il était vraiment saoul, il lui avait confié que bien qu'il aimerait avoir une famille, il avait peur que sa femme devienne un jour comme sa mère. Naruto en avait conclu à l'époque qu'il était reconnaissant d'avoir Sasuke.

D'après ce que le blond voyait, il semblait que Shikamaru avait décidé de franchir le pas.

* * *

L'équipe de Sasuke prit la première garde cette nuit là. Ils campèrent dans l'ombre d'une gorge peu profonde qui avait été creusée par une rivière depuis asséchée. Ce qui demeurait était une ravine sèche mais c'était mieux que de camper à découvert. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres pour gêner la vue du ciel nocturne et celui-ci s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, infini et immensément vaste.

Naruto n'était pas concerné par le ciel étoilé, pourtant. Il était trop occupé à être en colère contre le Hokage.

« Vous deux finissez toujours par réarranger le paysage. Je ne tolérerai _pas_ un tel comportement. Il y aura beaucoup de nobles au Sable et tu représentes la dignité et l'excellence de la Feuille. Donc _pas_ de combat avec Gaara. Compris ? »

« Parfaitement » gronda Naruto à travers ses dents serrées, ses yeux tiquant avec l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'empêcher de crier. Gaara et lui se battaient _toujours_. C'était presque une tradition !

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Pisser ! »

Il donna un coup de pied à un caillou alors qu'il montait hors de la ravine en jurant doucement. La seule raison valable d'aller au Sable était le clash inévitable entre Gaara et lui. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre pendant les prochaines semaines, c'était du sable, de la chaleur, du sable, assister à l'examen des chuunin et plus de sable. _Génial._

Il soupira quand deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière.

« J'avais peut-être réellement besoin de pisser, tu sais » grommela-t-il.

Le souffle de Sasuke était chaud contre sa nuque ; la sensation était plaisante dans la nuit fraîche.

« Retourne-toi » murmura le brun.

« Non » répondit Naruto en le repoussant. Il avait été beaucoup trop docile face aux avances de Sasuke dernièrement. C'était difficile de réfléchir posément sur eux quand Sasuke le touchait chaque fois qu'il trouvait une occasion d'être seul avec lui.

« Naruto ! »

Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Sasuke siffla un juron alors que Naruto retournait vers le bord de la ravine. Shikamaru, Saki et quelques autres étaient rassemblés autour d'un petit feu. Ils lui firent signe de le rejoindre.

Il se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire contrit. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « Vas-y. Tu es une distraction et je dois rester en alerte »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et sauta dans la ravine.

* * *

Le matin suivant, la délégation reçut des visiteurs inattendus. Des Jounins du Sable étaient arrivés pour escorter leurs alliés les plus forts pour le reste du trajet jusqu'au village. Étonnamment, le Kazekage avait accompagné ses hommes.

Naruto, qui était déjà levé vu qu'il avait pris la seconde garde, s'approcha de son ami de longue date. Les pupilles vert pâle encastrées dans des yeux aux contours noirs le regardèrent avec prudence. L'ombre d'un sourire perça à travers l'apparence froide du ninja.

Le blond, de son côté, eut un grand sourire et frappa effrontément (ou follement) le roux dans le dos en signe de salut, un geste qui était possible uniquement parce que Gaara ne portait pas sa gourde de sable.

Plusieurs des hommes du Kazekage clignèrent des yeux d'incrédulité, d'autres se saisirent de leurs armes. Quand leur leader ne brisa pas immédiatement le cou du blond, ils se détendirent.

« Gaara ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Celui-ci répondit d'un monotone : « Bonjour, Naruto. »

De l'autre côté du camp, Sasuke croisa les bras et leur jeta des regards noirs.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	18. La fumée se dissipe lentement

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 18 : la fumée se dissipe lentement.**

Puisqu'elle était escortée par le Kazekage, le Hokage décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de parcourir la distance qui restait avec les équipes déployées sur le territoire.

Et donc, Sasuke se trouvait dans une situation assez agaçante. Devant lui, Naruto avait un bras amical sur les épaules d'un Gaara peu souriant – une action qui avait presque causé des crises cardiaques à la majorité des ninjas du Sable présents – et déblatérait allègrement sur ses missions et autres inepties, inconscient ou ne se souciant pas du regard désapprobateur du Hokage.

À sa gauche, il pouvait sentir les regards d'Akiko qui, si on devait obéir au sens commun, aurait dû perdre son intérêt pour lui à la fête de Sakura. Il eut un petit reniflement mental de dédain devant les particularités des femmes.

Il devenait également de plus en plus certains qu'Akamaru, qui trottait inhabituellement proche de sa jambe, préparait quelque vengeance déplaisante pour l'interruption de son marquage de territoire l'autre jour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kiba qui se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire carnassier. Ça ne fit rien pour apaiser ses soupçons.

À sa droite, aussi dur qu'il essaie, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de complètement ignorer les regards purement suggestifs qu'Ino adressait continuellement à Shikamaru, ni le visage rouge tomate de celui-ci devant son audace en compagnie de tous leurs camarades et de deux leaders des villages cachés.

Il aurait pu supporter tout ça s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude croissante que Neji se moquait de lui. Ce dernier et son équipe traînaient derrière lui. Sasuke n'avait pas senti une seule fois le regard blanc dans son dos mais cette conscience était néanmoins là. Neji était amusé par quelque chose et Sasuke, malgré tout son génie, ne pouvait se rappeler d'une seule chose qu'il avait faite ce jour là qui aurait pu mettre Neji d'aussi bonne humeur.

Ça l'énervait vraiment.

Il se calmait avec le rappel que pendant tout le voyage, Naruto avait été assez coopératif, voire même enthousiaste, devant ses avances. S'il poussait juste un peu plus, l'obstination de Naruto se briserait. Les coins de sa bouche se tordirent alors qu'il anticipait sa victoire inévitable.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? »

Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur les yeux bleus de Naruto alors que celui-ci lui jetait un coup d'œil. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si tu étais un bâtard qui fait peur. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Parce que tu _es_ un bâtard qui fait peur. »

Naruto eut un grand sourire quand le regard du brun se porta brièvement sur le roux, comme s'il demandait : _Qui est le bâtard qui fait peur ici ? _

Sasuke soupira et se remit à ignorer son ami. Un instant plus tard, il sentit une chaleur humide s'insinuer dans son pantalon.

Son œil tiqua. « Putain de merde, Akamaru ! »

* * *

Le convoi atteint le sable vers la mi-journée. Pour les accueillir à l'entrée, il y avait Temari et deux autres Jounin.

Tsunade informa ses ninjas qu'elle ne serait pas disponible pour le reste de l'après-midi car elle devait participer à une réunion avec le reste des dirigeants déjà arrivés.

Gaara souhaita un au revoir brusque à Naruto. Celui-ci lui mit un coup de poing à l'épaule en geste de séparation. Le roux haussa un sourcil inexistant et disparut dans un tourbillon de sable impressionnant.

« Par là, tout le monde. Je vais vous montrer où vous allez habiter » dit Temari en s'engageant dans une des nombreuses rues qui s'enfonçaient dans le village.

Naruto leva une main à son front pour éviter d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux. Ses vêtements noirs collaient à sa peau, une goutte de transpiration glissa le long de sa tempe. Ils avaient marché au soleil toute la journée. Il était impatient de prendre une douche.

Au centre du village, il y avait un grand bâtiment de trois étages en grès, avec le signe du Kazekage peint au-dessus de l'entrée. Temari s'arrêta devant les portes et se retourna pour faire face au groupe.

« C'est ici que tous les ninjas étrangers qui ne participent pas à l'examen vont habiter pendant la durée des épreuves. Des ninjas de la Pierre et du Brouillard ont déjà pris les chambres du premier étage, donc vous aurez le second. Nous attendons quelques ninjas de la Pluie dans les prochains jours. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il est sage de tous nous garder dans un même bâtiment ? » Beaucoup de ses camarades murmurèrent leur accord.

Temari eut un sourire supérieur. « Vous pensez que c'est imprudent mais c'est plus facile de surveiller tous les ninjas étrangers dans notre village s'ils sont tous au même endroit. Je suis sûre que vous serez d'accord pour dire que c'est pratique aussi pour que chacun garde un œil sur l'autre. »

Naruto croisa les bras, contrarié par cet arrangement mais bien obligé d'être d'accord avec ce é les traités de paix, la suspicion et la méfiance étaient élevées. Il serait mieux de garder leurs ennemis potentiels proches.

Ils suivirent Temari au deuxième étage, remarquant avec un certain soulagement l'absence des autres occupants. Il y avait six chambres avec deux lits simples dans chaque. Les femmes se précipitèrent immédiatement sur leurs camarades de chambre alors que les hommes se regardaient avec incertitude.

Naruto s'éloigna subrepticement de Sasuke pour aller vers Neji. Puis il changea d'avis et donna un petit coup à Shikamaru. « Nous partageons la même chambre. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux, regarda alternativement son capitaine et Sasuke. Quand ce dernier ne réagit pas à cette annonce, le génie paresseux haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

Sasuke et Neji finirent par partager une chambre. Ils restaient chacun de leur côté et ne parlaient généralement pas à moins qu'on leur adresse la parole. Donc, il semblait naturel qu'ils partagent une chambre étant les deux seuls qui avaient le moins de chance (et ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose) de s'agacer mutuellement. De plus, il semblait que personne ne voulait être avec Sasuke. Peu étaient à l'aise avec son caractère. Toujours irrité par l'amusement sans raison apparente de Neji, Sasuke décida de blâmer Naruto pour sa situation présente. Il ferait joyeusement payer son ami blond pour ça plus tard.

Naruto et Shikamaru étaient en trains de défaire leurs bagages, jetant leurs vêtements dans la petite armoire à côté de leurs lits quand Saki bondit dans leur chambre.

« Hey ! Temari vient de nous dire qu'il y a un bain public à côté réservé aux ninjas. »

Naruto sourit, sachant déjà ça. « C'est une source chaude. Tu ne veux pas vraiment aller aux sources chaudes par cette chaleur, si ? »

Saki adressa à son capitaine un regard exaspéré. « Bien sûr que non. Temari a dit qu'ils venaient juste d'ajouter des bassins avec de l'eau froide. En plus, tous les autres y vont. »

« Tout le monde ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Oui, maintenant venez ! » Il disparut dans le couloir.

Un instant plus tard, Kiba passa en trombe devant leur porte en criant : « Le dernier aux bains paie le dîner. »

Naruto et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard pendant une seconde… puis bondirent, rentrant l'un dans l'autre quand ils passèrent la porte, joignant la ruée.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Les architectes avaient fait un travail impressionnant avec les bains. Une palissade de trois mètres faisait le tour de la zone et séparait deux bassins de taille moyenne, un pour chaque sexe. Le bassin en lui-même avait été construit pour imiter un étang naturel et il y avait des fleurs et des herbes hautes plantées au bord. De grands rochers plats étaient placés stratégiquement pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Tous les hommes, mis à part Neji qui avait décidé de prendre une simple douche, étaient présents. Sasuke était assis d'un côté du bassin, l'eau froide lui arrivant au milieu de la poitrine. Il ignorait totalement les autres qui étaient rassemblés autour de Shikamaru.

« Alors, commença Naruto d'une voix basse et conspiratrice, est-ce qu'Ino t'a finalement sauté dessus ? »

Shikamaru fit un bruit étranglé au fond de sa gorge et devint rouge tomate.

« Oh, Naruto, ne sois pas aussi direct ! » dit Kiba avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru, souriant largement, ses canines acérées brillantes. « Mais sérieusement. Elle l'a fait ? »

« Oui parce que ce n'est pas comme si _tu_ ferais le premier pas » rajouta Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Saki et Kiba acquiescèrent.

Shikamaru serra les lèvres et refusa de parler. Sans se laisser démonter, Kiba lui donna un coup dans les côtes en ce qui semblait être un geste amical et demanda : « Alors, est-ce que tu as eu de la chance ? »

Naruto le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. « Hey, même _moi_, je ne lui demanderais pas ça. »

Kiba rit et donna un nouveau coup de coude à Shikamaru.

« Mais vous deux êtes ensemble maintenant, pas vrai ? » demanda Naruto.

Shikamaru, toujours rouge, acquiesça.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Hinata et toi ? » demanda Saki en se tournant vers Naruto. « Vous vous êtes à peine parlés pendant tout le trajet. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme ignorant. Il n'avait pas été présent à la fête de Sakura et il n'était donc pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Kiba, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se détourna et se hissa en haut d'un rocher sur le bord. Naruto lui accorda un rapide regard. Dans les jours qui avaient suivi la séparation, Kiba avait été assez brusque envers lui. Le blond ne lui en voulait pourtant pas. Il savait qu'Hinata et lui étaient proches.

« Euh… Ça n'a pas marché » répondit Naruto.

Saki cligna des yeux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. « Ça n'a pas marché ? Elle était folle de toi ! Comment ça peut ne pas marcher ? »

Naruto plissa fortement ses yeux bleus devenus durs. « C'est compliqué. Oublie ça, Saki. »

Saki leva les yeux au ciel et leva les mains. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu sais ce dont tu as besoin pour oublier cette rupture ? Un bon coup. »

De l'autre côté du bassin, Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur.

« J'ai toujours voulu essayer les femmes du Sable. Je propose que nous allions dans les bars voir ce que nous pouvons trouver. »

Kiba eut un reniflement amusé. « Je t'ai vu avec les femmes, Saki. Même Naruto a plus de chance. »

Saki se hérissa. « Ouais, et bien la seule chose que je _t_'ai jamais vu ramener, ce sont des puces. »

Kiba découvrit ses dents et bondit sur l'autre homme. Naruto attrapa le bras de l'agresseur et le renvoya dans l'eau.

Sasuke, qui avait ouvert les yeux quand Kiba avait touché l'eau, repoussa ses cheveux et les regarda à travers des paupières mi-closes. « Vous pouvez agir comme des idiots maintenant mais quand nous serons avec d'autres ninjas, essayez de maintenir un minimum de dignité. »

Kiba grommela dans sa barbe mais n'insista pas. Il sortit du bassin et secoua sa tête. « Je rentre. À plus tard les gars. »

Shikamaru grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et le suivit. Saki s'installa à l'endroit que celui-ci avait déserté et il plongea dans l'eau. Sasuke attendit qu'il remonte avant de croiser son regard.

Naruto, qui avait plongé pour mouiller ses cheveux, manqua l'éclair menaçant dans les yeux sombres. Saki détourna le regard et se redressa rapidement. Il avait l'air étonné et nerveux, exactement ce que voulait Sasuke. Il sortit du bassin, ignorant le regard interrogatif de Naruto.

Ce dernier regarda son coéquipier disparaître dans les vestiaires en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui avait l'air beaucoup trop content pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda le blond.

Son ami haussa les épaules avec grâce. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai fait quelque chose ? » Il se mit debout et l'eau lui arriva à la taille.

Naruto regarda les gouttes glisser le long de son torse pâle et de son ventre. Le bassin était un peu trouble à cause des cailloux et graviers qu'ils avaient fait remonter mais il pouvait facilement voir la touffe de poils noirs sous la surface de l'eau.

« Nous devrions rentrer. Tu pais le dîner après tout. » Il sourit alors que les yeux de Sasuke brillaient d'agacement. Il avait été dans la salle de bain quand Kiba avait crié dans le couloir.

Le blond évita soigneusement de regarder Sasuke alors que celui-ci barbotait vers lui. « Ce que nous devrions faire » objecta le brun, le coins de ses lèvres s'incurvant en un petit sourire « c'est tirer profit du fait que nous soyons seuls et nus. D'autant plus que tu as choisi de partager une chambre avec Shikamaru. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi, tu es fou ? Je ne pense pas que le fait de partager une chambre aurait été une très bonne idée. »

Il se força à rester immobile quand Sasuke s'arrêta finalement à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu sais, Naruto, je pense que tu t'es ramolli depuis que nous nous sommes séparés. Tu n'étais pas aussi peureux. »

Le visage du blond se tordit d'indignation. « Je ne suis pas peureux ! » Il s'avança, mettant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sasuke et regardant droit dans ses yeux noirs.

Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur. « Ah non ? Si je me penchais maintenant, tu détalerais probablement comme un petit… renard… terrifié. »

Naruto explosa. Il attrapa les épaules du brun.

Celui-ci se trouva soudain appuyé contre un rocher plat, Naruto fortement pressé dans son dos. Il fut étonné d'avoir oublié combien son ami pouvait être rapide. « Hn » dit-il d'une voix étouffée par la pierre dure contre laquelle son visage était écrasé « tu _es_ devenu plus rapide. »

« Tu n'es plus si arrogant, pas vrai Sasuke ? » siffla le blond dans ses oreilles. Des hanches fines et des cuisses fortes se frottèrent contre ses fesses fermes et l'arrière de ses jambes.

Les doigts de Sasuke s'enroulèrent dans l'herbe à côté du rocher sur lequel il était pressé et il frissonna alors que le désir brûlait dans ses entrailles.

« Si je te baisais maintenant, tu crierais mon nom et me supplierais d'y aller plus fort » continua Naruto, décidant que le sentiment grisant de dominer son ami obstiné et arrogant lui avait plutôt manqué. Il fit rouler ses hanches, tremblant presque à cause de la tentation qui était allongée devant lui.

« Es-tu aussi bon, Naruto ? Ca fait longtemps. J'ai peut-être oublié » contra Sasuke. Il sourit puis tressaillit quand la main de Naruto, qui était dans ses cheveux, le poussa un peu plus fort contre la pierre inflexible.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de la première fois où je t'ai pris ? Tu as tant crié mon nom que ta gorge t'a fait plus mal que ton cul le lendemain. »

Sasuke gloussa, ignora la douleur alors que sa joue frottait contre la pierre. « Qui est le bâtard arrogant maintenant, hein ? Tu aimes ça quand tu peux être un petit merdeux poussif et que je suis sous toi comme ça. »

Naruto se pencha sur le dos de Sasuke et appuya son visage contre son cou pâle, inspirant fortement l'odeur fraîche du brun. « Ouais, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu as foutrement raison : j'aime ça. »

* * *

Akiko se recula vivement de la fente entre les planches de la palissade. Avait-elle bien vue ? Secouant la tête, elle plaça à nouveau son œil sur le trou artisanal. Elle déglutit d'incrédulité alors que Naruto continuait de frotter ses hanches contre un Sasuke qui ne semblait pas résister. Ils étaient nus mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils… ?

Elle déglutit fortement. Elle avait seulement voulu apercevoir Sasuke. C'était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Apparemment, Sasuke n'avait pas menti cette nuit-là. Mais _Naruto _? Elle s'éloigna du trou d'observation.

« Et bien, qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Ino en gloussant comme une folle. « Est-ce que Shikamaru est encore là ? » Elle poussa Akiko, qui était toujours trop choquée pour parler, et regarda par le petit trou. « Oh… mon… dieu. Wow. C'est chaud. »

Akiko rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et éloigna Ino de la palissade. « Ne les regarde pas ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kira en avançant pour voir. Ino s'appuya rapidement contre la palissade, bloquant efficacement le petit espace.

« Ce sont des hommes » dit-elle avec un rire qui était beaucoup trop haut pour être naturel. « Tu sais comment ils sont. Ils sont juste… des hommes. »

Kira haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Vraiment ? Et bien, je peux voir ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Viens, nous devrions partir et retourner à nos chambres avant que d'autres ninjas décident qu'ils veulent se baigner. » Ino attrapa le bras de Kira et l'éloigna de la palissade et de sa vue compromettante, alors qu'Akiko suivait silencieusement.

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux, grognant doucement alors que l'érection de Naruto glissait de toute sa longueur le long de la raie de ses fesses. C'était _si proche_. La respiration lourde du blond réchauffait son cou et il accueillait le poids de ce corps contre lui malgré la pierre qui griffait sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à combien cela avait été facile de provoquer son ami. Naruto était _définitivement_ prêt.

Il se raidit quand il sentit le picotement qui indiquait que quelqu'un les regardait. « Naruto. »

« Tu appelles déjà mon nom ? » demanda ce dernier, traçant de sa langue le contour de l'oreille du brun.

Celui-ci sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Il sentit la présence se retirer et espéra qu'ils aient suffisamment choqué leur observateur pour que celui-ci les laisse tranquilles. « Non, idiot. Je pensais juste que tu devrais savoir que nous sommes observés. »

En entendant ça, Naruto s'immobilisa. Il posa son front contre le dos de Sasuke, juste entre ses omoplates et conta lentement de dix vers zéro. « Merde » murmura-t-il. Il avait été tellement distrait qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils avaient été vus. Il passa ses mains doucement, amoureusement, le long des flancs de Sasuke avant de s'éloigner gentiment de lui.

Ce dernier grimaça quand il leva les bras pour se décoller de la pierre. Il se renfrogna en entendant Naruto se tourner pour partir. Se tournant rapidement, il l'attrapa et planta un baiser ferme sur ses lèvres entêtées.

« Nie tout ce que tu veux, Naruto. Tu as déjà pris ta décision mais si tu veux continuer à te bercer d'illusions un peu plus longtemps, alors d'accord. Mais maintenant que je sais, je n'accepterai pas de réponse négative. »

Naruto regarda la surface de l'eau alors que Sasuke le lâchait. Celui-ci sortit, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées et ses hormones, qui étaient lentes à se calmer.

Naruto grogna de frustration en se frottant le visage. Sasuke l'avait manipulé si facilement. Il supposa qu'il aurait peut-être pu permettre qu'on le manipule dans cette situation mais ce n'était pas une raison pour baisser autant sa garde.

Se frappant mentalement pour son relâchement, il attendit jusqu'à ce que son érection disparaisse avant de sortir de l'eau froide. Il avait le sentiment que les prochaines semaines seraient encore pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé au début.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	19. Un chemin a beaucoup de virages

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 19 : un chemin a beaucoup de virages.**

En retournant dans sa chambre, il découvrit Shikamaru assis sur un des lits, rangeant le reste des vêtements qu'ils avaient abandonnés plus tôt dans leur hâte. Il n'y avait pas grand chose vu qu'ils avaient tous les deux voyagé léger. Naruto regarda la petite pile sur son lit qui sortait de son sac et se mit rapidement au travail.

« Hey, Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Ino entra dans la pièce en bondissant et s'arrêta en voyant Naruto occupé avec ses vêtements. Elle eut un sourire narquois et s'avança nonchalamment en roulant des hanches. « Oh, Naruto ? »

Celui-ci regarda son manège étrange avec un haussement de sourcil. « Quoi de neuf ? » Le sourire du jeune homme devint forcé quand elle ne s'arrêta pas mais qu'elle rampa sur le lit et dans son espace personnel. Il se pencha un peu en arrière, un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres. « Heu… Ino ? » murmura-t-il.

« Tu sais, Naruto… tu peux vraiment être chaud quand tu veux » dit-elle, son sourire aguicheur en contradiction avec l'amusement dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme, rassemblant ses esprits, eut un sourire ironique. « Shikamaru n'est pas jaloux, Ino. Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Et pour prouver ce fait, ce dernier rangeait toujours ses vêtements sans se soucier de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Je sais. Est-ce que _Sasuke_ est jaloux ? » Elle quitta le lit et s'installa à côté de son petit ami, souriant triomphalement devant le visage blanc de Naruto et le soudain intérêt de Shikamaru pour ses draps.

« Ino » dit ce dernier avec un tressaillement visible.

« Oh, détends-toi. Je ne fais que plaisanter. »

Naruto mit le reste de ses vêtements dans le tiroir du haut, posa son épée contre le lit et se leva, pressé de quitter la chambre et le sourire entendu d'Ino. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et manqua de peu de percuter Neji.

« Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Naruto » salua Neji. Ce petit sourire amusé qu'il avait depuis que les ninjas du Sable les avaient rejoint ce matin revint. Le blond s'arrêta, se demandant ce que son ami trouvait si drôle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être un bâtard inexpressif, Sasuke peut se montrer de particulièrement mauvaise humeur. »

Naruto cligna les yeux. Puis il les ferma et gloussa devant la remarque étrange. « D'accord… Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

Neji haussa un sourcil. « Il n'est de mauvaise humeur que depuis l'apparition de Gaara. »

Naruto s'étrangla abruptement sur son rire. « Où… où veux-tu en venir ? » Il voulait soudain vraiment retourner dans sa chambre et se cacher derrière la porte verrouillée.

« Aussi amusant que c'est à regarder, quand Sasuke et toi ne vous entendez pas, nous autres devons supporter vos _deux_ mauvaises humeurs. »

« C'est vrai » confirma Ino depuis la chambre d'où elle était apparemment en train d'espionner.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et grommela quelque chose sur les gens qui devraient s'occuper de leurs affaires avant de répondre : « Nous allons _biens._ »

Il pensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans les bains et grogna mentalement. _Ouais. Juste biens._

* * *

Sasuke s'arrêta au bord du terrain d'entraînement, ses coéquipiers l'imitant derrière lui.

« Ça semble un peu peuplé » dit Kira en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

En fait, le terrain était bondé. Des ninjas étrangers sautaient d'un arbre à l'autres, jetaient des shurikens vers d'obscures cibles, faisaient des tours de terrain ou se tenaient juste autour à cause du manque d'espace.

À côté, un groupe de ninjas de la Brume se tourna pour observer leur arrivée. Le plus grand du groupe fit signe à ses compagnons et se redressa du poteau sur lequel il s'appuyait.

Sasuke le regarda approcher à la périphérie de sa vision mais ne s'embêta pas à le reconnaître jusqu'à ce que l'étranger soit à moins de cinquante centimètres devant lui, bloquant presque tout son champs de vision.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard furieux avec très peu de patience. Encore frustré de son… accrochage avec Naruto plus tôt, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire face à des ninjas détestables, étrangers ou non.

« Donc » dit l'autre ninja, ses yeux étroits évaluant Sasuke de la tête aux pieds. Il détermina clairement qu'il manquait quelque chose au brun car son sourire supérieur grandit. « Vous êtes les Jounin de Konoha » dit-il avec un rictus méprisant. Il regarda ses deux compagnons qui se tenaient plusieurs mètres derrière. « Il est un peu petit, non ? »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et s'esclaffa, ses épaules baraquées secouées par son rire. La seule réaction de Sasuke fut le léger haussement d'un sourcil. D'accord avec presque trente centimètres de plus, avec ses larges épaules et ses muscles saillants, Sasuke avait l'air un peu petit à côté.

Mais ce dernier en déduit que tout ninja qui le sous-estimait seulement à cause de son apparence était clairement inexpérimenté et idiot. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres ninjas de la Brume. Ils riaient mais pas de bon cœur, suivant simplement l'exemple du premier ninja. Sasuke ne pouvait pas imaginer comment ce balourd bruyant s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une équipe. Alors que l'autre homme continuait de rire, il le regarda, évaluant ses réserves de chakra. Elles dépassaient à peine celle d'un Chuunin. Il ne pouvait pas être leur chef.

Sasuke plissa les yeux quand il sentit le frôlement d'un chakra inconnu dans sa nuque. Il en était sûr à présent : ce n'était pas leur chef.

Il fit un pas de côté et se mit en position défensive, un kunai apparaissant dans sa main juste quand un ninja de la Brume apparut de nulle part à côté de lui. Il nota avec satisfaction que ses coéquipier avaient également détecté la présence qui arrivait et qu'ils s'étaient mis en position de combat.

Le nouvel arrivant, à présent totalement entouré par l'équipe de Sasuke, laissa un grand sourire lui fendre le visage. Contrairement à l'autre homme, celui-ci était sincère.

« Haru ! » aboya celui qui semblait être le chef. Haru, le ninja qui riait à peine un moment auparavant, tressaillit. « Présente tes excuses à ce… » Il adressa à Sasuke un rapide regard appréciateur et fit un signe de tête « … capitaine de la Feuille pour ton insolence. »

Haru bégaya, ouvrant et fermant la bouche d'indignation. Après un moment, il la ferma avec un claquement sec, il s'inclina à peine devant Sasuke et grommela des excuses étranglées.

Son chef tendit la main à l'autre capitaine qui, comme ses coéquipiers, n'avait pas bougé et était toujours en position de combat. « Je suis Yamida Kisho, Jounin de la Brume Cachée. Ce sont mes subordonnés. Ils ont réussi l'examen des chuunin du premier coup l'année dernière et ils sont follement confiants depuis. S'il vous plaît, excusez leur arrogance. »

Haru semblait vouloir dire quelque chose et devenait rouge de devoir tenir sa langue.

Sasuke se redressa finalement et fit tourner son kunai dans sa main avant de le glisser avec fluidité dans son étui. Il serra fermement la main de Kisho. « Uchiha Sasuke. Capitaine de la troisième équipe. »

« Haru semble vouloir dire quelque chose » dit Ino en haussant un fin sourcil devant la teinte de rouge qu'avait atteint le grand ninja.

« Je peux vaincre n'importe lequel d'entre vous, faibles Jounin de la Feuille. Konoha dorlote ses ninjas » dit-il en retroussant les lèvres.

« Haru ! » Kisho lui fit signe de se taire.

« Non, laissez-le parler » dit Sasuke, un sourire moqueur tirant sur ses lèvres. « Mieux encore, lassez-le nous montrer. Que diriez-vous d'un duel amical ? »

Kisho croisa les bras et sembla peser la suggestion avant d'acquiescer.

« Kiba » appela Sasuke.

Kiba fit craquer ses articulations et eut un grand sourire, ses canines luisant. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Akamaru ? Assez facile, hein ? »

« Non. Akamaru va rester là. Tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

Kiba haussa les épaules et fit un sourire d'excuse à son chien qui aboya en protestation. Il s'approcha de Sasuke. « Bien sûr, Capitaine. »

Haru adressa à Kiba le même regard évaluateur et dédaigneux qu'il avait adressé à Sasuke. Le ninja de Konoha était à peine plus musculeux que son chef et mesurait deux à trois centimètres de moins. Haru était un véritable géant à côté de lui. Kiba lui sourit à pleines dents, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu infantile, Capitaine ? » demanda Ino.

« Il n'y a pas de mal dans une petite compétition amicale. »

Beaucoup des ninjas qui occupaient le terrain d'entraînement s'étaient arrêtés depuis longtemps pour observer l'échange. À l'annonce d'un duel, ils se mirent en périphérie, laissant la place aux deux hommes.

« Que du Taijutsu, ordonna Sasuke. Nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un soit vraiment blessé » ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction d'Haru.

Kisho accepta et lança un regard noir à son élève pour insister là-dessus.

Sasuke fit signe à Kiba. « Tu peux commencer. »

* * *

Naruto, après avoir entendu que Sasuke avait déjà emmené son équipe au terrain d'entraînement, décida de reporter le sien au lendemain matin et d'aller voir Gaara, croisant les doigts pour que les réunions soient finies pour la soirée et que son ami soit libre. Autant il aurait aimé regarder ou participer à l'entraînement de Sasuke, autant il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler.

Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'interlude dans les bains… et pas pour les raisons auxquelles on pourrait croire. Il avait su ce que Sasuke essayait de faire et il avait néanmoins permis que ça arrive. Ca devenait beaucoup trop naturel pour Naruto de se retourner et de prendre son ami dans ses bras sans penser aux raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait auparavant repoussé. Il avait besoin de rétablir les fondations de toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises depuis deux ans quand il s'était dit qu'il laisserait Sasuke vivre la vie qu'il était supposé avoir.

Il fut salué par Kankuro à l'entrée du bâtiment du Kazekage.

« Hey, Kankuro. Quoi de neuf dans le coin ? » demanda Naruto en faisant signe au marionnettiste.

« La routine… l'examen des chuunin a été dans tous les esprits dernièrement. Il n'y a que trois genin du Sable qui ont atteint l'épreuve finale. » Il secoua la tête de déception puis se renfrogna devant le gloussement de Naruto.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu es là, mis à part m'emmerder ? »

« Aussi amusant que c'est de t'embêter, je voulais savoir si Gaara avait déjà fini ses réunions. »

« Il devrait faire une pause d'ici quelques minutes. Il a un autre rendez-vous dans une heure. »

« C'est suffisant. Je peux monter ? »

Kankuro le regarda de travers, le soupçon brillant dans ses yeux. « Tu ne vas pas essayer d'initier un combat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas le cas mais Naruto eut un sourire insolent et ne répondit pas.

Kankuro mit les deux mains sur ses hanches et se redressa. « Naruto, est-ce que tu as une idée de combien c'est agaçant de devoir expliquer vos 'matchs' aux nobles ? Gaara te combat seulement parce que tu lui présentes un défi auquel il ne fait pas face tous les jours. »

« Ouais et je l'ai battu au moins trois fois sur les cinq où nous nous sommes battus. Il se bat contre moi parce qu'il a besoin de l'entraînement. » Le blond croisa les bras et leva le menton.

« Gaara te fait plaisir : il sait qu'il pourrait facilement te battre. »

Naruto renifla bruyamment d'incrédulité.

« Il est le Kazekage, Naruto. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais _réellement_ le battre, n'est-ce pas ? » Kankuro eut un rire moqueur.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. D'accord… Gaara _était_ le Kazekage… et le fait que Naruto puisse le battre aurait pu être un peu questionnable s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude que son ami était aussi épuisé que lui après leurs combats. Et bien sûr que Kankuro nierait la capacité de Naruto à vaincre le chef de son village... mais quand même…

Naruto se redressa et adressa un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Si Gaara l'avait laissé gagner toutes ses années, alors il devrait s'engouffrer dans son bureau et le mettre KO.

Naruto n'avait jamais été rationnel… ou prudent. En plus, Gaara lui pardonnerait.

« Laisse-moi monter. Je veux juste lui parler. » Ce n'était pas un pur mensonge.

Kankuro acquiesça finalement, se mettant de côté pour que le blond passe. Celui-ci traversa le bâtiment, prenant son temps pour monter les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'au sommet, où était situé le bureau du Kazekage. Il s'arrêta devant les portes avant de hausser les épaules et de les ouvrir. Il savait que Gaara ne s'en formaliserait pas.

Le bureau était grand. Il y avait des bibliothèques remplies de rouleaux et de livres le long des murs. Un bureau en bois sombre et un fauteuil faisaient face à la grande fenêtre. Naruto se laissa tomber sur une des chaises rembourrées qui étaient contre le mur et patienta.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Cinq minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et Gaara entra, ses cheveux roux bouclant autour du col de sa robe de Kazekage. Il ne regarda même pas son ami alors qu'il allait derrière son bureau, regardant par la fenêtre les toits ronds et beiges de Suna, comme Tsunade le faisait souvent.

« Naruto » dit calmement le roux alors que ce dernier commençait à se lever.

Celui-ci se réinstalla, prenant le salut de Gaara comme une permission de commencer – pas qu'il ait jamais eu besoin qu'on le pousse à parler mais cette fois… demandait un phrasé délicat.

Mais d'abord, il devait savoir si Kankuro avait dit vrai ; « Gaara, est-ce que tu m'as laissé gagner toutes ces années ? »

Gaara lui adressa un coup d'œil, son front se plissant là où aurait dû être ses sourcils. Puis il eut un sourire narquois. « Peut-être que quand nous nous affronterons à nouveau dans un match, tu le découvriras. »

Etrangement, sa réponse fut suffisante pour calmer Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'ils _puissent_ trouver le temps de s'affronter à nouveau. Il serra les mains sur ses genoux, regardant fixement un endroit sur le sol, ses pensées s'organisant autour du vrai but de sa visite.

« Gaara, dit-il enfin, tu es le Kazekage. » Il s'arrêta à nouveau avec un froncement de sourcil.

Le roux attendit patiemment, croyant que Naruto avait plus à dire que d'énoncer des évidences.

« Es-tu heureux ? » demanda enfin celui-ci.

* * *

Kiba fit une roulade et esquiva une série de coups de pieds d'Haru avant de se remettre debout et de bondir sur lui, frappant le torse fort d'Haru de ses poings. Celui-ci vola vers l'arrière, heurtant le sol presque dix mètres en arrière, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, ses doigts s'enfonçant avec colère dans la terre. Il devait encore assener un bon coup à Kiba alors que celui-ci avait réussi à la mettre à terre trois fois en autant de minutes.

Sasuke regarda en plissant les yeux Haru prendre deux poignées de terre sèche. Kiba l'approcha par derrière mais Sasuke pouvait voir par son large sourire qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce que son adversaire faisait.

Les bras de ce dernier tremblaient de colère alors qu'il se levait et il jeta un regard noir à son chef avant de frapper ses mains ensemble. Il forma un sceau avec la poussière toujours pressée entre ses paumes. À côté de Sasuke, Ino fit un petit bruit désapprobateur.

Haru se tourna et ouvrit vivement les mains, la poussière volant comme un filet, encerclant Kiba. Celui-ci fit glisser son pied en arrière dans un arc de cercle, prenant une position Tsuuga et traversa le piège peu solide. Il s'arrêta avant de pouvoir transpercer la poitrine de Haru, atterrissant à quatre pattes si près du ninja de la Brume qu'il pouvait probablement sentir sa panique.

Quand la poussière se dissipa, Kisho se tenait derrière Haru, l'expression orageuse.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 20 **

« Es-tu heureux ? » demanda Naruto.

Gaara se tourna et lui adressa un regard curieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire… est-ce que tu as dû faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour devenir Kazekage ? Et… est-ce qu'ils en valaient la peine ? »

Gaara regarda la manière dont les doigts de Naruto s'agitaient sans arrêt, son regard bleu observant une grosse tâche noir sur le sol en bois clair. « Est-ce que c'est à propos de Uchiha ? »

La bouche de Naruto se tordit un peu mais il ne répondit pas.

« Naruto… être le chef d'un village signifie que tu deviens le symbole de tout ce que le village représente, ses forces, ses faiblesses. Mais quand tu dois abandonner tout ce qui te rend heureux pour devenir un chef, c'est facile de ressentir de l'amertume envers ceux que tu as juré de protéger, surtout nous, avec notre enfance. » Sa voix était douce et Naruto devait se concentrer pour entendre les mots.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Gaara avoir l'air si… malheureux. C'était un peu déconcertant. Kankuro lui avait raconté une fois comment son frère avait commencé à se voir Kazekage, quelqu'un dont les gens auraient besoin plutôt que quelqu'un qu'ils craindraient. Naruto en avait presque rit, essayant d'imaginer son ami semblant aussi sincère que ce que Kankuro essayait de lui faire croire. Mais en regardant le profil de son ami alors qu'il contemplait intensément son village, en entendant sa voix calme mais ferme portant le poids béni d'un but atteint, il crut vraiment que Gaara était un homme digne de sa position, à tous les égards.

Il serra la mâchoire et continua à regarder fixement la tache sur le sol sans vraiment la voir. Il imagina des yeux noirs et une peau pâle et un rare sourire qui semblerait toujours hors d'atteinte qu'importe combien il se tendrait pour se rapprocher.

« Tu dois être un peu égoïste quelques fois pour être heureux » dit Gaara, se tournant enfin pour faire face à son ami. « Tu dois te rappeler que tu n'es toujours qu'un être humain et c'est ces moments d'égoïsme, les… personnes qui te sont chères… qui te permettront d'avoir la conviction d'être vraiment _altruiste_ quand viendra le moment de protéger ton village. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris par les mots de son ami. Il était venu le voir prêt à entendre le Kazekage lui dire que pour être un chef, il devait tout sacrifier pour la prospérité de son village. Il avait été prêt à permettre à Gaara de lui donner la résolution nécessaire pour repousser Sasuke pour de bon.

« Gaara… » dit Naruto en se levant.

Le roux sourit dans la lumière déclinante. Ses pales yeux verts, normalement vides et qui mettaient mal à l'aise, brillèrent d'un réconfort qui réchauffa le blond.

« Tu peux prendre des décisions pour eux et leur commander de suivre tes ordres mais tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'ils ressentent pour toi » dit Gaara, levant ses mains et les mettant dans les larges manches de ses robes.

Naruto comprit qu'il faisait référence à ce que ressentaient les villageois envers lui, hôte de Shuukaku, comme étant celui sur qui ils devaient compter pour les diriger et les protéger. Mais il savait aussi que son ami prononçait également ces mots pour lui dans le contexte où ils lui seraient le plus utiles : le village et sa peur de Kyuubi… ou Sasuke et son amour pour lui.

Naruto fourra les mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait pas entendu ce à quoi il s'était attendu mais Gaara était son ami, quelqu'un qui partageait le même fardeau, qui avait déjà accompli le rêve de Naruto.

Il sourit. « Merci Gaara. »

Ce dernier avait arrêté de sourire mais son expression était amicale et il fit un signe de tête à son ami alors que celui-ci se tournait pour partir. Cependant, à mi-chemin vers la porte, le blond changea d'idée et se dépêcha de faire le tour du bureau du Kazekage. Ce dernier se raidit, se préparant pour l'embrassade de Naruto. Le blond le serra brièvement avant de passer un bras autours des épaules de Gaara et de sourire comme le fou qu'il laissait tout le monde croire qu'il était.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le dîner ? » demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Gaara croisa son regard et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ca dépend si ma prochaine réunion dure longtemps. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, un bras toujours passé autours des épaules de son ami. « Je vais vraiment détester la politique quand je serai Hokage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaara leva sa main et une petite boule compacte de sable tourna dans sa paume. « La politique. C'est nécessaire. »

Naruto gloussa en regardant le globe parfait tourner sur son axe. « Tu as rempli ton quota de paroles pour la nuit ? »

Gaara ferma la main et la balle explosa en une petite myriade de sable. « Je te verrai plus tard Naruto. Et » il regarda avec intensité le visage de son ami « reste prudent. Il y a des… rumeurs. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ses yeux perdant de leur éclat et devenant sérieux. « Quel genre de rumeurs ? »

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à les divulguer. Juste… fais attention. »

« Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que Tsunade ait amené trois équipes d'ANBU avec elle ? » Il savait que Gaara avait conscience que tous les jounins qui étaient venus de Konoha étaient des ANBU, donc il ressentait peu d'inquiétude à dire la vérité en sa présence.

Gaara donna l'impression qu'il pourrait sourire… mais il ne le fit pas. « Il suffit de dire que nous faisons très attention cette année. »

Naruto regarda dans les yeux de son ami, compris que celui-ci ne lui dirait rien de plus et acquiesça enfin. Comme au revoir, il donna un coup de coude aux roux puis, plutôt que d'utiliser les portes, il se glissa par la fenêtre et disparut.

* * *

Kiba eut un grand sourire et passa un bras sur les épaules de Sasuke… avant de rapidement l'enlever quand celui-ci lui adressa un regard qui suggérait qu'il ferait mieux de reculer s'il voulait garder tous ses membres.

Sasuke et tous ceux qui étaient à portée de voix écoutèrent Kisho engueuler son élève pour avoir utilisé du chakra dans un combat de taijutsu uniquement. Sasuke était content que Kiba ait réussi à se retenir avant de complètement mettre KO Haru avec son Tsuuga. _La dignité à la fois dans la victoire et dans la défaite_. Il avait rentré cette devise dans le cerveau de ses coéquipiers et, depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine, il avait toujours vécu selon cette règle… sauf, bien sûr, quand il se battait contre Naruto. D'une manière ou d'une autre, une dispute avec Naruto dégénérait toujours en bagarre de cours d'école.

Il vérifia la position du soleil. Il était presque l'heure de dîner. Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand il pensa que le blond les rejoindrait plus tard. Ça valait presque le coup de devoir payer pour tous. Presque.

* * *

Naruto regarda le soleil disparaître sous l'horizon plat et sec et soupira. Il avait dit à Sasuke et aux autres qu'il les verrait à un restaurant près de l'endroit où ils logeaient. C'était un lieu populaire pour dîner.

Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à combien Gaara avait changé depuis qu'il était devenu le Kazekage. Il espérait qu'un jour il serait un chef aussi sage et rusé que l'était le roux. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Tsunade, bien sûr, mais ce que lui et Gaara partageaient était quelque chose que personne ne comprendrait jamais.

Il ralentit quand il prit progressivement conscience d'une présence derrière lui. Il repoussa ses cheveux pour jeter un regard subreptice derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux devenant rouges alors qu'il sentait le chakra du Kyuubi remonter à la surface.

Il surprit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et bondit.

L'ombre tremblota comme si elle bougeait trop vite pour que les yeux de Kyuubi puissent la suivre… ce qui était impossible. Il plissa les yeux et accéléra, les immeubles qu'il dépassait devenant un flou incolore.

Puis elle disparut.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement au bord d'un bâtiment, son regard perçant les ténèbres mais il n'y avait trace de personne, pas même un reste de chakra qu'il aurait pu suivre. Il gronda, résistant à l'envie de continuer la chasse car il avait le sentiment qu'il ne ferait que poursuivre une ombre. Il ferma les yeux. Il devrait rapporter ça au Hokage.

Mais ça pourrait attendre le matin, vu qu'elle était en réunion de toute façon. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se souvint de ce à quoi il pensait avant l'interruption et retourna vers le centre du village. Sasuke l'attendait.

* * *

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur éclairé à la lanterne du restaurant et vit ses compagnons qui occupaient trois tables au fond. Il eut un grand sourire, l'ombre qu'il avait vue déjà mise de côté pour une inspection plus tard.

Ceux qui faisaient face à l'entrée du restaurant remarquèrent son arrivée en premier. Ino jeta un coup d'œil à Kiba, qui était assis à côté de Sasuke, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Kiba bondit de son siège et sautilla sur un pied en criant des injures.

« Oh, tais-toi, Kiba, je n'ai pas frappé _si_ fort » dit la blonde, attrapant la manche de son ami et le faisant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Shikamaru était à la droite de la jeune femme et fut donc pressé contre le coin du mur.

« Oh, Ino, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il, grognant quand son épaule heurta le mur à côté de lui.

Sasuke regarda ses coéquipiers avec un haussement de sourcil curieux, se demandant ce que foutait Ino. Naruto se laissa soudain choir sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Salut tout le monde » dit-il, posant ses bras sur la table et regardant autour de leur table pour voir si tout le monde était arrivé.

Le regard de Sasuke passa d'Ino à Kiba puis à Naruto. Clairement, ce dernier et lui n'avaient pas été très discrets dernièrement.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Sasuke perdit brusquement ce à quoi il était en train de penser.

Ce n'était qu'une petite inclinaison de ses lèvres mais Naruto le regardait avec une ouverture que Sasuke n'avait pas vue depuis ce qui aurait pu être des années. L'émotion présente était tangible alors que la main que le blond avait glissée sous la table effleurait son bras.

Il le serra gentiment avant d'enlever sa main, la posant sur l'autre sur la table et saluant les tables voisines en criant.

« Pouvons-nous commander maintenant ? » demanda Saki en se retournant et en posant ses bras sur les dossiers des sièges d'Ino et de Shikamaru pour faire face à Sasuke.

Le brun, rangeant ses questions pour plus tard, acquiesça et fit signe à la serveuse. Il commanda le plus grand assortiment du restaurant et refusa de payer pour plus. L'énorme plat ferait déjà un trou significatif à son porte-monnaie.

« C'est une bonne chose que Chouji ne soit pas là » dit Ino avec un gloussement.

Sasuke se retint de faire un commentaire insultant sur l'estomac apparemment sans fond de Chouji.

« Alors, comment était l'entraînement ? » demanda Naruto en se tournant vers son ami.

Sasuke haussa légèrement les épaules, pas du tout enclin à repenser à la démonstration pathétique des ninjas de la Brume.

« Un ninja de la Brume appelé Haru a joué au con. Il a cru que Sasuke était faible et lui a dit en face qu'il était petit » dit Kiba avec un éclat de rire. Il poussa Ino qui à son tour poussa à nouveau Shikamaru dans le mur. La jeune femme repoussa Kiba avec irritation.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sasuke ? »

« _Je_ n'ai rien fait, répondit ce dernier. Il ne valait pas le coup que je perde mon temps. »

« Tu n'es pas marrant, grommela Naruto. Je lui aurais botté le cul. »

« Je n'ai rien à prouver à qui que ce soit » répondit Sasuke avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Il sortit la langue pour lécher une goutte qui était sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le regard de Naruto se dirigea vers la bouche du brun. Il déglutit, ne voulant rien de plus que de se pencher et de prendre cette lèvre humide entre ses dents.

Heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer car Kiba jacassait encore sur la manière dont il avait complètement humilié le ninja de la Brume. Kira, qui était assise à côté de Saki, se retourna pour écouter son histoire, acquiesçant avec enthousiasme quand Kiba narra à Naruto comment Haru n'avait pas pu lui porter un seul coup.

Le blond rit devant la narration enthousiaste de Kiba et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à son voisin. « Sasuke, es-tu en train de semer la discorde entre les villages ? » Il lui donna un petit coup de coude moqueur.

Le brun regarda son verre et répondit : « Son chef d'équipe, Yamida Kisho, a encouragé le duel. Haru devait être remis à sa place. »

La serveuse revint avec plusieurs plats remplis de viande crue, qu'ils partagèrent entre les trois tables. Kiba mettait la viande sur le feu quand il jeta un coup d'œil derrière Naruto, vers l'entrée du restaurant et laissa presque tomber son morceau.

Le blond se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son ami. Gaara, sans ses robes de Kazekage, venait vers eux. Il faisait un signe de tête poli à beaucoup des autres clients en passant. Naruto lui fit de grands signes et cria : « Hey, Gaara ! Par là ! »

Sasuke adressa un regard irrité à son ami. « Il n'est ni aveugle, ni sourd, Naruto. » Il regardait toujours son verre mais redressa la tête surpris quand Naruto se rapprocha, se collant à son flanc. Son plaisir bref à ce contact fut douché quand il réalisa que son ami faisait de la place pour Gaara. Il fut reconnaissant que Neji soit assis deux tables plus loin, assez près pour observer ce qu'il se passait mais incapable de l'agacer avec ses énervants regards de connivence.

Le Kazekage s'assit à la place que lui avait faite son ami et fit un signe de tête pour saluer le reste des ANBU qui s'étaient tous levés pour le saluer.

« Est-ce que ta réunion s'est finie tôt ? » demanda Naruto. Ce dernier se tourna pour faire face à Gaara, présentant ainsi son dos à Sasuke.

« Non. Il manquait un émissaire de la Foudre et le conseil a décidé de reporter la réunion jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. »

« Génial ! Ces réunions doivent être tellement ennuyeuses » commenta Naruto, son visage se fermant dramatiquement à la perspective de devoir un jour les subir. « Et bien, ravi que tu ais pu venir. C'est Sasuke qui paie. »

Des yeux noirs lancèrent brièvement des éclairs à l'arrière de la tête du blond et Gaara prétendit ne pas remarquer. « Un repas gratuit est toujours le bienvenu. »

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas de repas gratuit de toute façon ? » demanda Kiba en retournant sa viande.

Gaara répondit à sa question avec un regard morne mais Kiba ne fit que sourire, nullement impressionné. « Il y a des… avantages. Mais je déteste les traitements de faveur. »

Sasuke fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre, regardant les cubes transparents tourner et s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été au terrain d'entraînement pendant une bonne heure, il s'était peu entraîné. Peu après le combat de Kiba, Neji et son équipe étaient arrivés. Akiko avait évité de se tenir près de lui, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant, et Ino l'avait soudain regardé comme quand ils étaient enfants, avec une lueur maniaque dans les yeux.

Il l'avait ignorée à ce moment là mais il réalisait à présent quelle en était la raison… ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait découvert récemment… ce qui voulait dire que ça devait être elle qui les avait vus aux bains. Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son verre. Les femmes étaient des créatures qui se mêlaient vraiment de tout.

Naruto bougea à côté de lui, son dos tapant dans son épaule. Il se tourna pour adresser un nouveau regard noir à la tête blonde et surpris le regard pâle de Gaara. L'amusement qu'il y avait, si inhabituel sur son visage – et un peu effrayant – fit que Sasuke renforça sa prise sur son verre. C'était mesquin de sa part de ne pas aimer Gaara juste parce qu'il attirait l'attention de Naruto quand il était là… mais mesquin ou pas, c'était toujours vexant.

Il mit quelques morceaux de viande sur son assiette et joua avec d'un air absent. Naruto se tourna enfin sur son siège pour lui faire face. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme un enfant confus, regardant son ami faire tourner la viande avec ses baguettes.

« Quoi, ce n'est pas assez cuit ? » demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Je n'ai pas aussi faim que je le pensais. »

Il se raidit quand le blond passa un bras sur ses épaules et se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux frôlant les siens. « C'est peut-être parce que tout ça vient de ton portefeuille» dit-il en ricanant.

« C'est _peut-être_ à cause de la compagnie » répliqua le brun. Négligemment, il fit se balancer un morceau de porc du bout de ses baguettes.

Naruto le regarda, perplexe quant à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara qui était assis rigidement et discutait avec Ino et Kiba. Il se retourna vers Sasuke avec un grand sourire. Des mèches brunes effleurèrent ses lèvres quand il murmura au creux de l'oreille de son ami : « L'activité physique avec Gaara peut être vraiment épuisante » - les épaules de Sasuke se raidirent sous son bras – « mais c'est loin d'être aussi satisfaisant que l'activité physique avec toi. »

Sasuke tourna la tête juste assez pour que les lèvres de Naruto frôlent sa joue. « Attention, Uzumaki ou je pourrais juste te demander de me le prouver. »

« Hummm… » répondit celui-ci, sa respiration chaude contre la joue de Sasuke. « Peut-être, Uchiha, que je devrais juste te le prouver de toute façon. »

Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, ses yeux bleus étincelant et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, méfiant envers l'affection franche de Naruto.

Il aimait avoir conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui pour être toujours stable et avoir le contrôle, surtout vu qu'avoir Naruto dans sa vie le déséquilibrait souvent. Le blond faisait ça à ce moment là, créant une confusion que Sasuke aurait préféré éviter. La confusion obscurcissait l'esprit et ralentissait les réactions.

« Toi et moi, dit-il avec une voix et un regard fermes, nous devons parler. »

L'immense sourire détestable de Naruto redevint cette charmante courbe des lèvres et il acquiesça, ses cheveux chatouillant la joue du brun. « Oui, convint-il. Nous devons parler. »

Sasuke acquiesça, pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être soulagé ou suspicieux que Naruto accepte si facilement.

Un moment plus tard, celui-ci enleva son bras de ses épaules et se retourna. Il se servit une plâtrée de viande et de riz, parlant la bouche pleine à Gaara et à Kiba. Sasuke s'appuya sur son siège rembourré, content de simplement regarder Naruto parler à tout le monde avec son énergie habituelle.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

A la fin de la soirée, Kira et Kiba souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux autres et sortirent pour surveiller les appartements qu'avaient Tsunade dans le bâtiment du Kazekage. La lune était la seule source lumineuse dans le ciel, brouillée par les nuages au dessus du village qui obscurcissaient les étoiles.

Naruto donna un autre coup dans l'épaule de Gaara et cria : « Bonne nuit, Sandman ! » Le roux répondit en frappant l'arrière de la tête de son ami avec une balle de sable compacte. Ce dernier éclata de rire, ce qu'ignora Gaara, son expression étonnamment neutre bien qu'il ait provoqué la bonne humeur du blond.

Les autres étaient partis devant de sorte que quand Naruto atteint sa chambre, il s'attendait à voir Shikamaru déjà au lit. À la place, il entendit la voix de celui-ci dans la chambre d'Ino, en train de se plaindre paresseusement d'avoir dû bouger ses affaires. Hinata lui rentra dedans dans le couloir, son sac serré dans les bras.

« Hinata » dit Naruto en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme pour qu'elle retrouve l'équilibre. Elle lui sourit.

« Oh, bonjour, Naruto. » Sa main joua avec la fermeture de son sac.

« Où vas-tu avec tes affaires ? Tu ne les as pas encore déballées ? »

« Et bien, si, mais… » Elle baissa la tête, ses yeux pâles regardant le sol pour que Naruto ne puisse les voir à travers ses cheveux. « Shikamaru déménage avec Ino donc j'ai pris mes affaires pour aller avec Neji. »

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas de colocataire et que Sasuke également. Comme c'était pratique. Il secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres quand Hinata croisa à nouveau son regard. Elle le salua dans un murmure et se dirigea vers la chambre de Neji.

S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, le blond croisa les bras et regarda Sasuke, assis sur ce qui avait été le lit de Shikamaru, se lever pour le saluer. Ils reconnurent la présence de l'autre avec un sourire narquois avant que Naruto n'entre enfin dans la chambre et pousse la porte avec son pied. Elle se ferma doucement avec un doux clic.

« Es-tu responsable pour le chambardement des chambres ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant lentement sa veste verte, son sourire s'agrandissant quand les yeux de Sasuke se baissèrent vers ses épaules.

« Ce n'était pas difficile. Il semble qu'il y ait plus de personnes que nous le pensions qui soient au courant pour nous » répondit Sasuke, le ton ennuyé de sa voix était contredit par l'intensité de ses yeux. Il regarda Naruto laisser tomber sa veste au sol et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Sasuke » dit le blond, son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il baissait les yeux au sol.

Le brun soupira et se détourna. « J'avais espéré que tu avais fait ton choix mais je savais que tu céderais encore à tes doutes. J'ai supporté ton indécision assez longtemps, Naruto. Je t'ai dit que je n'accepterai pas non pour réponse. » Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit du blond, se penchant en avant pour appuyer ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

Naruto déglutit, entendant la voix de Gaara dans sa tête qui le rassurait. C'était une chose de taquiner Sasuke devant tous leurs amis mais maintenant… il savait qu'une fois que sa décision serait prise, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait hésité trop longtemps, avait fait subir beaucoup trop de tourments à Sasuke et à lui-même pendant qu'il surmontait la culpabilité et l'indécision qui l'avaient retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Il était temps de réaffirmer ses convictions, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Naruto… je crois que tu pensais ce que tu as dit ce jour là, commença Sasuke en regardant ses mains. Tu étais intraitable sur le fait de redonner le clan Uchiha au village… et je t'ai laissé partir. » Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Naruto. Ses yeux, comme sa voix, était distants et détachés. « Parce que je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu réaliserais que tu avais tort et que tu reviendrais vers moi. »

Naruto s'assit sur l'autre lit, se demandant s'il devait interrompre la plongée de Sasuke dans le passé ou s'il devait le laisser parler pour pouvoir rassembler ses pensées.

« Après un an, je pense que j'ai enfin accepté que tu n'allais pas changer d'avis. Et alors » Sasuke s'arrêta pour avoir un reniflement moqueur, détournant à nouveau les yeux « tu as commencé à voir Hinata. Les autres pariaient sur la date du mariage. »

Naruto cligna des yeux bovins. « Ils ont… _quoi _? »

Sasuke grogna, pas amusé. « Ouais, Saki a commencé. Tout le monde s'est assuré que toi et Hinata ne le découvriez pas. Et Neji, bien sûr, bien que je pense qu'il l'a peut-être quand même su. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Naruto s'allongea sur le lit, mit ses mains sur son estomac et fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond.

« Je ne voulais pas te donner d'idées. »

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Le brun regardait à nouveau ses mains, ses mèches cachant son expression.

« Rencontrer Itachi… Je déteste y penser mais il semble que je ne me sente plus amer. Cette… _colère_… qui me prenait à chaque fois que son nom était même mentionné… Je ne sais pas où elle est partie. C'est… étrange. » Il leva les mains et regarda ses paumes comme s'il se cherchait dans les cicatrices effacées et les cals durs. « Je ne me connais plus, tout ce pour quoi j'ai vécu n'a plus de sens… Puis il y a toi, la seule personne pour qui je savais avec certitude ce que je ressentais. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauté dessus dans cette impasse. »

Il tourna la tête juste assez pour que Naruto voit le sourire ironique incurvant ses lèvres. « Moi non plus » murmura ce dernier.

Le sourire disparut en un instant, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils et les yeux noirs dansaient de questions. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Naruto ? Ce n'était vraiment qu'un baiser. Si j'avais su que quelque chose de si simple pouvait détruire ta résolution, je l'aurais fait plus vite. »

« Je suppose que ça en dit long sur la force de ma résolution, hum ? » grommela le blond. Il tapota un doigt contre sa cuisse. « Sasuke, tu te souviens que tu m'as dit… » Il déglutit, l'hésitation retenant une nouvelle fois sa langue « … quand tu as dit… que tu n'avais pas de futur, que ton futur reposait dans le passé ? »

Sasuke se redressa lentement, se tournant sur le lit pour faire face à Naruto, l'expression fermée. « C'était il y a longtemps. Mais oui, je m'en souviens. »

« Tu avais transféré toute ta force dans le but de gagner le pouvoir de vaincre Itachi. Il n'y avait plus d'autre but. Et… en disant que tu n'avais pas de futur, tu acceptais le fait que tuer Itachi te coûterait peut-être aussi la vie. »

Sasuke acquiesça, ses yeux s'adoucissant un peu quand il réalisa où Naruto voulait en venir avec son petit discours.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire… que tu _aurais_ vraiment abandonné l'idée de restaurer ton clan. Pour la vengeance en tout cas. »

Sasuke se leva et s'approcha du lit où était étendu son ami. Celui-ci le regarda avec prudence alors qu'il s'allongeait doucement à côté de lui. « J'ai abandonné le futur de mon clan pour tuer Itachi. Pensais-tu que je ne ferais pas la même chose pour toi. »

Naruto se mit sur le flanc pour faire face au brun, pour croiser son regard égal. « Sasuke » murmura-t-il, remplissant ce simple mot de toute la satisfaction qui l'envahissait.

Le brun sut alors que Naruto avait enfin accepté l'inévitable et quelque chose se défit dans sa poitrine. Il toucha le visage de son vis à vis, un doigt fin traçant la courbe d'une cicatrice sur la joue du blond. « Est-ce que nous avons fini d'être sentimentaux ? » demanda-t-il.

Naruto eut un grand sourire et roula sur Sasuke, ravi de la manière dont les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Pas encore » murmura le blond en baissant la tête pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent en un doux baiser. « Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit depuis très longtemps mais… je… »

Sasuke se redressa pour faire taire Naruto. Sa langue traça le bord de la bouche de l'autre homme. « Je sais, Naruto » dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Je sais. Tu es un idiot pour avoir essayé de le nier pendant aussi longtemps mais je l'ai toujours su. » Le blond lui pinça l'épaule pour la remarque et Sasuke sourit contre ses lèvres. « _Maintenant_, avons-nous fini d'être sentimentaux ? »

Un gloussement grave partit de la poitrine de Naruto et il prit deux poignées de cheveux noirs. Tirant légèrement, il souffla sur les lèvres de Sasuke : « Ouais, maintenant nous avons fini. »

Le brun eut un sourire suffisant et essaya de faire rouler Naruto pour intervertir leurs positions mais il découvrit que ce dernier avait raffermit sa prise, le gardant en place. Il haussa un sourcil.

Naruto poussa ses hanches de manière joueuse contre l'homme sous lui et eut un grand sourire devant le visage amusé de Sasuke. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à propos d'un paiement… _complet_ ? »

Le brun releva la tête, ses yeux à moitié fermés brillant de défi. Il ne répondit pas mais son expression disait qu'il s'en souvenait certainement.

« Bien » murmura Naruto en glissant ses mains hors des cheveux de Sasuke. « Tu n'as pas idée de combien je suis impatient de te rendre toute la torture que tu m'as fait subir ces dernières semaines. »

« Torture ? » Le brun eut un reniflement méprisant, forçant sa voix à avoir l'air ennuyé malgré l'accroc dans sa respiration quand Naruto passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. « Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies vraiment lutté, Naruto. »

« Ouais, et bien, il est difficile de résister à ta forme de torture. » Le blond fit taire tout ce que Sasuke aurait pu dire avec un rapide baiser. Ce dernier l'accueillit pleinement, s'arquant vers le haut, alignant leurs hanches.

Naruto fit remonter le t-shirt du brun, impatient de sentir un contact de la peau à la peau, son esprit lui rappelant combien il avait été proche d'avoir été à nouveau en Sasuke au bassin. Ce dernier leva les bras, permettant au blond de faire passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Naruto se pencha à nouveau, glissant sa bouche sur celle de l'autre homme, passant la langue entre ses lèvres ouvertes.

Les mains de ce dernier frôlèrent les siennes alors qu'ils manoeuvraient maladroitement pour enlever les dernières barrières entre eux. Leurs pantalons suivirent rapidement le même chemin que leurs hauts. Naruto se mit à genoux au dessus de Sasuke, les yeux bleus parcourant la peau pâle qui recouvrait muscles et tendons et qui était occasionnellement marquée par une cicatrice effacée due aux batailles passées. Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres caressant une des fines lignes blanches qui marquait la peau parfaite du torse de Sasuke. Il passa la langue sur la cicatrice avant de se déplacer vers un téton.

Le brun se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir. La présence de Naruto, même sans intimité, était dévorante. Il sentait le musc et l'odeur sèche du sable qui était toujours accroché à ses mèches de cheveux. C'était réel et dur et Sasuke en avait besoin car ça voulait dire que Naruto était réellement là et à lui. Il enroula les doigts autour des biceps du blond, les enfonçant dans le muscle.

Il ferma les yeux et oublia qu'ils étaient en mission, que les lumières étaient toujours allumées, que quelque part, dehors, Itachi traînait toujours. Tout ce qu'il connaissait pour le moment était la langue et les dents de Naruto alors que celui-ci mordillaient et suçaient sa peau, le creux du matelas quand le blond bougea pour que sa bouche mouillée descende le long de son estomac, la fraîcheur des draps dans son dos, qui ne seraient plus aussi propres au matin.

(...)

Celui-ci passa son nez contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sasuke avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'y plonger les dents. Il suça doucement avant de s'écarter et eut un sourire suffisant devant la marque rouge qu'il avait laissée sur la peau pâle. Puis il rampa sur le corps fatigué de Sasuke, sa bouche traçant les courbes des muscles et des côtes alors qu'il remontait. Il déposa des baisers légers le long de la mâchoire du brun, sa langue traça le contour de son oreille. Sasuke tourna la tête et fondit sur la bouche de l'autre homme, mordant sa langue pour qu'il continue.

L'impatience était palpable entre eux alors que Naruto mettait les jambes puissantes du brun autours de sa taille.

« Sasuke, hoqueta-t-il, nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour… » Il s'arrêta et poussa vers le bas, frottant leurs deux érections ensembles, la friction douloureuse et si bonne que Naruto aurait pu jouir tout de suite, sans pénétration du tout. Sasuke tendait la main au- dessus de sa tête pour ouvrir le tiroir à côté du lit. Il en sortit de l'huile pour massage. Le blond eut un gloussement essoufflé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? »

« Ino l'a laissée là. Je pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès » répondit le brun en ouvrant la petite bouteille pour sentir son contenu. « Bien, ce n'est pas parfumé. »

« C'est trop dommage. J'aime assez l'idée de ton cul qui sent les fleurs. » Naruto laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sasuke, tremblant de rire devant le regard furieux de celui-ci.

« Je ne suis pas un oreiller, Uzumaki. Baise-moi ou barre toi » gronda-t-il dans l'oreille du blond.

« Hum, _dure_ décision » répondit celui-ci en faisant rouler leurs hanches ensemble, ses dents mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Sasuke. Il lui arracha l'huile des mains et se redressa pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes écartées du brun. Il eut un grand sourire devant son visage rouge et ses cheveux noirs tombant en mèches désordonnées autour de son visage. « Putain, tu es beau. »

Sasuke pinça les lèvres et leva légèrement les hanches.

(...)

Il sourit paresseusement à Sasuke, des mèches de cheveux humides collaient à son front et à son cou. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que le paiement était satisfaisant ? »

Le brun lui adressa un regard morne avant de grogner, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Viens là et tais-toi, Uzumaki. » Il attira la tête de Naruto et pressa un baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées.

* * *

Les murs en pierre qui encerclaient le village dessinaient des ombres serpentines sur la terre sèche. Un ninja patrouillant tranquillement la muraille regarda l'horizon avant de se retourner vers le village. Quelques mètres plus loin, une ombre se sépara du mur et s'enfonça furtivement dans la nuit.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 22 **

La conscience brouillée de Naruto pouvait à peine reconnaître le rythme saccadé et agaçant des coups de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Il était étendu en travers du lit sur son estomac, son oreiller qui était bien au dessus de sa tête pendait tombait presque du matelas. Il y avait un poids confortable pressé contre son dos et des jambes chaudes enroulées autour des siennes. Une raideur intrigante poussait contre sa cuisse.

« Sasuke » grommela-t-il dans les couvertures, se désemmêlant de son partenaire et ajustant quittant sa position trop confortable vraiment à contrecoeur. Il poussa gentiment le brun tout en remontant dans le lit pour que sa tête tombe sur l'oreiller.

Sasuke, qui était étendu sur son estomac contre Naruto, tourna son visage dans les draps et grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Le blond gloussa et le secoua à nouveau puis passa ses doigts le long de la courbe d'une épaule, admirant les muscles qui réagissaient sous son toucher. Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Sasuke s'éveiller. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé se réveiller à ses côtés, décoiffé à cause du sommeil et du sexe.

« Naruto » souffla le brun, levant sa tête et regardant son ami à travers des yeux brumeux qui refusaient de s'ouvrir complètement. « Oh, bien, j'ai cru que tout n'était qu'un rêve. » Il s'assit, tout son corps était courbaturé et il tressaillit en sentant une douleur particulière dans son dos. « Ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve alors. »

Les fines couvertures tombèrent bas sur les hanches de Sasuke. Naruto eut un grand sourire alors que l'érection matinale du brun tendait les draps. Il tira sur cette barrière offensante pour qu'elle descende au niveau des cuisses de son compagnon et lui fit un clin d'œil alors que celui-ci le regardait avidement. Les doigts calleux du blond effleurèrent le membre de son amant, ce qui lui valut un sifflement appréciateur de la part de ce dernier.

Les coups insistants reprirent à la porte et les deux hommes étouffèrent des grognements d'irritation. « Quoi ? » aboya Naruto.

« Tu as dit rendez-vous au terrain d'entraînement à sept heures et il est maintenant neuf heures. Tu prévois de te lever, Capitaine ? » demanda Saki à travers la porte, semblant contrarié.

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour évaluer l'heure qu'il était d'après la position du soleil. « Merde » grommela-t-il. Une de ses mains caressait sans y penser la cuisse de Sasuke. « Très bien, donnez-moi une demi-heure pour me doucher et je vous rejoins là-bas. »

« Tu ferais mieux » résonna la voix d'Ana. Elle devait se tenir à côté de Saki. « ou nous forcerons ta porte et t'y amènerons à poil. »

Naruto se regarda rapidement, notant que oui, il était vraiment nu, et se demanda comment ils pouvaient le savoir. Normalement, il ne dormait pas sans rien. « Je vous verrai tous les deux dans une demi-heure » répondit-il avait raideur, serrant un peu plus les couvertures autour de ses hanches avec gêne.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, Naruto. Mais ils nous ont probablement entendus. »

Comme si elle avait surpris ce qui avait été dit, la voix d'Ana se fit à nouveau entendre. « Félicitations, capitaine ! Je avais que tu en étais capable. »

Puis, à leur grande horreur à tous les deux, Saki intervint avec une faible imitation de quelque chose que Sasuke avait probablement crié dans le feu de la passion. « Putain, Naruto, _plus fort_ ! » Des éclats de rire remplirent le couloir avant de s'estomper alors que Saki et Ana partaient.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'inquiétude et il blanchit. Sasuke se reprit rapidement, leva les yeux au ciel et promit une rétribution rapide et brutale à Saki une fois qu'il serait correctement habillé. Il se réinstalla avec précaution contre son oreiller, ignorant son érection proéminente qui ne disparaîtrait pas jusqu'à ce que le blond ait fini ce qu'il avait commencé. « Allons, Naruto, nous n'avons pas vraiment été discret la nuit dernière. En plus, à quoi crois-tu qu'ils s'attendaient quand la moitié de nos coéquipiers ont volontairement changé la répartition pour la nuit afin que nous puissions partager une chambre ? Ils ne sont pas tous aussi aveugles que toi. »

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et acquiesça faiblement. « Tu as raison. Je dois m'habituer à l'idée que nos coéquipiers sachent que nous sommes… ensemble. » Il sourit à cette pensée. « Ça ne peut pas être comme la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? » La dernière fois, personne n'avait su. Ça avait été un secret qu'aucun d'eux n'avait aimé garder. Un secret qu'il avait été impossible d'oublier mais douloureusement facile à ignorer une fois que Naruto avait décidé que leur liaison devait cesser.

« Non. Je ne vais pas me cacher comme la dernière fois. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant. Tu as pris ta décision, Naruto, et ça inclut tout ce que tout le monde pourrait penser de nous. » Il posa sa joue contre la cuisse du blond et poussa délibérément contre sa hanche nue. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas m'aider avec ça ? »

Naruto rit devant l'expression sévère de Sasuke. Il aurait pu parler de n'importe quoi, s'il n'avait pas eu son érection dure pressée contre lui.

« Allons nous laver » répondit-il, se penchant pour poser ses lèvres contre celles du brun, ses mains caressant son flanc pour se poser avec possessivité sur sa hanche.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir. « Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire, Uzumaki. »

Naruto eut un grand sourire, le repoussa et roula sur lui. Sasuke ferma les yeux et grogna quand le blond poussa vers le bas, frottant son membre qui durcissait contre le sien. « Je veux dire, _Uchiha_, que nous devrions faire ça dans la douche pour pouvoir nous laver tout de suite après. Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure. Viens. »

Naruto se leva, rassembla leurs vêtements éparpillés au sol et les jeta dans une panière pour les laver plus tard. Ils faisaient toujours leur lessive sur les missions à long terme, juste pour être sûrs. Fouillant dans les tiroirs, il en ressortit deux sets de vêtements noirs pratiquement identiques en faisant un grand sourire à Sasuke qui devait encore bouger. Ce dernier était pleinement satisfait d'observer Naruto se déplacer dans la chambre les fesses à l'air.

« Tu as ta propre équipe à aller voir, alors dépêche-toi » dit celui-ci en lui jetant un boxer propre et en mettant le sien pour ne pas avoir à faire le court chemin vers la salle de bain nu. Il ne pensait pas que ses camarades, ceux qui étaient encore là en tout cas, apprécieraient de voir leurs capitaines se balader à poil dans les couloirs.

Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur devant son boxer tendu et s'enveloppa d'une serviette pour une protection supplémentaire. Naruto fit de même. Heureusement, le couloir était vide et ils ne furent pas gênés pour aller dans la salle de bain. Les deux hommes fermèrent vivement la porte, la verrouillèrent et se tombèrent rapidement dessus.

Le blond enleva promptement son boxer alors que Sasuke faisait de même. Des bras forts enveloppèrent l'autre, des corps durs, peau contre peau. Naruto grogna, sa langue poussant dans la bouche impatiente de son amant alors qu'ils titubaient dans la baignoire.

« Nnn… attends » murmura le blond en se détachant pour allumer l'eau, s'assurant qu'elle ne soit pas assez chaude pour les brûler ni assez froide pour les geler. Sasuke se pressa dans son dos, son érection entre ses fesses. Une fois la température ajustée, Naruto alluma la douche et se retourna pour reprendre son amant dans ses bras, bouche et langue ravageant une bouche tout aussi impatiente.

(...)

Naruto gémit quand son amant enleva ses deux mains. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir se les savonner. Il eut un grand sourire devant son air suffisant. Il leva obligeamment une jambe pour la poser contre le bord de la baignoire. Tout embarras résiduel dû au fait qu'ils avaient été entendus la nuit dernière fut chassé de son esprit embrumé de désir par l'air fier et déterminé sur le visage du brun.

« Es-tu sûr ? » se força à demander Sasuke alors que ses doigts savonneux massaient le scrotum de son amant. Celui-ci acquiesça et poussa ses hanches vers l'avant alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un gémissement silencieux, ses cheveux blonds collés à son crâne en mèches trempées. Sasuke déglutit difficilement devant cette démonstration évidente et poussa deux doigts dans l'entrée serrée de Naruto.

« Sasuke » hoqueta celui-ci, appuyant contre l'invasion, forçant les doigts à aller plus profondément que ce que son amant avait voulu. « Je ne peux pas attendre. Je te veux. » Il attrapa les cheveux de Sasuke et l'attira vers lui, sifflant dans son oreille ! « Baise-moi, Sasuke. »

Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois. (...)

Il n'y avait pas le temps pour une exploration amoureuse du corps de l'autre, pas le temps pour des baisers charmants ou des caresses gentilles. Il n'y avait que la pression chaude des lèvres, des langues léchant et des dents mordant à tout les endroits commodes, la respiration difficile de corps se rejoignant avec des smacs bruyants et mouillés sous les trombes de la douche, de la baise avec le murmure du désespoir.

(...)

Ils glissèrent au fond de la baignoire en un mélange de membres et laissèrent l'eau les laver alors qu'ils se remettaient.

Naruto releva sa tête du creux du cou de Sasuke et lui sourit niaisement. « Putain, c'était bon. »

Le brun lui adressa un autre sourire supérieur avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou et de s'extraire gentiment de son corps et de ses bras.

Naruto grogna doucement face à la délicatesse de ses fesses et adressa un regard de déplaisir feint au brun. Il éprouvait une sorte d'autosatisfaction tordue à la connaissance que quelque soit la brutalité de Sasuke, sa douleur disparaîtrait en quelques heures. Par contre, l'inconfort du brun durerait au moins un autre jour.

Il resserra sa prise sur la peau humide de son amant un moment alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant et l'embrassait. « Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux sombres et trempés de Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit contre sa bouche. « J'ai toujours été là, Naruto. »

Le blond déglutit et s'accorda un moment pour rassembler ses émotions. Tout était encore un peu irréel, pensa-t-il. « Nous devrions probablement nous nettoyer » grommela-t-il à contrecœur.

« Oui » acquiesça Sasuke avec une soudaine lueur sadique dans ses yeux sombres. « J'ai une technique spéciale que j'aimerais montrer à Saki. »

* * *

Naruto ne boitait plus quand il arriva au terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke était parti déjeuner avec son équipe, leur promettant de les rejoindre pour le déjeuner et de s'entraîner ensemble dans l'après-midi. L'équipe du blond s'entraînait au combat à un bout du terrain ouvert et Naruto se fraya un chemin à travers les ninjas entre eux.

Shikamaru, qui paraît une attaque d'Ana, croisa le regard de son capitaine et devint soudain rouge. Il se remit juste à temps pour éviter le pied de son adversaire et s'éloigna de sa portée immédiate d'un bond.

« Capitaine ! » cria Saki en souriant follement quand Naruto arriva à ses côtés. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir quand son subordonné lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes et dit : « _Sasuke_, hein ? Je dois dire que j'étais un peu choqué mais, hey, qu'importe si ça te rend heureux. »

À l'écart, Shikamaru prenait à nouveau cette horrible couleur entre le gris et le pourpre et Ana avait du mal à cacher son rire derrière sa main.

« Deux cents tours de terrain. _Maintenant_ » gronda Naruto devant l'expression étonnée de Saki.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose de vulgaire dans sa barbe alors qu'il commençait à courir en boudant. Ana vint vers lui et tapa son épaule avec le dos de sa main. « Allez, Naruto. Nous sommes juste contents pour vous deux. Je veux dire, qui aurait cru ? » dit-elle en secouant la tête d'étonnement.

Sa vie sexuelle était la dernière chose dont il voulait discuter avec ses coéquipiers. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma relation avec Sasuke. »

« Mais, sérieusement, Capitaine. C'est _Sasuke_. Il t'a vraiment laissé être dessus ? » eut-elle l'audace de demander.

Naruto se rappela avec nostalgie une époque où ses subordonnées auraient bondit pour accomplir ses ordres sans plus qu'un regard de sa part. À sa consternation, après avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec ses amis, leur attitude était passée de respectueuse à indulgente. Il supposait qu'il devrait être heureux qu'ils soient, pour la plupart, obéissants et respectueux pendant les missions mais ils n'avaient réellement peur de lui que quand il était vraiment énervé, ce qui se remarquait facilement par ses yeux qui étaient d'un rouge-Kyuubi menaçant.

Naruto la regarda sombrement. « _Deux cents tours de terrain_ » siffla-t-il en désignant Saki.

Ana lui adressa un regard incrédule avant de grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « injuste » et de trotter après Saki.

Naruto se tourna vers Shikamaru, dont la couleur était redevenue normale et agréable. « Pas un mot » dit-il en regardant son subordonné avec méfiance.

« Je ne vais pas faire de commentaires gênants. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que la prochaine fois, vous essayiez d'être plus… discrets » dit Shikamaru d'une voix traînante en s'approchant de son capitaine. « Ino n'a pas arrêté de rabâcher combien elle était brillante pour avoir aidé afin que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que la jeune femme avait à avoir dans sa relation avec Sasuke, mis à part le fait d'avoir participé au réarrangement des chambres. Il secoua la tête, décidant de ne pas essayer de déchiffrer la manière dont une femme réfléchissait. « Euh, d'accord. Je garderai ça à l'esprit. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » Shikamaru se tourna vers lui avec une expression douloureuse. « Nous sommes amis, Naruto, mais… il y a juste certaines choses que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir sur toi. »

Naruto acquiesça de tout son cœur et rit en donnant une forte claque dans le dos de son subordonné.

* * *

Sasuke admettait à contrecœur qu'il appréciait énormément son petit-déjeuner. Ça avait probablement à voir avec le fait qu'Ino ait gracieusement offert de payer pour son repas. Elle avait insisté que c'était pour aider à apaiser le dommage fait à son portefeuille par la facture du dîner de la veille mais il suspectait que ça lui faisait plaisir de le récompenser pour avoir enfin réussi à séduire Naruto. Il ignora son immense sourire mais elle ne semblait pas concernée par son indifférence.

Kiba avait choisi un silence irrité après qu'Ino ait refusé catégoriquement de payer pour son repas également bien qu'il continuait à lancer des regards perplexes à son supérieur, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu la nuit précédente. Kira, qui avait d'abord eut l'air de vraiment vouloir dire quelque chose, était sagement restée silencieuse.

Contrairement à l'équipe de Naruto, les subordonnés de Sasuke savaient quand laisser tomber.

Ino lui sourit à nouveau plaisamment et le poussa à manger plus. Sasuke serra les dents devant sa jubilation à peine cachée. Il ne la tolérait que parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas conscience que Naruto et lui avaient été ensemble avant et qu'elle croyait donc que leur « nouvelle » relation avait quelque peu été aidée par son ingérence – et aussi parce qu'elle payait.

Cependant, si elle continuait avec sa démonstration agaçante, il devrait la sermonner sur le comportement correct d'un ninja.

* * *

Naruto, qui avait toujours su qu'il ne pouvait pas intimider Neji (et vice versa), ne s'embêta même pas à lui envoyer un regard noir quand il approcha. Shikamaru relâcha la technique de l'ombre qu'il avait lancée sur Saki et ils se retournèrent pour saluer l'équipe du brun. Ana, qui venait de finir ses tours, s'assura d'effleurer Neji quand elle passa à côté de lui pour aller saluer ses coéquipières.

Naruto ignora leur arrivée et choisit à la place de regarder les ninjas autours de lui en se disant qu'il devrait aller voir le centre d'entraînement fermé prêt du bâtiment du Kazekage pour observer les genins de Konoha qui participaient à l'examen. Ceux-ci avaient une zone fermée dans laquelle s'entraîner pour ne pas avoir à se disputer avec les ninjas de rangs plus hauts pour le terrain. Et à en juger par la foule ici, ça avait été une bonne idée.

Neji se tint à côté de Naruto, les bras croisés, un léger amusement dans son sourire. « Est-ce que tu as bien dormi, Naruto ? » demanda-t-il négligemment.

Le blond agita dédaigneusement la main. « Aussi bien qu'on pourrait s'y attendre, je suppose. »

Le sourire de Neji s'agrandit devant cette réponse alors qu'il regardait les autres ninjas, dont beaucoup appartenaient au Sable. « Oui, je suppose. Je dois cependant admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sasuke soit si… bruyant. »

Naruto leva les mains en l'air d'exaspération. « Oh, pour… argh ! Si j'avais su que tout le monde serait si juvénile à propos de ça, je n'aurais jamais rien fait du tout. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Neji en haussant un sourcil avec doute.

Naruto se calma brusquement. « Et bien, non, admit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais Ana et toi faites ça tout le temps et personne ne dit rien. Sasuke et moi le faisons une fois et tout le monde n'arrête pas d'en parler. »

« Est-ce que ce n'était vraiment qu'une fois la nuit dernière ? » demanda Neji en croisant brièvement le regard Naruto avant que le cou de ce dernier ne devienne rouge et que ses narines se dilatent avec irritation. Neji prit pitié de lui. « Tu vois ce groupe de la Brume près de l'arbre là-bas ? »

Naruto, qui ne voulait que trop changer de sujet, acquiesça. Deux ninjas de la Brume s'affrontaient pendant que le troisième se tenait sous un arbre en les observant et en aboyant des remarques que Naruto ne pouvait entendre.

« Kisho est celui qui se tient à l'écart et les deux autres sont ses Chuunins. Le troisième, Haru, n'est pas là » lui dit Neji.

« Celui qui a insulté Sasuke ? » demanda Naruto en ressentant une forte déception. Il voulait voir ce Haru qui pensait qu'il pouvait battre un capitaine ANBU.

Neji acquiesça. Une brusque bourrasque de vent les dépassa quand un ninja sur la gauche utilisa une forte technique sur son compagnon. Neji tourna son regard blanc vers le duo et leva une main pour repousser de longues mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« Il a probablement trop honte de se montrer après que Kiba l'a humilié dit Naruto en gloussant. Quand Neji ne répondit pas, le blond, qui regardait Saki et Ana se battre contre Tenten et Hinata, se tourna vers lui. Son ami regardait ailleurs, un air pensif sur son visage. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je n'étais pas là hier quand Sasuke a permis à Kiba de se battre contre Haru mais ils me l'ont montré après que je suis arrivé. Il n'est pas du genre à bouder calmement. »

Naruto, qui avait toujours pris les conseils de Neji à cœur qu'importe combien il prétendait ne pas faire attention, fronça un peu les sourcils à cette remarque. « Il n'a même pas pu faire jeu égal avec Kiba. Je garderai un œil ouvert mais quoi qu'il puisse faire, ça vaudra difficilement notre inquiétude. »

Neji haussa les épaules, ne confirmant ni ne contredisant le commentaire de Naruto.

« Hinata est devenue plus rapide depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vue s'entraîner » commenta celui-ci qui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui parler bientôt sans rougir comme un genin. « Je ne pense pas que même moi je pourrais la suivre maintenant. » Il sourit avec affection à la tête brune de la jeune femme alors qu'elle passait Saki tellement vite qu'on avait peine à la voir, effleurant adroitement son flanc avec une explosion de chakra bleu pâle. Saki siffla de douleur et chancela avant de se mettre sur un genou. Ana bondit pour le protéger pendant qu'il essayait de réparer les dommages faits à son chemin de chakra, tout en évitant le déferlement d'armes pointues et bien affûtées de TenTen. Shikamaru et Akiko se tenaient sur le côté en attendant leur tour.

« Oui, son père est très fier. Elle fera un chef de clan honorable et digne. » Naruto fut content de remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté mais une once de fierté dans la voix de Neji.

Ils continuèrent à regarder leurs coéquipiers s'attaquer et s'éviter pendant le reste de la matinée, intervenant occasionnellement pour leur présenter le défi de se battre contre leurs capitaines. Midi arriva avec la chaleur du soleil assommant presque tous les ninjas présents sur le terrain. Les jambes traînaient et les coups de poing étaient donnés avec peu d'effort dans la détente. Naruto décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

Ils quittaient juste le terrain pour aller déjeuner quand Tenten montra du doigt l'autre bout de la route. Tsunade et ses deux assistants Jounins venaient vers eux. Ces deux derniers traînaient pratiquement des pieds à cause de la chaleur accablante et Tsunade fixait le ciel d'un regard mauvais comme si elle pouvait effrayer le soleil pour qu'il se soumette

« Hokage-sama » salua Neji. Ils inclinèrent tous la tête en signe de salut.

« Je suis libre pendant quelques heures donc j'ai pensé me joindre à vous pour le déjeuner et entendre ce que vous avez fait » dit-elle, trop irritée avec le temps pour s'embêter avec le protocole. Elle ouvrit son éventail d'un mouvement sec et l'agita avec brusquerie devant son visage, bien que ça ne lui fournisse que peu de soulagement.

Naruto serra les lèvres en priant pour que personne ne mentionne sa relation avec Sasuke.

« Oh, et Naruto, Gaara demande que tu le rejoignes pour le déjeuner dans son bureau » ajouta-t-elle. Elle tourna les talons et prit la tête du groupe alors que Naruto saluait à contrecœur ses coéquipiers d'un geste de la main, se demandant si son ami serait en colère s'il déclinait son invitation.

Il avait attendu de voir Sasuke toute la matinée. Il secoua la tête, se frappa la tempe pour faire bonne mesure et se colla à l'ombre minime des bâtiments alors qu'il se dirigeait seul vers le bureau de Gaara. Il était un capitaine ANBU pas un adolescent rougissant, se réprimanda-t-il. Sasuke serait toujours là à la fin de la journée.

Il sourit. Sasuke serait toujours là.

Il se sentit un peu ridicule à sourire sans aucune raison apparente mais, pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement. Il s'était attendu à ressentir plus de culpabilité pour son égoïsme mais se surprit lui même par la paix totale qui s'était installée là où était son indécision douloureuse auparavant. En arrivant au bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau du Kazekage, il décida qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas s'embêter avec les gardes. Il sauta sur le toit d'un bâtiment adjacent avant de se préparer et de faire un bond plus grand jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre du bureau de son ami.

Gaara releva la tête. Il était assis à une petite table circulaire au coin de la pièce. Il sourit, amusé par le choix d'entrée du blond, et désigna le siège en face de lui de la main. Un bol de riz et une soupe étaient posés sur la table ainsi que deux bols vides et des baguettes.

« Hey, Gaara » salua le blond en se laissant choir sur sa chaise. Il se mit immédiatement à se servir avec un grand sourire devant la manière fastidieuse qu'avait le roux de faire de même avec la soupe.

« Naruto » dit celui-ci et quelque chose dans la manière dont il le dit fit que le blond s'arrêta alors qu'il allait fourrer ses baguettes pleines de riz dans sa bouche.

Il posa ses ustensiles avec prudence. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait plus à ce rendez-vous qu'un simple déjeuner. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai déjà discuter de ça avec Tsunade-sama et le Tsuchikage mais… » Il s'arrêta pour adresser à Naruto un regard significatif. « Un jutsu puissant a été ressentit hier soir à plusieurs kilomètres du village. J'ai envoyé des hommes pour qu'ils enquêtent immédiatement mais les responsables étaient déjà partis. Des traces restaient mais pas assez pour traquer le chakra. Ils y avaient des signes de combats mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de corps. Pour en être certains, nous avons prévu une réunion cet après-midi avec les représentants des villages visiteurs pour s'assurer que tous leurs ninjas sont présents.

« Je vois » dit Naruto en écoutant attentivement les nouvelles inquiétantes de son ami. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il n'avait pas senti l'explosion de chakra… puis se rappela avec exactitude ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente et le chassa de son esprit, ne voulant pas expliquer à Gaara pourquoi il rougissait soudain. « C'est pour ça que Tsunade-bachan s'est jointe aux autres pour le repas. »

« Oui » répondit le roux avec un léger mouvement de tête.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça personnellement ? » demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il y avait plus mais espérant avoir tort. Comme d'habitude, son instinct avait raison.

« Il y a plus que ce que j'ai dit aux autres. Je suis allé voir le site de la bataille moi-même ce matin et… » Un profond froncement de sourcil marqua le visage pâle habituellement impassible et Naruto fut tout de suite alarmé. « Le résidu de chakra là-bas… il y avait quelque chose qui a fait que Shuukaku a réagi… _violemment_. »

L'expression du blond refléta celle de son ami alors qu'il se demandait ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. « Que penses-tu que c'était ? »

Gaara secoua la tête en regardant son bol sans expression. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas que les autres paniquent alors j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je le gardais pour moi. Aurais-je dû leur dire ? » Il releva la tête et croisa le regard surpris de Naruto.

Celui-ci était abasourdi que son ami lui demande des conseils sur la manière de procéder. Il l'avait libéré de ses ténèbres une fois… et pour ça, Gaara le tenait en très haute estime. Depuis qu'il avait gagné le titre de Kazekage, il avait toujours respecté les conseils du blond mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé directement son avis.

« Je… Je ne pense pas que je leur aurais dit non plus » admit doucement Naruto. Gaara acquiesça, rassuré d'avoir fait la bonne chose en ne divulguant pas cette information.

« Je te le dis maintenant parce que… je veux retourner sur le site et enquêter plus avant mais j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Je me demande si Kyuubi réagira aussi violemment que Shuukaku. »

« Est-ce que c'est sage ? demanda Naruto. Et si nos démons _veulent_ vraiment être violents ? »

Gaara secoua la tête. « Ça ne peut pas me contrôler, Naruto, juste comme Kyuubi ne peut pas te contrôler. Ça devrait être sûr. »

Le blond soutint le regard déterminé de Gaara pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant d'acquiescer fermement. « Très bien. Dis-moi quand tu veux y aller. Je m'éclipserai et te rejoindrai. » Il n'était pas vraiment certain de la manière dont il allait fausser compagnie à Sasuke mais il ferait face à ce problème quand ce serait le moment.

« Merci, Naruto. » Gaara prit ses baguettes et continua de manger avec des manières méticuleuses.

L'esprit du blond revint sur la soirée de la veille. « Gaara… Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne mais… la nuit dernière, je pense qu'on m'a suivi. »

Le roux arrêta de mastiquer et fronça les sourcils, poussant silencieusement son ami à continuer.

« Je n'ai pas pu discerner le moindre trait distinctif. Ca bougeait si vite que c'était juste une ombre sombre et floue. Je l'ai poursuivie, qui, _quoi_ que ce soit mais… ça a disparu si vite rapidement que je n'ai même pas pu trouver une trace de chakra à suivre. » Il secoua la tête, agacé par sa propre inaptitude.

« Peut-être était-ce un clone, ou une ombre, une projection de quelqu'un d'autre et quand il a réalisé qu'il avait été repéré, il a été rappelé. »

Naruto, qui avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité, acquiesça distraitement. « Ça fait plusieurs fois que je sens quelqu'un me suivre à présent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si le combat de la nuit dernière pourrait avoir un lien. »

« Peut-être. Mais pour le moment, nous devons rester vigilants et ne pas baisser notre garde. » Gaara fit un signe en direction du bol intact de son ami. « Maintenant, mange. »

Naruto soupira et enfourna une bouchée de riz.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre tes camarades quand ils sont allés faire leur rapport ce matin. Dis-moi » demanda Gaara avec une curiosité sincère dans la voix, bien que son expression ne changea pas. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as fait crier Sasuke toute la nuit ? »

Naruto s'étrangla promptement avec son riz.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 23 **

Pour la centième fois depuis leur arrivée au Sable, Naruto maudit la chaleur. Il lança un regard noir au soleil avant de se glisser dans l'ombre du bâtiment le plus proche et de s'appuyer contre la pierre qui était heureusement froide. Il avait quitté le bureau de Gaara avec un mélange d'émotions, sur lesquelles il n'avait pas trop envie de s'attarder, surtout vu que se concentrer sur autre chose que de se rafraîchir était presque impossible pour le moment.

Il fronça les sourcils quand des mèches de ses cheveux se prirent sur dans la texture rugueuse du mur, tirant sur sa tête. Il allait s'éloigner du bâtiment quand un groupe de ninjas de la Pierre passa près de lui, têtes baissées et parlant à voix basse. Naruto resta où il était, les observant à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

Il se demanda vaguement s'ils parlaient jamais de leur ancien camarade devenu déserteur Tamada Jin. Les images d'un bébé couvert de sang dansèrent dans sa tête et il repoussa rapidement ce souvenir.

Son ouïe aiguisée perçut juste assez de leur conversation pour le convaincre qu'ils parlaient du dérangement de la nuit précédente – le puissant jutsu inconnu, pas les cris de passion de Sasuke.

Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua devant ce rappel de sa conversation avec Gaara. Quelque chose sur le site de la bataille avait réveillé Shuukaku. Naruto savait que des jutsus spéciaux étaient souvent placés comme des barrières pour protéger des objets ou des personnes importants dans leur cachette, s'activant uniquement quand on s'y introduisait. Il existait également des jutsus de ce genre qui ne s'activaient qu'en présence de certains _types_ de chakra. Il était assez sûr que c'était le cas. Gaara demandant qu'il l'accompagne signifiait que ce dernier avait un soupçon similaire. Donc… quelques ninjas inconnus s'étaient battus c'était probablement une mise en scène pour attirer leur attention (bien qu'il soit peu sage de faire des suppositions), puis ils avaient mis en place un jutsu spécial sur le site de la bataille. La seule question qui restait était : _pourquoi_ ?

« Naruto ! »

« Capitaine ! »

Naruto se tourna vers les voix et se détacha de la pierre froide alors que ses coéquipiers l'approchaient.

« Hey » dit-il en collant un sourire sur son visage pour ne pas révéler la nature sinistre de ses pensées.

« Sasuke n'était pas vraiment enchanté en entendant que tu as eu un déjeuner privé avec le Kazekage » dit Ana avec un sourire espiègle.

Le sourire de Naruto s'adoucit et devint réel. « Vraiment ? Où est-il maintenant ? »

« Au terrain d'entraînement. Est-ce que nous y retournons ? » demanda Saki en regardant sans enthousiasme le ciel sans nuage.

« Je pensais aller _là-bas_ en fait » répondit le blond en désignant un grand bâtiment juste un pâté de maison plus loin. « Je veux observer les genins de Konoha qui participent à l'épreuve finale. »

Saki se ragaillardit visiblement. « Super idée. J'ai entendu deux ninjas de la Pierre parler ce matin du fait qu'ils n'ont qu'un seul genin de leur village qui participe mais ils parient sur elle pour être au moins dans les trois premiers. »

« Le Sable parie qu'un des leurs sera le premier » dit Ana en emboîtant le pas à ses coéquipiers alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment en forme d'arène que Naruto avait indiqué.

Bien que sa première expérience avec l'examen des Chuunins soit remplies de souvenirs désagréables, Naruto ne put empêcher un petit sourire en s'en souvenant. C'était à la fin de la deuxième épreuve que Sasuke l'avait reconnu verbalement la première fois. Mais, pensa-t-il alors que ses lèvres se courbaient vers le bas, il aurait volontiers attendu aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour entendre ces mots de son rival s'il avait seulement pu sauver Sasuke d'Orochimaru dans la forêt. En y repensant, il y avait toujours tant de choses qui auraient pu être faites pour empêcher ce qui était arrivé.

C'était étrange en y pensant : ses souvenirs de Sasuke sans le sceau maudit étaient assez limités. Des sceaux presque aussi complexes que ceux qui tournaient autour de son nombril avaient été appliqués sur la malédiction d'Orochimaru. Celle-ci n'avait rien fait de plus que siffler et lancer légèrement Sasuke depuis – ou c'était au moins ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses que le brun gardait pour lui mais Naruto ne s'en souciait pas. Il savait aussi que si quoi que ce soit digne d'inquiétude arrivait, alors il serait le premier à qui Sasuke se confierait. Dans le même temps, tant que celui-ci restait entier et lui-même, le blond était content.

Son équipe et lui entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment et grimpèrent une volée de marches en pierre vers l'étage supérieur. Cela conduisait à une plate-forme bordée d'un rail en fer qui faisait le tour de toute l'arène d'entraînement, un peu comme la grande salle dans laquelle Naruto et ses camarades genins s'étaient rassemblés après l'épreuve de la forêt de son premier examen Chuunin.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire ironique à Shikamaru en voyant le lieu familier. Ce dernier les lui rendit.

Quelques Genins levèrent la tête à leur arrivée mais leur présence fut principalement ignorée. Saki siffla doucement quand ils s'appuyèrent contre la rambarde pour regarder les jeunes ninjas en dessous.

« Regardez cette gamine » dit-il en désignant vaguement en bas à gauche d'un geste du menton.

Ce n'était pas difficile de voir à qui il faisait référence. C'était une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds clairs jusqu'à la taille et attachés lâchement. Elle était dans une position que les quatre ANBU ne reconnaissaient pas et, quand son adversaire attaqua, elle le mit hors combat si rapidement que même Naruto en fut impressionné. Sa vitesse rivalisait avec celle de Rock Lee à son âge. Son visage était en partie caché avec un masque en tissu blanc, son hitai-ate était autour de son cou.

« Vous pouvez voir de quelle village elle est ? » demanda Ana en se penchant et en plissant les yeux.

« De la Pierre » répondit Naruto, ses yeux renforcés par le Kyuubi lui permettant de distinguer le petit symbole. « Pas étonnant que son village parie sur elle. Elle a l'air prometteuse. »

« Je me demande pourquoi elle porte un masque, se demanda Saki en souriant. Je parie qu'elle est mignonne. »

« Urgh ! Elle a probablement _douze _ans, Saki, putain ! » Anna le poussa et il trébucha un peu en souriant toujours.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Tu penses encore à ça parce que tu as vu Neji. »

Ana commença à rétorquer quand Naruto dit « Du calme. » Ils se turent tous les deux et retournèrent regarder les genins.

Il y en avait quinze dans la phase finale cette année, ce qui était beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Cependant, alors que Naruto regardait les petits visages stoïques en dessous, il sut que chacun d'entre eux était là parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'être un ninja voulait dire.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre ANBU quittèrent la zone d'entraînement des genins, chacun avec ses spéculations sur ce que les jeunes ninja feraient pendant la phase finale. Naruto avait fini par manger très peu pendant son déjeuner avec Gaara et il sentit son estomac protester à ce vide quand ils sortirent sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

« Je vais manger quelques ramens annonça Naruto. Partez devant vers le terrain d'entraînement. »

Les autres grognèrent et protestèrent sans conviction mais, à la fin, il se séparèrent – Naruto bondissant vers un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait et qui servait d'excellents ramens et son équipe allant à contrecoeur s'entraîner d'avantage sur le terrain bondé.

Naruto resta dans les ombres, se sentant un peu étourdi à cause de sa faim et de la chaleur.

« _Nourriiiiituuuure » _gémit-il en imaginant un bol fumant de ramen au miso.

« Est-ce tout ce que tu veux, Naruto ? » murmura une voix juste au dessus de son oreille gauche.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. « Arrête de te vanter, Sasuke » dit-il en masquant son plaisir de voir le brun par un froncement de sourcil ennuyé.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois, bien conscient d'être un des rares ninjas qui pouvaient se faufiler tout près de Naruto. Bien sûr, personne ne le pouvait quand celui-ci était sur ses gardes mais son gémissement audible pour de la nourriture avait informé le brun que son ami était distrait.

« Qu'est-ce que voulait Gaara ? » demanda Sasuke en emboîtant le pas au blond.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules un peu trop négligemment. « De la compagnie pour le repas. »

Le brun lui adressa un regard inexpressif. « Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que tu ne peux pas me mentir ? »

Un léger froncement de sourcil marqua les traits de Naruto quand il répondit sèchement : « Gaara s'est confié à moi, Sasuke. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Le brun retint sa langue avant qu'une réponse malpolie puisse sortir. En toute honnêteté, il ferait probablement la même chose. Il comprenait l'importance de la confidentialité. Ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'être un peu agacé, pas seulement qu'on l'exclut de certaines informations mais qu'il soit exclu par Naruto.

La seule indication de ce qu'il pensait fut un grognement évasif. Naruto lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, que le brun ignora. Quelques croisements plus tard, il s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant familier. Naruto s'assurait de visiter le petit établissement au moins une fois à chacune de ses visites au Sable. Il avait découvert il y a des années que celui-ci servait les meilleurs ramens du village.

Il adressa un regard interrogateur à Sasuke quand il sentit une main frôler la sienne. Ce dernier désigna les toilettes. « Allons nous laver les mains. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et le suivit au fond où était située l'unique toilette mixte. Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur quand ils trouvèrent l'endroit inoccupé. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla. Il fut immensément amusé par la surprise sincère du blond quand il le poussa contre le mur entre le lavabo et la porte.

« Sasuke, siffla Naruto. Ce n'est _pas_ le moment. » Et pour accentuer ce fait, son estomac gronda.

Cependant, le brun ne sembla pas entendre. Naruto frissonna avec le réveil de son désir alors qu'une langue humide léchait sa mâchoire et que des mains déterminées entraient dans ses sous-vêtements. Le blond se raidit contre le mur alors qu'une bouche chaude suçait sa clavicule. Les mains fortes frôlèrent ses poils pubiens avant de glisser le long de son membre qui durcissait rapidement.

« Sasuke » essaya à nouveau Naruto bien qu'avec beaucoup moins de conviction cette fois-ci. Son estomac faisait toujours des bruits étranges mais la main du brun enroulée autour de son érection et sa bouche qui suçait son téton à travers son t-shirt eurent la priorité.

Sasuke le regarda à travers ses sourcils sombres et eut un sourire supérieur alors qu'il se mettait à genoux. (...) __

Rassasié, Naruto laissa ses yeux se fermer à moitié alors qu'il regardait Sasuke et eut un grand sourire au regard noir que lui adressait celui-ci, la bouche toujours pleine du membre mollissant du blond, son nez enfoui dans ses poils courts. Naruto lâcha les cheveux de Sasuke et ce dernier se releva en s'essuyant les lèvres.

« Idiot » grommela-t-il en se tournant vers le robinet pour se rincer la bouche.

Naruto rit et remit son pantalon avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke par derrière. Le brun lui adressa un regard noir dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo mais Naruto ne fit que sourire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu l'as demandé » dit le blond en ayant un grand sourire.

Le regard noir de Sasuke se transforma rapidement en un sourire supérieur alors qu'il se tournait, ses mains humides prenant le visage de son amant en coupe. « Je te ferai payer ça plus tard » dit-il.

« Hum… Je suis impatient. » Naruto mordilla légèrement les lèvres gonflées du brun avant de le lâcher pour se laver les mains.

« Je te verrai au terrain d'entraînement » répondit ce dernier en déverrouillant la porte.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Tu n'es pas… ? »

Sasuke se retourna et imita le mouvement. « Bien sûr que oui. Mais les gens vont devenir soupçonneux si nous restons trop longtemps là dedans. »

« Tu ne vas pas non plus manger avec moi ? » demanda le blond alors qu'ils sortaient des toilettes.

« Non » répondit simplement le brun.

Naruto s'approcha de lui, une main se glissant furtivement dans son dos. « Tu es venu me trouver uniquement pour me sucer ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent très légèrement. « À plus tard, Naruto. »

Le blond regarda avec un sourire tendre son amant s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur son dos ferme. Il ignora son pénis qui eut un sursaut d'intérêt renouvelé. Coucher avec Sasuke à même le sol avait énormément d'attrait mais, pour le moment, son estomac avait besoin de nourriture et les ramens appelaient.

* * *

Quand Naruto retourna au terrain d'entraînement, Saki se tenait là les bras croisés et regardait avec un froncement de sourcil ses coéquipiers s'entraîner. Les équipes de Sasuke et de Neji étaient à d'autres bouts du terrain, immergés dans leurs propres sessions d'entraînement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le blond en arrivant à côté de Saki.

Le froncement de sourcil de ce dernier s'accentua. « Ton petit ami, voilà quoi. »

Le regard de Naruto trouva la personne en question, qui s'entraînait au taijutsu avec Kiba. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-il sans réelle inquiétude. Si Saki était toujours là avec tous ses membres en un seul morceau, alors Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment grave. Il était vraiment plus intéressé par la manière fluide dont bougeait son corps alors qu'il évitait les attaques de Kiba et d'Akamaru.

« Il m'a défié pour un combat. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire non sans avoir l'air effrayé. Ce que je n'étais pas, en fait. »

Naruto nota le ton de la voix de Saki et en déduisit que celui-ci s'était fait proprement rosser pour ses railleries de la matinée. Le blond ricana, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son coéquipier.

Naruto regarda le t-shirt de Saki qui portait de nouvelles traces de brûlure. « Je suppose » dit-il en essayant et en échouant à avoir l'air compatissant « que Sasuke a utilisé un jutsu de feu. »

Saki acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et serra les lèvres.

« Et bien, tu aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas emmerder Sasuke » dit Naruto, semblant content de son amant. Saki adressa un nouveau regard noir à son supérieur, pas du tout amusé. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put pas vraiment empêcher le rire dans sa voix. « Allez, tu le méritais. En plus, d'après l'aspect de ton t-shirt, Sasuke y est allé doucement avec toi. »

Saki qui ne voulait pas admettre que peut-être Naruto avait raison, rejoignit ses camarades à grands pas.

* * *

Naruto atterrit sur le bord de la fenêtre de Gaara, trouvant son ami à son bureau. Sans relever la tête, celui-ci lui désigna la chaise en face de lui.

Le blond entra dans la pièce et prit le siège. Son esprit était encore sur le regard fiévreux que Sasuke lui avait adressé avant de retourner avec les autres dans leurs chambres. Gaara avait demandé à ce qu'il le rejoigne juste après le dîner. Il retint un gloussement en se souvenant de l'air d'irritation non caché du brun quand l'un des assistants Jounin de Gaara lui avait donné la convocation. Brièvement, ses yeux bleus regardèrent le visage du roux, qui était concentré sur le parchemin sur son bureau. Il eut un sourire en se rappelant la question désinvolte que celui-ci lui avait posé dans la matinée concernant sa nuit avec Sasuke. Heureusement, après que Naruto eut fini de s'étouffer, Gaara avait changé de sujet. Il semblait qu'il n'avait demandé que pour la réaction qu'il aurait de son ami – le roux était parfois assez sadique.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver alors qu'il attendait patiemment que Gaara lui accorde son attention. Après environ une minute, celui-ci mit le rouleau sur lequel il écrivait de côté et releva la tête pour croiser son regard bleu.

« Nous avons compté tous les ninjas étrangers et résidents » commença le roux sans préambule.

Naruto acquiesça, toutes ses pensées sur les fesses fermes de Sasuke immédiatement repoussées de son esprit.

« Tout le monde était là. »

Le blond cligna des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça. « Tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, répondit Gaara en ne clignant pas de ses yeux vert pâle. Ca veut dire que les responsables ne séjournent pas au village ou… »

« …Ou ils ont déjà fini ce qu'ils étaient partis faire et ils sont revenus » compléta sombrement Naruto.

Son ami acquiesça. « J'ai demandé qu'on me tienne au courant de l'endroit où sont tous les ninjas dans le village. Si quelqu'un disparaît trop longtemps, je le saurai. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de ninjas dont il faut garder la trace » réfléchit Naruto.

« C'est nécessaire ».

Le blond haussa les épaules et formula ses pensées. « Je suis content que ce soit ton boulot alors. » Il eut un grand sourire quand l'expression neutre de Gaara fut cassée par le plus petit des sourires.

« Et tu penses être prêt à être Hokage ? » répondit celui-ci, sa voix exprimant juste un soupçon d'exaspération.

Naruto gloussa, soulagé de briser la tension qu'avait provoquée la conspiration qui se déroulait peut-être autour d'eux. « Hey, je vais faire un grand Hokage ! »

Le petit sourire de Gaara resta et il n'approuva ni ne contredit la déclaration de son ami. Ce qui allait bien à ce dernier puisqu'il savait déjà ce que pensait le roux sur ce sujet.

« Donc, dit lourdement Naruto. Veux-tu aller voir le site ce soir ? »

Gaara secoua la tête et le blond ressentit une pointe de culpabilité d'en être soulagé. Il savait que si quelque chose arrivait pendant que Gaara et lui partaient examiner le site de la bataille, ce ne serait pas quelque chose de facile à vaincre. Une partie de lui voulait en finir avec ça... l'autre partie voulait le repousser aussi longtemps que possible, ne souhaitant pas encore interrompre son temps avec Sasuke avec la menace possible d'une guerre et de morts.

Il savait, bien sûr, que retarder les choses n'était jamais sage donc il laissa la décision sur le meilleur moment revenir à Gaara. Il avait confiance en le jugement de son ami.

« Je veux la lumière du jour pour quand nous le regarderons. Rejoins-moi demain matin et nous déjeunerons ensemble avant de partir. »

Naruto acquiesça. « Quelle heure ? » Il voulait savoir combien de temps il avait avec Sasuke avant de faire face à ce qui les attendait sur le site de la bataille, quoi que ce soit. Il avait ruminé toute la journée sur les possibilités et était à présent certain qu'un jutsu de piège avait été mis en place. La réaction de Shuukaku en était une évidence.

« Huit heures. »

Le blond acquiesça et se leva pour partir.

« Tu réalises ce que nous pourrons trouver là-bas » demanda Gaara en formulant les soupçons de son ami.

« Ouais » répondit doucement celui-ci en se tenant près de la fenêtre. « Penses-tu que nous pouvons gérer ça tous les deux ? » Il ne doutait pas de lui – pas du tout. Il voulait juste entendre Gaara confirmer qu'il était également confiant.

Ce dernier baissa brièvement le regard avant de le planter à nouveau dans celui de son ami. « Je ne sais pas, dit-il honnêtement. Mais je ne peux pas inquiéter le village, surtout avec autant de dignitaires et de chefs étrangers qui séjournent ici. S'il se passe quelque chose, alors nous serons certains qu'il y a trahison et je préviendrai le village. Si rien ne se passe, nous pourrons supposer que ce n'était rien qu'un combat sans importance. » Son ton indiquait qu'il considérait cette solution comme improbable. « Avec de la chance, deux porteurs de démons seront capable de vaincre ce à quoi nous allons faire face, quoi que ce soit. »

« Pas juste deux porteurs de démons, dit Naruto avec un sourire en coin, deux ninjas de niveau Kage. » Il polit ses ongles contre sa veste et gonfla le torse avec importance.

Les lèvres de Gaara tiquèrent avant qu'il n'acquiesce, concédant que son ami était effectivement un ninja puissant.

« Je te verrai demain alors » dit-il en sautant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Bonne nuit, Naruto »

Celui-ci fit un signe de la main et bondit de son perchoir.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 24 **

« Hey, Naruto ! » La tête de Kiba apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre alors que Naruto arrivait sur le palier et parcourait le couloir.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, effaçant de son expression ses pensées noires et salua son ami d'un geste de la main.

« Nous jouons, murmura fortement Kiba en ricanant. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? »

La tête d'Hinata apparut à côté de celle de Kiba et le blond haussa les sourcils de surprise. « Toi aussi, Hinata ? »

Elle rougit joliment, ses courts cheveux bruns tombant en travers de ses joues. Elle haussa les épaules en disant : « Viens nous rejoindre, Naruto. Ton équipe aussi est là. »

Ils rentrèrent leurs têtes dans la chambre alors que Naruto approchait de la porte. Il eut un grand sourire en trouvant non seulement son équipe mais également celle de Sasuke (sans Sasuke). Ils étaient rassemblés sur le sol de manière assez serrées et étalés sur les lits.

« Où est Sasuke ? » demanda le blond.

Neji releva la tête de là où il était assis avec Tenten pressée contre lui à cause de l'espace limité. Il mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et eut un sourire connaisseur à cette simple question. « Il est dans ta chambre depuis que nous sommes revenus de dîner » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Euh… merci » répondit Naruto, content que tout le monde semble avoir laissé tomber les moqueries sur leur relation. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Kiba et Hinata.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas réellement regarder cette dernière dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas deux semaines, il avait été allongé sur son sofa avec elle au-dessus de lui. Il avait hésité à l'embrasser même après des mois ensemble… et pourtant, il était assez sûr que la jeune femme avait conscience qu'il avait couché avec Sasuke juste la veille.

« Peut-être que je vous rejoindrai plus tard » dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il tressaillit quand ses doigts accrochèrent un nœud et il se souvint qu'il avait besoin d'une douche.

Kiba haussa les épaules et posa négligemment une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata, il s'appuya un peu sur elle et sourit de toutes ses dents en disant : « Tu es sûr ? Tu devras peut-être payer le petit-déjeuner de ton équipe demain quand j'en aurai fini avec eux. »

Le regard du blond se dirigea vers l'arrière de la tête de Shikamaru et la pile d'argent à côté de lui. Se retournant vers Kiba, il croisa les bras et rit bruyamment. Kiba fronça le nez, offensé. « Shikamaru va vider ton portefeuille. »

« Nous verrons, Uzumaki » répliqua Kiba en se penchant sur Hinata. Celle-ci rougit de cette proximité mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Ils avaient été ensemble dans l'équipe 8 pendant des années après tout.

Naruto se contenta de rire et fit signe de la main par dessus son épaule alors qu'il parcourait la courte distance jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Sasuke était assis dos au montant du lit, un assortiment d'armes de lancée étalé autour de lui. Il posa le kunai qu'il avait juste fini d'aiguiser et prit un de ses shurikens. Il adressa un coup d'œil rapide au blond quand celui-ci entra.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que Gaara te voulait » dit le brun. Ce n'était pas une question donc Naruto ne répondit pas.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Je sens la transpiration » dit-il à la place en grimaçant. Il fouilla dans son placard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un pantalon de jogging noir et un t-shirt orange vif.

Sans relever la tête, Sasuke dit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu portes toujours cette couleur. C'est obscène. »

Naruto gloussa et serra le t-shirt contre sa poitrine. « Ah, Sasuke, tu es juste jaloux que ça m'aille si bien. Avec ta couleur de peau, ça _aurait_ l'air obscène. »

Le brun ignora la pique mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu quand Naruto se pencha par dessus les armes pour placer un baiser dans son cou.

« Tu veux me rejoindre ? » murmura-t-il. Il enfouit son nez contre la peau douce, respirant profondément. Sasuke sentait le propre, comme l'atmosphère fraîche de la neige qui tombait... ce qui était quelque chose qui ne le dérangerait pas pour le moment. Malheureusement, la neige au Sable était assez rare. Il respira à nouveau cette odeur qui était un soulagement après la poussière lourde et la chaleur de la journée.

« Je me suis déjà douché. Vas-y, j'ai presque fini » répondit Sasuke en penchant légèrement la tête sur la droite pour se donner un meilleur accès aux lèvres de Naruto.

« Ok » répondit le blond en haussant les épaules avant de se redresser et de sauter vers la porte. Sasuke haussa un sourcil mais ça ne le gênait pas que Naruto n'ait pas plus discuté.

Ce qui l'embêtait vraiment, c'était ces réunions privées que Naruto avait avec Gaara. Il se passait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir… et si Naruto était le seul avec qui le roux partageait ça, alors ce devait être quelque chose qui pourrait causer du remous dans le village et avec tous ses invités étrangers si c'en était discuté ouvertement. Il savait qu'il devrait être patient et laisser Naruto lui dire quand il le voudrait mais il n'était pas un génie pour rien : et si Naruto et Gaara préparaient quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre tous les deux en danger, et par conséquence le village ? La main de Sasuke se resserra sur la pierre à aiguiser et il lança le shuriken qui était dans son autre main. Celui-ci frappa le mur d'en face dans un bruit sourd.

Bien sûr, il pouvait être totalement à côté de la plaque et Naruto et Gaara passaient en fait leur temps à se baiser l'un l'autre sur le bureau du roux. Naturellement, c'était assez improbable mais, si c'était le cas, il aurait beaucoup d'explications à donner après avoir tué Naruto et le Kazekage.

Le blond choisit ce moment pour revenir. Il s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil devant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Sasuke et le shuriken planté dans le mur.

« Heu… Ça va, Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il, semblant retissant à l'idée de fermer et de verrouiller la porte.

Le brun se força à se calmer. Ce n'était probablement rien, se dit-il. Il analysait à nouveau trop les choses. Quand il s'agissait de Naruto, elles étaient soit beaucoup plus simples que ce dont elles avaient l'air… ou beaucoup plus compliquées. Il espérait que c'était la première solution. Il se mit rapidement à ranger ses armes, y compris celle dans le mur, et rejoignit le blond dans son lit.

« Est-ce que tu vas me répondre ? » demanda celui-ci en allant éteindre la lumière avant de se glisser sous les couvertures avec Sasuke. Il sentit un bras l'encercler et l'attirer contre un corps dur.

« Je vais bien. Je ne veux pas parler. » Sasuke pressa sa bouche contre celle de son amant alors que ses mains se serraient sur sa taille, faisant savoir avec certitude ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto soupira dans la bouche du brun, prêt à parier un an de salaire que ce dernier broyait du noir à cause de ses rencontres avec Gaara. Sasuke était à un cheveux d'être aussi perspicace que l'agaçant Neji… la principale différence était que son amant supposait habituellement le pire et, n'étant pas aussi patient que Neji, agissait en conséquence.

Il décida qu'il était probablement mieux d'attendre plus tard pour dire à Sasuke qu'il passerait la matinée avec Gaara. Si tout se passait bien, ce ne serait qu'une matinée. Sinon… et bien, Naruto franchirait cette obstacle quand et s'il se présentait

Sasuke força sa langue à passer entre les lèvres du blond quand celui-ci ne répondit pas. Les faisant rouler, il se mit sur les hanches de son amant, sa bouche demandant l'attention de Naruto. Ce dernier laissa joyeusement ses pensées lui échapper et s'arqua, ses mains essayant maladroitement d'arracher le t-shirt de son amant. Celui-ci leva les bras et le blond balança le vêtement dans un coin sombre avant de s'occuper du pantalon. Leurs lèvres restèrent collées, leurs langues explorant la bouche de l'autre, leurs dents mordillant gentiment alors qu'ils bougeaient dans un baiser glissant de salive.

Sasuke s'éloigna du blond assez longtemps pour enlever son pantalon, Naruto faisant de même avant qu'ils reviennent ensemble, peau contre peau. Sasuke le chevaucha à nouveau, se penchant pour sucer le côté de son cou, grattant légèrement ses dents contre la peau. Sa main glissa le long d'un large torse avant de se fermer autour de leurs deux érections, les serrant ensemble avant de caresser doucement. Naruto serra le poing dans les cheveux de son amant et, s'arquant sous ses caresses, grogna doucement. Il sentit la respiration courte du brun contre son cou.

« Sasuke » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée dans les cheveux de son amant. « Je veux… »

Le brun se recula juste assez pour apercevoir la courbe des lèvres de Naruto dans l'obscurité. « Je sais ce que tu veux, Naruto. »

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber, laissant le son de la voix de Sasuke le traverser, lui donnant la chair de poule alors que son odeur fraîche l'enveloppait. Il gémit doucement quand le brun lâcha leurs érections et se pencha hors du lit. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite bouteille d'un liquide clair. Naruto ouvrit un œil quand il entendit le petit bruit de l'ouverture de la bouteille.

« Quand as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Après que je t'ai laissé à tes ramens » répondit le brun en versant une bonne quantité du liquide dans sa main avant de refermer la bouteille et de la jeter au sol.

Naruto le regarda, sifflant doucement quand Sasuke amena sa main sur le membre du blond, caressant et tirant alors qu'il le badigeonnait sur sa longueur.

« Ça semble si facile. Hein, Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci s'arrêta, sa main tenant toujours l'érection de son amant alors qu'il lui adressait un regard interrogateur. « Quoi donc ? »

« Nous. Faire à nouveau ça. » Naruto haussa les épaules, content qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que Sasuke voit la rougeur qui se répandait sur ses joues. Il était inutilement sentimental. Ses doigts serrèrent les draps alors que le brun bougeait sur lui.

Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur et sa voix sembla amusée quand il répondit : « Ça a toujours été facile avec toi. Même la première fois. » Il se pencha pour embrasser gentiment Naruto, ses lèvres ne s'attardant qu'un moment avant qu'il recule. « Maintenant, tais-toi que je puisse finir avec ça. »

(...)

Sasuke déglutit, essayant de reprendre sa respiration alors que son amant respirait durement dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains caressaient machinalement le bas du dos de Naruto en cercles, ses paumes glissant sur la sueur.

Il sentit le membre du blond glisser hors de lui et parvint à s'empêcher de tressaillir. « Naruto » dit-il quand celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Le blond soupira contre sa peau avant de lever la tête. Il pressa un baiser sur la tempe humide du brun avant de rouler sur le côté. Trouvant la main de Sasuke dans le noir, il le tira avec lui alors qu'il sortait difficilement du lit pour se laisser tomber sur celui qui était _propre_.

Il attira Sasuke à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Il enveloppa son amant et souhaita que le matin ne vienne jamais.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Naruto se réveilla alors que quelque chose de dur poussait en lui de derrière. Il grimaça au manque de lubrification mais ne protesta pas alors que la respiration chaude de Sasuke tombait dans son cou, le bras de ce dernier pendant mollement autour de sa taille. La chambre était toujours sombre, pas de signe de l'aube à la fenêtre.

« Sasuke ? » murmura le blond. Il se tourna légèrement et releva la tête pour voir que les yeux de son amant étaient encore clos alors même que ses hanches poussaient plus fort. Des rides se formèrent autour des yeux de Naruto alors qu'un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres. « Es-tu réveillé ? »

« Mmm… » Cela ne confirmait rien du tout, pensa Naruto. Il se pelotonna plus près du corps chaud de son amant et laissa faire Sasuke, pas du tout dérangé par le mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Son corps lui disait que c'était le milieu de la nuit mais il se trouva soudain plus du tout fatigué. Il n'avait pas voulu que l'aube arrive et était perversement content que le corps de Sasuke ait décidé de le réveiller. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il dirait au brun ce qu'il allait faire avec Gaara. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui mentir… et puis il y avait le problème de Sasuke voyant au travers de ses mensonges de toute façon. Il savait que Sasuke le contredirait mais, s'il omettait la réaction de Shuukaku et ses soupçons quand à ce qui les attendait, il pourrait peut-être empêcher son amant de le suivre.

Il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du brun et gémit doucement quand les poussées de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent soudain.

« Naruto ? » murmura ce dernier d'une voix ensommeillée. Il semblait vaguement confus.

Les épaules du blond furent secouées d'un rire silencieux et il se demanda si Sasuke venait juste de se réveiller pour découvrir ce qu'il faisait.

« Ça va. Continue » murmura Naruto en se pressant contre lui et en prenant le membre de Sasuke plus profondément en lui.

Le brun grogna et recommença immédiatement à bouger alors que son amant serrait fortement sa main.

* * *

Sasuke tâta la place vide à côté de lui alors qu'il cherchait le corps chaud qui aurait dû être là. Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua la grande silhouette blonde qui se tenait prêt de la fenêtre, déjà habillée. Les rayons du matin tombaient sur son corps et donnaient à ses cheveux une nuance de jaune inhabituelle.

Naruto regardait fixement par la fenêtre, ne voyant pas réellement le paysage. Il réfléchissait à nouveau. Il bougea négligemment, sa main repoussant ses cheveux humides de son col. Etonnamment, il s'était levé sans que Sasuke ne le remarque et s'était déjà douché, lavant les taches et les odeurs des activités de la nuit précédente. Il aurait pu partir et s'épargner d'avoir à dire quoi que ce soit à son amant mais ça ne lui avait pas semblé correct.

Il tourna la tête quand il surprit un mouvement de Sasuke.

Celui-ci s'assit, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés tombant devant ses yeux. « Tu t'es levé tôt » dit-il d'une voix calme, comme s'il sentait la tension en Naruto.

« Je vais déjeuner avec Gaara » dit-il en s'asseyant au pied du lit, dos à Sasuke. Il se força à faire ce qu'il pensait être un sourire convaincant avant de se retourner pour faire face à son ami. « Je serai de retour plus tard. »

Le brun pencha la tête, regardant le visage souriant de son amant et se demandant ce qu'il cachait. « Est-ce que ça ira ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de sourire d'un air contrit. Sasuke était aussi intuitif que d'habitude. « C'est juste le petit déjeuner, Sasuke. Je doute que ma nourriture se batte tant que ça. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et le sourire de Naruto changea juste assez pour être sincère. Le froncement de sourcil de Sasuke n'était pas aussi efficace quand il était nu et que ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombaient sur le visage.

« Je serai de retour plus tard » répéta le blond en se levant et en s'approchant de la tête du lit. Il se pencha pour un baiser quand Sasuke posa sa main sur son bras dans une prise ferme, l'arrêtant. Naruto soupira quand le brun refusa de le lâcher. « Je suis sérieux. Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu es un mauvais menteur, Naruto. Dis-moi au moins où tu vas pour que je puisse venir après toi si tu n'es pas revenu pour midi. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Naruto pouvait compter tous les cils qui entouraient ces yeux noirs pénétrants. Il se pencha vers l'avant et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Sasuke, heureux que celui-ci le laisse faire.

« Promets-moi que tu ne me suivras pas » souffla Naruto contre ses lèvres douces. Il pouvait sentir un mélange de sueur et de sperme séché mais, sous tout ça, il y avait l'odeur apaisante qui n'était qu'à Sasuke. « C'est quelque chose que Gaara m'a demandé de faire. Je ne veux pas que tu nous suives. »

Sasuke avait l'air de vraiment vouloir faire un commentaire désobligeant sur le roux mais, heureusement, il tint sa langue. À la place, il dit : « je promets de ne pas te suivre si tu es de retour à midi. »

Naruto soupira et recula un peu, adressant à son amant un sourire de travers. « Très bien. Mais il ne va rien se passer alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ? »

« Dis-moi juste où tu vas, Naruto » insista Sasuke d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Sur le site du combat de la nuit précédente. »

Naruto chercha une réaction, agacé quand l'expression du brun ne laissa rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait. Après un moment, celui-ci lâcha son ami et acquiesça.

« Je te verrai plus tard, alors » dit-il d'une voix totalement neutre.

Naruto savait que Sasuke respecterait sa parole, il ne ressentit donc pas le besoin de lui rappeler sa promesse. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller. « Je… À plus tard. »

Sasuke acquiesça à nouveau et se rallongea sur son oreiller. Naruto soupira, sachant que Gaara n'apprécierait pas qu'il soit en retard, et se leva pour aller vers la porte.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Naruto s'arrêta en entendant les mots à peine audibles de Sasuke. Il sourit et se tint brièvement sur le pas de la porte.

« Toujours. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Naruto ? » demanda Kira en jouant négligemment avec sa nourriture. « Il est le préféré de la Godaime et c'est le troisième repas qu'il partage avec le Kazekage, donc il doit aussi être son chouchou. »

La plupart d'entre eux haussèrent les épaules, ayant connu Naruto depuis suffisamment longtemps pour simplement dire que ça venait de la tendance qu'avait le blond à laisser une forte impression sur ceux qu'il rencontrait.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils disent : le pouvoir attire le pouvoir » dit Kiba avec désinvolture. Il se pencha pour donner à Akamaru un peu de son déjeuner et loupa les regards que tout le monde lançait à Sasuke qui, mis à part sa brève explication sur le fait que Naruto mangerait avec le Kazekage, devait encore commenter l'absence du blond.

« Qui dit ça ? » demanda Saki en se retournant alors qu'il était sur la table à côté et en fronçant les sourcils de manière interrogative en direction de l'arrière de la tête de Kiba.

« C'est juste une expression, répondit Ana en levant les yeux au ciel. Et c'est vrai. Le pouvoir attire le pouvoir. Regarde juste Naruto et Sasuke. »

Les mains du brun s'immobilisèrent sur ses baguettes et il la regarda brièvement, une lueur de quelque chose de légèrement plus menaçant que de l'agacement dans ses yeux sombres. Tous ceux qui avaient jetés des coups d'œil discrets à Sasuke détournèrent ostensiblement le regard.

« Il _a_ passé beaucoup de temps avec le Kazekage » dit Ino en faisant tourner ses baguettes d'un air absent et en fronçant les sourcils. « Je me demande ce qu'ils font. Je veux dire, le Kazekage n'est pas vraiment du genre à tenir des conversations futiles. »

Akiko gloussa dans sa tasse et grommela : « Le pouvoir attire le pouvoir » ne laissant que peu de doute sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Tous les membres de l'équipe de Naruto eurent des expressions peinées et picorèrent avec gêne leur nourriture en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Sasuke pendant que l'équipe de ce dernier le regardait prudemment.

Le brun posa ses baguettes, il en avait assez entendu. « Vous ressemblez tous à des commères d'école primaire » dit-il sèchement, ses yeux noirs passant sur le groupe, montrant clairement son dégoût devant leur comportement. Quelques-uns d'entre eux eurent la décence d'avoir l'air penaud.

La conversation dévia sur l'examen des Chuunins et Sasuke en fut reconnaissant. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose grandir, s'agiter sans cesse dans ses entrailles et il devait réprimer le besoin de suivre Naruto malgré sa promesse. Il avait été troublé par l'étincelle préoccupée dans les yeux de Naruto ce matin, une indication claire que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose de plus important.

Il avait confiance en Naruto mais il n'avait pas toujours confiance en son jugement. Le blond dirait probablement la même chose de lui, sauf qu'_il_ n'était pas celui qui était parti faire une excursion imprévue avec le Kazekage au milieu de tant de soupçons internes et étrangers. La Hokage les avait informés de la situation : que tous les ninjas résidents et étrangers devaient être surveillés. Il pouvait déjà sentir le réveil de la migraine qu'il était sûr d'avoir quand les deux hôtes de démon reviendraient de leur mission secrète. Il frotta sa tempe face à la douleur qu'il imaginait avoir.

Il aimerait pouvoir simplement blâmer Gaara en se disant qu'il essayait de déclencher une nouvelle guerre ninja mais il savait que ce n'était pas justifié. Depuis qu'ils étaient genins, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le roux. Malgré tout, celui-ci avait été un rival fort, un que Sasuke avait été très excité d'affronter à l'examen des Chuunins, particulièrement après la visite inattendue et déplaisante de celui-ci pendant son entraînement avec Kakashi. Sasuke ne s'était pas attardé sur les mots du roux à l'époque mais, à présent, il se demandait vaguement si, après toutes ces années et toutes ces batailles, le Kazekage pensait toujours qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

En tant que ninja, Sasuke voyait en Gaara un rival formidable et puissant. En tant qu'ami de Naruto, il le haïssait pour la seule raison décidément mesquine que le roux accaparait habituellement l'attention de Naruto. Mais en tant que leader, Gaara avait montré des aptitudes étonnantes (du moins du point de vue du brun)… ce qui voulait malheureusement dire que Gaara ne demanderait pas à Naruto de l'accompagner sur cette virée dont personne ne savait rien à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Sasuke soupira. Ce genre de secret voulait habituellement dire qu'il y aurait des problèmes.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 25**

Sasuke regarda avec un œil critique ses coéquipiers s'entraîner, cherchant le moindre signe de négligence dans leurs techniques. Shikamaru les avait rejoint pour l'entraînement car Ana et Saki étaient de garde avec le Hokage et, bien sûr, Naruto était toujours absent.

Il croisa les bras, son expression était prudemment neutre. Le vent était beaucoup plus fort que la veille et donc, bien que la chaleur n'était pas aussi oppressante, le sable n'arrêtait pas de leur piquer les yeux alors qu'ils bondissaient et courraient. Ils s'étaient entraînés dans de pires conditions, bien sûr, mais même ainsi… ça ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas agaçant. Et ils portaient habituellement leurs masques d'ANBU, donc ils avaient rarement à s'inquiéter du risque d'être aveuglés par un torrent infini de petits grains de sable.

À la périphérie de la vision de Sasuke, une large silhouette rejeta la tête en arrière, ses grands rires moqueurs semblant familiers. Sasuke tourna juste un peu la tête pour garder le ninja de la Brume, Haru, dans son champs de vision. Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de cet homme que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à définir. Ses deux coéquipiers étaient avec lui mais le chef du groupe, Yamida Kisho, était absent. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas avoir changés, toujours aussi impatients de suivre aveuglément le plus fort de leur groupe.

Puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Haru se tourna et regarda directement Sasuke, son détestable sourire se changeant en une expression à la fois intense et détachée. C'était si peu caractéristique de ce que Sasuke avait conclu sur ce ninja que le brun abandonna toute prétention de ne pas le regarder. Il se tourna et soutint le regard de Haru.

Même de l'autre côté du terrain, Sasuke, et probablement toutes les autres personnes présentes, pouvaient ressentir la forte charge de chakra du ninja du Brouillard, remarquablement plus fort que lors de leur première rencontre… mais également changé… comme si Haru le puisait d'une source complètement séparée, comme Naruto puisant dans le chakra du Kyuubi.

Sasuke savait avec une certitude absolue… qu'il connaissait ce chakra. Il plissa les yeux et commença à s'avancer. Il aurait activé son sharingan si une main n'avait pas soudain agripper son épaule.

« Sasuke, laisse-le tranquille. »

Sasuke ne se déroba pas immédiatement au toucher de Neji, ne voulant pas apparaître inhabituellement hostile envers son propre camarade devant les autres ninjas. Cependant, il continua à regarder Haru, qui lui retournait la pareille avec un pouvoir solennel et contrôlé dans ce regard dont Sasuke ne se souvenait pas.

« Quelque chose n'est pas normal » dit-il à Neji.

« Il ne serait pas sage d'accorder plus d'attention à ce ninja de la Brume. Tu l'as déjà humilié une fois. Avec la tension et la méfiance si fortes en ce moment, il y en a qui sont enthousiastes à l'idée de trouver une raison de commencer un conflit entre les villages cachés. » La prise de Neji se resserra sur son épaule quand Sasuke essaya de s'éloigner, les doigts s'enfonçant juste assez dans le muscle pour communiquer un avertissement.

« Je sais » siffla Sasuke en repoussant la main de Neji. Il espéra que ça avait semblé être un geste désinvolte. Il fut soulagé quand Neji le relâcha de son plein gré. « Mais quelque chose n'est pas normal chez lui. Il est différent. »

« J'ai remarqué. Nous allons le garder à l'œil. »

« Peux-tu vérifier ses chemins de chakra ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Ils n'ont pas l'air anormal mais je ne peux pas en être sûr car je n'étais pas là quand il a combattu Kiba donc je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblaient avant. »

Neji attendit mais comme Sasuke ne répondait pas, il retourna vers son équipe alors que le comportement d'Haru changea une fois de plus. La mâchoire de Sasuke commençait à lui faire mal tellement il serrait les dents. Il observa le ninja de la Brume qui regardait ses compagnons, son visage détendu dans un rire trop fort et trop forcé pour être réel et tout aussi arrogant et irritant que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Sasuke se détourna enfin tout en sachant que le curieux échange de regard entre lui et Haru avait été remarqué par quelques uns des autres ninjas mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier pour le moment. Est-ce qu'Haru avait caché l'étendu de ses réserves de chakra jusqu'à maintenant ? Avait-il _laissé_ Kiba le battre l'autre jour ?

Il regarda le ciel, notant la position du soleil. Ca faisait une heure et demi que Naruto avait quitté leur chambre.

_Dépêche-toi de revenir, Naruto_, pensa-t-il. Il s'inquiéterait moins une fois que son ami serait de retour.

« Capitaine. »

Sasuke accorda un regard à Kiba qui approchait en signe de reconnaissance avant de se remettre à regarder pensivement au loin, plus très concerné par ses subordonnés qui s'entraînaient.

« Ce gars de la Brume – Haru – il a une odeur différente. »

Sasuke acquiesça. « A ton avis, qu'est-ce que cela veuille dire ? »

Kiba secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. L'ancienne odeur est toujours là… juste magnifiée en quelque sorte. Peut-être qu'il restreignait son chakra quand nous avons combattu. Si c'est le cas, alors son professeur, Kisho, savait ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient qu'on les sous-estime. »

« Sauf que le chakra de Haru n'est pas juste plus fort. Il a changé. C'est le même mais… différent. » Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit devant ces paroles.

« Ouais » acquiesça Kiba. Akamaru gémit doucement à côté de lui. « C'est étrange. »

« Capitaine, regarde. » Ino désigna le ciel où plusieurs faucons tournaient, dont celui prêté au Hokage.

« Nous sommes appelés » constata Sasuke, remarquant que plusieurs autres ninjas sur le terrain partaient également.

« Ce doit être important » dit Kira alors que les deux équipes d'ANBU se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment du Kazekage.

* * *

« J'aimerais que ce soit un jutsu » Naruto se tourna en souriant vers Gaara qui était assis à côté de lui sur une grande et solide plate-forme de sable. Elle les emmenait rapidement à travers le désert. « Comme ça, tu pourrais me l'apprendre. »

Gaara essaya de sourire pour son ami mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. Il pouvait dire que le sourire de Naruto n'était pas sincère de toute façon. Le site du combat était très proche à présent.

Il avait donné à Kankuro l'instruction d'informer les anciens qu'il serait hors du village pour un sujet important et qu'il reviendrait quand il pourrait. Naruto ne lui avait pas dit qui il avait mis au courant mais Gaara était assez sûr que son ami avait donné à Sasuke une idée de sa destination.

Naruto abandonna sa tentative d'humour, la perte de son sourire transformant son visage anguleux en quelque chose de sombre et de distant. Il regarda l'étendue apparemment infinie devant lui, qui n'était brisée que par la montée subtile des dunes de sables. Le vent était inhabituellement fort ce matin et il devait plisser les yeux contre le sable qui était dans l'air.

Gaara n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'ils approchaient. Kyuubi s'agitait déjà, son chakra pulsant de manière menaçante en lui, le prévenant du danger qui était devant. Naruto soupira.

Une minuscule part de lui-même s'était rattachée à l'espoir qu'il n'y aurait rien… qu'ils pourraient rentrer bien avant midi et que Sasuke n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Heureusement, il s'était surtout préparé au pire.

Il plissa les yeux quand le chakra du Kyuubi explosa à nouveau en lui. Il serra les poings sur les grains de sable sous lui et ordonna mentalement au renard de se calmer, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que celui-ci puisse l'entendre. Il n'avait parlé au démon que quelques rares fois, toujours quand sa vie était en danger.

« Nous y voilà. »

Naruto reporta son regard sur l'horizon en entendant la voix calme de Gaara. Devant, Naruto pouvait apercevoir une perturbation sur la terre plate. C'était un cratère mais le blond ne put pas voir combien les dommages étaient importants avant de s'être approché. Le cratère semblait avoir environ neuf mètres de diamètre et être profond d'au moins trois mètres au centre. Sur presque quatre mètres autour d'eux, le sol s'était élevé et était craquelé. Des veines sèches ouvraient la terre comme une évidence de la pure force destructrice du jutsu qui avait été utilisé ici.

Naruto se frotta négligemment les fesses en descendant du nuage de sable d'un bond. Les grains collaient aux plis de son pantalon. Il pouvait sentir le regard pensif de Gaara sur lui. Il réalisa un moment plus tard pourquoi ce dernier ne le suivait pas quand il s'approcha plus près du bord du cratère, avançant délicatement sur le sol inégal. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était genin, le chakra du Kyuubi explosa autour de lui sans son contrôle.

Le blond recula en trébuchant et tourna un regard bleu perplexe vers son compagnon alors qu'il contrôlait avec force le chakra qui lui était arraché.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle un peu coupé.

Gaara croisa les bras et, en se tenant toujours à bonne distance, répondit : « C'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'étais là. Je ne suis pas allé plus loin que le bord. »

Naruto dissipa les derniers rais de chakra qui courraient le long de sa peau et serra les poings. « Que crois-tu qu'il se passera si nous entrons ? »

Le visage du roux était inexpressif mais de cette manière qui faisait que tous les poils à l'arrière de la nuque de Naruto se dressaient. « Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le découvrir. »

Les mâchoires serrées, Naruto s'avança à nouveau vers le bord, ses poings tremblant visiblement avec la force sa de volonté pour retenir le chakra du Kyuubi. Malgré ses efforts, l'air sifflait avec des volutes rouges menaçantes, le sol à ses pieds tremblait et craquait sous la pression de cet énorme chakra. Gaara le rejoignit et il pouvait sentir Shuukaku s'agiter dans son ami.

« C'est un piège » dit calmement Naruto entre ses mâchoires fortement serrées.

Gaara regarda devant lui. « Je sais. »

« Merde. » Le blond grimaça et montra ses canines aiguisées par le Kyuubi. Gaara avait raison. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un moyen de faire sortir leur ennemi : activer leur piège.

« Prêt ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il s'avança.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Saki en se rapprochant de Shikamaru alors que la salle du conseil se remplissait de ninjas de haut niveau et des représentants de tous les villages visiteurs.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Shikamaru tout bas en observant Tsunade qui était assise à une des tables le long du mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le siège à côté d'elle, où Gaara aurait dû s'asseoir était vide. Le Tsuchikage était assis à la place d'après.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver Naruto » dit Ana en arrivant de l'autre côté de Shikamaru. « Le déjeuner n'aurait pas dû lui prendre tant de temps. »

Shikamaru regarda de manière pensive le siège vide de Gaara. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là. »

Saki suivit le regard de Shikamaru et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. « Juste génial. Les dirigeants appellent à une réunion géante et les deux hôtes de démons disparaissent. »

« Saki » siffla Ana en lui donnant un léger coup à l'épaule. « Tais-toi. Tout le monde n'est pas au courant pour Naruto. »

Le jeune homme la repoussa, il fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude. Il regarda Sasuke et son équipe. L'expression d'Uchiha était illisible mais il regardait par la seule fenêtre de la pièce, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui Sasuke espérait voir.

Les conversations cessèrent quand Kankuro alla se tenir devant la pièce, directement devant le siège vide de Gaara et leva la main pour demander le silence.

« Kankuro » demanda un conseiller âgé de sa place à la table d'honneur « Sais-tu où est le Kazekage ? »

Kankuro acquiesça, ayant l'air aussi grave que possible derrière tout son maquillage. « Kazekage-sama est occupé avec une autre affaire importante. Il m'a demandé de tous vous informer, au cas où son absence se prolongerait au delà de la matinée, qu'il reviendra aussi vite que possible. »

« Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informé plus tôt ? Par le Kazekage en personne ? » demanda un autre membre du conseil, une femme plus vielle.

Kankuro secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire. »

« Est-il parti seul ? » demanda le Tsuchikage avec impatience, son épaisse moustache blanche tiquant avec irritation. « Excusez-moi mais ça semble suspect. »

De nombreux autres dignitaires et ninjas étrangers murmurèrent leur accord.

De l'agacement apparut brièvement sur le visage de Kankuro avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne se tourne vers le chef du village caché de la Pierre. Il y avait une pointe de réticence dans sa voix quand il répondit : « Kazekage-sama est avec son allié de longue date, Uzumaki Naruto, capitaine Jounin de Konoha. »

Des voix explosèrent dans la pièce alors que tout le monde spéculait sur ce que faisaient les deux hommes. Le vacarme était presque devenu ingérable quand Tsunade se leva.

« Si je ne me trompe pas » dit-elle avec force, sa voix puissante portant par dessus le bruit et forçant immédiatement la pièce à être silencieuse. Elle s'adressa aux membres du conseil du Sable en continuant : « nous avons été rassemblés ici pour discuter d'une question bien plus importante que l'endroit où est le Kazekage. »

« Vous avez raison, Hokage-sama » répondit le conseiller qui avait en premier posé la question sur Gaara. Il fit signe à un grand jounin se tenant derrière lui de s'avancer.

« Trois membres de l'Akatsuki ont été repérés à quelques kilomètres au nord-ouest du village. L'éclaireur a rapporté les avoir vus se cacher dans une gorge juste après la section 28. Les deux autres sont restés derrière pour enquêter. Nous pensons qu'ils vont rentrer dans l'heure. »

Neji bougea derrière Sasuke et murmura : « Idiots. Ils sont comme morts. »

Sasuke se renfrogna et acquiesça mentalement.

« Et s'ils ne reviennent pas ? » demanda fortement un représentant de la Brume. Beaucoup froncèrent les sourcils à cette question, la plupart étaient des ninjas du Sable.

« Peut-être qu'en tant qu'alliés, nous pourrions vous prêter main forte et envoyer quelques-uns de nos ninjas en soutien » proposa Tsunade en reprenant son siège. Elle regarda la salle, croisant le regard du Tsuchikage et de plusieurs autres nobles des villages cachés.

Sasuke serra les mâchoires avec impatience alors que les anciens discutaient de la situation. Il pourrait probablement s'éclipser de la pièce sans difficulté mais Tsunade n'arrêtait pas de lui adresser des regards d'avertissement comme si elle savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Cependant, malgré le déplaisir de sa supérieure ou la promesse qu'il avait faite à Naruto, la seule chose qui le retenait était le réconfort douteux que l'Akatsuki avait été repéré au nord ouest et que le lieu du combat où était parti Naruto était à l'est du village du Sable. Malgré tout, cela n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'ils y aient d'autres membres dans le coin qui n'aient pas encore été repérés.

Sasuke jura dans sa barbe. Il se demanda à présent si ces trois là n'avaient pas fait exprès d'être vus. Il serra les poings et jura à nouveau, assez fort pour que Neji l'entende et lui adresse un regard entendu ce qui voulait dire que ce dernier avait déjà pensé à ce cas de figure. Sasuke se souvenait de l'expression de Naruto ce matin… cette conscience déconcertante qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché dans ses yeux et dans ses mots. Cet idiot de Naruto… Il avait probablement su que c'était un piège.

Sa promesse oubliée, il se faufila vers la sortie, sentant les regards du Hokage et de ses coéquipiers dans son dos. Les autres ninjas lui accordèrent peu d'attention car ils étaient captivés par le sujet d'inquiétude du moment. Il quittait le bâtiment et sortait sur la rue, levant une main pour bloquer une violente bourrasque de sable et de vent quand Neji apparut soudain devant lui, accompagné de son équipe.

« Pousse-toi, Hyuuga » dit Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

« Nous avons été congédiés pour que le conseil puisse discuter du sujet. Ils ont décidé que l'Akatsuki nous tendait probablement un piège » répondit Neji en ignorant l'ordre de son camarade.

_Quels esprits brillants_ pensa sarcastiquement Sasuke. Il adressa un regard mauvais à Neji pour l'avoir retardé avec cette information inutile avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour le dépasser. Ses narines se dilatèrent et ses yeux devinrent brièvement rouges quand Neji se déplaça pour le bloquer à nouveau.

« Nous venons avec toi. Tu sais où est Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce qu'il est en danger ? » demanda Ana derrière lui. L'équipe de Naruto, suivie de la sienne, sortit du bâtiment. Ils le regardaient tous avec espoir.

« S'il a des problèmes, nous venons avec toi » dit Saki en se préparant au cas où Sasuke ne serait pas d'accord. « Il est notre capitaine. »

« Sasuke, dit doucement Hinata mais avec une autorité calme, s'il te plaît, emmène-nous avec toi. »

Sasuke regarda ses camarades rassemblés autour de lui. Il avait vécu et combattu avec ces gens pendant des années, avec quelques uns plus longtemps qu'avec d'autres et pourtant, il ne les avait jamais considérés comme des amis. Il ne les avait jamais laissés être assez proches pour qu'ils apprennent ses forces et ses faiblesses, pas en tant que ninja mais en tant qu'homme. Une seule personne le connaissait aussi bien.

Cependant, malgré cette absence d'amitié, ils étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour lui, comme ils étaient prêts à aller au devant d'un danger inconnu pour aider Naruto.

Sasuke soutint le regard pâle de Neji et acquiesça. « Très bien. Mais vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers Kira et Ino, vous restez ici et vous accompagnerez les autres ninjas à l'ouest si on vous le demande. Quand Hokage-sama sortira de sa réunion, dites lui que nous sommes parti au lieu de l'explosion d'il y a deux nuits. »

Les autres eurent l'air un peu surpris d'entendre leur destination mais remplacèrent immédiatement cette surprise par une sombre détermination. Les deux femmes regardèrent avec des expressions sobres le reste du groupe se diriger vers la porte est, Sasuke et Neji les dirigeant.

Les grandes portes couleur fauve étaient en vue quand un léger courant de chakra familier vint frôler les sens de Sasuke. Il s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant les autres à faire de même derrière lui.

« Haru, dit Neji en se rappelant l'étrange chakra. Ignore-le. Nous devons trouver Naruto. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux en regardant sombrement dans la direction d'où venait ce chakra. Le ninja de la brume relâchait volontairement son chakra pour le provoquer… et, mêlé à ce chakra dont il se souvenait du jour où Kiba l'avait battu, il y a avait les traces d'un autre chakra qui changeait presque sa signature originale. Sasuke pouvait le sentir, toujours assourdi et à peine perceptible… mais cette minuscule trace était plus forte qu'auparavant et il put enfin identifier où il avait connu ce chakra sous-jacent.

Il se tourna vers Neji. « Va vers Naruto. Je vous rejoindrai. »

Neji fronça les sourcils, masquant sa confusion. « Mais Naruto… »

« Si Gaara et lui ont des problèmes, ils sont assez forts pour tenir jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Maintenant, allez-y. Je dois m'occuper de… » Sasuke ne finit pas mais son sharingan s'activa quand il regarda dans la direction du chakra de Haru.

Kiba toucha son épaule. « L'odeur… elle est plus claire à présent. C'est en partie celle d'Haru mais… »

« Je sais, répondit Sasuke avec raideur. Allez-y. Je vous rattraperai. »

Kiba acquiesça et continua en faisant signe aux coéquipiers de Naruto. Ignorant le regard perçant de Neji, Sasuke sauta du toit où ils étaient et suivit la trace du chrakra. Il savait que Neji se demandait ce qui pourrait être assez sérieux pour l'empêcher d'aller aider Naruto mais… il devait vérifier quelque chose… juste pour être sûr.

Il avait presque atteint le centre du village quand il se laissa tomber dans une large ruelle, un coup de sable et de vent brusque picotant sa nuque. Sans vraiment le réaliser – peut-être à cause de l'étrange absence de réel danger qu'il ressentait – ses yeux redevinrent noirs alors qu'il regardait la forme massive appuyer contre un mur au bout de la ruelle. Un moment plus tard, Haru se redressa et s'avança dans une zone plus éclairée, son chakra s'échappant de lui. Sasuke savait à présent pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu plus tôt. C'était si bien caché derrière le chakra de Haru que tout ce que Sasuke pouvait ressentir était son pouvoir… et pas la vraie source de celui-ci.

Cependant, même en sachant ceci, Sasuke n'était pas prêt pour le flot d'émotion… la haine, la confusion, le souvenir de ces yeux contrits sous la pluie… quand l'apparence d'Haru devint floue et se dissipa, se changeant en un visage plus petit et douloureusement familier.

« Bonjour, petit frère. »

* * *

C'était froid. Et sombre. Le bruit rythmé des gouttes qui s'échappaient du tuyau percé était le seul son…jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement sombre fasse s'ouvrir les yeux de Naruto.

Il s'assit en tenant sa tête qui tournait alors que les ténèbres autour de lui se matérialisaient lentement en des formes reconnaissables. Le sol était mouillé sous lui et trempait ses vêtements. Grognant doucement, il plissa les yeux, discernant la forme rayée de grands barreaux en métal dans l'ombre. Il connaissait cet endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Naruto se remit maladroitement sur ses pieds en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait été en train de faire. Une image de sable et du visage alarmé de Gaara flasha dans son esprit juste quand un autre grondement grave résonna de derrière les barreaux.

« Kyuubi » murmura Naruto.

Ses yeux percèrent les ténèbres et il put voir le monstre… il arpentait sa cage, ses énormes dents capturaient le peu de lumière qu'il y avait et brillaient dans l'obscurité. Il se tourna pour faire face à Naruto, ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une émotion énigmatique, tordue sur son visage monstrueux, et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses queues formaient un gros nid sombre et elles se séparèrent suffisamment longtemps pour que Naruto puisse voir un long couloir derrière lui, conduisant vers des ténèbres plus sombres.

Naruto se frotta la tête, confus. Il ne souvenait pas qu'il y avait un couloir dans la cage de Kyuubi avant.

Puis il sut pourquoi celui-ci le regardait d'un air si triomphant. Le blond ne regardait pas dans la cage de Kyuubi.

Il regardait de l'intérieur.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 26 **

_Sasuke regarda son frère s'écrouler à ses pieds, le sang d'Itachi s'écoulant dans l'obscurité de la boue et de l'eau de pluie. Itachi plissa les yeux pour le voir, son Sharingan s'étant effacé depuis un moment._

_En regardant dans les yeux noirs de son frère, Sasuke aperçut quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, quelque chose qui arrêta le mouvement de son épée._

Des regrets

_« Sasuke… » Sa voix était faible, une ombre de ce qu'elle avait été._

_Le plus jeune des frères attendait la satisfaction sombre, s'en languissait. Son pouls battait bruyamment dans ses oreilles. _Détourne les yeux_, pensa-t-il avec frénésie. Le regard d'Itachi ne dévia pas._

_Sasuke pencha la tête en arrière, clignant des yeux dans le déluge. Les nuages étaient épais… pas un signe de la lune. Pendant un long moment, il fut immobile. La pluie tombait. Le chœur doux de l'eau qui frappait le métal chantait autour d'eux ses notes brisées._

_La mélodie fut rompue quand un cri angoissé déchira la nuit aussi efficacement que les éclairs qui apparaissaient derrière les nuages. Son épée descendit rapidement vers le bas, se plantant profondément dans la terre humide.  
_

_Itachi ferma les yeux. Sasuke regarda la pluie s'écouler dans les creux du visage de son frère et cligna des yeux pour faire partir l'humidité qui s'y accumulait. Puis il arracha l'épée du sol et se retourna, disparaissant dans les ombres._

_La forêt était floue, tournant comme les images qui jouaient comme un mini film dans son esprit. Pendant treize ans, il avait nourri l'image d'Itachi se tenant au-dessus des corps de leurs parents, vidé de ses émotions par le pouvoir dans son sang. Ce souvenir et la promesse de la vengeance avaient été le moteur de son existence cela avait été la source brûlante de sa conviction._

_Et malgré toute sa haine résolue… tout avait été balayé en ce seul moment monumental où son frère l'avait regardé avec les yeux du garçon dont Sasuke se souvenait à peine… le garçon qui avait porté le fardeau des attentes de leur père pour que son petit frère puisse avoir l'enfance qui lui était refusée.  
_

_Les arbres étaient glissants et il jura quand ses doigts dérapèrent presque d'une branche – une maladresse qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il était un genin. Pendant une milliseconde, il fut surpris... puis sa colère remonta. Sa gorge se serra et il agrippa sa cape, maculée de boue et de sang que la pluie qui se calmait n'avait pas lavée. Il pensa vaguement qu'il devrait s'arrêter mais ses jambes le portèrent vers l'avant, augmentant la distance entre ces yeux et lui.  


* * *

_

Après avoir laissé Itachi vivant, Sasuke s'était enfui vers le Pays de la Terre où il avait cherché de manière imprudente la seule personne qu'il savait pouvoir l'ancrer à nouveau.

En y repensant, Sasuke réalisa qu'il avait toujours su qu'ils se reverraient.

« Itachi. »

Il pouvait sentir la douleur de la haine qu'il avait nourrie pendant près d'une décennie pulser faiblement derrière ses yeux et dans sa poitrine… et pourtant, sa voix et son cœur étaient réguliers d'une manière qu'ils n'avaient jamais été quand il avait fait face à son frère auparavant. Le pardon n'était pas quelque chose qu'il envisagerait jamais d'accorder et ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose qu'Itachi voulait ou auquel il accordait de l'importance mais Sasuke avait vu le sang de son frère couler dans la boue sombre, il avait vu son Sharingan s'effacer de ses yeux, les laissant impuissants et vides à l'exception de l'émotion qui l'avait frappé et immobilisé.

Jusqu'à ce moment où Itachi l'avait regardé avec les yeux de ce frère presque oublié, Sasuke s'était raccroché à son objectif. Il était un vengeur. Il ne savait pas comment être autre chose. Mais découvrir cette soudaine indécision l'avait laissé chancelant, s'écroulant, luttant pour trouver le moyen le plus sûr de se retrouver à nouveau... ce qui l'avait inévitablement conduit directement à Naruto. Sasuke _haïrait_ – car il n'y avait pas de mot plus fort – toujours Itachi pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour qui il était devenu mais ces yeux qui l'avaient suivi toutes ces années, virant soudain à l'écarlate dans ses rêves… ces yeux ne pouvaient plus le hanter.

Ayant enfin compris ce qui lui avait échappé ces dernières semaines, il sut qu'il avait attendu de revoir Itachi – même brièvement – une dernière fois.

« Tu » dit doucement Sasuke mais avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti, même quand il avait juré de détruire son frère « n'as aucun intérêt pour le moment. »

Itachi croisa son regard avec stoïcisme avant que ses lèvres ne s'incurvent légèrement en entendant les mots exacts qu'il avait autrefois dits à son frère.

Celui-ci fit demi-tour, ce sentiment d'urgence revenant. Peut-être que si leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau – et le monde était trop petit pour qu'il croie le contraire – Sasuke le combattrait, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Il avait déjà vaincu Itachi. L'ombre de son frère ne lui dicterait plus jamais son but. Celui-ci était ailleurs à présent – en un blond qui, pour le moment, avait probablement besoin qu'on le sauve.

« Sasuke. Attends. »

* * *

« Que… Comment … ? » Naruto se remit debout, le bruit du mouvement contre le sol mouillé résonnant dans le silence. Il frissonna à cause du froid de la cellule qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements et dans sa peau jusqu'à ce que tout son corps tremble.

Kyuubi souriait toujours de toutes ses dents. Il incurva deux de ses queues pour qu'elles viennent frôler les épais barreaux en métal, moquant silencieusement son nouvel occupant.

« Apprécie le confort, gamin » gronda une voix basse, rêche dans les ténèbres, de l'autre côté de la cage. Kyuubi se retourna, ses queues frappant les barreaux de métal. Une rafale de vent explosa dans la cellule, faisant presque voler Naruto. Il leva les bras pour protéger son visage, jurant à voix haute.

Quand il rabaissa ses bras, Kyuubi avait disparu.

* * *

La voix de son frère l'arrêta. Il se fichait de ce qu'Itachi avait à dire. Cependant, il se demandait qu'elles étaient les intentions de son aîné en venant à lui. Suivait-il un ordre de l'Akatsuki pour empêcher Sasuke de rejoindre Naruto ou agissait-il de sa propre initiative ?

« Naruto-kun et le chef du Sable… Ils sont piégés » dit calmement Itachi sans une inflexion dans sa voix et dans son expression pour ne pas donner à son frère même la plus petite indication de ce qu'il pensait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Il baissa le menton pour que ses cheveux tombent en avant et cachent ses yeux qui étaient plissés en un regard suspicieux.

« Ils sont retenus par une barrière » continua Itachi.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il lui disait ça mais la referma. Il apprendrait bientôt si son frère était honnête ou s'il le retardait simplement. Mais Itachi n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour seulement lui parler. Dans quel but le faisait-il à présent ? Le fait que Neji et les autres soient déjà partis porter de l'aide à Naruto était un petit réconfort et lui donnait juste assez de patience pour écouter ce que son frère avait à dire.

« Ils ont posé un piège. Ça a temporairement inversé le conteneur et celui scellé à l'intérieur. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. « Kyuubi. »

Itachi acquiesça.

« Alors Gaara est aussi… » Sasuke serra les poings. « Les deux démons. Ils vont s'entretuer. »

« Ils vont essayer. Mais à cause de la nature de ce jutsu, il ne peut pas tenir suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre d'en arriver là… seulement jusqu'à l'épuisement. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre une telle technique ou son but si elle ne durait que quelques minutes. Itachi devait mentir. Mais pourquoi inventer un mensonge aussi élaboré juste pour le retarder ? Il tourna son visage vers l'est, presque comme s'il pouvait voir Naruto par la seule force de sa volonté. Il devrait juste laisser Itachi avec toutes ses bêtises.

À la place, il dit presque dans un murmure : « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un jutsu capable de… »

« Non, répondit Itachi. Konoha n'enseignerait jamais un tel jutsu. »

Cependant, Sasuke ne pensait pas à Konoha. « Orochimaru » dit-il.

* * *

« Neji, dit Ana en arrivant à côté de lui. Est-ce que tu peux déjà les voir ? »

Le Byakugan de Neji transperça la distance, cherchant… derrière lui, le reste du groupe suivait de près, par deux.

« Putain, Capitaine, dit Saki. Pourquoi as-tu été si stupide et es-tu parti sans nous ? »

« À quelle distance est cet endroit, en plus ? » gronda Kiba. Il protégea ses yeux avec sa main et détourna le visage du vent perçant qui s'était soudain levé.

Du sable tournoyait autours d'eux, beaucoup plus fort qu'il y a une heure, bien que le vent ait été exceptionnellement vif toute la journée. Kiba jura et grommela quelque chose à propos de leur vitesse qui était ralentie par la seule force du vent contre eux. Les yeux plissés, Neji concentra son regard sur le vent et fronça un peu plus les sourcils quand du chakra apparut brièvement dans une rafale particulièrement mauvaise.

« Quelqu'un fait se lever le vent pour nous ralentir » dit-il sombrement.

* * *

Itachi fit un petit bruit qui aurait pu être un reniflement méprisant. « Orochimaru ne t'aurait jamais donné la moindre indication qu'une telle technique existe. Elle a le même principe que sa technique d'échange de corps. »

Si Orochimaru avait appris l'existence de cette technique par le biais de son affiliation avec l'Akatsuki, alors il était possible qu'il en ait pris les principes et les ait utilisés pour compléter son jutsu pour sa propre immortalité. Sasuke eut un rictus méprisant. Non, Orochimaru n'aurait pas osé lui donner une telle connaissance par peur que le prodige Uchiha trouve un moyen de modifier le jutsu et de piéger Orochimaru en lui à la place.

Ces années au Son était une époque qu'il n'oublierait jamais et, en toute honnêteté, une époque qu'il ne regrettait pas. Les regrets étaient une émotion gâchée alors que c'était indiscutablement sa propre décision de quitter Konoha. Ce n'était pas ces souvenirs qui le mettaient en rage. C'était le reproche à peine discernable dans le ton d'Itachi… comme s'il avait le droit d'exprimer son désaccord avec les actions de Sasuke, comme un grand frère normal aurait pu le faire.

« Les perturbations à l'ouest » commença Sasuke, n'ayant ni la patience ni le désir de se souvenir avec son frère d'une époque qui était mieux dans le passé.

« Une simple distraction pour détourner l'attention de l'est. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki dans le village ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas, regardant son frère en silence pendant un moment, avant que son visage ne change brièvement, révélant les traits de Haru avant de redevenir le sien. Sasuke plissa les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment là » dit-il sans émotion. Il s'interrogea sur les sentiments qu'il sentait en lui, qui aurait pu être en partie de la déception, en partie de la colère. Pourquoi se souciait-il du fait qu'Itachi ne pouvait même pas lui faire face avec son vrai corps ? Son aîné ne signifiait rien pour lui. Pourquoi, alors, écoutait-il toujours ce que ce dernier avait à dire ?

« Je suis simplement une projection dans ce corps, confirma Itachi. L'Akatsuki à l'ouest utilise aussi cette technique. »

« Comment… »

« Haru est venu à nous. »

Sasuke serra les dents, lisant le message à peine voilé dans le ton de son frère. Haru était venu à eux pour du pouvoir. Itachi savait que Sasuke ne comprendrait que trop bien ce besoin – et combien il était facile de manipuler ceux qui cherchaient le pouvoir.

« Les vrais membres de l'Akatsuki sont à l'est. Ils maintiennent la barrière dans laquelle les démons sont confinés. La barrière en elle-même est un flot continu de chakra solidifié. Si tu la touches, tu mourras. »

Sasuke pouvait imaginer les énormes quantités de chakra et de concentration requises pour la maintenir. « Pourquoi… ? »

« L'Akatsuki a vu une opportunité de capturer les deux démons d'un coup » dit Itachi, anticipant à nouveau la question. « Les dissensions naissent facilement avec tant de ninjas étrangers et de représentants à un endroit. Nous avons utilisé la situation à notre avantage. »

Hokage-sama les avait informés, Neji et lui, les capitaines, qu'après un questionnement poussé, tous les représentants en visite, tous les ninjas étrangers avaient été recensés présents. Gaara l'avait probablement déjà dit à Naruto en privé. Le rapport ne devait pas être partagé mais Tsunade avait voulu qu'ils soient informés s'ils remarquaient quelque chose de suspect. C'est ce jour que Sasuke s'était interrogé de l'absence de Haru au terrain d'entraînement. Il comprenait maintenant ce qui s'était passé.

Les dirigeants des villages cachés étaient tellement occupés à s'épier derrière leur prétendue diplomatie qu'ils avaient négligé de regarder ce qui se passait dans leurs propres rangs. Puis quelques ninjas disparurent, comme Haru et sûrement quelques autres, et ils l'avaient couvert plutôt que d'admettre leur inquiétude aux autres villages. Malgré son dégoût envers tous ces faux-semblants, Sasuke comprenait à contrecœur leurs raisonnements.

Malgré les apparences d'amitié, seuls deux des villages cachés admettraient jamais une vague once de faiblesse l'un envers l'autre et c'était la Feuille et le Sable. C'était le lien entre Gaara et Naruto qui avait maintenu l'alliance toutes ces années depuis que Gaara était devenu Kazekage. Mais la confiance entre deux hommes pouvait difficilement s'étendre au reste du village.

* * *

« Merde » siffla Naruto alors que quelque chose comme de la panique gonflait en lui. Il se força à respirer profondément alors qu'il s'installait en tailleur sur le sol, ignorant le froid et l'humidité qui se répandait rapidement sur ses fesses.

Une ride se forma entre ses sourcils quand il sentit les murs trembler. Il se concentra pour étendre ses perceptions, comme Neji lui avait appris, passant les barreaux et le couloir sombre et qui gouttait. Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus, sa concentration vacillant presque quand il sentit à nouveau le chakra de Kyuubi. Il savait qu'il explosait de son corps – son corps _physique_, ces flammes coléreuses s'unissant autour de lui en la forme du démon renard, le consumant avec son énorme pouvoir et si ce stupide renard ne faisait pas attention, ça détruirait le corps de son hôte. – et leurs deux âmes en même temps. Le démon semblait en être conscient malgré tout car Naruto pouvait sentir qu'il se retenait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chakra combiné de Gaara et de Shuukaku entra dans son cercle de perception. Naruto comprit : c'était ce que Kyuubi ressentait en lui. Il ne pouvait physiquement pas _voir_ ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il pouvait sentir le chakra de ceux qui étaient proches et, selon les fluctuations ou les émotions infusées dans ce chakra, il pouvait créer des images mentales de ce qui se passait.

Le chakra de Kyuubi respirait l'intention de tuer. Il était libre pour la première fois depuis vingt ans et il en profitait. De plus, il avait trouvé un adversaire valable en Shuukaku.

* * *

Plusieurs secondes passèrent en silence, assez longtemps pour que Sasuke en conclut qu'Itachi avait fini de parler.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit tout ça ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Les lèvres de son frère s'incurvèrent et Sasuke sentit une douleur indésirable à la poitrine aux souvenirs que ce sourire conjura.

« Je ne peux pas te donner _toutes_ les réponses, n'est-ce pas, petit frère ? »

Sasuke se raidit et serra les poings. Il leva la tête, ses mèches retombant en arrière pour révéler la colère calme dans ses yeux sombres. Est-ce qu'Itachi le laissait à nouveau sans réponse à ses questions muettes, réponses dont une part de lui – une très petite part mais une part quand même – avait besoin pour comprendre les actions de son frère ? Il s'était convaincu il y a longtemps que ce type de questions n'était pas utile, que ces questions ne voulaient pas dire grand chose dans l'ordre des choses. Il tuerait son frère et les raisons que celui-ci aurait pu avoir pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait seraient finalement sans importance.

Mais Sasuke réalisait à présent, alors qu'il regardait Itachi dans les yeux, que malgré l'inimitié, il voulait savoir… il voulait ces réponses plus ardemment qu'il ne voulait retrouver le désir de tuer son frère.

« Sasuke » dit doucement ce dernier.

C'était juste son nom mais dit avec cette voix, avec ce ton, une gentillesse presque oubliée. Sasuke se sentit comme cet enfant faible et impuissant qu'il avait été, admirant le frère qu'il avait essayé si dur de rattraper et de surpasser.

« Nous ne nous reverrons plus. »

Puis Itachi disparut.

* * *

Neji ferma les yeux contre le vent hostile, leva les bras, paumes en avant et, rassemblant son chakra, forma une barrière qui canalisait le vent autour d'eux.

« Dépêchons-nous, dit-il en accélérant. Je ne peux pas tenir longtemps comme ça. »

« Je les vois » dit Hinata au moment où son cousin ouvrait la bouche pour dire la même chose. Elle croisa son regard un moment alors qu'il se retournait pour la regarder et il lui fit signe de continuer. « Ils sont à environ 40 kilomètres tout droit. Si nous pouvons maintenir cette vitesse, nous pourrons les atteindre dans une heure. »

Elle soutint le regard de son cousin un peu plus longtemps, un message muet passant entre eux. Ce que Neji voyait au loin était… troublant. Il pouvait dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ana. Saki répéta la question, également anxieux de savoir si leur capitaine allait bien.

« Naruto » murmura Hinata, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres, sa voix remplie de confusion et d'inquiétude. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Tenten en jetant un regard en arrière.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Hinata, les sourcils froncés. Mais ça ressemble… au Kyuubi. »

Personne ne parla pendant quelques moments, incertains de la manière de réagir face à cette information.

« L'Akatsuki les a piégés lui et le Kazekage-sama derrière une barrière. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment est nous dépêcher » dit Neji. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à force de maintenir un flot de chakra pour contrer le vent violent mais il serra les dents et continua.

* * *

Naruto tressaillit quand il sentit le chakra de Gaara gonfler autour de lui. Son ami était dans une lutte, interne et externe, chaotique.

« Gaara » murmura Naruto, la douleur, l'inquiétude et la culpabilité exprimés dans ce seul mot.

Naruto avait eu le Kyuubi scellé en lui, la conscience et la volonté du démon séparée de la sienne. Le cas de Gaara était un peu plus compliqué. Il ne l'avait jamais expliqué à Naruto mais ce dernier savait que le sommeil était rare pour son ami. Si celui-ci dormait trop profondément, la personnalité de Shuukaku essayait d'échapper à son contrôle Shuukaku partageait le corps de Gaara de manière plus approfondie que Naruto et le Kyuubi.

Malheureusement, cela laissait le roux devoir à la fois lutter contre Shuukaku, qui était aidé par ce jutsu lancé pour qu'il devienne le possesseur dominant, et parer les attaques de Kyuubi.

_Tout est de ma faute_ pensa Naruto avant de se réprimander pour ce moment d'auto-atermoiement inutile. Aucun d'eux, ni lui ni Gaara, n'aurait pu anticiper quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait même pas su qu'un jutsu comme celui-ci existait bien que, en y repensant, il aurait dû le savoir. Si un jutsu était capable de sceller un démon aussi puissant que le Kyuubi dans un bébé humain ou de transférer son âme dans un autre corps, comme Orochimaru avait prévu de le faire avec Sasuke, alors toutes sortes de techniques pouvaient exister dans ce monde.

Il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer son corps. Cependant, pensa-t-il sombrement, si le sceau avait gardé le pouvoir monstrueux de Kyuubi à l'intérieur de Naruto pendant si longtemps, trouver une porte de sortie ne semblait pas être une perspective probable.

* * *

Sasuke regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu son frère. Ses poings tremblaient. Il ne croyait pas pendant une seconde qu'il ne reverrait jamais Itachi. Mais jusque là… il supposait qu'il devrait simplement mettre ses questions de côté un peu plus longtemps. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui était arrivé à Haru mais repoussa rapidement cette pensée. Le destin de Haru ne le concernait pas vraiment.

Il poussa un soupir frustré avant de faire demi-tour et de bondir dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait que supposer qu'Itachi avait été posté dans la ville pour empêcher qui que ce soit de partir par les portes est, en direction de Naruto et Gaara. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas fait son travail.

Sasuke ne put que se demander pourquoi, une autre question sans réponse sur les actions de son frère à ajouter à la liste qui s'allongeait dans sa tête. Il refusait d'écouter la voix en lui qui lui suggérait qu'il connaissait peut-être la réponse à cette question. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre.

Trouvant facilement la piste de chakra laissé par ses camarades, il se précipita vers les portes et dans le mur de sable et de vent. Il avait remarqué que le vent avait forci pendant sa discussion avec Itachi mais il avait relégué ce détail à première vue insignifiant au fond de son esprit pour se concentrer sur ce que son frère lui disait. Il hoqueta, s'étranglant alors qu'il inspirait du sable.

Il pouvait sentir l'hostilité dans l'air, le repoussant. Renforçant ses jambes avec du chakra, il accéléra, fermant son esprit au gémissement et au picotement du vent alors qu'il se battait contre lui.

* * *

« Sasuke arrive » dit Kiba en sentant sa présence derrière eux. Il soupira intérieurement, soulagé que Sasuke n'ait pas été pris dans un combat avec son frère. Il avait su immédiatement que l'odeur qui accompagnait le chakra altéré de Haru lui était familière mais il n'avait pas été capable de l'identifier jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réalise également à qui appartenait ce chakra. Il se souvenait de cette odeur à cause de cette fois, il y avait seulement quelques semaines, où Sasuke l'avait laissé pendant leur mission pour poursuivre Itachi… puis avait inexplicablement (ou plutôt, si les récents évènements étaient une indication, _plutôt logiquement_) fini au pays de la terre avec Naruto.

La présence d'Itachi, ainsi que celles des autres membres de l'Akatsuki qui avaient été aperçus, laissaient peu de doute dans l'esprit de Kiba qu'ils étaient à nouveau après Naruto.

Il vit Hinata accélérer juste assez pour se tenir à côté de Neji. Elle toucha son bras, lui faisant savoir qu'il pouvait baisser sa barrière de chakra. Kiba pouvait voir l'effort que cela lui demandait bien que Neji ne prononcerait jamais une plainte. Il se prépara alors que celui-ci baissait les bras et la pleine force du vent les frappa littéralement, en laissant plusieurs d'entre eux le souffle coupé momentanément.

« C'est devant » annonça Neji.

Conformément à cette déclaration, ils purent bientôt voir ce qui ressemblait à une énorme boite bleue transparente qui montait vers le ciel. À l'intérieur, on pouvait apercevoir deux formes qui bougeaient, des flammes de chakra sortaient d'eux et les entouraient. À chaque coin de la boite, un membre de l'Akatsuki était accroupi, protégé par sa propre petite barrière, maintenant celle qui retenait les deux démons.

« Merde » murmura Kiba, formulant la pensée qui était dans tous les esprits.

Ils comprirent alors à quoi servait la barrière. Non seulement elle confinait les démons mais elle masquait leur énorme chakra. Même un genin aurait senti l'impact du chakra d'un démon tourbillonnant et brûlant à l'intérieur de la boite comme une mini-tempête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait ? » demanda Ana. Ils étaient tous conscients que Naruto contenait le Kyuubi mais peu d'entre eux avait déjà vu le blond en mode démon complet.

Les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki stationnés au coin de la barrière ne relevèrent même pas la tête vers les ANBU qui s'approchaient, bien que ceux-ci aient peu de doute que leur arrivée ait été remarquée.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 27 **

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à quelques mètres de la barrière et se déployèrent en éventail autour de Neji. À l'intérieur, Naruto ne semblait pas conscient de leur présence. Il était accroupi près du sol, le chakra du Kyuubi l'entourant et formant la silhouette d'un renard à neuf queues. Il gronda à voix basse, ses yeux rouges ne montrant aucune trace de la conscience de Naruto. Son regard était fixé sur Gaara qui était également accroupi à l'autre bout, du sable condensé sortant de ses membres en une imitation du démon en lui.

En un instant, ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers l'avant, leur impact perdu au milieu d'un torrent de sable et de chakra rouge qui partit en spirale vers le haut, jusqu'à ce que le toit de la barrière fasse redescendre la rafale qui s'écrasa contre les murs. C'était un combat auquel il manquait les compétences et les techniques d'un ninja. Les deux démons, animaux dans leur essence, s'attaquaient avec la force de leur nature sauvage, griffes, dents et chakra violent déchirant la peau et les muscles qui guérissaient presque instantanément.

Occasionnellement Gaara chancelait, s'agrippant la tête alors qu'un cri irrégulier lui échappait. Il combattait toujours le Shuukaku pour le contrôle.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Kiba. Le vent s'était considérablement calmé, maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination.

Neji s'avança et tendit la main, ses doigts imprégnés de chakra passant à quelques centimètres de la barrière. Les autres le regardaient prudemment, attendant un ordre vu qu'il était le seul capitaine présent.

« N'y touche pas » cria une voix.

Tous sauf Neji se tournèrent pour voir Sasuke arriver. Ils avaient senti son approche mais étaient surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle il était parvenu à les rattraper.

« Je sais » répondit Neji en laissant son chakra lui donner ses impressions. Il tressaillit et retira vivement son bras quand il toucha une veine de chakra particulièrement forte dans le mur.

Sasuke ignora les yeux interrogateurs des autres et se mit à côté de Neji. Il espérait que son visage ne révélait pas du tout l'appréhension qu'il ressentait en voyant Naruto – ou plutôt le Kyuubi – à l'intérieur de la barrière. Itachi avait dit que ce n'était que temporaire. Il devrait espérer que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Derrière lui, Saki et Shikamaru regardaient le membre de l'Akatsuki qui était le plus proche d'eux, observant l'air d'intense concentration sur son visage qui était juste visible au dessus du large col de sa cape.

« C'est du chakra » dit Neji alors que son Byakugan scannait le mur.

« Ouais » répondit Sasuke en se rappelant ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit. « Du chakra solidifié. »

« Il y a des flux de chakra dans le mur qui fournissent un flot continue aux points les plus éloignés des sources » analysa Neji en jetant un coup d'œil au membre de l'Akatsuki accroupi au coin le plus proche.

Hinata se tenait dos à la barrière, les yeux fixant la direction par laquelle ils étaient venus. « D'autres personnes arrivent. »

TenTen et Akiko jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la direction où elle regardait bien qu'elles ne puissent pas voir plus loin que la prochaine butte de terre sèche.

« Est-ce que c'est Hokage-sama ? » demanda Akiko.

« Je pense. Et le reste de l'équipe de Sasuke. Quelques ninjas du Sable sont également avec eux. Je pense qu'il y a plus de monde derrière mais je ne peux pas voir aussi loin. Ils ne seront pas là avant un moment. »

Neji et Sasuke échangèrent un coup d'œil, comprenant tous les deux qu'attendre le Hokage n'était pas une option.

« Nous devrions concentrer notre attaque sur le point le plus faible de la barrière » suggéra Sasuke en levant la tête et en désignant le haut de la protection. « Même si ces canaux distribuent le chakra vers les points faibles, ça prendra plus longtemps à restaurer si nous parvenons à faire une percée. »

« Peut-être que si je peux bloquer les canaux qui vont vers ces points, le reste d'entre vous pourrez pénétrer » murmura Neji.

« Je vais t'aider » déclara Hinata. Son cousin acquiesça.

Sasuke était intérieurement reconnaissant que Neji et les autres soient présents. Il connaissait cette technique de protection bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais apprise. C'était la même technique qu'Orochimaru avait enseignées à ses subordonnés, les ninjas qui avaient remplacé les Quatre du Son. Sasuke n'était pas surpris que son ancien mentor l'ait apparemment apprise quand il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki.

Cette technique de protection était une des techniques les plus difficiles à maîtriser. Ayant étudié ce type de jutsu au Son, Sasuke savait que les murs n'étaient pas impénétrables. Cependant, les franchir prendrait plus de chakra qu'il n'en fallait pour les maintenir. Sasuke ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer la quantité de chakra à laquelle les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki devaient faire appel pour contenir les deux démons. Le seul ninja qui pourrait rivaliser avec ce pouvoir était actuellement coincé dans ladite barrière et dans son propre corps. Heureusement, si une telle protection pouvait être maintenue, alors il devait être possible de créer assez de chakra pour la faire tomber.

Pour commencer, le plan de Neji était aussi bon qu'un autre. Sasuke n'allait pas se contenter d'attendre que les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki relâchent la barrière.

« Alors, comment vous suggérez qu'on monte là-haut sans toucher à la barrière ? » demanda Kiba en montrant l'endroit que Sasuke venait d'indiquer.

« Akiko » appela Neji.

« Compris, capitaine » répondit la jeune femme.

Sasuke la regarda, un peu impressionné, mordre son pouce jusqu'au sang et former une rapide série de sceaux. Quelques mots d'invocation et un nuage de fumée aveuglant plus tard, une grue géante s'éleva du sable, ses ailes puissantes dispersant la fumée restante. Akiko était perchée sur son élégante tête et fit signe aux autres de monter sur son dos.

« Utilisez vos techniques les plus destructrices » ordonna Sasuke avant de monter avec les autres, à l'exception de Neji et Hinata, sur le dos de la grue.

Ceux-ci ne regardèrent pas l'oiseau s'envoler dans les airs et faire le tour de la barrière, juste au-dessus de son toit. Ils concentraient déjà leur attention sur le mur en face d'eux.

« Le premier principe du Jyuuken » murmura Hinata.

« Oui » répondit Neji, ses yeux cherchant les canaux exacts qui conduisaient au toit de la barrière. « Détruits les canaux en y infusant ton propre chakra. Ils auront tendance à se réparer vu que la source de chakra sera est toujours là mais au moins, ça enlèvera de l'énergie aux autres points de la barrière. »

Au-dessus d'eux, les sons d'explosions et de jutsus divers remplirent l'air alors que les autres commençaient leur assaut.

Hinata concentra son Byakugan sur les autres murs. « Il semble que chaque coin a ses propres canaux pour le toit. Je vais travailler du côté opposé. »

Neji acquiesça alors qu'elle disparaissait. Il leva la main, prêt à appliquer son chakra sur un des canaux principaux quand il sentit du mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris de voir quelque chose comme une ombre s'élever du sol, déformée d'abord, puis prenant peu à peu la forme d'un homme en cape. Les traits étaient indistincts, les couleurs de sa cape d'Akatsuki ternies.

Neji réalisa que c'était ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là avec Naruto à Konoha, avant d'être envoyé en mission d'assassinat. Une ombre, une projection astrale de la personne réelle qui était en sécurité quelque part, loin du Sable… et pourtant, sa présence était assez forte pour que Neji puisse détecter son chakra.

Neji, qui n'était pas certain que cette projection puisse faire des dégâts physiques, la regarda avec méfiance. Il fut surpris quand Sasuke se laissa soudain tomber devant lui, atterrissant à quatre pattes avant de se relever prestement.

« Continue de travailler sur la barrière » dit ce dernier froidement en faisant face à l'ombre de l'Akatsuki. Neji, qui faisait confiance à Sasuke pour s'occuper de la distraction que cette nouvelle arrivée pourrait générer, se retourna vers la protection.

Des yeux rouges tournoyants étaient le seul signe distinctif sur le visage de l'ombre. Ils fixaient sans flancher le sharingan de Sasuke. « Itachi vous a laissé partir. » Bien que son regard ne quittait pas celui de Sasuke, ce dernier était certain qu'ils voulaient parler d'eux tous et pas seulement de lui. La voix de son vis à vis, probablement un homme d'après ce que Sasuke pouvait dire, était profonde et non reconnaissable, comme le reste de l'ombre. « Une complication imprévue » ajouta-t-il presque comme une arrière pensée.

Sasuke ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer si l'Akatsuki mettait la main sur Itachi ou sur les raisons pour lesquelles celui-ci l'avait pratiquement aidé. Sa priorité était d'atteindre Naruto.

Il plissa les yeux quand la projection commença à faire des sceaux et une seconde forme émergea du sable. Il écarta les jambes, planta fermement ses pieds et trouva un équilibre alors que le sable s'arrangeait en une forme familière. Il cligna des yeux, surpris de regarder soudain une copie carbone de lui-même.

Le double cligna également les yeux, l'imitant.

Derrière lui, Sasuke pouvait entendre les échos tremblants des attaques de ses compagnons sur la barrière. Il sortit un kunai de son étui et son clone fit de même. S'il survivait à ça en un seul morceau, pensa-t-il vaguement, il allait botter le cul de Naruto pour toute l'inquiétude que lui et leurs camarades avaient éprouvée. Et il ne voulait pas dire avec ses pieds.

* * *

Un petit frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Naruto alors qu'une goutte de sueur glissait de son front et le long de sa tempe. Il fronça les sourcils, si concentré à lire Kyuubi et le chakra autour de lui qu'il ne ressentait même pas les tremblements de son corps en réaction à l'eau froide qui trempait son pantalon.

L'énorme désir de destruction du Kyuubi s'était un tout petit peu calmé, la curiosité et même l'amusement transparaissant dans son chakra monstrueux. Le chakra de Gaara montait et descendait avec son combat intérieur mais, pour le moment, l'intérêt du renard était dirigé autre part. Ce qu'il y avait _autre part_, Naruto ne pouvait pas le déterminer.

Cela le laissait perplexe, de ne ressentir le chakra de personne d'autre. À présent, tout le monde au Sable aurait dû sentir la présence des deux démons. Des ninjas auraient dû être envoyés, dont le Hokage et ses hommes. Il sentait la fatigue mentale alors qu'il cherchait au-delà de l'épaisse aura du Kyuubi – difficile mais pas impossible – le réconfort familier du chakra de Sasuke.

Il ne trouvait rien et cela l'inquiétait. Si Sasuke avait eu le sentiment que Naruto était en danger, il aurait défié toutes les autorités de toutes les nations ninjas pour l'atteindre, comme Naruto le ferait pour lui.

Comme s'inquiéter pour Sasuke ou sur ce qui ce passait au Sable ne faisait que gêner sa concentration, il mit ses craintes de côté, ne s'occupant à nouveau que du Kyuubi.

* * *

Kyuubi pencha la tête et observa. Il plissa ses yeux rouges félins quand la barrière tressaillit sous les assauts des ninjas au dessus de lui. Deux des membres de l'Akatsuki postés aux coins tremblaient sous l'effort pour renforcer les murs. Neji et Hinata continuaient leur travail pour affaiblir la protection de chakra. De fines fêlures commençaient déjà à apparaître en hauteur.

Sasuke fit ses petites observations alors qu'il faisait face à son adversaire.

Ça ne prit qu'un coup de pied à Sasuke pour conclure que, bien que ce clone était un double physique et pouvait donc bouger à la même vitesse que lui, il ne pouvait pas reproduire les avantages de son Sharingan. Malgré ça, pensa-t-il alors que la pointe aiguisée du kunai de son double traçait une fine ligne sur sa pommette, il pouvait admettre que combattre quelqu'un d'aussi rapide que lui était un challenge.

Mais son partenaire d'entraînement était Naruto et combattre Naruto était beaucoup plus difficile que combattre un adversaire dont la principale capacité n'était que la vitesse.

Le poing de Sasuke rencontra la joue du clone avec un son sourd et laboura son visage trop rapidement pour que le sable puisse ralentir sa main. Sa tête explosa en une cascade de sable. S'éloignant d'un bond, les mains de Sasuke formèrent des sceaux et il prit une profonde inspiration avant que le clone ne soit consummé par les flammes.

Le corps de ce dernier se ratatina sur lui même, ses membres se rassemblèrent. Il se renversa, le moignon restant toujours rouge, et il fusionna à nouveau avec la terre.

Sasuke se retourna vers la projection du membre de l'Akatsuki en poussant un soupir d'impatience.

L'ombre inclina la tête et dit de sa voie étouffée : « Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du petit frère d'Itachi. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux. « Vous avez perdu. Le Hokage va arriver bientôt avec des renforts » dit-il en regardant la barrière en coin.

Le Kyuubi arpentait sa cage et montraient ses crocs aux ninjas qui étaient juste à un mur de lui. Gaara était à genou au milieu de la barrière, il se griffait la tête alors que le Kyuubi adressait un regard méprisant dans sa direction. Sasuke se déplaça précautionneusement sur le côté, évitant l'ombre et se plaçant de manière à avoir une meilleure vue du Kyuubi tout en étant dos à la barrière.

« Le Kyuubi vous détruira si vous le libérez » dit l'ombre, ses yeux rouges regardant Sasuke, ne se souciant pas d'être dos aux autres ninjas de Konoha.

Sasuke avait pensé à ceci. Cependant, il pouvait déjà voir les dommages que le chakra du démon infligeaient au corps de Naruto. Il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de temps jusqu'à ce que le jutsu touche à sa fin. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Naruto était parti. Il était couvert de sang provenant de blessures qui ne guérissaient plus immédiatement, car celles-ci n'avaient pas été infligées par Gaara mais elles provenaient du propre corps humain de Naruto qui cédait sous la puissance destructrice du chakra du Kyuubi.

Il commençait d'ailleurs à se retirer, ne tourbillonnant plus violemment dans la barrière mais dans un espace restreint autour de l'hôte. Le corps de Naruto qui se détériorait était une évidence physique que même si le jutsu ne finissait pas bientôt, Kyuubi devrait se contenir pour guérir.

Sasuke devrait croiser les doigts pour que l'une de ses deux hypothèses se confirment une fois que la barrière serait tombée. Il ne pouvait simplement pas attendre et laisser l'Akatsuki faire ce qu'il voulait en regardant les deux démons s'étriper.

« Naruto ne fera pas de mal à ses amis » dit-il. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il y avait l'espoir que le blond pourrait être assez fort à l'intérieur pour avoir une petite influence sur ce que le Kyuubi faisait avec son corps.

Un énorme craquement retentit soudain de la barrière et secoua le sol sous eux. L'ombre vacilla brusquement et disparut. Le corps de Sasuke fut soulevé de terre par une forte rafale de vent rouge. Il entendit les cris de ses camarades quand eux aussi furent emportés par la libération du chakra des deux démons. Son dos heurta le sol et il se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds en une roulade, trébuchant sous la pression de cette aura maléfique.

Devant lui, ses compagnons étaient éparpillés, la plupart se remettaient debout. La barrière se désintégrait depuis le haut. Les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki s'échangèrent un regard avant que leur propre mini-barrière tombe et qu'ils disparaissent, leur cape lourde était un simple brouillard noir alors qu'ils courraient sur les dunes, fuyant de toute leur force.

L'équipe de Neji se lança immédiatement à leur poursuite. Sasuke fit un signe de tête à Kiba, qui les suivit.

« Occupez-vous de Gaara » ordonna Sasuke en regardant le reste de ses coéquipiers.

Kira se leva lentement, le chakra de Kyuubi lui ayant ouvert la jambe. Elle toucha la blessure avec des doigts brillants, la guérissant avec la connaissance basique des premiers soins que tout ANBU devait apprendre quand ils n'étaient pas des spécialistes en médecine. Elle fit signe à Saki de la laisser quand ce dernier s'avança pour l'aider.

* * *

Naruto tressaillit violement quand du chakra inonda soudain ses sens de tous les côtés.

Il se retira presque, sa concentration vacillant, mais il se reprit rapidement Il pouvait sentir la frustration du Kyuubi et il savait grâce aux tremblements des murs de sa cage, que son corps n'allait pas bien.

Il pouvait sentir des chakras au-delà de l'aura de Kyuubi – des chakras qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de ses compagnons. Avaient-ils été là pendant tout ce temps, se demanda Naruto, ou venaient-ils juste d'arriver ? La présence de leur chakra avait été si soudaine, comme si une porte avait été ouverte et leur avait permis d'entrer. Est-ce que Kyuubi l'avait empêché de les sentir ? Pouvait-il même faire ça, s'interrogea Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête, incertain de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il serra les poings et se concentra sur le chakra bleu foncé et froid de Sasuke, il se détendit devant le réconfort que lui apportait l'idée que son ami était proche. Il pouvait sentir au moins cinq autres personnes, en excluant Gaara et il espéra que Sasuke n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de combattre le Kyuubi, même avec de l'aide.

Les murs de la cage tremblèrent, de l'eau et de la poussière lui tombèrent dessus et il se demanda à nouveau comment un tel endroit pouvait même exister en lui. _Stupide renard_, pensa-t-il avec colère. _Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux !_

Il doutait que le Kyuubi puisse l'entendre mais ça valait au moins le coup d'essayer.

* * *

Le Kyuubi s'était immobilisé et s'était accroupi très bas. Son regard passait d'un ninja à l'autre, comme s'il se demandait lequel tuer en premier. Sasuke n'avait aucun doute qu'il les aurait tous tués en une fois s'il en avait eu la force mais le corps de Naruto ne semblait pas pouvoir supporter une autre explosion de chakra.

Le démon s'appuya sur ses jambes, comme s'il se préparait à bondir sur Shikamaru, qui était occupé à essayer d'utiliser sa technique de l'ombre pour maîtriser Gaara.

Carrant les épaules, Sasuke bondit dans la ligne de vision du Kyuubi.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'incurvèrent, un sourire mauvais révélant ses canines allongées. À la surprise de Sasuke, une voix basse sortit de la gorge du blond. C'était l'ombre de la voix habituelle de Naruto mais beaucoup trop rauque pour que Sasuke puisse s'imaginer que c'était vraiment Naruto qui parlait.

« Tu es le jouet du garçon » dit le démon. Ses griffes plongeaient dans le sable, son poids passait d'un membre à l'autre alors qu'il regardait le brun. Sous lui, le sable s'était agglutiné en des tas noir là où le sang de Naruto avait coulé. « Ça donne la nausée à quel point il pense à toi, gronda le Kyuubi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ferait le gamin si je te tuais. »

Sasuke pouvait entendre le bruissement distant et sentir la réverbération de jutsus dans la direction où était parti l'équipe de Neji. Il devait avoir confiance en ses coéquipiers et croire que ceux-ci pourraient s'occuper de Gaara et de l'Akatsuki. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas donner toute son attention à la créature devant lui. Il entendit Ino apparaître à ses côtés. Il secoua la tête, lui ordonnant de reculer.

« Capitaine, tu ne peux pas… »

« Occupe-toi de Gaara. C'est un ordre. » Il n'allait pas prendre le risque que Naruto blesse l'un de leurs camarades. Son ami ne se le pardonnerait jamais, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait directement. Au moins, Gaara luttait avec le démon en lui. Le Kazekage avait moins de chance de les frapper.

Ino grommela quelque chose sur le fait de ne pas se faire tuer avant de disparaître. Le Kyuubi sourit, amusé par l'échange, se demandant peut-être pourquoi Sasuke pensait pouvoir s'occuper du démon renard à lui seul.

Sasuke voulait demander au démon de rendre son corps à Naruto avant qu'il ne puisse plus guérir. Il voulait trouver Itachi et lui tordre le cou parce qu'il avait dit que ce n'était que temporaire mais le Kyuubi avait toujours le contrôle et Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter de voir le corps de Naruto se détériorer.

« Si je te tuais, continua le Kyuubi. Il deviendrait fou. » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Son esprit renforce son corps qui me garde prisonnier. Mais si tu disparaissais, son esprit se briserait juste assez pour me permettre de me glisser dans sa conscience aussi souvent que je le veux. Comme ce bâtard de Shuukaku là-bas. »

Ceci dit, il bondit vers Sasuke. Ce dernier eut juste assez de temps pour lever les bras avant qu'un chakra violent ne le percute. Il sentit son souffle le quitter et la douleur monter dans son flanc quand son dos toucha le sol, avant qu'il ne roule sur le côté et ne se remette debout. Il esquiva des griffes aiguisées, serrant les dents contre un éclair de douleur quand il inspira à nouveau de l'air dans ses poumons brûlants.

À une distance respectable, Gaara était debout, grondant après Shikamaru qui le tenait partiellement immobile grâce à sa technique d'ombre. Mais les membres de sable du démon bougeaient toujours et il semblait n'être retenu que par le contrôle vacillant de Gaara qui, en un instant, céda brusquement. Son bras de sable allongé partit vers l'avant. Shikamaru esquiva, plongeant sur sa gauche juste quand le membre du démon descendit vers sa tête.

Les coéquipiers de Naruto regardaient avec inquiétude entre Kyuubi et Gaara. Le chakra rouge avait presque disparu du corps de Naruto et se précipitait à travers le sable, frappant Sasuke de tous les côtés avec la vitesse et la facilité d'un animal naturel. Gaara sollicita leur attention immédiate quand du sable s'éleva soudain des dunes comme des mains géantes, s'écrasant en d'immenses vagues suffocantes.

Sasuke pouvait entendre les crashs mais il n'osait pas détourner le regard du démon. Il semblait que Kyuubi _avait_ conscience de la tension que son chakra mettait sur le corps de son hôte, autrement, il l'aurait immédiatement fait frire. Sasuke savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore debout était que Kyuubi se retenait.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que combattre le Kyuubi même à ce niveau était une sinécure, pensait-il en faisant un bond en arrière, évitant un autre coup de griffes vicieux, juste pour sentir soudain la chaleur blanche de ce chakra inhumain le frapper par derrière. Un grognement involontaire lui échappa alors que des lames de douleur s'enfoncèrent dans sa colonne vertébrale. De la bile lui remonta dans la gorge et, quand il la cracha, il vit que c'était du sang.

_Merde_, pensa-t-il en essuyant le liquide rouge qui dégoulinait de son menton avec la paume de sa main. Kyuubi tournait autour de lui, regardant Sasuke se redresser et ignorer ses muscles douloureux.

Le chakra du renard revint vers son corps et Sasuke put à peine distinguer les légers tremblements de ses bras. Du sang coulait en sillon des nombreux endroits où la peau de Naruto s'était fendue sous le pouvoir blessant du chakra du démon.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke en essayant de réprimer le propre désir de son corps de tomber.

Le démon eut un rictus méprisant. « Le gamin n'est pas à la maison. »

Sasuke croisa le regard amusé de Kyuubi et sourit… le genre de sourire qu'il avait appris pendant son séjour avec Orochimaru. « Tu trembles. Est-ce que tu as peur, Idiot ? »

Grondant, le Kyuubi bondit. Le sourire de Sasuke se changea en un rictus alors qu'il sortait un kunai et sautait à la rencontre du démon. Le brun atterrit à nouveau sur son dos, incapable de supporter la force de son adversaire mais reconnaissant qu'il ne lui balance plus son chakra. Kyuubi essaya de lui mordre le cou, stoppant quand la pointe du kunai de Sasuke appuya contre son ventre, du chakra blanc claquant et sifflant de la main de ce dernier alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de l'arme.

Le démon découvrit ses dents et rit – un son froid et abrasif qui était distinctement sauvage. « Tu ne tuerais pas le corps du gamin, humain. »

Sasuke soutint le regard du Kyuubi, son Sharingan tournant. Le démon regarda les lignes dures du visage de son adversaire, ses yeux froids et sans passion. Du chakra électrique crépita entre eux et le renard eut un rictus méprisant, le doute soudain visible dans ses yeux plissés.

« Tu tuerais ton amant ? » dit-il en baissant son visage pour que son souffle chaud effleure la joue de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais appuya un peu plus fort le kunai contre l'abdomen de Naruto, faisant couler un peu de sang. Le Kyuubi retroussa les lèvres et révéla ses dents avant de refermer sa bouche sur le cou de son adversaire. Celui-ci ne plongea pas le kunai plus profondément mais le chakra qui crépitait sur la main qui le tenait explosa et le démon siffla quand la peau ravagée de Naruto grésilla.

« Si je n'étais pas dans ce corps humain si pathétiquement fragile… si je n'avais pas atteint les limites de la capacité du gamin à supporter mon chakra » souffla le Kyuubi sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke, sa voix tremblant de fureur « et si le jutsu de l'ennemi n'était pas si court, je t'arracherais le cœur et me délecterais du sang coulant le long de mes doigts. »

Puis, à la surprise de Sasuke, Kyuubi roula sur le côté et demeura immobile.

S'asseyant précautionneusement et en faisant attention à ses côtés, Sasuke regarda le corps inerte de Naruto. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de ses compagnons. Gaara gisait pareillement sans vie sur le sable, Shikamaru et Saki étaient à genoux à côté de lui. Les mains de Saki, brillant de chakra, bougeaient lentement au-dessus du torse du Kazekage, vérifiant les dommages internes.

« Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke en effleurant un bras ensanglanté.

Les doigts du blond tiquèrent avant qu'un grognement de douleur ne lui échappe et il coassa : « Sasuke ? »

Ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire un bruit d'inconfort alors qu'il s'allongeait au côté de Naruto. « Ouais, je suis là. » Il déglutit, se sentant ridicule devant la manière dont sa poitrine se serrait. Il préfèrerait que le Kyuubi l'égorge plutôt que de laisser ses camarades voir une faiblesse en lui. Son regard se fit donc plus froid et il dit durement : « Putain d'abruti, à quoi tu pensais pour t'être laissé avoir par leur piège ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura Naruto.

« Ça va » répondit sèchement Sasuke. Comparé à son ami, il était en parfaite santé.

Naruto fit un petit bruit au fond de sa gorge avant de murmurer : « Bien. » Son visage perdit toute expression et il fut de nouveau immobile.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la mâchoire du blond. « Naruto. » Celui-ci ne tiqua même pas. « _Naruto_. » Le brun chercha un pouls, soupira quand il le sentit battre faiblement sous ses doigts.

Ignorant la manière dont criaient ses côtes quand il bougeait, Sasuke se tourna, regardant impuissant Naruto qui continuait à saigner sur le sable.

« Saki ! » cria-t-il en agrippant son flanc. Saki devrait faire les premiers soins d'urgence mais même Sasuke pouvait dire que vu l'ampleur des blessures de Naruto, seule Tsunade serait en mesure de l'aider.

Il regarda dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, souhaitant que le Hokage apparaisse.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Conviction**

**Chapitre 28 **

_Putain_, pensa Naruto quand l'odeur rêche du savon et les draps encore plus rêches l'avertirent du fait qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il détestait les séjours à l'hôpital. Au delà des odeurs de sa chambre, il pouvait aussi sentir la sécheresse dans l'air et le sable et il sut qu'il était toujours à Suna.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser et parvint à ouvrir un œil, malgré la lourdeur de ses paupières. Tsunade était assise à côté de lui, un froncement de sourcils inquiet marquant ses traits habituellement lisses.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Naruto. »

« Pourquoi as-tu cet air là, comme si quelqu'un venait de mourir ? » demanda le blond, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure alors qu'ils se regardaient. Il était couvert de bandages des pieds à la tête et toutes les parties de son corps étaient douloureuses. « Je suppose que je devrais être mort. À moins… » Il sentit une main froide le saisir à la gorge. « Est-ce que quelqu'un… ? »

Tsunade secoua la tête. « Personne qui t'est proche. Le Sable a perdu quelques hommes mais… nous avons eu de la chance de nous en sortir avec si peu de pertes. »

Naruto acquiesça, puis grimaça quand son cou le lança. « Et mon équipe ? »

« Ils vont bien. Seuls trois ANBU ont été sérieusement blessés. »

Ses yeux bleus se durcirent quand elle détourna le regard. « Qui ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard d'avertissement mais lui répondit néanmoins. « Sasuke, Tenten et Kira. Le reste s'en est sorti avec juste quelques égratignures. »

Déglutissant difficilement, Naruto regarda le plafond. Son expression était illisible, ses yeux dans le vague alors que son attention se tournait vers ses pensées.

« Nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu allais t'en sortir au début, dit Tsunade. Tu continuais juste… à saigner, qu'importe ce que je faisais. Mais… ton corps a enfin commencé à guérir avant que les dommages ne puissent s'étendre. » Elle pressa les lèvres et adressa à Naruto un regard sans pitié. « Ne fais plus _jamais_ quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Je me fiche que le Kazekage te l'ait demandé. Tu es _mon _ninja. Tu demandes _ma_ permission en premier. Si tu refais _jamais_ quelque chose comme ça, je révoquerai toutes tes promotions et tu pourras recommencer du début avec les élèves. Tu as compris ? »

Naruto lui adressa un regard exaspéré. « Je ne l'ai pas fait juste parce que Gaara me l'a demandé. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je me fiche complètement des excuses qui sont passées par ta tête blonde idiote mais tu ne dois _jamais _le refaire ou je te _remettrai_ à l'Académie. Maintenant _est-ce que tu m'as comprise_ ? »

Il soupira. « Oui, je comprends. »

« Bien. » Tsunade poussa un soupir frustré. « Tu dois une explication à ton équipe. »

« Est-ce que c'était l'Akatsuki ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Neji et Hinata en ont tué un, par nécessité car, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'aurait pas pu être capturé. Les trois autres se sont enfuis avant que je n'arrive sur les lieux. »

« Gaara… ? »

« Gaara va bien. Beaucoup mieux que toi en tout cas. »

« Ils nous ont presque eus, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix retombant dans un murmure.

Le Hokage ne répondit pas. Naruto était plus que capable de tirer ses propres conclusions.

« Où est Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il. Il se souvenait clairement des émotions qu'il avait ressenti dans les chakras de Kyuubi et de Sasuke, juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, de retour en possession de son corps.

« Sasuke est dans sa chambre. Il a deux côtes cassées. » Elle vit une ombre passer dans les yeux du jeune homme. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Naruto. »

Il secoua la tête et la tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre plutôt que de la regarder elle.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qui s'était passé ? »

« Il a dit que vous vous étiez battu mais que le jutsu qui te gardait prisonnier dans le sceau du Kyuubi s'est interrompu avant que rien de trop sérieux n'arrive. Il m'a également dit qu'il avait vu son frère et ce que les plans de l'Akatsuki étaient. » Elle vit la manière dont les yeux de Naruto s'éclairèrent brièvement de surprise en entendant que Sasuke avait rencontré Itachi mais cela disparut rapidement. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir ? »

Un coup à la porte permit à Naruto de ne pas répondre.

« Entrez » appela Tsunade en adressant au blond un petit froncement de sourcil avant de se détourner.

La porte s'ouvrit et Saki apparut de l'autre côté. « Hokage-sama, désolé de déranger mais… _Naruto ! _Tu es réveillé… »

« _Pousse-toi_, Saki » dit Ana en le poussant à coup de coude et en ouvrant plus grand la porte. La tête de Shikamaru apparut par-dessus l'épaule de Saki, regardant dans la pièce avec une expression troublée. Ana adressa un sourire d'excuse à Tsunade. « Désolée, Hokage-sama mais nous étions anxieux de savoir si notre capitaine était enfin réveillé. »

La Godaime se leva et fit signe en direction de Naruto qui regardait ses visiteurs avec un grand sourire. « Il est tout à vous. »

Ils attendirent qu'elle soit partie avant de tomber sur leur capitaine.

« C'est bon de te voir réveillé » dit Shikamaru. Saki acquiesça.

« Alors ? » poussa Ana quand son capitaine resta silencieux.

Le sourire de celui-ci s'affadit un peu. « Désolé les gars. Je ne vais pas essayer de m'expliquer. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin que tu t'expliques, Naruto. Nous savons que tu avais tes raisons » répondit Shikamaru en croisant les bras et en s'affaissant au niveau des épaules. « Nous voulions juste nous assurer que tu allais bien. »

Le sourire de Naruto s'estompa complètement et il regarda un endroit juste à droite de l'épaule de Shikamaru pendant un long moment. « Merci les gars. Je vais bien. Je suis juste content que vous vous en soyiez bien sortis. »

« Nous revenons juste de voir Sasuke » dit Saki avec un tressaillement. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le blond.

« Il a plus de pulsions meurtrières que d'habitude. Il en a marre de rester au lit mais Hokage-sama lui a ordonné de rester tranquille. » Saki ricana, appréciant pleinement la situation de Sasuke.

Naruto serra la mâchoire et se redressa lentement. Ça devenant agaçant de devoir regarder tout le monde allongé sur le dos. Ana fit un geste pour l'aider mais il secoua la tête et elle se rassit à contrecœur.

Quelques douloureux moments plus tard, il s'était enfin redressé et s'était callé avec son oreiller en bas de son dos. « Putain » grommela Naruto en levant doucement un bras pour repousser ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient, au fait ? »

« Cinq jours » répondit Shikamaru.

« _Cinq_ jours ? » Naruto regarda bouche bée son corps, qui était bandé comme une des marionnettes stockées de Kankuro. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce que le Kyuubi a fabriqué ? Je devrais déjà être guéri ! »

Le renard était probablement juste en train de bouder, pensa Naruto. Il n'avait pas pu mettre autant de bordel qu'il l'avait voulu, et ça incluait échouer à tuer Sasuke.

« Je dois lui parler » dit-il. À ses côtés, ses coéquipiers échangèrent un regard.

* * *

Dans une autre aile de l'hôpital, Sasuke était également assis dans son lit, regardant de manière impassible ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils quand ses pensées dévièrent, comme elles l'avaient beaucoup fait dernièrement, vers son frère et ce que cette dernière rencontre avait voulu dire pour tous les deux.

Il se demandait quelle excuse Itachi avait donnée à l'Akatsuki pour avoir échouer à le retenir… ou s'il y était même retourné. Sasuke aurait pu être amusé par l'idée qu'Itachi soit un ninja déserteur parmi les ninjas déserteurs mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment rassembler l'indifférence nécessaire envers son frère pour ressentir de l'amusement. Il se mordit les lèvres et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

C'était toujours étonnant de chercher en lui et de découvrir cette boule froide de haine disparue… ou au minimum tellement diminuée qu'il la sentait à peine. Il pensait à Itachi quand celui-ci s'était tenu au-dessus de ses parents, le sang gouttant rythmiquement de la lame brillante de son katana dans la flaque rouge à ses pieds et sa haine explosait… mais elle était piétinée par le simple souvenir du visage de son frère

Naruto l'avait ramolli, pensa-t-il, momentanément en colère sans raison. Son amour pour lui… le fait qu'il admettait un tel amour était une preuve suffisante de combien il avait régressé. Il avait été un tueur efficace quand il avait été un ninja du Son. Naruto et Konoha l'avaient rendu faible : c'est ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait rabâché. Couper tout lien. Un ninja incapable de ressentir du remord pour ses actions était plus fort qu'un ninja qui ressentait de la pitié pour ses ennemis.

Et pourtant, pensa-t-il alors que ce bref éclat de colère se dissipait, à la fin, Orochimaru était tombé et Naruto s'était tenu à ses côtés, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il y avait juste trop d'émotions et de tourments à prendre en compte quand il s'attardait sur ces souvenirs là. Il ferma donc les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête pour faire disparaître ces images.

Naruto avait toujours eu plus de compassion et de gentillesse que tous ceux de Konoha réunis mais il n'était pas un ninja plus mauvais à cause de ça. Sasuke supposait qu'au contraire, ça le rendait même plus fort, ce qui était à l'opposé de l'enseignement d'Orochimaru. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais été certain de quelle position était la bonne. Il s'était décidé d'être lui, grandement influencé à la fois par Naruto et par Orochimaru. Le résultat final était quelque chose dont il n'était pas particulièrement heureux mais avec quoi il pouvait vivre.

Une ride de frustration se dessina entre ses sourcils et il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il pourrait enfin décider si oui ou non il était important que son frère soit toujours vivant. Il pourrait même rencontrer à nouveau Itachi et enfin trouver les réponses à ses questions sur l'aide de son frère dans cette dernière confrontation. Sa volonté de tuer Itachi avait totalement disparu.

Oui, pensa-t-il catégoriquement en devenant exaspéré par ses idées noires. Avec le temps… il trouverait peut-être les réponses qu'il cherchait. Et Naruto…

Les échos d'un jutsu résonnèrent à l'extérieur et il leva la tête. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'arène mais l'épreuve finale de l'examen des Chuunins se déroulait en ce moment. Ses coéquipiers étaient dehors et patrouillaient la zone. Il avait peu d'intérêt pour les résultats.

Des réunions entre les dignitaires étrangers avaient eu lieu toute la semaine, bien que Sasuke s'attendait peu à ce qu'il en sorte quelque chose de bien. Ils s'étaient menti sur leurs conflits internes et continueraient à le faire. C'était comme ça entre les nations ninjas. Ils n'avaient pas de connaissance des affaires internes des autres villages, si on exceptait des espions possibles, et donc, celui qui apparaissait le plus fort était considéré comme tel. La seule chose contre laquelle ils étaient tous unis était l'Akatsuki et même ainsi, ils se chamaillaient pour savoir combien de ses membres venaient de chaque village.

Sasuke serra les dents et se rallongea en faisant attention de ne pas trop heurter ses côtes.

_Naruto._ La bataille avait donné à Sasuke une soudaine révélation à leur propos. À travers le tumulte du retour de Sasuke du Son puis, plus récemment, son indécision concernant son frère, Naruto avait toujours été à ses côtés… même si ce n'était pas en tant qu'amant, c'était en tant qu'ami. Mais, alors que Sasuke regardait le visage enragé du Kyuubi, que le sang de Naruto trempait ses vêtements, il avait eu la révélation surprenante que Naruto pourrait ne pas toujours être là.

C'était stupide, vraiment, en y repensant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui pour qu'il pense que l'idiote tête blonde de Naruto se montrerait à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, surtout quand cette tête blonde avait été absente pendant les trois années qu'il avait passées au Son ? Il était assez conscient que Naruto avait des missions potentiellement mortelles plus souvent que les autres ANBU et pourtant…il avait négligé la possibilité que Naruto puisse mourir pendant ces missions. Il avait été plus inquiet par l'érosion mentale et émotionnelle de Naruto que par sa mort.

Incapable de comprendre pourquoi il s'était bercé d'illusions si longtemps, il ne put que l'attribuer au fait que la dernière fois que Naruto avait été autant blessé était quand ils étaient encore Chuunins et que l'idiot avait pris un coup qui était destiné au brun. Il avait eu une lame crantée de vingt centimètres dans le flanc… puis avait stupidement essayé de l'enlever et s'était presque déchiré la cage thoracique. Sasuke ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir été aussi frénétique qu'il l'avait alors été, portant le corps mourrant de Naruto à la maison vers la Godaime.

Naruto n'avait pas été aussi proche de la mort depuis. Il était un ninja compétent et, même si Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais pensé quand ils étaient genins, Naruto méritait son respect.

Il passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux. Il devait le voir.

* * *

Naruto plia les bras, testant ses muscles guéris mais encore douloureux. Kyuubi avait enfin fermé le reste des blessures du blond après une nuit agitée. On venait juste de lui retirer la majorité de ses bandages et il pouvait donc bouger plus librement. Il se retourna pour tasser son oreiller dans son dos, attendant que son visiteur parle.

Le prochain round des matches pour l'examen des Chuunins n'avait pas commencé ce jour, donc Neji avait saisi l'opportunité pour voir comment allait Naruto.

« Tu as l'air en forme » dit-il enfin.

Naruto haussa un sourcil blond. « Merci » dit-il avant d'adresser un regard d'attente à Neji.

Un petit sourire énigmatique recourba les lèvres de celui-ci. Le blond savait, bien sûr, que Neji n'était pas là juste pour le plaisir.

« D'après les informations que nous avons réunies, l'Akatsuki a essayé de vous kidnapper tous les deux, le Kazekage et toi. Après que tu as disparu avec le Kazekage, l'Akatsuki a été repéré quelque part à l'ouest. » Il expliqua tous les événements qui étaient survenus pendant que Naruto avait été scellé dans son propre corps, en incluant ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain d'entraînement avec le chakra altéré d'Haru puis quand Sasuke était resté en arrière pour faire face au ninja de la Brume.

« C'était Itachi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Naruto. Neji cligna des yeux. « Tu as dit que l'Akatsuki à l'ouest utilisait une technique pour changer de forme. Itachi a dû utiliser le corps de Haru. Sasuke ne se serait arrêté pour personne d'autre. » La veille, Tsunade avait mentionné que Sasuke avait rencontré son frère mais il ne lui avait pas posé de question.

Après un bref moment où Naruto fronça sombrement les sourcils, Neji dit : « Oui, c'était Itachi. Sasuke l'a confirmé à Hokage-sama. »

Le blond lui adressa un regard irrité. « Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas juste dit ? »

Neji haussa les épaules. « Je suis sûr que Sasuke préfèrerait que tu l'entendes de sa bouche plutôt que de la mienne. Le sujet de son frère est… » Il regarda le plafond alors qu'il cherchait le mot. « … délicat. Pour Sasuke en tout cas. »

Naruto acquiesça avant de baisser la tête. Ce que Sasuke faisait après une rencontre avec Itachi était impossible à prévoir. La dernière fois, il s'était enfui vers le pays de la Terre et avait sauté sur Naruto dans une ruelle. Ce dernier imagina brièvement la possibilité que cette fois Sasuke réagirait de manière tout à fait opposée et qu'il décide qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble finalement, que Naruto était une gêne à sa vengeance… Cela fit trembler l'estomac du blond de malaise, surtout après tous les doutes qu'il avait mis de côté pour s'autoriser à garder le brun en tant qu'amant.

Cependant, il repoussa rapidement cette option. Sasuke avait été ferme sur une chose durant les dernières semaines, pendant tout ce qui s'était passé, et c'était sa détermination à faire de Naruto son amant à nouveau. Ce dernier mâchouilla ses lèvres alors que Neji le regardait avec un silence perplexe. Sasuke ne l'abandonnerait pas si vite après avoir atteint son but, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme c'était ironique, pensa Naruto, qu'après deux ans à repousser Sasuke, il avait à présent peur que le brun lui fasse la même chose.

« Pourquoi je m'inquiète même de ça ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, semblant avoir complètement oublié la présence de Neji. Sasuke avait survécu à une rencontre avec son frère et à un combat avec le Kyuubi. Il devrait célébrer le fait que le brun soit toujours en vie, sans se soucier que ce soit son ami, son amant ou les deux.

Neji s'éclaircit la gorge. Naruto fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, sursautant quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul.

Souriant de manière penaude, il dit : « Désolé, je réfléchissais. »

Neji acquiesça, acceptant l'excuse. « Naruto, dit-il en prenant un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. Hokage-sama a demandé que nous te rappelions tous la gravité de ce qui s'est passé pour que tu fasses plus attention à tes actions dans le futur. »

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis il leva une main et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Cette vieille peau pense que je ne suis pas aussi prudent que je devrais l'être, surtout quand il s'agit de ma sécurité. » Il poussa un long soupir dramatique. « Je suis très prudent dans les choses que je choisis de faire. C'est juste que, parfois, tu dois prendre des risques pour trouver des réponses. » Il savait bien sûr que Tsunade savait cela. Elle avait juste tendance à l'oublier quand ça le concernait. C'était à la fois attachant et agaçant – et pour la majeure partie, ça n'embêtait pas Naruto parce que le Hokage pensait probablement la même chose de lui.

Haussant les épaules, Neji dit : « J'ai confiance en ton jugement sur la plupart des choses. »

Naruto rit à « la plupart des choses » mais ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet.

« Je n'ai pas entendu grand chose sur Gaara mais il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Shuukaku est de nouveau là où il devrait être ? » demanda Naruto en supposant que son ami saurait vu qu'il recevait ses informations directement du Hokage.

Neji acquiesça et ajouta : « Hokage-sama a également inspecté ton sceau après que tu t'es évanoui et a confirmé que le Kyuubi était bien de nouveau dedans. Aucun dommage permanent n'a été fait. »

« C'est un soulagement. » Il regarda autour de lui et ses lèvres s'étirèrent malicieusement. « Tu ne penses pas pouvoir me rapporter des ramens en douce, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda l'infirmière, son écritoire lui échappant des mains. Elle sursauta quand il rebondit bruyamment contre le sol lisse. Se penchant pour le ramasser, elle rougit de sa maladresse alors que Sasuke la regardait froidement.

Il avait arrêté de s'habiller à son interruption mais il continuait à présent et passait son t-shirt noir par sa tête en ignorant la douleur dans son ventre fermement bandé.

« V… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » L'infirmière brandit son écritoire devant elle comme une arme. « Vos côtes…

« … vont bien » dit Sasuke en la coupant. Sans lui accorder un autre regard, il passa à côté d'elle et marcha pieds nus dans le couloir.

Le Hokage avait ordonné qu'il se repose mais il n'en pouvait plus de rester allongé dans son lit. Il avait été inactif pendant presque une semaine et son corps protestait à l'absence d'exercices. De plus, n'ayant rien à faire pour s'occuper, il perdait beaucoup trop d'énergie à ressasser des sujets déjà épuisés dans son esprit.

Il serra les mâchoires et força ses pas à rester fermes, son dos à rester droit malgré le besoin de passer un bras autour de ses côtes. Il avait souffert bien pire dans le passé et il avait bien conscience qu'il avait de la chance d'être en vie. Le démon avait eu raison à tout propos. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de circonstances contre lui, Sasuke ne serait rien de plus qu'une tâche sombre dans le désert.

Il suivit les faibles fluctuations du chakra reconnaissable de Naruto vers la dernière porte d'un long couloir. Sasuke s'interrogea sur l'isolation alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte sans frapper. Il s'arrêta quand il détecta une seconde présence dans la pièce.

Se renfrognant, il poussa la porte et entra.

Neji était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit de Naruto, leur tête baissée alors qu'ils discutaient calmement. Ils se turent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers lui. Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira d'un grand sourire qui se transforma immédiatement en froncement de sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu devrais être en train de te balader ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le ventre de Sasuke.

« Je vais bien » dit raidement celui-ci, se tenant à quelques pas de la porte.

Neji se leva. « Je repasserai demain » dit-il. Naruto lui sourit et le remercia de sa visite. Le brun inclina la tête devant Sasuke en sortant, ce qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Ce dernier en avait assez de Neji ces derniers jours. Non seulement celui-ci devait le surveiller pendant un tiers de la journée ces cinq derniers jours – pour s'assurer que Sasuke ne s'épuise pas dans son état blessé – mais Neji était aussi resté lors de sa réunion avec le Hokage pendant laquelle il avait expliqué tout ce qu'il savait des buts de l'Akatsuki.

« Et bien, assieds-toi » dit Naruto en désignant la chaise à présent vacante à côté de son lit.

Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit de Naruto plutôt que sur la chaise. Il permit à son corps de se détendre et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux alors que son regard traçait les plis des couvertures du lit. Le silence dura entre eux alors qu'ils attendaient que l'autre dise quelque chose.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda enfin Naruto. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de voir au travers des mèches du brun pour voir son expression. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être venu le voir juste pour contempler les draps.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour rejeter la question. « Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Tu as dormi pendant cinq jours. » Il leva la tête et ses yeux étaient doux, étincelant d'une inquiétude cachée derrière un froncement de sourcil.

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Tsunade-baachan a dit que mon corps avait besoin de récupérer. Est-ce… Est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? » Il fit un geste du menton vers l'endroit où Sasuke avait inconsciemment enroulé un bras autour de lui.

Le brun laissa tomber son bras. « Non. _Tu_ n'as pas fait ça. »

« … Je suis heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas tué. »

Sasuke regarda un long moment dans les yeux bleus de Naruto, grands ouverts et honnêtes, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait nues pour que Sasuke puisse les voir.

Puis il regarda à nouveau les draps. « Hn » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Moi aussi. »

« J'ai su le moment où il t'a pris pour cible » dit Naruto d'une voix douce. Il tendit une main tremblante pour toucher le bras de Sasuke, ne voulant rien de plus que de l'attirer dans ses bras et sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper. « Je pouvais sentir sa soif de sang. Il voulait que tu meures. Pour me faire du mal. »

« _C'_est un démon, Naruto. Bien sûr qu'il a frappé ce qui te blesserait le plus. Il voulait un moyen de s'échapper de manière permanente. »

« J'ai aussi senti tes émotions, Sasuke. »

Celui-ci se raidit momentanément avant de relever la tête. Naruto ne le regardait plus mais regardait par la fenêtre de manière vide.

« Tu l'as fait se sentir coincé. » Il se tourna et lui sourit brillamment. « C'est assez impressionnant. »

Sasuke eut un souffle moqueur. « Il ne s'est senti coincé que parce que ton corps était sur le point de lâcher. »

« Et parce que tu l'aurais tué – m'aurais tué – si tu l'avais cru nécessaire. » Naruto parlait avec peu d'inflexions dans sa voix donc Sasuke n'avait pas de moyen de savoir s'il était en colère contre lui. Ses yeux, si ouverts et clairs auparavant, lui étaient à présent fermés.

« Je ne t'aurais pas tué, Naruto. »

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard de déplaisir. « J'ai ressenti ta détermination, Sasuke. Cette précision mortelle que tu as... que tu as _toujours_ eu depuis que tu as quitté le Son. Tu l'aurais fait. »

Sasuke n'était pas sûr de ce que Naruto voulait entendre de lui. Il savait, alors que le démon était au dessus de lui, que Kyuubi serait incapable d'utiliser à nouveau son chakra tant que le corps de Naruto ne serait pas guéri. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de quand le jutsu se terminerait, dans quelques secondes ou quelques heures. Il s'était protégé.

De plus, le démon avait eu raison. Sasuke connaissait Naruto assez bien pour savoir qu'il se _serait_ probablement rendu fou de culpabilité, donnant une autre chance au Kyuubi de faire surface et de mettre tout le village en danger.

« Oui. Je l'aurais fait mais je ne t'aurais pas tué » répondit enfin Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça, ses yeux bleus sérieux. « Je voulais juste le savoir. »

« Naruto » dit Sasuke, souhaitant que le blond comprenne. « Je l'aurais fait mais… mais je… » Il serra la mâchoire, incapable d'en dire plus. Il n'avait jamais été le type d'hommes à avoir un vocabulaire fleuri et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Mais Naruto comprenait plus que ce que Sasuke pensait et il attira le brun vers lui, le surprenant avec une légère caresse de ses lèvres. « Je sais Sasuke. Je promets de faire plus attention pour que tu n'ais plus jamais à prendre cette décision. »

Le blond savait que ça aurait tué Sasuke de lui faire du mal mais il savait aussi que ce dernier aurait fait ce choix pas parce qu'il voulait sauver les villages ninjas d'un possible saccage par le Kyuubi. Naruto le connaissait trop bien pour le croire. Sasuke était loyal envers le village et ses camarades mais il était avant tout loyal envers ses propres buts.

Sasuke comprenait que Naruto choisirait sans hésiter la mort plutôt que de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Sasuke aurait planté ce couteau dans les entrailles du blond pas pour protéger les autres mais parce que _Naruto_ aurait choisi ça. C'était étonnant et cela le rendait un peu humble de réaliser que Naruto était autant responsable de sa santé mentale que ce dernier l'était de la sienne.

Sasuke pensa dire quelque chose à Naruto sur le fait de ne pas faire de promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir mais il se tut. Ils auraient beaucoup de temps plus tard pour se chamailler sur le manque de prévoyance de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant… au sujet d'Itachi ? » demanda le blond.

Sasuke n'était pas surpris que son ami sache pour sa rencontre avec Itachi. Il avait prévu que le blond soit informé de tout ce qui s'était passé. « Je ne sais pas. J'y ai pensé mais… » Il secoua la tête. « Je vais laisser passer un peu plus de temps, je pense. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, Naruto. »

Il ferma ses yeux noirs et effleura de ses lèvres celles de Naruto. Ce dernier fit un petit bruit à ce gentil toucher, clairement aussi désespéré de ressentir un contact que l'était Sasuke.

Ignorant les tensions qui désapprouvaient douloureusement son action, Naruto leva les bras et les enlaça autour du cou de Sasuke, l'attirant plus près, ses doutes antérieurs sur le brun furent complètement oubliés. Il ouvrit la bouche et poussa sa langue au-delà des lèvres de Sasuke. Ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux noirs qui avaient besoin d'un peigne mais il avait à peine conscience de quoi que ce soit mis à part la texture de ces mèches entre ses doigts, de la sensation de la langue de Sasuke qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne et qui suçait avidement, des mains de son amant qui caressaient son torse, heureusement libéré de ces agaçants bandages.

Les doigts du brun ripèrent sur un téton et Naruto inhala brusquement avant de grogner dans la bouche de Sasuke. Avec un sourire supérieur, ce dernier repoussa le blond et alla chevaucher ses hanches. Il ignora vaillamment la douleur dans son flanc pour se concentrer sur une autre brûlure dans une région plus au sud. Poussant ses hanches vers le bas, il sentit l'érection de Naruto à travers le fin tissu de son pantalon d'hôpital.

« Sasuke » gémit pratiquement Naruto alors que ses mains quittaient brusquement les cheveux bruns pour tirer sur les vêtements que ce dernier venait de mettre. « Enlève les » murmura le blond avant de mordre la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke.

Des respirations rapides et erratiques remplirent l'air entre eux alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient avec un besoin presque frénétique, que leurs mains les dévêtissaient avec l'efficacité de ninjas de haut niveau. Les mains de Naruto aggripèrent les fesses à présent nues de Sasuke, le pantalon et le boxer de ce dernier étant à présent au niveau de ses genoux.

« J'ai tellement envie de te prendre » souffla Naruto contre les lèvres du brun.

Le membre de Sasuke pulsa à la pensée de Naruto entrant en lui, l'étirant, le remplissant… mais pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas complètement guéris. Aggraver la blessure à ses côtes serait probablement très déplaisant. « Pas moyen, Uzumaki. Après la merde dans laquelle tu m'as mise, je vais te baiser si fort que les blessures que le Kyuubi t'a infligées sembleront rudimentaires. »

Les épaules de Naruto furent secouées par son rire silencieux et il suça fort la lèvre inférieure du brun avant de passer sa langue le long de sa mâchoire. « Je saurais te le rappeler. »

* * *

Neji s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto, sa main au dessus de la poignée.

Il se retourna vers le Kazekage, qui était apparut devant lui juste quand il allait quitter l'hôpital et qui lui avait demandé s'il pourrait lui montrer la chambre du blond.

Gaara attendit patiemment, ses yeux plus cernés que d'habitude. Il avait été inconscient aussi longtemps que Naruto mais ses blessures avaient guéri plus rapidement.

« Ils sont… occupés. »

Le roux regarda Neji avant de s'avancer et d'ouvrir la porte lui-même.

Les deux hommes étaient enlacés sur le lit de Naruto, les doigts de ce dernier agrippant les muscles bandés du dos nus de Sasuke alors que ce dernier se frottait à l'homme sous lui. Aucun des deux ne se soucia de reconnaître le chakra des personnes à la porte mais Sasuke gronda un féroce « _dehors_ » sans s'arrêter d'embrasser passionnément Naruto.

Gaara referma calmement la porte et fit demi-tour. « Je reviendrai plus tard. »

**Fin

* * *

**

C'est ici que se termine Conviction. Il me reste 3 "Time-stamps" à publier qui correspondent à des scènettes dans le futur.

L'univers de Conviction comprend aussi une préquelle en un chapitre : "The beginning of the end" et un drabble publiés dans la série de one-shot de QuestofDream. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu de les traduire mais sait-on jamais...

Et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire le titre de ma prochaine traduction : Volatile.

Enfin, encore un très grand merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture attentive.


	29. 5 ans plus tard

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Conviction, 5 ans plus tard :

« J'ai vu Itachi aujourd'hui. »

Naruto releva la tête du feu de camp, surpris. « … Et ? » demanda-t-il quand Sasuke resta silencieux.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais le blond pouvait voir la lassitude dans ses yeux et dans les lignes fines de sa bouche. « Il était assis sur le quai. Juste… assis. C'était en passant. J'étais sur le bateau mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vu. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse. »

Naruto secoua la tête et se leva, abandonnant le petit bois qu'il remuait. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que le visage blafard de Sasuke soit à sa portée. Il posa sa main sur la mâchoire du brun et passa ses pouces sur ses pommettes, essayant de ramener de la couleur dans la peau pâle. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je pense qu'il était aveugle » murmura Sasuke comme s'il avait peur de formuler à voix haute cette pensée. Même aveugle, Itachi aurait été un adversaire formidable mais Sasuke ne pensait plus à son frère comme à un adversaire. Ou même un ennemi. Itachi était son frère, oui mais le lien du sang n'était plus important. Itachi lui-même n'était plus important. Ou, au moins, c'était ce que Naruto avait cru. L'expression de Sasuke suggérait le contraire.

« Bien » répondit Naruto en refusant de ressentir de la compassion pour cet homme. « Il le mérite. Il a causé assez de souffrances. Au moins… au moins, maintenant, il n'est plus aussi dangereux. »

Sasuke haussa à nouveau les épaules dans un geste évasif. « Je ne conteste pas. C'est juste… étrange. »

Naruto ne répondit pas et il suspectait que Sasuke ne le voulait pas. Ils s'installèrent sur leur tapis de couchage autour du camp, chacun gardant ses pensées pour lui. La lumière du feu vacilla fortement quand une rafale de vent traversa leur petit camp et Naruto resserra sa couverture autour de lui. Sasuke continua de regarder d'un air morne les flammes, une petite ride entre les sourcils.

Naruto soupira et se releva. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil quand il lui enleva sa couverture et le rejoignit sur son tapis de couchage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous sommes en mission. »

« Ouais et tu boudes. »

Sasuke accompagna son regard noir d'une forte poussée. « Retourne à ta place. »

Naruto croisa les bras avec obstination. Le brun l'ignora, remit la fine couverture de laine standard autour de ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

« Mon dieu, tu es vraiment un bâtard» grommela Naruto en retournant à grands pas vers sa place et en se réinstallant bruyamment dans sa couverture. De l'autre côté, caché par la sienne, Sasuke sourit.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	30. 8 ans plus tard

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Conviction, 8 ans plus tard

« Est-ce que j'ai une mission aujourd'hui ? »

« Je savais que tu étais stupide mais je ne savais pas que je devrais ajouter sénile aussi tôt. » Sasuke attrapa facilement le poing sans force de Naruto et attira à nouveau l'homme mécontent contre lui.

« Je suis sérieux, bâtard » grommela Naruto dans le cou du brun. L'insulte fut accompagnée d'une morsure gentille.

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois et roula sur son dos, attirant Naruto avec lui pour que celui-ci finisse étalé sur lui. « C'est demain. Aujourd'hui, nous devons aller au mariage de Hinata. »

Naruto grogna et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sasuke. Vu que Naruto ne pouvait pas le voir, il leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'as pas arrêté pendant des mois de dire à quel point tu étais content pour eux et le jour de leur mariage, tu oublies ? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié » répondit Naruto, sa voix étouffée. Sa respiration était chaude contre le cou de Sasuke. Quand il parlait, ses lèvres prodiguaient une douce caresse au brun. Celui-ci bougea ses hanches. « J'ai rêvé que nous y allions et que Lee se saoulait et détruisait l'endroit. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un rêve quand j'ai vu que je ne portais pas de pantalon. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux un bref moment, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il aimait cet idiot. Etant donné le nombre d'années pendant lesquelles ils avaient été ensemble, rien de ce que Naruto aurait pu dire n'aurait dû encore le surprendre. Mais Naruto ne semblait jamais le décevoir. Sasuke devait encore décider si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

« Des fois je me demande… » Les doigts de Naruto passaient dans ses cheveux bruns et il avait mis ses jambes entre celles de Sasuke pour que leur entrejambe soit alignée.

Les mains du brun glissèrent le long du dos de Naruto. Ses doigts effleurèrent le creux de sa colonne vertébrale et il posa ses mains sur les fesses du blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu te demandes ? »

La lumière du soleil matinal remplissait leur chambre, passant à travers les volets et dessinant des motifs paresseux sur leur tapis.

« Je me demande ce qui se serait passé… si Hinata et moi étions restés ensemble. » Les doigts de Naruto se serrèrent dans ses cheveux.

Les mains de Sasuke arrêtèrent de masser les fesses du blond. Il savait que Naruto avait depuis longtemps abandonné la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour le désastre que sa relation avec Hinata avait été mais ça n'empêcha pas qu'une légère gène se forme dans sa poitrine. Sasuke comprenait les raisons que quelqu'un pouvait avoir de se souvenir mais s'attarder sur des « et si » était idiot. Sasuke était réaliste. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et il n'y avait aucune raison de se demander ce qu'il en serait autrement.

« Pourquoi ? » Il était sincèrement curieux. Naruto n'était généralement pas si nostalgique.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'elle se marie aujourd'hui. Je veux dire un mariage. Avec Kiba ! Ça veut dire qu'ils auront bientôt des enfants. » Naruto secoua légèrement la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur le visage de Sasuke. « Je… Je suppose que ce n'est pas tant ce qu'aurait été les choses si ça avait marché entre Hinata et moi… mais tu aurais probablement tout un petit clan d'enfants maintenant si… Aïe ! »

Sasuke avait repoussé Naruto, son genou entrant presque en contact avec une partie sensible de l'anatomie du blond. « Je ne vais pas écouter ta merde, Naruto. J'en ai supporté assez quand j'ai essayé de te faire revenir autrefois et chaque fois que tu me rappelles ça, j'ai juste envie de t'étrangler. Alors tais-toi avant que je décide d'agir à l'instinct. »

Naruto riait doucement et Sasuke se retourna pour le fixer d'un regard noir. « Sasuke, mon dieu, tu ne changes jamais. Je ne voulais rien dire par ça. Je réfléchis juste trop parfois. Je suis content que tu sois là. Viens là. » Il tendit la main et eut un grand sourire en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Sasuke eut un reniflement moqueur et se rallongea en donnant un coup de coude à Naruto pour qu'il se pousse et en ignorant sa main. « Nous devrions probablement emballer leur cadeau. »

Naruto gloussa et se réinstalla contre le flanc de Sasuke. « Probablement » acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire. Il prit le visage du brun en coupe et le fit tourner vers lui. Il se pencha, l'embrassa doucement et murmura trois mots contre sa bouche.

« Tu as sacrément raison » grommela le brun avant de rouler sur Naruto pour lui voler un baiser digne de ce nom.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


	31. 20 ans plus tard

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son Kishimoto Masashi. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Conviction_ de QuestofDreams.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

Conviction, 20 ans plus tard :

Naruto considérait que c'était une bénédiction que le nombre de personnes rassemblées autour de la table de Sakura ne soit que marginalement plus faible qu'il y avait vingt ans. Quelque chose devait être dit sur les alliances puissantes.

Il finit rapidement la dernière boulette dans son assiette avant de poser ses baguettes et il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Sakura et lui étaient assis sur les marches du jardin et regardaient les enfants courir autour de Neji, Saki et Kiba. Naruto frotta son estomac de contentement. Le repas avait été parfait, bien que Sakura ait refusé de lui faire des ramens. Il avait boudé et lui avait fait des grimaces piteuses toute la semaine mais elle avait refusé de céder.

« Juuyan, tu jettes ce kunai et je m'assurerai personnellement que ton derrière fasse connaissance avec ma main. Je m'en fiche que ta mère soit le Chef du Clan Hyuuga : elle sera d'accord avec moi. » La voix de Sakura se fit entendre par-dessus les cris d'excitation qui avaient jaillis quand le garçon en question avait sorti un kunai pour le lancer sur la pomme qui était posée sur la tête de la fille de Sakura, Matsuri.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel comme seule le pouvait une fille de 14 ans. « Maman, c'est juste un kunai. Et il n'arrête pas de se vanter de son excellente précision. » Elle s'arrêta pour adresser un regard suffisant au garçon. « Je l'aurais attrapé quand il se serait raté. »

Juuyan plissa ses yeux pâles de colère et ouvrit la bouche pour crier après la jeune fille mais Sakura le coupa.

« Arrête de le provoquer. Tu es plus vieille – tu devrais le savoir. »

« Ça me soulage de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfants » grommela Sasuke.

Naruto eut un grand sourire en s'asseyant à côté d'eux et passa un bras sur les épaules de Sasuke. « Mais tu les aimes quand même. »

Le brun lui adressa un regard inexpressif. « "Aimer" n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais. »

Sakura se tourna vers lui avec un regard offensé.

Sasuke feignit l'indifférence mais amenda à contrecœur : « À part Matsuri. Mais c'est différent, elle est comme ma nièce. »

Sakura sourit plaisamment, apaisée. Elle se retourna pour regarder les enfants, les rides autour de ses yeux se faisant plus prononcées alors qu'elle souriait. « Lee aurait été fier » dit-elle.

Naruto acquiesça, regardant Matsuri montrer aux plus jeunes enfants comment soigner une petite coupure sur son doigt. « Elle sera une bonne medic-nin si c'est le chemin qu'elle choisit. Lee aurait été très fier. »

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et tourna son regard vers Sasuke, content de simplement le regarder. Ce dernier avait les tempes grisonnantes et, pensant à ses cheveux plus gris que blonds, Naruto décida pour la énième fois que ce n'était pas juste que les Uchiha vieillissent apparemment mieux que la plupart des gens. Ou peut-être que c'était juste Sasuke. C'était dur à dire.

Sentant son regard, le brun se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Naruto eut un grand sourire. « Rien. Je ne fais qu'apprécier la vue. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil sceptique avant qu'un sourire supérieur n'étire ses lèvres et il se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Naruto. « Est-ce que tu n'as pas du travail ? »

Naruto grogna. « Tu devais me le rappeler. Bien, je m'en vais. » Il se remit debout et épousseta ses fesses. « Merci pour le repas, Sakura. Et joyeux anniversaire, Matsuri. » Il salua d'un geste de la main les personnes assemblées – camarades anciens et nouveaux, amis et amants, ses personnes précieuses – et laissa Sasuke le raccompagner.

* * *

Merci à Alcine pour sa bêta lecture.


End file.
